Tales from Sanctuary
by Cro-Magnon
Summary: My Diablo II fanfiction. This is dedicated to all my constant readers over at Amazon Basin, but mostly to Doc who helped me so much. Perhaps I'll finish what I started...
1. Sisters of the Sightless Eye

**Tales from Sanctuary**

_Sisters of the Sightless Eye_

Pamela stood looking around awkwardly near where the cart driver had unceremoniously dumped her travel chest. Not that it mattered, since after the long sea voyage from the island Lycander to Kingsport, then overland to Tristram and beyond, there was nothing in the weather stained and travel beaten chest anyway. All Pamela had in her possession was a stack of about sixty training javelins and a training buckler she had brought from home. A lucky card game aboard the _Pig's Pride_, the merchantman that had brought her to Kingsport had also produced four minor healing potions the alchemist had sworn would heal any minor wounds in a short time. Pamela wondered if she would ever need to see if they worked, as she re-adjusted the way they hung from her outfit. She had temporarily fastened them to her leather breastplate with some straps cut from the leather wrappings wound about her thighs. She had had to awl out the holes for the straps herself. The sullen cart driver, after having taken her last three gold pieces for the trip from Tristram, had no interest in doing the job in return for the two scrolls she also possessed. Not that she blamed him; Pamela wondered if indeed the one scroll could identify magical items, or that the other one would teleport her to the nearest place of safety as the old conjurer had promised. Pamela frowned as she thought how much those two pieces of paper had cost her, but then she had always had a fondness for all things magical even as a child.

"Welcome young Amazon," a friendly looking man greeted as he approached. He was continually rubbing his hands and stamping his feet, causing Pamela to surmise that he was a easterner, like herself, used to a warmer clime than that offered by Khanduras in late fall.

"Hello," she replied, shivering, "Do you know where I may gain some employment in this place?"

"Oh, you should see Akara for that. The foul beasts and demons seem to retake that evil cave no matter how many would-be adventurers clean it out. One thing you can say about Fallen is that they do know how to breed. Zombies on the other hand… Well I'll just say that there are enough shallow graves out there," he motioned to an area across from the small river running to the east of the encampment, "to be corrupted and the occupants turned into those foul undead."

The easterner was still prattling along as Pamela surveyed her surroundings more thoroughly. The encampment in which Pamela found herself was fortified on all sides, with a large and sturdy gate on the western side, through which the carter had entered. Opposite from the gate, there was a small stone bridge, crossing the river, where some women, Rogues Pamela guessed, held watch.

"That is Akara's tent," he motioned. Just to the north of the bridge there was a small tent, with a small woman pacing up and down in front of it. Pamela took it to be the person the easterner was pointing out.

"I am Warriv by the way. Forgive me my manners, but I see so many hopeful young ones come here. Sadly most of them also end up dying here and I therefore don't find much use for names nowadays."

"Thank you for the information Warriv," she smiled at him. "I am Pamela the Amazon."

Warriv was taken in by her lovely smile and managed a small smile himself. "You have the smile of a sunrise in this dark place," he mused, "I think you may yet go further than those before you."

Pamela nodded, then turned on her heel to go and see Akara. Halfway there a stern looking woman with red hair accosted her. The woman was wearing a chain-mail dress and had a wicked looking dagger stuck in a leather garter.

"Another Amazon!" she screeched, "Take care that you don't get corrupted too. I'll be watching you wench!"

"Calm down Kashya," a motherly voice soothed, "Hello young Amazon, I am Akara."

"Err, hello, I'm Pamela."

"Please forgive Kashya child," Akara said as she took Pamela by the elbow and gently nudged her away from the spot where Kashya was obviously still fuming. "She feels personally responsible for the situation we are in and has lost a lot in this struggle."

"I think I understand."

"Oh do you child?" Akara questioned, lifting an eyebrow, "We shall see about that. I see that you have already met Warriv," she continued, "and no doubt he has told you to come and see me. You will find the Den of Evil outside the encampment, in the area we refer to as the Blood Moor. If you wish to start winning Kashya's trust and be of service to the community here, you'd best hurry to catch up to the young Paladin that left here an hour ago."

Bemused and not altogether confident, Pamela turned around and walked over the stone bridge, readying her javelins and tightening the straps of her buckler.

* * *

Caesar was bone weary. He smiled nonetheless as he thought how literal that phrase was, considering his circumstances. Flecks of bone and scraps of decaying flesh clung to his buckler and littered his trousers and leather breastplate. The pair of cracked leather gloves he had scavenged barely fit, but it did protect his hands. The linen sash he had found in a crude cache under a large rock did make carrying small paraphernalia much easier. He currently carried five minor and a light healing potion, as well as a small flask of some purplish liquid, in the pockets provided by the sash. He made a mental note to ask Akara about the potion once he made it back.

Also tied to the sash was his money pouch, currently containing the princely sum of sixty-two gold pieces. Caesar wondered what his Zakarum teachers would think if they knew that not only had he defied their authority by coming to Khanduras, but that he was currently also breaking their law of poverty as well.

Caesar looked up and noticed a figure rapidly approaching from the north. He knew it had to be a living person as his encounters with the Zombies in this area of the Blood Moor had left him in no doubt as to the slow, if not entirely innocuous, speed these creatures exhibited. He sat down on a small outcropping, dropping his shield to the ground and letting his notched small sword rest across his knees.

As the figure approached he noticed it was a woman. She seemed to be running with an athletic gait, somewhat reminiscent of the Zakarum priestesses, but her hair was blonde. She was unlike any of the woman back in Kurast, so she had to be native to this land or perhaps the Amazon Isles. Perhaps she was a Barbarian woman, but that was highly unlikely, given their xenophobic distaste for anything outside of their own lands to the north. Caesar decided to wait and have his questions answered soon enough, while he took this welcome break.

"Hi, I'm glad I caught up to you," the woman called as she neared him, "I'm Pamela,"

To call her a woman was perhaps a little premature. Caesar smiled again at this new irony. She had the build of a mature woman, he could see, but her voice and exuberance was surely that of a much younger one.

"I am Caesar. I am honoured to meet you," he greeted in turn.

"Have you killed all those… those things by yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, I am bound to rid this world of all foul undead," he replied.

"You must be a good swordsman then," she commented, eyeing his blunted sword.

"Ah, yes, a sword is not the best weapon when dealing with the undead," he agreed, "They tend to blunt ones weapon, while it harms them little when one cuts already dead flesh."

"So what would be better then?" she asked.

"A blunt weapon, such as a mace or holy scepter, is much better. One needs to bludgeon and crush the undead to effectively stop them."

"I guess using my javelins then would be ill advised," Pamela stated.

"Yes, but if you are accurate at throwing them, they may be useful against the spiked creatures that seems to also occupy this area."

"Oh, I have killed a few of them on my way to catch up to you. Only one was able to hit me with those barbs they seem to shoot out."

"Did Akara send you?" he asked, suddenly tiring of talk of weapons.

"Yes. She also said you were a Paladin. Do you require my help, or should I look for the cave myself?" she asked.

"I am weary," he admitted. "A companion would be welcome. Two are stronger than one after all."

* * *

Night was fast falling, as Pamela threw her last javelin at another of those pesky spiked animals.

"I guess I'm going to have to punch them now," she grinned. "Would a hand be considered a blunt weapon?"

Caesar smiled. It was refreshing to have this humorous girl along for the task. She had thus far proven capable enough with range at her disposal, often staying out of melee range of the Zombies and the spiked animals. He was thinking less of her as a ward, and started seeing her more as an equal.

"Can you use any other weapons?" he asked.

"I can shoot with a bow, faster than you can blink," she claimed.

"I suggest we return to the Rogue's for the night and continue our search at first light. With the gold we have managed to reap from those fallen in battle, I am sure we can procure a bow for you from Charsi. Your buckler looks too worse-for-wear to see much more use anyway."

"That sounds like an idea," she replied, "It's a training buckler we use in my homelands anyway, I'm surprised it has lasted this long."

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied, "I can still go on for a bit."

"Never mind, I think now is as good a time as any to find out if these so-called 'town portal' scrolls are worth anything," he determined as he silently mouthed the words on the scroll. The scroll itself disintegrated after he had read the last phrase.

"Just as I thought…" he started, but was shocked to silence as a blue shimmering portal suddenly appeared next to him.

"Shall we?" he enquired, wondering where the magical portal lead to.

"What have we got to lose?" Pamela replied in turn as she stepped into the shimmering haze.

* * *

"Oh, I say, that's neat!" she enthused, as Caesar joined her, seconds later standing inside the Rogue's encampment.

"I think I need to see Akara about some things. Care to join me?" he invited.

"Sure."

The both walked to Akara's tent, making sure to avoid contact with Kashya. Once at Akara's they found the small woman busy tending to the wounds of one of the Rogues. When she had finished, she turned her green eyes on the pair.

"Back so soon?" she enquired.

"We have yet to find the Den," Caesar admitted, "but we do have some questions. Also, it is getting dark so we thought to continue our search at first light."

"Demons don't sleep at night you know," Akara admonished, "but if it is knowledge you seek, perhaps I can help you."

"We have seen some peculiar animals out in the Moor," Pamela started, "What are they?"

"Ah, those are Quill Rats. They are not evil as such, but the corrupting power of the evil in this land has made them a little less tolerant of humans than they normally are. They also like to line their nests with shiny object, much like magpies do and can therefore often be a source of gold for those brave enough to hunt them."

"Ah I see," said Caesar, "What about these potions? Can you tell us what they are?"

"The violet one is a rejuvenation potion. It will instantly heal any minor and light wounds you may have, unlike healing potions that take time. Furthermore it will also somewhat rejuvenate a weary spirit so that you may continue to use your magic, if you were thus gifted of course. The other potions are all fulminating potions. They explode on impact causing for the most part, minor burns if flung at an enemy."

"I see," said Pamela, "Do these scrolls really work?" she asked handing Akara the scrolls she owned.

"Oh yes child, these will either identify a magical item so that you may use it properly or as Caesar here has shown, will open a magical portal to the nearest place of safety. These are based on Horadrim magic, but there are also fixed portals out in the wilderness created by the Horadrim themselves which act as waypoints. When you come across them you need to activate them and then think of the destination you wish to go to. This will instantly transport you there, much like the town portal brought you here."

"Can anyone use a town portal?" Caesar asked.

"No child, fortunately not. Only those fighting on the side of good may enter them and be transported. You may safely keep your portal open till dawn when it will close once you return from whence you came. Everyone here knows to not go through portals they themselves hadn't created, especially after Gheed went through one and almost didn't make it back. He had probably been smoking that demon weed he so likes and stepped through a portal by mistake. I doubt he'll make that mistake again soon."

"We thank you spiritual mother," Caesar said, "Your knowledge has been of great help."

"Think nothing of it, child. If you are half as efficient in killing the evil out there as you are polite, I think I shall soon be thanking you in return."

* * *

A little later they visited Charsi at her outdoor smithy.

"Oh hi there!" the strawberry blonde greeted them as they approached. "Can I help you with something?"

"We'd like to have a look at your wares, Charsi," Caesar replied.

After having the barbarian smith repair the usable items, Pamela could still not find a bow to her liking.

"Where could I find a long bow?" she enquired.

"Oh, you might find some at Gheed's," she replied. "You don't happen to have any equipment you wish to sell? I'll even take it if it's broken."

"What would that help?" Pamela asked.

"We are constantly running short on supplies, so anything you don't plan on using I can melt down or re-use in some or other way to provide weapons and armor."

While selling the items they had no use for, Charsi suddenly stopped them.

"You're not thinking of selling that buckler are you?" she enquired.

"Why?" asked Pamela, "Isn't it worth something?"

"Well yes," Charsi replied "but it is far superior than the one Caesar is currently using. It also has a gem socket, see here," she went on, pointing out a small, but ornamental socket on the inside of the buckler.

"What does that mean?" Caesar enquired.

"Well, as far as I know you can slot a gem, rune or jewel into the socket and it will cause the buckler to be imbued by the item you use. There is rumored to be powerful rune words one can create if using the right runes in the right order in an item. I have never seen anything like that, but have come across some items imbued with gems. A good thing to look for would be a diamond, as it will imbue that buckler with prismatic resistances to the elements and also poison."

"In that case, I shall rather sell you my old buckler and keep this one," Caesar decided.

After selling all their cracked and low quality items, Pamela and Caesar had the following items:  
One linen sash  
One pair of leather gloves  
Two full quivers of arrows  
One suit of quilted armor  
Three keys  
One superior buckler with a single gem socket  
One magical ring

"Don't you think it is time we identified that ring?" Pamela asked.

"Ah, yes, I had nearly forgotten about it," Caesar replied. He pulled out one of his identifying scrolls and read the words. Suddenly the words warped and changed, spelling the word 'Beryl' before the scroll also disintegrated.

"A beryl ring?" Pamela mused, "I wonder what that means."

"I guess we should visit Akara again," Caesar suggested.

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary," Charsi replied, "Gheed and I also know what properties magical items can possess. That particular ring will give you some slight protection against any poison."

"I see," said Caesar.

"Mind you," Charsi warned, "be careful to only wear one ring on each hand. This ring may not seem all that powerful, but wearing two rings in close proximity to each other often has the effect of nullifying their magical properties. Also, some rings are so powerful that one dare not wear it on the same hand with another powerful ring. It is said that the magic contained within can cause catastrophic results in such a case."

"Oh, my!" Pamela gasped as she suddenly realized that the magic she was so fond of since her childhood may also have negative effects.

"We thank you for your warning and knowledge, Charsi, and bid you farewell for now," Caesar greeted.

"Oh, I love you Paladins!" Charsi enthused, "You're always such a polite lot."

The pair could hear her giggling as they walked away, seeking out Gheed.

* * *

"Good day to you partner! I can see that we will become the closest of friends in this accursed camp," Gheed sniveled.

Caesar could sense the dishonesty of the man and made a mental note of that for any dealings with him.

"A spare weapon, some gold, a gem or two, I will gladly trade for my fine wares. The finest in all of Khanduras you might say," Gheed continued.

"I'm sure Charsi would disagree," Pamela remarked.

"Oh, Charsi is a fine girl, but her head is not always in her business. As long as I keep filling it with tales of adventure, I'm raking in gold hand over fist."

"That remains to be seen Gheed!" Caesar replied, drawing his sword slightly from its scabbard.

"Oh, there'll be no need for that," Gheed said hastily, eyeing Caesar cautiously. "What can I do for you my dear?" he asked, positively gawking at Pamela, his eyes focused mainly on her ample bosom.

"Charsi tells me you sell long bows, is this true?"

"The finest in Khanduras…"

"You mentioned that, and please look me in the eye rather than the breast when speaking to me!" Pamela replied sternly, "If not I shall be forced to run you through with that trident you have for sale here. I'm sure I'll be doing Sanctuary a service in that case."

"I'm sorry, the two bows I have are right over here," he motioned, making sure to avert his eyes.

Gheed had two long bows on display; one had three of those ornate sockets, while the other glowed slightly with magical power.

"How much?" Pamela asked, weighing both in her right hand.

"For you, I'll let the one with the gem sockets go for four-hundred-and-eighty gold. The bronze long bow I cannot sell for anything less than five-hundred-and-ninety."

"I'll give you four-hundred-and-sixty gold and not cut out your sniveling tongue," Pamela offered.

"Four-hundred-and-seventy and we have a deal sister," Gheed persisted.

Caesar readied himself for action, but noting the quality of Gheed's wares, he was sure that Pamela was just bluffing to get a better price. He seemed to get more respect for the young woman as every minute passed.

"Four-hundred-and-sixty-five, but if you call me 'sister' once more, I will have your tongue regardless."

"That will be acceptable," said Gheed as Pamela counted out the money, "and to prove to you that I meant no offense, I will instruct you on what to put into the sockets in your bow for a modest fee of say, five gold?"

"Let's hear your advice first Gheed, then we can decide on the price," Caesar answered.

"I'm sure Charsi has mentioned to you the importance of sockets, since I can see your buckler also has a gem socket?" he asked.

"Yes, she mentioned using gems, jewels or runes to imbue the piece of equipment," Pamela replied.

"Ah, but has she told you what gems to use?" Gheed asked, "You see I am a kind of connoisseur when it comes to gems, as I make a living off trading for them," he continued without waiting for their answer. "Gems are generally graded in five grades. These grades may vary slightly throughout Khanduras, but in general gem merchants and jewelers agree on them. A specimen like this," he said holding up a very small and uncut emerald, "is uncut and very small. It further has quite a few chips and flaws and is the lowest quality gem a merchant will buy or sell, but more importantly for you, is the lowest grade that will work in a gem socket."

"All very interesting Gheed, but you haven't told us anything worth five gold yet!" Pamela reminded him.

"Patience sis… I mean my lady, I shall get to that. A specimen like this…" he continued. A little while later Pamela and Caesar were fully educated on the five grades of gems as well as the prices they may expect to pay and sell them for.

"Now there are only six types of gems that have any magical properties. Those are diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, topazes, rubies and amethysts. Furthermore, the skulls of certain beasts and demonic creatures are said to also be able to transfer their magical qualities once properly placed into a gem socket. Gems imbue different qualities if put into a weapon, than say a shield. Likewise, helms and armors are also imbued differently. For shields, which protect the body from attack, the four elemental gems offer elemental resistance and resistance to poisons. Ruby will protect against fire, emerald for poison, sapphire for the effect of cold and topaz to protect you against lightning. For weapons, these four gems will instead add that element to your attack. If you were to imbue your bow," he said, pointing at Pamela's new acquisition, "with a ruby for instance, each and every arrow fired from that bow will magically be imbued with a burning flame."

"What about diamonds and amethysts?" Pamela asked, her eyes wide with wonder. This was magic she could control and make happen herself. Caesar, who had grown up more used to magic, showed less enthusiasm, but nevertheless also found Gheed's lecture fascinating. Gheed may be a crooked man, but he wouldn't make money if he were a stupid crook.

"Amethysts will help you aim your bow better, or hit surer with a melee weapon. Diamonds will add additional damage against the undead, something I'm sure you are familiar with Paladin?"

"We used to have weapons like that back in Kurast," Caesar agreed, "I now know how they must have worked."

"Anyway, in shields, an amethyst will add to the defense of the shield, while a diamond…"

"Will add prismatic resistance!" Pamela finished for him.

"Yes, you are correct my lady. For helms and armor, being close to the body, gems have different effects. Rubies will add to your life force, while sapphires will add to your mana. Amethysts will give you magical strength, while emeralds will help you be more dexterous. Diamonds will once again help you to aim better, while topazes will help your luck."

"Luck?" Caesar scoffed.

"Scoff not my friend. A Barbarian that toured through here once found the most amazing magical weapons and other equipment, just because he had added topazes to his helm and body armor. Try it for yourself and you will see if I tell you the truth."

"What about skulls?" asked Pamela.

"I'm afraid you will have to find that out for yourself my lady. I have much experience with gems, but don't deal with skulls. I don't have any love for Necromancers and therefore will have nothing to do with the trade of skulls either."

"So you have scruples after all?" Caesar marveled.

"Nothing that can't be bought," Gheed assured him.

"Here's your gold Gheed, if for nothing more than an entertaining lecture," Pamela said, counting out three gold pieces.

"My price was higher than that sister…"

Gheed was suddenly faced with an arrow almost piercing his left eyeball.

"I am sure that I could pin you to your wagon behind you and let your good eye watch yourself die!" Pamela threatened.

"That won't be necessary Amazon!" the voice of Kashya said behind her, "We offer sanctuary to all who come to this camp and even though I would delight in the death you just described for this pig, he is under my protection. I would therefore ask you to lower your weapon and be on your way."

Looking around Pamela saw a half a dozen Rogues with their bows aimed at her. Resignedly she lowered her own.

"Let us go Pamela," Caesar invited, "We have nothing more to gain here."

"You are right," she replied, tossing three coins at Gheed's feet, "we got what we paid for."

"A wise decision Amazon," Kashya agreed as she watched the duo leave.

"They underpaid me Kashya…" Gheed started.

"And you probably still made a tidy profit!" the commander closed for him, "I suggest you close 'shop' for tonight, merchant."

* * *

The next morning Caesar was up early. He had had a strange dream where an angel of the Light had been instructing him on the art of sacrifice and smiting an enemy with his shield. He sat on his sleeping pallet, praying to the Light for guidance, when Pamela awoke next to him.

"I had the strangest dream," she commented, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"You too?" Caesar asked.

"What do you mean 'you too'?" she enquired, rather surprised.

After telling her about his dream, Pamela shared hers with him in turn. In her dream her mother had taught her the art of using an inner sight to find enemies easier in the dark, as well as how to strike an enemy where he is most vulnerable.

"We should ask Akara about this," Caesar concluded.

"Go ahead, I need to speak to Kashya about last night. I may need to apologize to her."

A short while later the two re-united at the portal Caesar had cast the previous evening.

"What did Akara say?" Pamela enquired.

"She said we were being instructed to fight the evil. Each person had certain hidden talents that could be unlocked by doing good deeds. She also seemed to hint at the fact that her reward for cleansing the Den would also entail unlocking one of these talents."

"That is good news, as I'm sure we will need these talents and skills in the days to come."

"How did your 'meeting' with Kashya go?" he asked.

"Let's just say, she accepted my apology."

Caesar did not press for more. Instead he stepped through the portal and found himself back where they had left the Blood Moor the evening before. The portal closed behind him, but without Pamela. A half an hour later, Pamela stopped next to him, slightly out of breath from her jog to join him.

"I owe you one," she grinned, "I needed the warm up."

"I guess we both learned something Akara didn't tell us…"

"Don't step through the portal you created first, unless your comrades need the exercise," she finished for him.

"I'm glad you can laugh it off like that," he smiled.

"We are both new at this," she replied, "As long as our mistakes aren't deadly ones, I can live with that."

With that Caesar glanced up and motioned. The Den of Evil was looming up before them another hundred yards to the south.

* * *

They had been fighting the denizens of the Den for quite a while. There were Zombies, Fallen and some large and burly animals. Caesar sensed no evil from the animals, but they were no less dangerous. Enraged as they were, they could easily crush a man if left to do so. Luckily Pamela mostly took care of them using her bow. They had also found a chipped sapphire, which Pamela had put into the first gem socket of her bow. The bow had glowed briefly as the gem settled into the socket. What surprised them both was that the whole bow had discolored around the socket, turning blue, like the sapphire. Pamela found afterwards, that all enemies struck by her arrows would be chilled for a second or so. Sometimes they even shattered like ice, if Caesar killed them while they were in a chilled state. This often helped when killing the normal Fallen, as their shaman could not resurrect them then.

They had devised a strategy where Pamela would target the shamans and the beasts, while Caesar would close for melee combat with the Zombies and the normal Fallen. The Fallen amused Pamela, even though she knew that in numbers they might be quite dangerous. Fortunately they were a cowardly sort, running off at the first sign of one of their comrades being killed. This worked to their advantage as they could rest or drink healing potions in the brief respite this proved to be. Always the Fallen would curse and shout insults while rallying together for another assault. The shamans were braver, standing their ground, but could do nothing to rally their underlings. The shamans were the most dangerous enemies though; they were adequate fighters, but their use of magical fireballs made life dangerous to be around them.

During their sojourn, Caesar had another of those epiphanies, learning how to use his first aura. This aura really helped, since if Caesar prayed continuously during combat he found his own wounds and those of Pamela healed by the Light. This still did not replace the use of healing potions, as the rate of healing was very slow, but ensured that the singed skin from shamanic fireballs didn't take long to heal. Deeper cuts and bruises still required the occasional use of potions.

At last they came upon a pack of Zombies that seemed to fight in a more cohesive manner. The leader was a sickly green hue and seemed to unite his troops with guttural moans.

"Pain," moaned the Zombie.

"Pain," moaned his followers.

Suddenly he seemed to notice the combating duo and started shuffling towards them.

"Corpse Fire bring pain," he seemed to growl at them.

"And I bring the Light!" Caesar answered as he closed in combat with Corpse Fire.

Pamela sniped at Corpse Fire's follower, but her arrows seemed to have little effect. She did manage to slow their already pedestrian speed down even more by chilling them, but Caesar was basically overwhelmed by Corpse Fire and about four or five other Zombies. Caesar was bleeding from several wounds and at times also seemed to be chilled. Pamela's eyes widened as burned skin appeared on Caesar. He was being overwhelmed and would die soon if she didn't do something quickly. She grabbed a town portal scroll from her backpack and hastily read the words. Sure enough the portal appeared as the scroll turned to dust. Slinging her bow over her shoulder, she ran to Caesar's aid, dragging him through the portal just as Corpse Fire's claw dragged across her upper arm. All of a sudden her arm was on fire with venom coursing through her veins.

She barely made it to Akara, shouting to Kashya for help. Together the Rogue commander and some of her soldiers helped to carry the dying Caesar to the healer's tent. Pamela pried open a light healing potion and poured the contents down Caesar's throat, before collapsing herself.

* * *

Caesar came to as Akara was speaking quietly to Pamela.

"I see you have met Corpse Fire," she commented.

"That's a bit of an understatement," Pamela replied, "That Zombie is dangerous."

"Now you understate child," Akara chided. "I think you now start to understand why we have never been able to cleanse that cave in all the time we have been forced to live here. Corpse Fire has got the right name I'll warrant. He uses a spectral energy from beyond the grave. I would hazard his power comes from the very hells themselves. The best defense against him is to isolate and kill his followers, then using a prismatic shield of sorts to combat his powers, take him on with a sturdy mace or club and kill that foul monster."

"What would happen if we managed that?" Caesar enquired, "I have a feeling he won't remain destroyed."

"I am glad you are feeling better Paladin," Akara answered. "Sadly, yes, the Den will remain free of evil for a week or two before Corpse Fire gets re-animated again. The evil in that cave is too strong for now to be totally eradicated, but by not allowing the Fallen a foothold this close to the camp, we ensure the prolonged safety of all who take shelter here."

"I shall take your words to heart when we step through that portal again," Caesar vowed as he got up. "By the Light, I will avenge those who died to that undead," he said as he walked out of the tent.

A short while later he was back, brandishing a fearsome mace. His buckler also had a magical glow about it and had been discolored to a pristine white. Pamela thought of how well the color suited the Paladin.

"Gheed asked me five hundred gold for a chipped diamond, but I am sure the price will prove warranted if this buckler helps to defeat Corpse Fire," he mentioned.

"Are you ready?" Pamela asked, casting a glance at Akara.

"Oh, he is ready child. This is what any Paladin longs to do more than anything else. Take care of him, that could be his folly one day."

* * *

As they stepped through the portal, Corpse Fire and his followers were shambling along a fair bit off, having seemingly forgotten the previous battle they had been a part of. Pamela fired an arrow at the leader to attract his attention, while she and Caesar retreated slowly. The trick seemed to work on the mindless undead as he shambled in their direction without his followers. Having established a safe enough distance between themselves and Corpse Fire's followers, Caesar joined in battle with the undead.

As opposed to the previous battle this one was rather short lived. Caesar still sustained wounds, but thanks to his gemmed buckler, the effects of those wounds were much less severe. Constantly praying throughout the battle also helped as the healing aura gently infused him and Pamela. Soon enough, the dreaded Corpse Fire fell, shattered at their feet. Searching through his grizzly remains, Caesar found a pair of magical boots. They must have belonged to a previous victim of the dangerous undead, and shortly Caesar had them identified. Once again the scroll's wording warped and shifted, settling on the word 'Tangerine', but unlike the previous time, the wording warped and shifted a second time before spelling out 'of Balance'.

"Tangerine boots of balance?" he mused.

"I guess we'll have to ask Charsi again when we have them repaired," Pamela suggested.

"Yes. Now let's finish off his followers."

Without their leader dealing his spectral damage, they were no match for the combined might of the Paladin and sure aim of the Amazon. Soon they also lay dead as the cave suddenly shimmered. Pamela stood transfixed as a woman she knew to be the goddess Athulua appeared to her.

"You have done well my child. I am Athulua, the Amazon goddess of war. I have taken note of your eagerness for battle, but also your frustration when your ammunition runs out. Henceforth you shall never again run out of arrows, but shall rather summon magical arrows by your will."

Just as suddenly as she appeared, Athulua vanished, leaving a dazed but otherwise elated Pamela staring into the gloominess of the cave.

"You have had a visitation from a god?" Caesar asked. He had not seen Athulua, but had nevertheless felt her presence.

"Yes, it was the goddess Athulua herself. She gave me a gift too," Pamela bubbled.

"Will you show me?" he asked.

Concentrating her will, Pamela drew back her bowstring. Slowly at first, until she started mastering it, a magical arrow appeared seemingly from thin air. With a last thrust of her will Pamela solidified the magic arrow, before releasing the bowstring. The arrow sang as it pierced the air, shattering into nothingness as it hit the far cave wall.

"That could be handy," Caesar commented, as he once again used a town portal to transport them to town, "I think our work here is done."

* * *

Akara was elated as the two approached.

"You have cleansed the Den and have my thanks. As I promised, I will now tutor you in any skill you choose. However, I sense that you both are at a point where your destiny precludes you from learning anything from me at this junction."

"When will you be able to teach us then?" enquired Pamela, still elated at the knowledge imparted by her goddess.

"Soon child, soon," Akara assured her, "Now let me see to your wounds. I note they are a lot less severe than last time I treated you two."

"We were better prepared," Caesar smiled at the healer.

"I am glad to hear that Paladin. I have a task for you," Kashya commented from behind them. Pamela wondered how the Rogues, and especially their commander, managed to sneak up behind them so quietly.

"I have just had report from one of my scouts that Blood Raven is up to her old tricks in the Burial Grounds. This abomination has to be stopped and since I am currently a little short on troops, I shall be enlisting the two of you to deal with this."

"If we refuse?" Pamela asked, feeling snappish.

"Then you may leave this camp the way you came Amazon."

"Where can we find this Blood Raven?" asked Caesar, letting his companion have no chance to anger Kashya again.

"The Burial Grounds is a sacred place where all Rogues are buried; at least all those that don't lie rotting in the wilderness out there. Now, once again, Blood Raven is raising an army of undead from those buried. As if not having peace in life is not enough, our rest in death has to be disturbed as well. Seek her out to the west of the Cold Plains, but beware, Bishibosh still has dominion over the Fallen in the Plains."

"And where may we find the Plains?" Caesar enquired again.

"Talk to Flavie. She is my best scout and may be found in the southeast corner of the Moor. She will give you more information. Now good day," Kashya greeted as she turned around and prowled off to harass some of the camp guards.

"Is she always this abrupt?" Pamela mused.

"Blood Raven was her closest friend young one," Akara explained, "She has lost more than you can imagine during these trying times."

"I'm sorry," Pamela apologized.

"If you wish to apologize to Kashya, put Blood Raven to rest," Akara urged.

* * *

"The Cold Plains are to the east of here," Flavie explained once the two had walked to where Kashya had indicated. "To the north of it you will find the Stony Field, but for your mission you need to go almost due east from here. Beware, the evil is strong out there."

"We thank you for your directions," Caesar replied.

Flavie seemed to nod her head and then continued scanning the horizon, dismissing them.

Caesar was wearing his new boots, nicely cleaned and repaired by Charsi. They offered minor resistance to lightning and also made him more agile in battle, allowing for quicker recovery after being struck by an enemy. Charsi had also altered his quilted armor to fit Pamela, as he now wore leather armor. He had sold his short sword, preferring the damage done by the mace he wielded against Corpse Fire. Pamela was also wearing the sash he had replaced with a light belt Charsi had made for him. Both of them wore leather gloves as it helped them grip their weapons, while protecting their hands a little from attack. Caesar also wore a skullcap to protect his head from attack.

"How can we find this Bishibosh?" Pamela asked.

"I thought you had gone already," Flavie sighed, "You cannot miss his camp. It is right on your way to the Burial Grounds. He is the sole reason Kashya has not yet sent an expedition to deal with Blood Raven. I would hazard that you'll soon enough find out why."

Seeing that they would get no more information out of the surly Rogue, the duo walked off in a southerly direction. Soon enough they stopped again as Pamela noticed some strange markings in the dirt, off to one side of the pathway. Upon inspecting it, Akara's words came back to them. They had found a Horadric waypoint. Activating it was a fairly simple affair, as they simply had to light the magical sconces on either side of the waypoint circle. However, the waypoint was guarded by a pack of Corrupted Rogues and the burning sconces attracted their attention. They all brandished spears, but fortunately they weren't very experienced with them. Pamela killed two while they ran to approach, and killed another two once they engaged Caesar. He blocked and parried, but still sustained a few wounds. Shortly though, only the leader was left, and as Caesar stepped inside the range of her spear, he lashed out at her with his mace. This was a slight mistake, as a wave of lightning bolts erupted from the erstwhile Rogue. Caesar gasped as the bolts coursed through his body, shocking and stunning him.

"Get away!" he heard Pamela shout. He did just that as she pierced the Rogue again and again with her chilling arrows. Fortunately this slowed the Rogue's advance and he could get clear of the dangerous concentration of bolts close to the Rogue. With Pamela firing and both of them dodging the bolts, the Rogue soon breathed her last. Searching the almost naked body produced some chain boots, both of them knew were more than just ordinary magical boots. They were also surprisingly light and just touching them seemed to invigorate them both. After identifying them, they now had in their possession Hsaru's Iron Heels. Once again Charsi would have to tell them more about these boots when she repaired them.

"Now that we have activated the waypoint, how do we use it?" Caesar mused.

"You focus your will, Paladin," Flavie said. Once again the stealth of the Rogues had allowed her to sneak up on them unheard. "I will show you how, as I need to report the death of these Rogues to Kashya anyway. We need to pray to the Sightless Eye to prevent them from being further corrupted and possibly raised as Zombies or Skeleton warriors. Their bodies also need to be cremated, before we attempt to bury them."

After some short instruction, the three of them materialized in the Rogue camp. Flavie went off to report to Kashya, while the other two went off in search of Charsi.

"You have found Hsaru's famous boots!" Charsi enthused as she set about repairing them, "They are part of a set of legendary items you know."

"What does that mean?" Pamela asked.

"Hsaru was a great warrior and when he passed on he left behind a legacy of items. As far as I recall, there are two more items to complete this legacy, a buckler and also a belt. These boots however will provide quite a bit of resistance to fire and allow for faster travel. That's why they are so light in weight compared to other chain boots."

"What is so special about using his whole legacy then?" Caesar asked.

"Well apart from the magical attributes on each of the items, the whole legacy or set resonates with even more magic when the items are used by the same wearer. If you were to wear these boots and the buckler, Hsaru's Iron Fist, it would imbue the wearer with more strength and reduce physical damage, but because the items would start resonating, the two items together would also give back damage to any attacker. A hidden magical attribute would also appear on either of the two items, which was not previously there. All these additional magical attributes just get more pronounced if the whole legacy is worn together."

"Rather like the whole being more than the sum of the parts?" Pamela enquired.

"That's right," Charsi confirmed. "So, who gets to wear these?"

"Pamela does. She killed that Rogue where the lightning bolts would have been too much for me."

"You killed a lightning enchanted Rogue?" Charsi asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"It was nothing really. I realized that the bolts were getting sparser further away from her, so the better way to combat her was to use a ranged attack. After Caesar retreated far enough, it was merely a matter of keeping her at bay while slowly killing her. I do feel sorry for her, she looked almost human again towards the end."

"Yes, the corruption leaves our sisters when they die. It is small solace knowing that a sister may once again be free in death."

"Akara, I almost didn't hear you coming," Charsi greeted.

"I am getting old then," Akara smiled ruefully.

"What can we do for you honored mother?" Charsi asked.

"I have come to ask these warriors another favor," Akara replied.

"What can we assist you with?" Caesar asked in return.

"I would ask that wherever you encounter any of our corrupted sisters and out of necessity need to slay them, that you would open a town portal to where their corpses are. We can thereby assure that the proper rites are performed, and that the bodies are cremated, preventing the prevalent evil from corrupting even their corpses. I would supply you with town portal scrolls, free of charge, if you would do this for us."

Pamela nodded and replied, "We would be honored to help you."

Akara smiled, "You have been too long in the company of this Paladin. You are starting to sound like him child."

To this they all burst out laughing, a sweet sound like water rushing in a desert devoid of mirth.

* * *

When they returned via the Cold Plains waypoint, the slain Rogues had been removed. It was raining steadily, forcing the pair to don cloaks.

"Even the rain here is cold," Pamela shivered. She had found that quilted armor quickly got sodden with rain, providing no isolation to the cold at all.

"Let's find someone to fight then," Caesar suggested, being in slightly better condition against the rain, as his oiled leather armor was waterproof for the most part.

His wish was soon fulfilled as the pair blundered into a camp of Fallen. The first sign they had of the ambush was a fireball whizzing over Caesar's head, and then the chanting, bickering, swearing and screaming started.

"Bishibosh!" one of the shamans cried, while his followers echoed with cries of "Rakanishu!"

Though startled, the pair quickly reverted to their normal battle tactics, Pamela taking care to eliminate the shamans while Caesar occupied the attention of those Fallen brave enough to approach him. However, unlike in other battles, someone or something was also resurrecting the shamans when they died. It quickly became clear who it was; Bishibosh stepped closer in the falling rain, surrounded by a retinue of five other shamans. His eyes seemed to glow with an inner fire, no doubt fueled by the fires of hell.

"We will gnaw on your bones today!" Bishibosh taunted as he slung a fireball at Pamela.

She ducked just in time and returned his fire with an arrow of her own. She gaped, as the arrow seemed to be incinerated as it hit Bishibosh's body. Caesar acted instinctively, knowing that they had to kill Bishibosh first if they had any hope of winning this battle. He ran forward to force Bishibosh into melee combat, giving the latter the chance to release a volley of fireballs at him. Where the fireballs from the normal shamans had in the past mostly just singed them, these burned like hellfire. There was definitely something out of the ordinary with this leader of the Fallen.

Caesar was locked in combat with Bishibosh, as Pamela did her best to eliminate his retinue. Fortunately Bishibosh was too occupied with fending off Caesar's attacks to resurrect his fallen comrades. The lowly Fallen warriors were scattered seemingly across the whole Plains are they ran here and there after each successive death of their shamans. Soon enough Caesar forced Bishibosh into a fatal error. As the enchanted leader fell, his body seemed to swell and then exploded, sending chunks of searing flesh in all directions. Caesar blocked most of it with his shield, but where the flesh came in contact with his skin it burned terribly.

With Bishibosh dead, most of his followers lost their spirit to fight and they were quickly routed by the duo. Though Caesar had sustained nasty burns at the hand of Bishibosh's death explosion, a healing potion later and the constant healing from his prayer saw him in good enough condition to continue the fight against the denizens of the camp. Soon the only sound heard in the camp was the constant rain and the heavy breathing of the two victorious combatants.

"These Fallen are a messy sort," Pamela stated, pinching her nose to keep out the foul smell permeating the camp. Here and there piles of chewed bones were attracting buzzing swarms of flies, not even the rain could chase away. The camp was littered with all manner of things, gold coins, crude and broken pieces of various armor, a chipped gem or two as well as a glowing light belt in the middle of a ring of fleshy chunks, once belonging to the mighty Bishibosh. Somehow it was unblemished, and Caesar quickly identified it.

"Arctic Binding!" Caesar called as Pamela rummaged through the more interesting spoils, littering the camp.

"Sounds like another of those legacy items!" Pamela called back, holding a chipped gem to the light.

"Found anything else?" Caesar asked as he packed the Binding carefully inside his backpack.

"I found two chipped gems and what looks to be one of those skulls Gheed was talking about. There's also a ring here, but I'm fresh out of identify scrolls."

"So am I, let's go back to town," Caesar suggested.

"Do you have any scrolls?" Pamela asked, a grin forming on her face.

"Err, no," Caesar had to admit, after searching through his pack.

Fortunately it was only a short jog back to the waypoint, but the pair had learned another valuable lesson. If they quickly needed to retreat from an overwhelming battle, they needed to have a supply of town portal scrolls on hand.

* * *

"Arctic Binding is part of one of the Arctic Gear sets. These were sets of items created by the Mage Clans when they tried to do research in the frozen climes to the north of the Barbarian lands," Charsi explained.

"Is it worth anything?" Caesar asked.

"Oh, not only does it grant the wearer a good amount of resistance to cold, which might be handy in this rainy weather," Charsi smiled, "but also offers greater than normal defense. If I recall the ancient lore correctly, used with another part of the set, it will also grant the wearer a lot of luck when finding magical items. The odd thing about all the Arctic sets is that they always have a bow as part of it, almost as if the mages using them would not want to be caught in close combat. Of course the whole set is geared to reducing the effects of cold, while at the same time using those effects against enemies, but also grants other aspects like increased life, speed of attack and accuracy to the wearer. Altogether the Mage Clans knew what they were doing when creating these sets for their exploration efforts."

"Do you know anything about these?" Pamela asked, showing Charsi the skull she had picked up.

"Isn't it a skull of some sort?" Charsi asked.

"Thanks," Pamela smiled, "Perhaps Akara can tell us something about it."

Caesar opted to sell his old light belt, wearing the Binding instead. As he put it on a warm glow seemed to diffuse his body, driving away the effects of the cold rain stinging his face.

Unfortunately, Akara knew very little about the effects of skulls, but did say that she thought it might leech away the life and energy force of enemies if used in a weapon's gem socket. She did have some more information about Bishibosh however.

"From what you two describe, I would guess that Bishibosh was fire enchanted," she explained, "A monster or demon such enchanted, will carry over fire damage to any of its attacks. That is why his fireballs hurt more than normal. Also on death, the fiery energies enchanting the monster will dissipate so rapidly as to cause the body of the fallen monster to rapidly expand, ending in an explosion. The backlash of this explosion is often also dangerous, since the stronger the monster was to be able to contain the enchantment, the more fiery energy will try to dissipate on death. I would use caution when dealing with these foul creatures."

"Is there any way to deal with these creatures then?" Caesar asked.

"Let her kill them," Akara said, nodding in Pamela's direction.

The pair thanked her and soon were back in the Cold Plains, on their way to the Burial Grounds.

* * *

After about half an hour's walk, the pair came upon another cave entrance.

"Do you think we should go inside?" Caesar asked, poking at the weeds and trailing plants, partly obscuring the entrance.

"It could be another staging area," Pamela replied, thinking back on their adventure in the Den.

"You could be right," Caesar said as he lit a torch and proceeded inside.

To their surprise the cave was a lot sparser populated than the Den, but nevertheless contained enough demons and undead to keep them occupied. It was definitely a staging area of some sorts as they encountered two galleries filled with Fallen, almost the same size as Bishibosh's camp.

A new element added to the mix was the returned dead they encountered. These were hideous animated skeletons of slain warriors, still brandishing their rusty weapons and oftentimes still wearing tatters of their armor and other clothing. Pamela's arrows made virtually no dent in their ranks, often missing as it passed right through the skeletal remains. Caesar had far better luck, as his mace splintered and crushed their bones. Not even the foul magic animating them could re-knit the bones as these skeletal warriors were destroyed for a second, and final time. A tougher, but more putrid version of Zombies also occupied the underground areas. These had a greenish tinge of mould or moss, showing that they had been 'dead' much longer before being brought back to life by evil magic.

The pair fought valiantly against all the monsters encountered, but were surprised when rounding a corner, arrows came whizzing past their heads. Some more of the corrupted sisters were waiting for them under the leadership of a particularly frigid mistress. The air around the leader seemed to drop in temperature, and as one of her arrows struck Caesar's buckler, it chilled his whole shield arm. Fortunately his Arctic Binding soon thawed his arm, but they realized they were facing a foe worthy of respect.

"I will let Blood Raven resurrect your frozen corpses!" she hissed at them.

"And who may you be? Blood Raven's lackey?" Pamela asked rather sarcastically.

"You will serve as my personal slave in your afterlife archer," the Rogue spat, "I am Cold Crow."

"Let us see who is the better archer then Snow Cow!" Pamela sneered as she let fly an arrow, neatly piercing the eye of one of Cold Crow's minions.

"I shall enjoy killing you slowly!" Cold Crow replied, letting fly one of her own arrows.

"I hardly think six to one is a fair contest," Pamela called, while dodging the arrows of the minions as well.

"I will give your companion to them then," Cold Crow replied, indicating to her minions, "They haven't tasted the blood of a man in a long while."

Caesar seemed to laugh, then stood rigid for a moment. He seemed to be having another of those epiphanies he seemed to have, and it was all Pamela could do to fire arrows at Cold Crow and her followers to distract them. When Caesar recovered, a new aura seemed to suffuse Pamela, adding force to her attacks as she became more and more caught up in the fervor of battle.

"Where darkness dwells, might is right!" Caesar cried as he closed in on the first of the minions. Heedless of any arrows hitting him, he followed to the next and the next and the next. Soon only Cold Crow remained, badly wounded by numerous arrows sticking from her body. It seems in their corruption the Rogues preferred to prowl the wilds half naked, eschewing the use of any armor. This was unfortunately to their detriment as it allowed any attacker to harm them a lot more than had they prudently worn the armor they had thrown away.

Suddenly Cold Crow stopped shooting, "Ask my sisters to forgive me, archer. I thank you for releasing me from this bondage," With that Cold Crow arched backwards, releasing a ring of frost, chilling both Caesar and Pamela. A blue short bow dropped from her unclasping hand as Cold Crow breathed her last.

"I guess I was the better archer Cold Crow. Rest well in death," Pamela mouthed, as she shivered and ached from the cold, and then collapsed.

Caesar, picked up his comrade, opened a portal and ran to Akara. Once again his Binding had saved him from the worst effects of the nova of frost that had hit them both. Pamela, with her soaked armor and no items to help her combat the cold would feel the effects far worse however.

* * *

"You have defeated Cold Crow. I am impressed Amazon," Kashya stated as she entered the tent.

"How long?" Pamela asked, still a little dazed.

"A day," Caesar answered, "You had severe frostbite, but Akara says you won't suffer from any serious effects however. Luckily your hands were protected by the gloves, else your days as an archer might have been at an end."

"Why?"

"Cold Crow was cold enchanted Amazon," Kashya mentioned. "It seems that Blood Raven wasn't the only one of our lieutenants to be corrupted by the evil. She will rest well in death, we made sure of that."

"She was using this," Caesar said, laying the blue short bow in her lap.

"It is the bow 'Pluckeye'," Kashya informed her, "It is the only one of its kind, and was the bow bestowed upon her before she became corrupted. As a token of our thanks, we want you to have it."

"I cannot lift it though," Pamela mused.

"You need more experience Amazon. The Sightless Eye doesn't deem you worthy yet of using it," Kashya explained.

"What happened to you?" Pamela asked of Caesar, "You choose the most inopportune times to have conversations with the Light."

"The Light bestowed the righteousness of might upon me. I did not know it would be cause for alarm, and I am sure the Light was protecting me during our conversation."

"Is that what I felt afterwards?" she enquired.

"Yes. It seems, like my prayer, I can project might as an aura. I have heard of some of the Zakarum Paladins being so righteous that they could project and envelop others in their auras for thirty or more yards around them."

"Well I for one am glad you used might. It sure made the fight with Cold Crow easier."

"I am glad I could help. For now, if you are up for it, we best get back to tracking down Blood Raven."

* * *

The pair found a second level to the cave, and apart from a Fallen overlord and his frightened minions, a Fallen shaman and more of the little warriors and some Skeleton warriors, there was nothing more to fight. The pair could not figure out why this small spelunk would be inhabited until they came across a glowing chest in the darkness. Opening it proved difficult however as it was locked.

"Let's try one of these keys we have found," Pamela suggested.

Extracting one of the keys from his pack, Caesar was surprised to see it warp and change as he brought it closer to the keyhole of the chest. The key seemed to fit perfectly as he turned it in the lock and creaked open the lid of the chest. Inside, it contained some gold, numerous healing and mana potions, a potion of vigor and four magical items.

One was a knifelike blade, attached to leather straps, Charsi would later identify as a katar. The other was a wand, probably belonging to some long dead mage. Akara would later enlighten them, claiming that it must have been used by a Necromancer. The third was a bronze amulet, which helped Caesar's aim and accuracy, while the fourth was an azure quilted armor of charged bolt. This would protect Pamela slightly from the effects of cold and also on occasion release four charged bolts, not unlike the lightning enchanted Rogue they had killed at the Cold Plains waypoint.

Having raided everything, the pair decided to return to the outside, and apart from a few more Skeletons and Hungry Dead, had no more encounters. After another hour's walk, they found the entrance to the Burial Grounds. It was twilight as they entered the gloomy and fog enshrouded burial place of the Rogues. They soon came across some more of the Hungry Dead and Skeleton warriors, even though most of them were now clearly female in build. These must have been the dead Rogues Blood Raven was resurrecting for her invading army. As their backpacks were becoming heavy with loot, they decided to open a town portal, just outside of the Burial Grounds.

As they stepped into the Rogue encampment, Akara was there waiting for them.

"It is time I made good on my promise," she said, as she led them to her tent, "I sense you are now experienced enough as warriors to appreciate the gifts your gods and I will now bestow upon you."

Pamela looked at Caesar, then at Akara as the high priestess used a shiny bauble to entrance the Paladin.

"You may now use the holy fire of divine virtue to aid you Paladin. This is my gift to you. You may now communicate with the Light," she said as she turned to Pamela.

Pamela tried to look away from the bauble, but found herself unable to do so and soon was captured in a dreamlike trance.

"This is how to magically split your arrow to hit more than one target," Akara intoned, "This is my gift to you."

Then Pamela heard the voice of her mother, like in the dreams she had had the first night in the encampment. She now knew how to dodge any melee attack launched against her. Then it was the turn of a stern warrior to speak to her in her dream.

"I am Karcheus, the god of cold. I am well pleased with you my young child. I bestow upon you the power to enchant any arrow you wish with the chilling ability of my frozen halls. May it serve you well in your battle against evil."

Pamela woke up, still standing at Akara's tent, looking as dazed and confused as Caesar next to her.

"That was something," she stated.

"Praise be to the Light," Caesar replied, "My enemies shall fear striking at the chosen ones of the Light in future."

"I take it you have learned how to use more of your auras?" Pamela asked.

"Yes, indeed," Caesar replied, "I think Blood Raven will find us a formidable team now."

"My debt to you is now repaid," Akara voiced, "Now go and release Blood Raven from her curse."

"Curse?" Pamela wondered.

"Hmm. I guess it is time to tell you what you are up against," Akara mentioned, "Blood Raven, Cold Crow and Kashya were friends from a very young age. When the troubles in Tristram began, Kashya had just been chosen as commander of the Rogues, therefore only Blood Raven and Cold Crow were sent to Tristram to help. Only Blood Raven came back, somehow changed from her encounters beneath that corrupted church. When asked about Cold Crow, she always maintained that Diablo's minions had killed her in the catacombs. It is clear to me now, that both Blood Raven and Cold Crow had been corrupted already by what they saw in those dark places beneath Tristram. Cold Crow must have been corrupted sooner, as she never returned to us, but Blood Raven must have known about it. When our Monastery was overrun, Blood Raven revolted against Kashya's authority and many of the Rogues followed her lead. All of those that rejected the Sisterhood are the ones now stalking the wilderness."

"Is that why Kashya has never dealt with Blood Raven before?" Caesar asked.

"Yes. Up until recently she had still had hope that Blood Raven would return to us. This business in the Burial Grounds finally opened her eyes."

"I guess waiting for morning's light is out of the question then," Pamela resolved as she bowed and turned away.

"May the Eye protect you both!" Akara called after them as they strode towards Charsi to sell their loot and have their equipment repaired for the upcoming battle.

* * *

"Join my army of the dead!" Blood Raven boomed with an unearthly voice.

Pamela and Caesar had systematically circled the cemetery itself, but had met with little resistance. Once inside the rusty gate, things had rapidly changed however. A mob of close to two-dozen Hungry Dead and another half a dozen Skeleton warriors surrounded Blood Raven. Caesar saw that they would soon be mobbed and decided to use his thorns aura. As the mob clawed and beat on him, their damage was returned to them three and fourfold. Soon a bleeding but triumphant Paladin was all that remained of Raven's initial army. This did not perturb the Rogue at all as she gestured three or four times at the open graves in the cemetery. At first nothing could be seen, but pretty soon decaying hands reached up from the graves pulling rotting bodies up from within.

"We have to kill her soon!" Caesar shouted as he drunk down a healing potion, "We will grow weaker as she just keeps on replenishing her ranks."

"That is not an easy task," Pamela replied, "She runs like the wind."

"Use the skill Karcheus has given you!" Caesar suggested.

Pamela aimed and let go, just as Raven aimed a shot at Caesar's unprotected back. The arrow hit Raven squarely in the shoulder, causing her to shoot wildly, while at the same time chilling her and slowing her movements.

"What have you done?" she screeched.

"A little taste of your own medicine Raven!" Caesar laughed as he smote a Hungry Dead with his shield, while reducing a Skeleton to dust with his mace.

"I will…" Blood Raven started, but got no further as another arrow struck her in the thigh. The next blow to land crushed her left forearm as Caesar's mace landed. Soon she was no longer in any shape to fight.

"Tell Kashya I am sorry," she said as she collapsed.

"Rest well Blood Raven," Caesar said, as he picked up her corpse and stepped through the portal Pamela had opened.

"I can hardly believe you have defeated Blood Raven!" Kashya exclaimed as she saw Caesar and his burden.

"She asked you to forgive her, just before she died," Pamela mentioned softly.

"She was my friend. I hope she will find rest now," Kashya replied, turning away.

"I'm sure she will," Pamela consoled, putting an arm on Kashya's shoulder.

"I thank you Amazon. I may have underestimated you and your friend. Please accept my apology for my behavior towards you both. As an offer of peace, I offer you the services of some of my best Rogues."

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"Oh, I do Paladin," Akara stated, "It is clear that we are facing an evil difficult to comprehend, let alone combat. There is only one man alive that can provide us with the answers we seek. His name is Deckard Cain, the last of the Horadrim. However, I fear for his safety; he was last seen in Tristram, before it fell and I have no assurance that he is still alive. You need to travel to Tristram and find him, if you can, but it is far too far to travel by foot. Cain may very well be dead by the time you get there. Find the Cairn Stones in the Stony Field, then go through the Underground Passage to the Dark Wood and bring back the bark of the Tree of Inifuss. Once I have deciphered the runes, you may use the Cairn Stones to create a portal directly to Tristram. Go now, hurry!"

* * *

"So how do we get to these Cairn Stones?" Caesar asked of Amplisa, the Rogue mercenary that agreed to accompany him at Kashya's insistence. The four adventurers had just finished clearing the last of the monsters in the Burial Grounds. They had to enter both the Crypt and Mausoleum to do this, and apart from a tenacious Skeleton warrior by name of Bonebreaker and his minions, no serious opposition was met. Amplisa and Elly were welcome additions to the party, using some of their Rogue skills to augment the combat skills of the party as a whole. Amplisa was able to imbue her arrows with fire, while Elly could imbue her arrows with cold, much like Pamela could also do. Both were not exceptionally apt in these departments however, choosing most of the time to fire normal arrows at their enemies.

"As Akara had mentioned, it is in the Stony Field. That is to the north of Bishibosh's camp," Amplisa replied.

"And the Dark Wood?" Pamela asked.

"The path leads to the entrance of the Underground Passage in the northwestern corner of the Stony Field. It is rumored that Rakanishu is set to guard the Cairn Stones. He is a hero to many Fallen, but actually belongs to another sub-species. He and his kind are known as Carvers. That in itself does not make him all that dangerous, apart from the fact that he is lightning enchanted," Amplisa elaborated.

"Luckily three of us are archers then," Pamela grinned.

"There is also a waypoint in the Stony Field, but its whereabouts is unknown to us," Elly volunteered.

"I'm sure we shall find it," Caesar proposed as he started jogging back to where they had slain Bishibosh and his camp of Fallen.

Soon they were in the Stony Field, battling more of the Hungry Dead and Skeletons. Two new additions to their battles were the goat men and Blood Hawks that frequented this area. The goat men were sturdy, two-legged warriors, with the torsos of men, but the legs and heads of goats. These, belonging to the Moon Clan, were capable warriors nonetheless, but with Caesar to attract their attention, using his thorns aura to return the damage to them, and with the combined firepower of the three women in the party, they didn't stand for long. The Blood Hawks were little avian pests, diving down to peck and scratch at the party's faces. They were mostly harmless and offered the opportunity to the archers to hone their skills.

After some time they found and activated the waypoint and having procured some quilted armors, hunter's bows and leather caps for Elly and Amplisa, they returned to the encampment briefly to have Charsi repair their gear.

"I think this is it," Elly stated, as she pointed at the cave mouth gaping at them from the base of a steep cliff face.

"The Underground Passage?" Pamela asked.

"Yes," Elly replied, "As you can see, with this mountain in our way, there is no other way but through it. The Passage provides that way, but since our retreat from the Monastery, it has no doubt become the haunt of our enemies."

"I guess we have no choice but to face those enemies then," Caesar said, as he tightened the chinstrap of his helm. With that the foursome plunged into the darkness that awaited them.

After what seemed like hours underground, they again made it to the surface. Going down a false exit had them go down to a deeper level of the passage, but once again finding one of those glowing chests, made this side trip worthwhile. Seeing the dark sky of night outside, the party decided to retreat back into the Passage and await morning. Sharing some trail rations, they took turns to sleep, while one of them stood guard. That night, both Pamela and Caesar were again visited in their dreams. Pamela learned the skill of using certain poisonous herbs and extracts in small leather bladders tied to her javelins. During flight these bladders would explode, delivering a deadly cloud of poison to any enemy walking through the flight path of the javelins, while at the same time poisoning the intended target. Caesar learned how to project an aura of defiance to his enemies, bolstering his own and his party's defense against attacks.

Early the next morning they cautiously entered the Dark Wood. It was the home of numerous Carver camps, some more of those spiked beasts like the Quill Rats, Skeleton Archers, Corrupted Rogues and also the protector of the Tree of Inifuss. Most of the monsters in the area stayed clear of the Tree, but the party only later noticed this. Finding no serious resistance the party slowly made its way north, until they found the Tree in a quiet clearing.

* * *

"There is something not right here," Caesar stated, eyeing the edge of the trees surrounding the clearing.

"This is the Tree of Inifuss, the one Akara spoke about," Amplisa mentioned, keeping her bow drawn.

Pamela approached the Tree, and seeing a piece of bark glowing softly with an aura of magic, she proceeded to tear it from the Tree. Suddenly there was a great howl, as a massive Brute, Treehead Woodfist, and two more Brutes stormed the party from where they had been watching and waiting. Treehead was not evil by nature, but would nonetheless attack anyone or anything that tried to approach the Tree.

"Retreat!" Pamela shouted, as she and the Rogues desperately shot arrows at the Brutes. This just seemed to infuriate the beasts more, as they gained speed in their charge.

"There's a waypoint over there!" Elly called as she pointed to the east.

"I'll hold them off, but activate it quickly," Caesar suggested, as he turned back to face the three oncoming beasts.

"We'll help you," Amplisa said, as she and Elly both let fly with their arrows.

"There's no time. Amplisa, use your fire arrows to ignite the waypoint," Pamela shouted, "I'll take your place."

Caesar could hardly be seen as the three Brutes towered over him. Pamela and Elly let fly with their arrows, chilling the monsters, giving Caesar the valuable reprieve as they swatted and clawed at him. After another massive blow from Treehead, his buckler broke in half, but just as the fight seemed to be lost, one of the Brutes staggered and fell, its shaggy coat pin cushioned by arrows.

"It's lit!" Amplisa shouted, as she ran for the waypoint once more, the rest of the group following. Caesar smote Treehead with his broken buckler, stunning the huge beast, as the other Brute also keeled over dead. Taking advantage of this, Caesar sprinted for the waypoint, running for his life. Treehead was after him seconds later, catching up to him just as he reached it.

* * *

"Oomph!" Caesar grunted as he felt his wind being knocked out of him. He flew forward, sprawling, very nearly cracking his skull on one of the stones lining the fire pit. He was safe, if badly bruised, in the Rogue encampment.

"You're a little foolhardy with this Paladin stuff," Pamela admonished, as she helped him to his feet, "It's a good thing you have three women looking after you."

"Someone has to do it," he smiled, wincing as he tenderly touched what he suspected was a cracked rib or two.

"Best let Akara have a look at that," Elly laughed nervously.

"That was a close call," Amplisa said, coming upright after catching her breath.

"I'd appreciate your humor more if it wasn't for my ribs," Caesar smiled, trying hard not to laugh.

Pretty soon Akara had healed all of the Paladin's wounds, and as he had Charsi repair his badly damaged gear, Akara proceeded to decipher the runes on the piece of bark Pamela had pulled from the Tree.

"You must touch the Cairn Stones in the order I have indicated," Akara admonished. She had drawn a diagram on the back of the piece of bark. Pamela made a note of the order, before storing the bark in her backpack.

"As soon as the Paladin rejoins your group you should hurry to Tristram. I fear Cain's time is getting short."

Pamela nodded, and then went to store some items in her travel chest.

"I wonder…" she thought as she looked at Pluckeye. Touching the bow, she was elated to realize she could pick it up. She tested the bowstring, as she felt healthier than before. Putting the bow back down, the feeling of health subsided, but returned as she picked it back up. Pamela seemed to see better as well, almost as if the bow radiated a light radius all of its own, driving away the dark.

"Elly, I think you should use my old bow," she called to her mercenary.

"I'd be honored to," Elly replied, as she handed Pamela her hunter's bow. By this time, Pamela's old longbow contained a chipped sapphire, topaz and ruby, adding these three elements to her attacks. Elly's bow contained no gem sockets, and only added cold to her attack when she was able to imbue the arrow before firing.

"Are you ladies ready?" Caesar asked as he returned from Charsi.

"Nice shield," Amplisa stated as she looked at the brand new large shield strapped to Caesar's arm.

"I bought it after Charsi told me how much it would cost to repair my old buckler. This one also has three gem sockets as opposed to the buckler, and Charsi assured me that the flawed diamond I had put in the first one, would already be more effective than the chipped one I had used for the previous one."

"I see you have a new weapon too," Pamela stated.

"Yes. I have seen how effective chilling our enemies are, but often you are not attacking the same foe I am. I wished to chill my own opponents as well, therefore when Gheed offered me this morning star with gem sockets I jumped at the chance."

"I hope you didn't make it that obvious to him?" Kashya asked.

"I have learned from Pamela. I no doubt still overpaid slightly, but my haggling skills are improving."

"I see you are able to use Cold Crow's bow now Amazon," Kashya stated.

"Yes, and I think it will come in handy as we travel to Tristram."

"Beware as you go. We have not heard any reports from Tristram after it fell. The only person coming from there was the Dark Wanderer and his companion. Soon after he left our Monastery, the troubles began. I am not sure if he is any way linked to the destruction, but you can be sure that Tristram is not a pleasant place to visit."

"We'll keep our eyes open and our arrows sharp sister," Elly said, as they walked towards the waypoint.

* * *

The party was once again in the Stony Field. Since the road curved from the south to the northwest, where the entrance to the Underground Passage was, they decided to explore the southeastern corner of the Field. Sure enough, after battling some more Blood Hawks, Skeletons and Hungry Dead the Cairn Stones loomed up in the distance. Harsh laughter could be heard, and as they approached they could see some Carvers sitting around in the center of the ring formed by the Stones. They were seemingly playing some game of chance, using gold pieces, pieces of armor, chipped gems, stones, bits of bone and other paraphernalia as betting currency. Every now and then a slightly larger Carver than the rest would laugh harshly, as he won yet another round of their game.

"Let's concentrate on the leader," Caesar suggested, "Once he dies, the threat will mostly be over since these creatures are so cowardly."

"Sounds like a good plan," Pamela agreed, as she notched an arrow.

The arrow sung as it sought its target, but Rakanishu was not a hero for nothing. He deftly deflected the oncoming missile with his scimitar, as he and his followers jumped up to defend against their unseen enemy.

"Feck off!" he swore, "Rakanishu kill!"

Again he laughed as three more arrows pierced the air around them. One struck him in the shoulder, causing a wave of sparks to emanate from his body, while another pierced the chest of one of his followers. The third was again deftly parried, but the death of one of their numbers caused his followers to scatter. Shouts of fear pierced the air as Caesar hunted the followers down one by one and killed them.

"Rakanishu come for you!" he screamed, trying to rally his troops, "You feck off!"

Again and again sparks of lightning erupted, as more and more arrows found their mark. Standing at a safe distance from their target, Pamela, Elly and Amplisa were safe from harm, as Caesar approached Rakanishu for the final showdown. He had killed all of the followers, and Rakanishu was already badly wounded. Quick as lightning, Rakanishu struck out with his scimitar, but his blow glanced harmlessly off Caesar's shield. Caesar struck back in reply, his heavy morning star connecting with the ribs of Rakanishu. There was a sickening crunch as ribs broke and cracked, then a wave of sparks were again released, causing Caesar to gasp in shock. It was the last wave however, as Rakanishu fell over backwards, gurgling as he died. A broken rib had pierced the little demon's black heart.

"A good fight!" Caesar exclaimed, congratulating his comrades.

"A little bit of teamwork goes a long way," Pamela agreed, as she approached the Stones.

As she touched the first a low humming sound could be heard, while a blue glow emanated from a rune carved into the top half of the stone. As she touched the second, third and fourth, the humming increased in tone and volume, until building to a crescendo when she touched the last stone. Out of nowhere, clouds gathered above them, darkening the sky, then the sky was lit by hundreds of flashes of lightning. Lightning also flashed between the five Stones, forming a pentagram. A red portal started to glow in the center of the pentagram, as the clouds above dissipated and the lightning stopped. Again the afternoon sky was blue and cloudless as it had been the whole day.

"I guess that's our portal to Tristram," Caesar guessed, "Shall we?"

With a last look behind them, the party stepped one after another through the portal, leading to Tristram and hopefully Deckard Cain.

* * *

The first thing they noticed was the smell. It was the smell of death, smoke and charred flesh. Whatever evil had laid hold of Tristram had had no mercy for its inhabitants. Pamela was shocked; she had been a guest to the tavern just scant weeks ago. More horror was in store for her as they slowly started scouting the perimeter in a northerly direction. Goat men were guarding the burning body of Adria the witch. She had been tied to a stake, just outside her hut, and a large bonfire still burned around her charred body, no doubt fueled by hellfire rather than any natural pyretic. Pamela seethed with rage, as she started shooting at the surprised goat men. Soon these Night Clan members were dead, and as she stormed forward to cut down the body of the witch, she suddenly understood better how to strike at an enemy's most vulnerable areas. At the same time, Caesar had another visitation from the Light, learning how to banish the undead with a righteous bolt of holy light. This holy bolt would also heal his comrades if aimed at them, rather than the undead.

West of Adria's burned and gutted hut, they came across some Skeleton warriors and archers. They were tougher than ones previously encountered, being Returned Warriors rather than mere Skeletons. Caesar's holy bolts flashed, as he strolled purposely forward to engage the warriors in melee combat. Soon nothing was left of them but shattered pieces of bone. As they reached the western edge of the town, they turned south, still proceeding along the perimeter. Seeing the large-scale destruction, they had little hope of finding Cain alive, yet they continued. Soon they came upon another body. It was poor Wirt; the peg-legged boy Pamela had given a loaf of bread to during her stay.

"I can't believe this," Pamela said as she stared around her, "I was here myself a couple of weeks ago. Everyone was alive and merry, celebrating the defeat of Diablo at the hands of a mighty warrior. I did not get to meet him myself as I only stayed here a day or two, but a great celebration was even planned in his honor. Now this…"

"Have faith and be brave," Caesar consoled, "We will cleanse this evil once and for all."

Looking east, they saw another charred body.

"That must be Gillian, the barmaid. Ogden was sweet on her, but she lived in her own house rather than in the tavern," Pamela stated.

"We will avenge them," Elly promised.

As they moved towards the center of town, they came across the burned remains of Ogden the tavern keeper and Pepin the healer. They also had an encounter with some unusually strong Returned Archers. They were the animated bones of champion warriors of the past, but they were soon dispatched back to the burning hells that spawned them.

"Help!" a cry rang out from somewhere above them. As the swirling smoke cleared momentarily, they could see a gibbet, with a cage hoisted to its top. Inside the cage was an old man, desperately looking at them as his saviors.

"Are you Deckard Cain?" Caesar shouted up at the caged man.

"Yes!" Cain replied, "Thank all that is holy you have come."

Pamela opened a town portal as Caesar untied the ropes keeping the cage up. Together with the Rogues, they slowly lowered the cage. As it touched the ground a loud moan was heard behind them. As they turned around, a new horror faced them.

"Griswold?" Pamela asked, rushing to aid the poor blacksmith.

"Get back!" Caesar shouted, letting loose a salvo of holy bolts. "He is undead now Pamela!"

His warning came too late however, as Griswold with inhuman strength swatted at Pamela with his bare hands. She fell to the ground, feeling her broken bones grate as she did so, before the darkness enveloped her. Griswold turned to face the others, softly mouthing the curse he had been imbued with by the powers of evil. Caesar rushed forward, unaware that he had been cursed, striking his foe with his morning star. Griswold returned his strike and Caesar was surprised at how much his blows hurt. Griswold was merely hitting back with his bare hands, but to Caesar it felt as if a battle hammer was pummeling him. This decided things for the Paladin, as he used his thorns aura to return this damage to his attacker. After what seemed like an eternity, Griswold's body collapsed to the ground, his servitude to his evil masters at an end.

"Elly, help Cain to the portal. Amplisa and I will deal with Pamela," Caesar commanded, as he gently lifted the fallen Amazon in his arms. As he stepped through the portal, Akara was already there, weaving a healing spell over the stunned, but otherwise unhurt Cain.

"Bring the child to my tent," she commanded as she saw Caesar's burden. He hurried to comply.

* * *

"I wish to thank you for my rescue," Cain stated as Pamela sat up groggily. "As a token of my thanks, I shall identify any magical objects for you free of charge. As the last of the Horadrim, I am well versed in the arcane magic that permeates this world. I am also well schooled to recognize any magical attribute a weapon or armor may possess."

"What happened?" Pamela asked.

"Griswold knocked you out, but in the process managed to break a few ribs and other miscellaneous bones," Akara replied, "I have healed what I can, but I would advise some rest for now."

"I think we can manage that," Caesar stated, "There doesn't seem to be a quest that requires our urgent attention right now."

"No, you don't seem to understand," Pamela sighed, "I meant, what happened to Tristram?"

"Even I am still uncertain of the answer to that," Cain replied, "It all started when the Dark Wanderer left our village after vanquishing Diablo in the hell underneath our corrupted church. It now seems to me that, great warrior that he was; he had still been tricked by Diablo somehow, and now carries the essence of the Lord of Terror within him. I suspect, from things I have witnessed myself and from what others have told me, that he has somehow embedded Diablo's soul stone into his own body. This would mean that he is even now struggling with the corrupting influence of the Prime Evil he carries within him. Judging by the evidence left in Tristram and from what Akara and Kashya have been able to tell me about the fall of their citadel, I have a suspicion that the warrior is losing the battle against Diablo. If that is true, the Dark Wanderer will cause terror to reign wherever he may go as the Lord of Terror is once again set loose upon the world."

"You tell a grim tale my wise friend," Akara stated.

Cain nodded as he continued, "As for Tristram, my young Amazon, all of the residents were killed during the night of the banquet to honor the dark warrior after he defeated Diablo. He left before the banquet would have started and terror followed soon after. I recall you had left Tristram just a day or so before and it is good that you did. You would at that stage have been in no position to combat the terror you and this brave Paladin faced when attempting my rescue. I can sense you have learned a lot since then, and that aided you to face what you did, when you did. I also thank you for helping to put poor, unfortunate Griswold out of his nightmarish existence."

"I see," Pamela stated as she lay back down on her sleeping pallet, "I will rest now."

The others turned and left the tent. Once they were outside and out of earshot Akara broached the subject that had been troubling her.

"Young Pamela seems very despondent. Her physical wounds are almost healed, but her spirit is waning. These are the same symptoms our own Rogues exhibit before they give in and become fully corrupted. We need to get her to do something good again, something to lift her spirits if we wish to save her."

"I know just the thing then," Kashya volunteered.

"You do?" Caesar asked incredulously, "I thought you disliked outsiders Kashya?"

"Though she would never admit it Paladin, she does care, but I know Kashya also has our safety at heart," Akara answered.

"Yes, if she were to become corrupted, and with her current talent with both bow and javelin, we would be hard pressed to defend against her. Already she far surpasses anyone but a few of the Rogues here in this camp. I would hate to lose more of my warriors, or even my own life to defend this camp against her."

"I see," Caesar replied, "What of this quest then?"

"In the Black Marsh, there is an unsightly gravestone marking an open grave. The Dark Tower has long been a source of worry, since the treasure it purportedly houses has been like a magnet, drawing in even some of my own Rogues, only to have them die in that accursed place. It would be good if someone cleansed that evil place, taking any treasure they found, so that rumor of it may cease altogether."

"When will Pamela be ready to travel again?" Caesar asked of the healer.

"My guess would be tomorrow already."

"We will travel to the Dark Tower at first light then," he stated.

* * *

Early the next morning the party stepped again through the waypoint in the Dark Wood. Cautiously they looked around, ready to teleport back to the Rogue's camp at the first sign of Treehead lurking around. Fortunately the beast had become bored since their last visit a few days prior and had wandered off.

"How do we get from here to this Black Marsh?" Caesar asked of Amplisa.

"It is to the east of here," she replied.

"Then let us go with all speed."

During the few skirmishes along the way to the entrance to the Black Marsh, Caesar noted a new grim determination in his Amazon companion. She seemed to enjoy killing their foes with more than usual glee. Caesar brooded on this, but decided to give it time. If his companion were falling into a dark malaise, he would do something about it when or if she exhibited more signs.

In the Black Marsh they encountered more Brutes like Treehead as well as more Carver groups, mostly consisting of a shaman and four or five followers. There was also another species of Blood Hawks. Soon they also found and activated the waypoint, and when they looked up, a dark mass loomed up not too far away.

"Is that the Dark Tower then?" Caesar asked.

"I have not been here before," Amplisa answered.

"It is indeed," Elly replied, "I have ventured in there once, when we still occupied our Monastery. The Tamoe Highlands and the Monastery Gate are not far from here, perhaps a half a day's march."

"What do you say Pamela, shall we cleanse this evil?" Caesar prompted his companion.

"If there is hell spawn to kill, I say yes," she replied grimly.

As they approached, the Dark Tower loomed up threateningly out of a fog that seemed to surround it.

"Kashya named it aptly," Caesar mused, "It looks indeed like a gravestone marking an open grave."

At closer inspection the party noticed that the tower was more of a small castle, but over time the wooden floor of the second story had collapsed. Unlike any other castle though, this one had not only a cellar, but also five more catacomb levels beneath it, where the Countess had performed her dark rites.

"What of this Countess?" Caesar asked.

"It is rumored that she was the chatelaine of this tower," Amplisa replied, "She performed dark rituals to attain eternal youth. Some even say she bathed in the blood of a thousand virgins. Others say she made a pact with evil. Either way, she was also very rich and her kind of evil has a way of spreading to others. Her closest advisors and friends are said to have succumbed to a mindless greed. They murdered her and burned this tower down around her that same fateful night. No body was ever found, leading to the whisperings that she never died, but haunts her tower still, to this day. Many have died here, in their search for her fabled treasure; therefore something has to be down there in the catacombs. Whether it is the Countess or not, we shall find out for ourselves pretty soon."

Caesar grunted as he lifted the trapdoor leading to the cellar.

"Something surely doesn't smell too good," Pamela smiled, holding her nose.

"It is the smell of death," Elly stated to no one in particular.

The party met no serious resistance however. Quite a few Corrupted Rogues had taken up residence in the Tower, along with some Devilkin. There were also some more of the goat men, Blood Clan members, and a new and frightful enemy. Ethereal Ghosts seemed to chill them and sap away their energy and were difficult to defeat. Due to their immaterial essence they seemed to stack one on top of another, making it difficult to isolate and dispatch one at a time. Their attacks were also compounded as one had to deal with four or five attacks at the same time, before attempting a counter attack. The party prevailed and soon was on the last level of the catacombs. Still no sign had been met of the Countess herself. As they went into the first room to the left they could see the glint of something on the ground.

"Is that gold?" Pamela gasped as she stooped down to have a closer look.

"I do believe it is," Caesar stated, "The whole floor is covered with piles of it."

Soon they had collected so much gold that it was hard for them to carry it all in their backpacks. Fortunately there was an empty chest or two lying around, which they filled with their find.

"We should leave these by the stairs," Elly suggested, "then we may continue exploring this level."

Together they dragged three small chests, filled to the brim with gold pieces, to the stairs. They then set about exploring the small room to the right and again, gold seemed to line the floor from wall to wall.

"This is incredible!" Pamela enthused, collecting and packing coins into anther small chest.

Once they had finished, there were seven small chests, neatly stacked at the stairs leading to the upper level.

"Let's see what those last two rooms contain," Pamela suggested, a glint in her eye.

"Why not?" Caesar agreed, happy that his companion seemed to have shaken off the depression she had harbored.

They entered by the left side, but found that it was merely an antechamber to a central room further off. As the approached the central room, a wall of fire suddenly barred their way.

"Care for a blood bath?" a disembodied voice echoed out to them.

"I do believe we are about to meet the Countess," Pamela stated, notching an arrow.

"Your blood will boil!" the Countess screamed as she and about half a dozen of her acolytes swarmed to the attack.

Caesar quickly brought up his shield, smiting one or two, while Pamela and the Rogues let loose with a rain of death. Soon only the Countess was standing, defiantly, with blood dripping from numerous wounds. She laughed then, a maniacal sound, before collapsing, her back arching in a most unnatural way. A mist started collecting above her corpse, while an unfelt wind seemed to whistle through the room. Soon the mist started moving off towards a central chest, swirling and engulfing it. As if by evil magic, the chest popped open, spilling gold and all manner of other treasures on the ground. When the last gold piece tinkled to the ground, the mist dissipated and the lid of the chest once more snapped shut. Caesar walked over to it, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not pry it open.

"The tower's trove for the taking!" Pamela cried, as she and the Rogues started collecting the spilled treasure.

Pretty soon, a town portal opened up in the Rogue's camp as Elly and Amplisa struggled through, almost dragging two chests along with them. They dumped the chests only a small way off, before returning through the portal. Four more times the two Rogues issued forth from the portal, burdened with more of the seemingly heavy chests. Then Pamela and Caesar also stepped through, together pulling a cloth satchel, made from two banners that previously adorned the Countess' chamber. In it were a number of magical armors, weapons and other equipment.

"A good find?" Cain smiled as he stepped forward to help the adventurers identify and catalogue their find.

"This should go far to fund the rest of our quest," Caesar agreed, "What makes it all the sweeter is that we also rid these lands of a dangerous enemy."

"You have my thanks Paladin," Kashya congratulated them, "I am sure Charsi will appreciate any of this weaponry you won't be using yourselves."

As the sun slowly set, the party was still found counting and dividing their spoils.

* * *

That night Caesar and Pamela both again had dreams; they once again had visitations by the gods and others from the ethereal realms. Caesar found upon awaking that he now knew how to better aim his weapons and also convey that knowledge to his comrades in battle. He could also at times call up a zealous frenzy where he would be able to strike at many enemies at once. This skill required practice however, as his current level of proficiency only allowed him to strike at two enemies at once. He also learned how to charge boldly into battle, his shield raised high while his courage and valor carried him forth to triumph.

In one dream Pamela had another visit from the goddess Athulua, whom imparted on her the knowledge of slowing down all manner of missiles in mid flight. In another dream, Pamela's mother gave instruction on how to avoid enemy missiles altogether by dodging them at the last instant. In a dream where the goddess Zerae visited her, she was instructed how to turn her javelins into bolts of lightning to strike down her enemies.

* * *

"There is something I have been hesitant to ask of you," Charsi admitted the next morning as they sold off all of the unwanted treasure from the Countess' tower.

"Ask freely Charsi," Caesar prompted the smith.

"I feel very foolish asking this, but when we fled the Monastery, I left behind my Horadric Malus. It is a small smith's hammer, but the Horadrim imbued it themselves, ages ago, and can create wonderful armor and weapons. I have heard rumors that a demon simply called The Smith is now using it to outfit the demons currently occupying the Monastery. I would very much want you to retrieve it for me if at all possible. I would join you for this quest, but my duties here do not permit me to do so."

"We will find this Malus!" Elly assured her fellow Rogue.

As the party stepped again from the Black Marsh waypoint, they turned east and after crossing a small bridge, found themselves in the Tamoe Highlands. A new threat was encountered here, as Returned Mages, firing fire bolts at them, often assailed them. More Corrupted Rogues, Returned Archers and packs of Quill Rats also attacked them. These Quill Rats were of a type that would shoot two or three spikes at them at a time. All this resistance was easily met by the determined efforts of the three archers while Caesar kept the melee enemies at bay. Not too long afterwards, following the winding and twisting trail, they came upon the Monastery Gate.

"So this is the site of Andariel's atrocities?" Pamela mused, to herself more than anything else.

"She is not so easily trifled with as you may suggest," Elly replied, "We Rogues have little to fear inside our Monastery, but the evil unleashed by the Dark Wanderer and subsequently by the machinations of Andariel, are not something to be scoffed at."

"I do not think Pamela meant it lightly," Caesar soothed, "I can sense great evil here, but the sight of no enemy resistance, and that right at the Monastery Gate, would also cause me to think twice. It is often the gate of a fortified position that is guarded best, therefore lack of guards is something to be wondered at."

"Forgive me," Elly offered, "I have not been part of any great sieges in my time and misunderstood you Pamela."

"It is nothing Elly," Pamela accepted, "Now let us move through this gate and find what is inside the Monastery that would permit for no guards to be posted."

Together they pushed open the great ironbound doors of the Monastery Gate and entered into the citadel of the Rogues.

* * *

Just inside the gate was a largish entrance hallway in the form of a cross. There was a colonnade down the center leading to another pair of ironbound doors, leading to the Inner Cloister. Guarding the hallway was a pair of Returned Mages, but before they could react to the intruders, Pamela and the two Rogues had already dispatched them back to the burning hells that spawned them. Caesar paused before the doors, listening, and could hear the grunting of something on the other side of them. He motioned for the three archers to take position while he backed up and charged at the doors. They burst open, slamming into some Devilkin, while Caesar propelled into a massive Yeti. It was a shaggy beast of the same family as the Brutes, but with a grayish coat. The Yeti swatted at him, but he deftly blocked it with his shield. Pamela and the Rogues let loose some volleys of arrows at the Devilkin and their shaman, while Caesar did his best to ward off the attacks of the Yeti and some Black Rogues. Soon the Inner Cloister was littered with the bodies of their fallen foes, while they noticed another waypoint next to a large fountain in the center of the Cloister. They activated the waypoint and continued their search for the entrance to the Barracks where they hoped to find the Smith and ultimately the Horadric Malus Charsi had spoken of. The Outer Cloister was also set out like a cross, with the entrance hallway forming the bottom leg of it. The two arms of the crossbeam contained nothing more than a few more Yetis, Black Rogues and Devilkin. Each was separated from the center of the Cloister by a pair of great ironbound doors. At last the party found themselves in the head part of the cross and could see another pair of ironbound doors guarding the entrance to the Barracks.

Caesar again swung open the great doors, but what little sunlight shone on the Cloister was hardly able to penetrate the gloom inside the Barracks. It was possibly darker still than some of the caves the party had been spelunking in during their journey to the Monastery. In the dark there were a few spots of torchlight; they knew however Devilkin shamans carried those. Once inside, they also encountered more of the Black Rogues and a new kind of Skeleton Archer. These skeletal warriors had bleached bones that seemed to glow chillingly in the dark. The arrows they shot, although not chilling when they hit, still managed to convey the cold menace emanating from these Bone Archers. Another clan of goat men, the Death Clan, was also employed by Andariel to protect to Barracks from intrusion. With these formidable foes, progress was slow into the interior of the Barracks, but progress was made nonetheless. At last, with the guidance of the two Rogues, they came to the stairs leading down to the Jail. This was rather puzzling, as no sign had been seen of the so-called Smith or the Malus he was keeping.

"Surely this Smith would use Charsi's old smithy as his own?" Caesar voiced his concern.

"Perhaps," Elly replied, "but we have been to the room she used for that and apart from that pack of Death Clan champions, there was nothing there."

"Is there any part of the Barracks we have not investigated?" Pamela enquired.

"Only the storerooms," Amplisa replied.

"Perhaps this Smith has relocated there, since demons are inherently lazy and being closer to his metallurgic supplies would suit him better in that case."

"I will lead you there," Elly volunteered, "Amplisa was a Jail warden before, therefore I have better knowledge of the Barracks."

Soon the party had retraced their steps back to an alley where they had turned left, leaving the right hand exit undisturbed. Caesar in his usual position of point opened the door, startling some Devilkin behind it. He charged in to engage the shaman he knew would be lurking close by, but faltered slightly as out of the gloom a voice thundered.

"Your souls shall fuel my Hell's Forge!"

"It's the Smith, watch out!" Pamela cried out, as she spied a huge shape closing in on the Paladin. He moved with hellish speed and shattered a wooden chair in his way with one swipe of the smith's hammer he carried.

"I shall make weapons from your bones, mortal!" the Smith replied to Pamela's warning cry.

"Not if we can help it," Caesar taunted the mighty overlord.

With a clang, the Smith's hammer dashed against Caesar's shield as he managed at the last moment to block the blow.

"I shall feed your steaming entrails to these gibbering Devilkin!" the Smith warned again.

"Not one for varied conversation, are you?" Pamela laughed as her battle lust waxed. During their battles in the Tamoe Highlands, Outer Cloister and Barracks, she had had many close encounters and could therefore dodge her enemies' melee attacks even better and her judgment of a critical strike was also growing in precision. Caesar on the other hand had become more proficient in his zeal and could now strike at no less than three foes simultaneously. This also aided him when facing a single foe, as he would strike three consecutive blows in the time a single normal blow could be struck.

While Caesar's zealous blows landed frequently, the Smith was also struck again and again by arrows let loose by the three archers. The two Rogues would also from time to time shoot at those Devilkin that were being resurrected by their shaman, but knew that the Smith was the greater threat. After what seemed an endless time, the Smith's blood lusting roars turned into a bloody gurgle as his arms fell limply to his sides.

"You are still doomed mortals," he taunted a last time, before falling forward, finally destroying Caesar's shield.

With their great overlord and leader destroyed, the Devilkin fled, together with their shaman, leaving the storeroom eerily quiet.

"I wonder if Charsi will be able to do anything with this?" Caesar grinned as he held aloft the shattered fragments still strapped to his shield arm.

"I'm sure with this little hammer in her hand she'll be able to," Pamela smiled as she lifted the Horadric Malus from the special stand the Smith had placed it on.

"She will be very pleased to have her Malus back," Elly assured, as she opened a town portal and stepped through it.

"I'm sure all of the Rogues will be happy that such a mighty foe was vanquished also," Caesar mused as he and Pamela both also stepped through the portal, followed by Amplisa.

* * *

"I'm so glad you have found my Malus!" Charsi enthused, "Now I can use it to imbue your weapons or armor with great magical power."

"How does that work?" Pamela asked.

"While the results from imbuing a piece of equipment with the Malus are often unpredictable, they are always to the good," Cain replied, "May I?"

"Sure," Charsi permitted as she handed the Malus over to Cain.

After a short investigation, he handed it back to her, saying, "I can sense that the time that this Malus was used by the Smith, has slightly corrupted it. Where in the past the results would often be of great value to the person wishing you to imbue an item, it will now leave its corrupted mark on that item, resulting in a poorer imbue, if you wish. From now on, the power of the imbued item will be significantly less than previously, but such an item will often still be better than a plain magical item."

"Are you saying we should not have Charsi imbue any of our items?" Caesar asked.

"The choice is up to you noble Paladin," Cain concluded.

"Well, I for one will wait until I actually have some worthwhile piece of equipment to imbue, before allowing Charsi to do so with that Malus of hers," Pamela decided.

Caesar nodded, "That would be a wise choice. One I am willing to make myself, having seen the wisdom of your suggestion. Was there something you wished to discuss with us honored Cain?"

"Ah yes, you are becoming quite perceptive Paladin. It is clear that what you face inside that Monastery, is none other than the demon queen, Andariel. If you remember, she was instrumental in the banishment of the Three by their weaker brethren. It is therefore surprising to me that she is willingly aiding Diablo, for I am certain now that is whom the Dark Wanderer is becoming. Perhaps she is currying favor, perhaps she was forced by some dark pact Diablo forced her into, but nevertheless it does not bode well that he chose such a formidable adversary to guard his passage east. There is hope however, as even though Andariel was spawned in the fiery pits of hell itself, she is said to have no fondness of fire. This may be useful in combat against her."

"You make is sound easy Cain," Akara accused, "I can assure you that Andariel will have surrounded herself with numerous hellish minions. Not that she needs their protection, for she is a fiendish and capable opponent herself. I would advise the carrying of antidote potions, as many of her attacks are poison based. She is like a cross between a scorpion and some vile temptress, and twice as deadly."

"She even looks the part," Kashya scoffed, "Be especially careful of the poisonous bolt she seems to fire from her hands from time to time. Many of my Rogue sisters have fallen instantly to this attack. Her poisonous nova, also emitted from her hands, as well as her poisonous stings can be combated fairly well by use of equipment giving poison resistance."

"But, we are running ahead of ourselves," Akara sighed, "You have barely reached the stairs to the Jail. You still have to go through that ordeal, no doubt braving the sights of countless tortured sisters, then upward for a brief respite in the sunshine as you come to the Inner Cloister. Then onwards into the Cathedral and from there into the Catacombs as you search for Andariel's lair at the bottom levels. A dangerous adventure still lies ahead of you, but we have utmost faith that you will be up to it."

"An adventure we shall continue in the morning though," Caesar yawned.

"I agree," Pamela grinned, "It's been a long day spent looking for that little hammer."

* * *

Early the next morning, the team stepped through the portal, startling the Devilkin and their shaman who had returned during the night. There was no sign of the Smith's corpse and they could only assume the little cannibalistic Devilkin had feasted on it during that time. Thinking they had ingested the powers of the Smith along with his flesh made them a lot bolder than usual and a nasty little skirmish erupted when two of them cornered Elly. After Caesar, who had charged to her rescue, killed them Elly had to drink two healing potions to heal the wounds she had sustained. The fight with the Smith the previous day had gone so well, they had allowed themselves to start thinking they were immortals. Nothing could touch them was subconsciously adopted as their motto, but this was quickly revised. Death was but a heartbeat away in these dangerous surroundings.

After half a day of following Amplisa through twisted secret passages and entering secret rooms in the Jail they thought they had seen it all. Slow and painful death was in evidence everywhere in the Jail. Eviscerated Rogues were tied to tabletops, with a silent audience of chairs surrounding it. Beheaded Rogues, still kneeling at the chopping block as their heads stared silently up at oblivion. Ripped apart, all that was left of some were the limbs still tied to large circular hooplike devices of torture. Not all the death they found was due to torture though. Some Rogues were found still sitting at the dinner table; clear evidence that whatever overtook them did so with the element of surprise on its side.

Fighting against them were a new kind of Fallen, the Dark Ones, along with Bone Mages and Archers, Death Clan goat men and a new and tougher kind of Ghost they decided to simply name Wraiths. Intermixed with these normal monsters were a few champions and one or two that exhibited unique and often dangerous qualities. Death was met and resisted, often with the aid of Caesar's prayers or healing or rejuvenation potions. The monotony of the seemingly endless attacks was luring the group into a kind of lull where they were less attentive.

"Does this madness ever end?" Caesar enquired as they neared the stairs down to the third level of the Jail.

"We have to trek through one more level before we get to the Inner Cloister," Amplisa answered, "It is long and arduous work, I know, but fortunately we have not yet seen any of the Tainted."

"Tainted?" Pamela asked.

"They are the corrupted watchdogs the Sisterhood employed to guard places like the Jail, the Monastery Gate and the Catacombs. Andariel twisted and bloated their bodies, while giving them the ability to spit balls of lightning at their enemies. They are also quite dangerous when at melee distance, as their teeth and claws will rip through light armor and flesh with equal ease," Elly explained.

"Fortunately they prefer to attack from a distance, something they would never have been cowardly enough to do when they still guarded the interests of the Sisterhood," Amplisa spat.

As if their own words had cursed them, they ran into a pack of Tainted mere minutes later. The first thing they noticed was the barking sounds coming from a room they had to go through. Caesar opened the door before Amplisa could warn him and was immediately hit by five balls of lightning. A sixth also hit him, but this was different in that he could feel the effects of a cold enchantment carried with the ball of lightning. Once again Caesar got cursed without his knowledge, but in the darkness of the Jail, Pamela was able to discern the slight aura above his head to indicate this.

"Fall back Caesar!" she shouted, "You have been cursed."

"It is Pitspawn Fouldog!" Amplisa cried.

Caesar refused to retreat though, and merely lifted up his shield to try to ward of the lightning balls; this did not help, as the balls just seemed to pass right through his shield and shock him nevertheless. Fortunately none of the Tainted had closed to melee distance and he was therefore fairly safe from additional harm.

"This is as good a chokepoint as any!" he exclaimed over his shoulder, "Make good use of it."

The three archers let fly with their arrows as one by one the Tainted were slain. They weren't very tough opponents and fell quite easily to the continued barrage, until only Fouldog remained. The situation was getting dire however as he had decided to close the distance and was now biting and clawing at Caesar's repaired shield. Soon it quite resembled the state it was in after the fight with the Smith and Caesar was starting to take some serious damage. Being cursed seemed to double any physical damage he received and soon he started to falter in his parries and return attacks.

"Open a portal, Elly!" Pamela commanded, "Amplisa, get ready to help evacuate Caesar!"

A shimmering blue portal sprang into life as Elly read the scroll, while Pamela and Amplisa continued to fire at Fouldog. With a last snarl he fell over backwards, blood spurting from a fatal neck wound. Time seemed to slow down however as Pamela watched the ring of frost start outward from just above Fouldog's corpse.

"Fly you fool!" she shouted at Caesar, who seemed to be in some kind of daze.

Amplisa and Elly were both running forward as the frost hit first Caesar then them. Caesar seemed to become alert once more, before to Pamela's dismay he started to slowly crumple to the floor. Being the only one untouched by the frost nova she stared in horror as the world slowed down even more. Chilled as they were, the two Rogues seemed to never get to the slumped body of Caesar. She ran forward herself, slinging Pluckeye over her shoulder. Together they carried and stumbled with Caesar to the waiting portal.

* * *

"He is out of serious harm now," Akara explained the next morning, "The Arctic Binding helped a lot to reduce the effects of Fouldog's enchantment, but the constant barrage of the lightning balls, with Fouldog's also carrying the additional cold damage each time took their toll. I did not find any potions in his belt slots, so I must assume that Caesar ran out of them towards the end of that fight."

"Are all Paladins like that?" Pamela asked.

"What do you mean child?" Akara asked, taken aback by the sudden change in direction from the young Amazon.

"The brave fool could have started praying at any time, yet he kept up his might aura, so that the girls and I may receive the added benefit to our own attacks."

"Ah, I see what you mean child," Akara replied, "However, I am not so sure that his prayers would have helped much in this instance. It is not one of his strong auras, therefore he probably thought a stronger offense would be a better form of defense."

"Still…" Pamela mused, "Why do you continue to address me as 'child'?" she suddenly asked.

"Well, child," Akara stressed, before continuing, "you are probably the youngest of all the warriors in this camp. I find it amusing that you just referred to Elly and Amplisa as girls, when in fact, both of them are easily ten years or so older than you. When I'm speaking to you, I mean no disrespect, as I'm sure you didn't either when referring to them. To me everyone is but a child in these dark times, but in your case your youth also counts towards me using that term of address."

"Elly and Amplisa… But you all look so young?"

"It is the effects of wandering and working under the constant gaze of the Sightless Eye, child. A seasoned battle veteran of the Rogues can often look to an outsider as a young woman, scarcely out of training school."

"Your situation must weigh heavily on Kashya and yourself then?" Pamela enquired.

Akara laughed, "Sometimes child you simply astound me. One minute you truly act your age, the next you say or do things like someone twice as old and thrice as wise. You are very perceptive; if Kashya and I are starting to show our true age, we must surely be sick to death of our plight. I wish with all my heart that you and Caesar may overthrow Andariel and restore our Monastery, our safe citadel, to our keeping. But for this curse, Kashya would have long ago torn down Andariel's stronghold and sent her back to hell. If Cold Crow and Blood Raven could have bested the worst Diablo could throw at them under Tristram, Kashya would be even more capable of taking on one such as Andariel, even in single combat if needed. However, this strange corrupting curse prevents us from reclaiming what is rightfully ours."

"We shall prevail, though I fear for the safety of Elly and Amplisa."

"I am sure they would consider it an honor without measure to fall in battle or to this curse if it meant that it helped to bring about Andariel's downfall," Akara assured her, "Now, enough of this dark talk. In all this time since leaving the Monastery, and with everything you have accomplished in the last few weeks, we have nearly forgotten what season it is. It would have been a sad thing, and a small victory for the dark forces at work, had we forgotten that tonight is Yule Eve."

"Has it been that long?" Pamela mused, more to herself than anything, "I left my homeland almost a year ago, seeking adventure. Though I am often visited by my mother in my dreams, I am rather homesick from time to time."

"You share our plight, Pamela, and we do appreciate your efforts on our behalf. To honor you and Caesar, we have organized a little celebration tonight. We would be most honored if you could both attend."

"Will he be up for it?" she asked.

"I am sure he will be rested enough by then. Besides, I am sure that you two would not even think of going out fighting tomorrow when it is Yule?"

"Perhaps a Fallen or two for the fun of it," Pamela grinned, as she sprinted off to get Elly.

"I do think your spirit is what is sorely needed around here, child," Akara sighed as she watched the young Amazon go.

* * *

"Elly, come on, let's go!" Pamela urged as she entered the tent where the Rogues had their quarters.

"What is the rush?" Elly asked, "Is Caesar ready? I have not seen Amplisa leave our tent."

"They're not coming. How far would you say it is still to the Inner Cloister?"

"Probably about an hour or two, depending how infested the third level of the Jail is."

"Good. Can we expect any serious surprises, apart from what we have already seen? Pamela further enquired.

"There may be a champion or unique overlord or two, but probably nothing as dangerous as Fouldog. Why all these questions though?"

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"I think it is Yule Eve."

"Yes, and isn't it customary among you Rogues also, to give one another gifts on Yule?" Pamela asked.

"Yes. In fact I think it a custom most tribes on Sanctuary have. Why?"

"I'd like to give the Inner Cloister waypoint to Caesar as a Yuletide gift tomorrow."

"I see," Elly replied, seeing more with the uncanny vision of the Eye than with her own.

"Now are you going to help me or not?" Pamela asked.

"I will help you," Elly smiled as she picked up her bow and quickly set to stringing the bowstring.

Two and a half hours later, the tired, but satisfied pair again stepped into the Rogue encampment from the waypoint. They had achieved what they set out to do and the satisfied, and in Elly's case knowing grin, on their faces was a welcome sight to all those preparing for that night's festivities. Even Gheed was less than his surly self when Elly approached him a little later to conclude some business of her own.

* * *

As the flames licked at a cloudy sky, sparks drifted up to meet a full moon. Around the bonfire, many of the Rogues, at least those not on guard duties, were clustered in groups, drinking herb wine. The herb wine was made from a special recipe, only known to Akara and other healers throughout Sanctuary. It was a recipe only used for Yule Eve, but had the magical property that for a short while after drinking it, the person so imbibed could discern any good or noble feelings others had. This often had the uncanny result that many a romantic relationship started or even ended on Yule Eve, as the drinkers of herb wine could discern the true feelings of those they were romantically involved with or wished they were. This night was no exception, but try as he might, Gheed soon found that there was none of the Rogues, nor for that matter anyone else, who would even remotely consider having anything to do with his 'sacred scepter'.

As Akara had predicted, Caesar had recovered enough to join the Rogues and for this Pamela was very glad. She had decided to surprise him, but was still nervous as to how he would receive her invitation. They had become so accustomed to fighting together as a team; she didn't know how he would react to an invitation of fighting some monsters without the aid of the two Rogue mercenaries. With the aid of Akara's herb wine she could discern that he did care for her. She could also discern that it was not quite the kind of caring she would have wanted him to display. Nevertheless she was sure that over time she could mould what had started as a mere chivalrous gesture for his part, into something more to her liking. Already a friendship had grown between them in the time since that first encounter in the Blood Moor. Pamela decided on her course of action, but as she approached him she was stopped by Elly.

"Are you going to invite Caesar to the Inner Cloister?" she asked, trying not to be too direct in her true questioning.

"Not that it is really any of your business, Elly, but yes, I was planning on taking him there. Why do you ask?"

"If you are going then I think you should give him this," she said as she held out to Pamela the labor of her negotiations with Gheed earlier that day.

"Oh Elly, forgive me. How did you know?" Pamela asked.

"They Eye reveals much. I knew the minute you came to my tent to ask my help this morning."

"I cannot accept this. It is worth too much," Pamela said as she held the ring Elly had offered her.

"Oh nonsense Pamela!" Elly admonished, "It is a cobalt ring, protecting the wearer against cold. I think that Caesar would discern the significance of that and that would ally you in anything you may choose to do after presenting it to him."

"You have done this before?" Pamela asked with a grin.

"I have had my heart set on a man or two in my life. As Sisters we are not permitted to marry a man, but we may from time to time lay with one. If a child is conceived by that union and it is a girl, it is a way for the order to grow. If it is a male child, the mother must set out and return the baby to the father. This does not often happen though, as Akara has certain other herbs one can drink that will ensure the birth of a girl."

"Akara mentioned that you are much older than I thought you were. From your advice tonight I know that now to be true." Pamela sighed.

"Have you a plan?" Elly persisted.

"If possible I will kiss him. I will let the moonlight, the gift, the herb wine and the night for what it is, do the rest." Pamela explained.

"Will you let me know?" Elly asked with a twinkle in her eye, "The Eye sees much, but some things only become apparent over time."

"I am indebted to you for at least that," Pamela smiled.

"Then go now, and may the Eye aid you in your quest."

"A quest to capture a heart," Pamela smiled as she turned to approach her quarry.

Caesar was standing at the bonfire, his head slightly fuzzy from the herb wine. As a Paladin he was not of the habit of drinking anything alcoholic in nature. It was Yule Eve however and he did not wish to insult his hosts by not drinking at least one cup. He was being set upon by Gheed. The merchant was plying him with tales; most he knew to be tall in stature, about his own conquests. Most of these stories were about Gheed's dealings in business or with tavern wenches. Caesar wished with all his heart to be relieved from this form of torture. As if in answer to his wish, there was suddenly a touch on his elbow, as if someone was trying to attract his attention. He turned around to see Pamela standing behind him with a slight smile on her ruby lips.

"Pamela, it is good to see you," he started, "Have you come to join us at the fire?"

"As much as I'd want to hear all of Gheed's tales of conquest, I have not come for that," she replied with a hint of sarcasm, "I have come to show you something. Will you follow me?"

"Certainly," he replied as he turned to Gheed, "I'm sorry my friend, but your tales will have to find another ear."

Fortunately Gheed did not mind too much. In fact he had drunk a little much of the herb wine and was quite content to continue telling his stories to nobody in particular.

"Do I need my weapons?" Caesar asked, as he saw the direction Pamela was taking.

"Oh no, not tonight," Pamela smiled back at him, "I just wished to show you something through the portal. I can assure you it is quite safe."

"If you say so, then how can I not," Caesar replied.

As they stepped through the portal, Caesar gasped.

"Is this where I think it is?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"But it must have been so dangerous coming here?" he trailed off.

"It wasn't much," she assured him, "Elly was with me and it only took us an hour or so. Besides, you wouldn't have been able to protect us anyway."

"Still, you should have waited," he admonished.

"And you should not be so noble always," she returned.

Caesar did a double take as he ingested that, then smiled, "I do tend to get myself in harms way more than is often required?"

"Yes, you crazy, brave fool," Pamela smiled, "Fortunately it is a quality I find endearing. That is why I thought you should have this gift," she continued as she held out the cobalt ring to him.

"What is this?" he asked incredulously.

"It is a cobalt ring," she replied simply.

"I see," he stated as the significance of the gift hit home, "And would you have a gift in return? Some boon?"

"It is Yule Eve," she smiled, her heartstring feeling like that of her bow.

He smiled, more warmly this time as he looked above her head at the colonnade under which they were standing.

"Is that mistletoe I see hanging above your head?" he asked.

"I think so, but what of it?" she asked, knowing that it was, since she had stood right at that spot earlier that day when she had deliberately opened the town portal there.

"It is said that on Yule Eve, if a person is standing beneath some mistletoe, it requires a person of the opposite sex to kiss that person."

"Is that so?" she asked, smiling.

"Well yes," Caesar smiled, warming to this game, "I do believe I am required by custom to give you a kiss now sweet Pamela."

"Are you only obliged by custom?" she asked, playing her last card in the game.

"Oh no," he replied, as he took her in his arms, "I am also required by my heart."

Pamela seemed to melt as she looked up at him.

"Merry Yuletide my Caesar," she breathed.

"Merry Yuletide my Pamela," he managed, as their lips met.

* * *

The next morning, nothing needed to be said to Elly, as she had seen the cobalt ring on Caesar's finger, therefore knowing the outcome of the previous evening. She smiled softly as she continued to oil her bowstring, while the party, once again at full strength, prepared to brave the last vestiges of Andariel's stronghold. They would attempt the Cathedral, no doubt corrupted by now, and if successful, enter the Catacombs beneath it.

"Are we ready?" Pamela asked, as she unslung Pluckeye and unlatched the cover to her quiver of arrows.

"Let's finish this," is all Caesar said as he stepped up to the waypoint and vanished.

Once standing in the Inner Cloister, Pamela notched an arrow, while glancing at the mistletoe from the evening before. Hopefully after vanquishing Andariel, could the Rogues also enjoy happiness here again as she had. She had no more time for reflection however, as Caesar had already reached the closed Cathedral doors. With customary flair he banged them open, fetching a Dark One or two a smart smack in the face. They shrieked, trying to rouse the shaman, as Caesar's mace lay about them. Soon the air was filled with their cursing and screaming, as well as the well timed and aimed arrows from the three archers. Their enemies weren't restricted to Dark Ones; Tainted and Wraiths also shared the burden of protecting their mistress' domain, all to no avail however. Their resistance was met and simply overcome by the thrusting wedge the party formed. Caesar as always was the fine cutting edge of the wedge, while the combined effort of the archers at his back or flanks helped to drive it home. The Light would shine in this place come hell or high water; considering the geographical location of the Monastery, the latter was highly unlikely.

Inside, the Cathedral was in chaos. Pews had been broken, overturned or both. There were dried splatters of blood and other unidentifiable gore everywhere, as if some macabre form of baptism had occurred here. The founts heightened this effect, where holy water was substituted with blood. The drapery over the altar was torn, in some place shredded, as evil anger had been at hand to destroy every last symbol and vestige of the Light. Caesar was shocked by all of this, but it made him all the more determined to cleanse this place, once and for all.

In further parody, instead of being met by a priest at the altar, a grizzly, glowing Skeleton awaited them. Bone Ash was a Burning Dead Mage, bestowing on his silent congregation, not blessings, but rather a poison dart, befouling the air and causing sudden illness to any receiver thereof. To make matter worse, he was cold enchanted, and being a Skeleton, mostly impervious to arrows fired at him. It would be Caesar's duty to take care of this abomination, but with the gift from his lover on his finger, he proved more than up to the task. His mace crushed the bones of his opponent, fueled by his might aura, as Bone Ash vainly tried to escape this onslaught. At last he crumbled to dust as the frost nova enveloped Caesar. He glowed coldly blue for a few seconds, but was otherwise mostly unharmed.

After a short search, involving two short and rather one-sided battles with more Dark Ones, they found the stairway leading down to the Catacombs.

"At last our quest is nearly done," Caesar remarked.

"I doubt it will be easy though," Amplisa cautioned, "Neither Elly nor myself are familiar with the underground labyrinth that makes up the Catacombs. Apart from the burial of a leader, like would happen with Akara or Kashya, no Rogues would venture down here much. The only ones that would have had a fair knowledge of the place would have been the clergy serving here in the Cathedral, but they were all killed during the first assaults by Andariel's forces."

"At least we can be sure that Andariel is aware of our progress, and with any luck is starting to feel gnawing doubt in her secure status here. At the very best she has learned to fear us as well, but that might be to much to hope for," Elly encouraged.

"Let us find out then," Caesar stated boldly, as he turned and descended down the stairs.

* * *

The trek through the first level of the Catacombs was long and arduous, even if not very dangerous. The team had by now formed a cohesive force, with Caesar always taking point or charging, shield raised, into battle when opposition was met. It would often be his duty to pinpoint a leader or lieutenant and charge forth to meet that monster in single combat. Pamela and the Rogues always ran in a wedge like formation, behind Caesar, with Amplisa in the lead. They would fan out when meeting up with monsters, providing dangerous and often deadly covering fire, while the pack's attention was on Caesar. Though Caesar met with the brunt of each attack, the killing rate of the deadly trio almost always surpassed his. He did not mind however, seeing it as his sacred charge.

After spending two whole days, with interspersed trips to the Rogue camp via town portals, they managed to find the stairs. Akara and Kashya were of little help, since even these leaders of the Rogues were at a loss as to the layout of the Catacombs. Resistance was light however, consisting mainly of packs of six to eight Dark Ones with a shaman, some giant arachnids they simply called Arachs and some cowardly little pigmies. The pigmies seemed to have an inordinate amount of rat totems on their corpses, once killed, and the party decided to refer to them as Ratmen. They would rush up to the party, brandishing knives as long as they were tall, stab at them fitfully, then run away, only to repeat this form of attack. Caesar soon realized that their normal battle tactics would not do for these little pests, but since they were such small numbers, the problem did not need their immediate attention for now. They were however, frequently swarmed by these attackers, causing the Rogues to resort to their daggers, while Pamela had to lug out her shield and javelins to combat them at melee range. This broke the force of their own attack, but more ominously, posed a real danger to the party as a whole. Caesar was sure that in greater numbers, they could even prove deadly.

If the party thought that the second level of the Catacombs were to be traveled easier, due to their newfound cohesion, they were sorely mistaken. The resistance was once again not dangerous in itself, but sorely taxed their battle tactics. They were set upon by packs of Afflicted, another sub-breed of the Tainted. As soon as Caesar charged one, it would retreat to a safer distance, while the others concentrated their lightning balls on him. Fortunately the three archers could dispatch most of them quickly and efficiently. Another new type of monster they encountered, was a form of Vampire. These Banished ones could siphon off the life force of those they attacked. Also, like the Afflicted, they preferred to rain their fireballs on the party from a distance, while their leeching ability made them even harder to kill. Often a rain of arrows would almost kill one, when it would suddenly seem healthier as its claws scraped on Caesar's armor or a lucky fireball hit one of the archers. After three days of searching, countless healing potions and trips back to the relative safety of the camp later, they had found both the waypoint located in an obscure area of the second level and the stairs leading down, yet more to the third level.

One of the latest finds they had made was a suit of ring mail with three gem sockets. Caesar sold his old and worn hard leather armor to Charsi, opting instead to wear the slightly heavier ring mail which afforded him quite a bit more protection from the melee attacks of his enemies. Having by now amassed quite a collection of chipped gems and skulls, the ring mail was soon imbued with three rubies, adding a small but significant amount of life force when Caesar wore it. He also wore a gemmed helm, containing one chipped emerald and one chipped amethyst to bolster his dexterity and strength. His shield was a rondache, a special shield used only by the Paladins, giving a natural, but small amount of prismatic resistance to its user. To this he had added a chipped ruby and topaz, giving him more resistance to fire and lightning based elemental attacks. With the memories of that first lightning enchanted Corrupted Rogue and the death explosion from Bishibosh etched in his mind, he had smiled grimly as he had constructed his shield. His trusty mace was replaced soon after the battle with Bone Ash, as the innards of one of the Arachs yielded a scepter it probably ingested while consuming its previous unfortunate victim. After Charsi had repaired, cleaned, polished and oiled it, it became Caesar's new weapon. Being the weapon of a righteous Paladin, it helped his skill in zeal, allowing him to strike five consecutive blows in the time span another person might only strike one blow. It also contained one gem socket, as yet left empty by the Paladin. He had taken note of the leeching ability of the Banished and of that Pamela was employing, and wished to find out more about the abilities the skulls they kept on finding and collecting would imbue, before committing one to his new weapon. On his hands he wore a simple pair of rare heavy gloves he had gambled from Gheed and his feet were shod in heavy boots, obtained in a similar manner. Both the gloves and boots added paraphernalia of minor boosts to his elemental resistances, dexterity, strength, hit recovery ability, stamina and other abilities like finding extra gold or magical items. Girding his waist was still his faithful Arctic Binding, while he also wore the cobalt ring pledged to him by Pamela. A magical amulet of remedy and beryl ring helped a little to boost his resistance to poison and combat its duration and effects.

Pamela wore studded leather armor, gemmed, like Caesar's new ring mail, with two chipped rubies. On her head was to be found a gemmed skullcap, containing two chipped sapphires as her attacks frequently used up more mana, this helped her by adding to it. She still wore Hsaru's Iron Heels on her feet; while her hands were encased in soft, yet pliable rare leather gloves she had also gambled while at Gheed's. She preferred this, as she needed nimble fingers to use her bow. Around her slim waist she wore a rare light belt Elly had found quite recently from a chest, while her jewelry consisted of an ocher amulet of the jackal, a silver ring of chance and a ring of the leech. Though her amulet, belt and gloves afforded only slight boosts to her overall resistance to the elements, she hardly ever found herself in danger, as her leeching ability would replenish her life force as soon as she retaliated, which was very often. On her back she also had slung a round shield, gemmed with three chipped diamonds and a stack of magical javelins with enhanced damage. In her hands as always she had Cold Crow's trusty Pluckeye, enhancing her life force, accuracy and granting her the ability to leech mana and also receive mana for every kill she made. Strapped to her right thigh was a quiver of arrows, she had to periodically fill from either Charsi or by picking up those spent in battle, but still serviceable.

The two Rogues had often equipped themselves with better weapons, headgear and body armor, eschewing for some reason the use of any other gear apart from the simple boots they wore and the quivers of arrows they strapped over the shoulder and tied fast to a belt. As Kashya had pointed out to Caesar once, after he enquired about this behavior, if a Rogue could not kill her enemy with the bow in her hands, she deserved to die. The helm and armor and her own natural agility only helped to postpone that death by one more arrow, fired at her foe in defiance for all that was evil. A Rogue would only draw her dagger when a bowshot was out of the question, and here again the defenses she had would only help for long enough that she could perceive the weakness of her enemy and so could plunge her dagger into its heart with her dying breath. Armed and armored thus, the party spiraled once more down, this time to brave the third and last level of the Catacombs.

* * *

"I sense great evil here," Caesar commented as they crowded round the base of the stairs they had just come down from.

"Yes, even the darkness looks darker here," Elly agreed, "We must be close now."

"But first we have to face these," Pamela indicated as they heard a familiar moaning coming from the dark.

Shuffling towards them were more of the now familiar Zombies. Caesar stepped in their path, raised his rondache and lay about the rotting undead with zealous abandon. He soon realized the folly of this as these were much tougher opponents, but with a rather disturbing trait. Those not felled by his sturdy scepter, would fall upon their fallen comrades, consuming their dead flesh and be somehow, supernaturally invigorated to continue the fight.

"Ghouls!" Amplisa shouted, as one managed to pierce Caesar's defense and rake his arm with a chilling claw.

"It stings like the cold of the grave," Caesar said, standing for a moment bemused, before blocking again the clumsy swipe of another Ghoul.

"No matter," Pamela cheered, "We'll see if they like the touch of lightning."

With that she raised her own shield, Pluckeye for the moment slung over her shoulder, and threw a lightning bolt at the nearest one. She looked for all of Sanctuary just like Zerae, come to join them in their battle. Bolt after bolt pierced the dark, lighting up the scene as she threw her imbued javelins at their foes.

Many times over this scene replayed itself throughout that third level of the Catacombs. With the visibility being so bad, the team switched naturally to two defending members, while the Rogues shot at anything that moved to stop them. Helped by the strobe effect of Pamela's lightning bolts, their enemies seemed to make a jerking advance, only to fall down, destroyed, in a similar jerking fashion. This strobe effect seemed to also confuse the simple-minded Ghouls, making their attacks less effective. They also encountered more Banished, but these monsters also fell to their onslaught.

After another such battle, the air suddenly grew tremendously bright, signifying to Caesar at least, the arrival of the Light. This was the first time the other three had seen it however, and they shielded their eyes as they all fell to their knees. The Light touched Caesar twice, before disappearing, leaving the area around them still diffused with a gentle glow. The reason for this soon became apparent, as unseen due to the blinding radiance of their previous visitor, they could now discern the others who had also come. Pamela's mother was the first to act, as she gently laid a kiss on each of her daughter's cheeks before stepping back, watchful. Pamela suddenly understood how to change what she had previously learned about using her javelins to deliver deadly poison. With the simple switching of an ingredient or two with a more virulent type, she could deliver a veritable plague to her enemies. She also now understood how to penetrate more easily the defenses of any enemy, thereby adding to her accuracy, whether shooting arrows, throwing javelins or being engaged in melee combat. Then it was the turn of the Amazon gods to speak.

"Caesar, we have seen the coldness of the gift our child has given you," Karcheus spoke chillingly.

"We have also seen the warmth of her love for you," Hefaetrus smiled warmly.

"And we know the power of her bond with you," Zerae added arcingly.

"Therefore we grant you vengeance for all those that would do her harm," they voiced in unison, "May the powers of ice, fire and lightning aid you in her defense."

"Since you have chosen a union based on cold," Karcheus continued, "I will grant you each a gift based on that. For you my child," he said, turning to Pamela, "the gift to freeze your enemies with every arrow, turning them to ice for a short time. For you, brave Paladin, the gift to chill the very air around you with holy freeze, slowing any who would approach you to harm."

"I too have a gift for you my child," echoed Athulua, "From now on you will be able to guide your arrows to their target by your will. With this gift you will never miss, even in the darkest dungeon."

Again the air brightened, as the Light enveloped them all, returning to lay a small, glowing hammer in Caesar's hand, before darkness returned once more. Their visitors had gone, but Caesar could now imbue his friends with vigor or concentration as the need arose, while also being able to call forth the blessed hammer in times of peril. Their new skills came none too soon, as a short while later, they came upon the dark and blood stained stairs that could only lead to Andariel's lair.

* * *

The fourth level of the Catacombs was in fact little more than a physical manifestation of the burning hells in Sanctuary. According to the Rogue's knowledge, the Catacombs had never had more than three levels and they could therefore only assume that this had been the work of Andariel as she was preparing her abode as a more permanent staging post into the physical realm. The air was hot and acrid, with smoke and sulfurous fumes billowing up from numerous fissures in the cobbled floor. Visibility was very poor, as these fumes strove to distort anything seen in the dim torchlight emanating from a few spluttering torches in sconces upon the walls. These walls were in places broken through by huge and hideous hornlike bones, each in turn sprouting smaller spikes in rows upon rows down the length of these horns. Parts of the bodies of dismembered rogues were pinned to these spikes as if to feed some giant butcherbirds. This macabre form of decoration must have been in Andariel's taste, but perhaps also a form of warning to any would-be trespassers into her domain.

Further evidence of the torture endured by those Rogues unlucky enough to have been captured alive by Andariel's forces littered the scene. Manacles with the torn-off remnants of female arms still attached, hung from the walls in places. Here and there the entrails of a disemboweled Rogue littered the floor. A more grizzly sight met their eyes as they pushed open the small door, leading to an even larger area. A pool, perhaps twenty feet across, was filled with equal parts of dirty, muddied water and blood. In it the bloated, decomposing bodies of at least half a dozen Rogues were visible. The floor too, in this area, was pierced here and there by the hornlike bones, but these were relatively free of any human flesh. Some Ghouls and Dark Ones were in attendance, but they were soon dispatched in revenge for those Rogues slain in this place.

Finally, after what felt like months, but had been only four weeks of trials, the four adventurers stood before the massive ironbound doors leading to Andariel's inner sanctum.

"Now we shall see what the Demon Queen is made of," Caesar said in a low voice.

"Indeed," replied Elly sharply, "She shall pay for the evidence in this room!"

"Don't forget these," Pamela mentioned, as she handed out an antidote potion to each of them.

With that last preparation done, Caesar took a step or two back, lifted his rondache and charged. The doors burst open, once again surprising the hapless Dark Ones standing too close too it. Caesar laughed as he closed in on a shaman, while the three women set about decimating the ranks with the fleet flight of arrows from their bows.

"You will die maggots!" the unearthly voice screamed at them.

They all looked up involuntarily, beholding for the first time the body of the demoness, as she towered over her minions. A bolt of green shot from her left-hand index finger, traversing her throne room at the speed of an arrow and pierced Amplisa. The unfortunate Rogue cried out in pain, turned green briefly as the vile venom filled her veins, then collapsed on the floor before being able to even touch the antidote potion hanging from her belt. Something snapped in Caesar's mind as he stormed forward, shield raised and collided into the legs of the demoness.

"Fear me!" Andariel challenged, as she sprayed an arc of her vile poison in their direction.

Caesar was protected by his shield, which left a gap in the ever-widening arc. Pamela quickly realized this would be their only tactical advantage, as she called Elly closer to her. Together they stood behind Caesar, forming once again their battle-wedge. Caesar was trading blows with Andariel, as she bent over time and again, allowing the poison stingers on her back to sting at the paladin. Some of these he could block, but often they would pierce even his ring mail, adding more venom to his bloodstream. Fortunately the combined protection afforded him by his ring and amulet, although weak weakened the worse effects of Andariel's poison. He had not yet needed to drink his antidote, and was using a slow, but steady supply of healing potions to help him in the battle.

Having lost their only member dealing significant amounts of fire damage, the battle was a long and dangerous one. Often times Dark Ones or Ghouls would close in on Caesar, forcing the two archers to concentrate their fire on them, rather than Andariel. Their persistence paid off however, when as they thought they could not possibly fight any longer, Andariel shrieked in pain. A fissure had opened up under her feet, spewing forth a fountain of fire, as her physical body was consumed by it. They had managed to weaken it enough that it could no longer contain her evil essence, forcing her back into the ethereal realms of the burning hells that had spawned her. Firestorms laced the floor, killing those Dark Ones or Ghouls in its path instantly. Andariel's body blackened to ash, which floated down and settled on a heap. Amongst this ruin, sparkled a normal quality diamond, as its intricate chemical composition strove to contain the dim light generated from the torches upon the walls. Caesar dropped down to one knee, letting his shield and scepter drop as he wearily drank his antidote potion. Pamela and Elly investigated the rest of the less gloomy throne room, dispatching a last Dark One or two. The gloom was being dispelled in a large part by the blue shimmering of a town portal, close to where Andariel had fallen. Caesar stooped down to pick up their fallen comrade. Together the three remaining members of their team stepped through the portal, back to the waiting reception of the Rogue's camp.

* * *

"Congratulations, heroes!" Cain enthused, "This is a great victory indeed!"

"At what cost?" Caesar asked, shaking his head, "Amplisa died!"

"Caesar," Kashya replied, "Amplisa, like anyone of us as Rogues, knew what she was facing. Also, like anyone of us, she would gladly have given her life to know that the Monastery was once again safe and a home to the Rogues."

"Her death was not in vain, noble Paladin," Akara joined, "Through her sacrifice, and your efforts, we can reclaim what was rightfully ours. A great evil has been banished, and not just the Rogues, but all farmers and others living in the areas from the Blood Moor to the Tamoe Highlands can rejoice as they return to their homes."

"My scouts have even reported that Treehead Woodfist has become his good natured self again," Kashya continued, "He is still protective of the Tree of Inifuss, but the evil nature the Brutes, Gargantuan Beasts and Yetis have exhibited since Andariel's occupation of the Monastery, has dissipated. Many of our former corrupted sisters have also been returning to us, though they will carry the scars of their corruption for the rest of their lives."

"Banish your dark thoughts Caesar," Cain admonished, "Amplisa has died so that many other may live peaceful and happy lives."

"I for one am happy we didn't kill poor Treehead," Pamela smiled.

"I can live with that then," Caesar sighed, "but I vow this by the Light. I shall not rest until I have sought out the Dark Wanderer and carried out vengeance on the Lord of Terror himself for what he has done here."

"If it is any condolence," Akara stated, "Amplisa will be laid to rest in the Catacombs, once we have cleared the last evidence of Andariel's many atrocities. She has earned her position as a hero of the Rogues and such a burial is only fit."

"What of Elly though?" Pamela asked.

"She is free to go wherever she pleases. For what she has helped to do, we have released her of her bond to the order and she may choose her own fate from now on. If that fate is to continue in your service, then so be it." Kashya replied.

"If she is a free Rogue then, I cannot hold her in service, but if she chooses to accompany us to Lut Gholein, I will be happy for it. She has become a friend, rather than a hired mercenary."

"I will go with you, Pamela, as your words honor me," Elly stated, bending as she entered Kashya's tent.

"Indeed, your new status seems to allow you to eavesdrop on private counsel," Kashya frowned.

"Your tent has no eaves to drop, Kashya," Elly grinned as she sat down next to Pamela.

"A good thing for you then," Kashya smiled, "lest they drop on your ears."

"What plans though?" asked Elly, "As I've not been dropping eaves, only overhearing Pamela as I came near, I am in the dark as to what we do from now."

"We will be following the Dark Wanderer's path to the east," Cain replied, "Warriv has been long overdue in Lut Gholein with his caravan, and he has offered that we accompany him. The desert is a dangerous place, with even more danger no doubt being created by the corrupting influence of the Wanderer. He will need able soldiers to act as mercenaries to his caravan, so we will perform that service, while enjoying the hospitality of his leadership during the trek."

"As soon as I get to Lut Gholein, I can buy some supplies to outfit the Rogues properly. I am sure the retaking and cleansing of the Monastery will require many items, my caravan can provide," Warriv continued.

"Then I will go with you," Elly stated, "I have never seen much of the world and if we are going to be chasing Diablo and righting his wrongs in the process, I wish to be a part of it."

"My caravan is prepared," Warriv mentioned, "We can leave tomorrow at first light."

"Then we shall do so!" Caesar stated, as he got up to leave.

"Before you leave," Akara halted him, "Some of our scouts have gone through the portal to Andariel's throne room, and they found these where she fell. We thought you might want them."

Akara placed the diamond and a chipped amethyst and sapphire in Caesar's hand. She then gave Caesar a quilted armor, folded up in a bundle.

"Cain has identified this armor as being one of the Arctic Furs. Charsi has repaired it and told me that you already posses an Arctic Binding. Though it is but quilted armor, together with any other item of the legacy, it will give exceptional defense to its wearer. The wearer will also be slightly stronger, while in your case the Binding will also increase your luck quite a bit. The Furs also grants a small amount of prismatic resistance to the elements, something I'm sure you can afford," she continued.

Caesar looked down on his gemmed ring mail, and smiled, "I guess this mail has just become obsolete then, but I don't think Charsi will have a use for it now that Andariel is dead."

"If everything that has happened here is any indication of what we can expect in Lut Gholein, you will surely find a buyer for it there," Warriv advised.

"Then let us prepare for the upcoming journey," Caesar replied.

"We would be honored if you would join us for a small farewell festival tonight," Kashya enquired.

"I am sure we can attend," Pamela confirmed.

The next morning, after saying farewell to Akara, Kashya, Charsi and the rest of the Rogues, the caravan set off to the east, following the rising sun and the waning humanity of the Dark Wanderer.


	2. The Jewel of the Desert

**Tales from Sanctuary**

_The Jewel of the Desert_

"As I promised, I have brought you to Lut Gholein," Warriv said, as the caravan was preparing for the night.

This had become a well-oiled procedure as the camels and donkeys were unloaded, and then tied to ropes spanned between heavy pegs driven into the hard, sun-baked ground of the desert. Hay was then brought from the cart drawn by two of the donkeys and a portable water-trough was filled for them to drink from. Sentries were put out to guard the perimeter of the camp and a quick search was made for firewood. Having enough wood, they would then light the campfire, which would only be put out again once it was morning. This provided much needed light during the dark desert nights, saving on the use of oil for torches, while also fending off some of the more timid desert animals. This also provided a means for Warriv to prepare the evening meal. Warriv was an accomplished cook, making many exquisite and exotic dishes with their meager supplies, during their long trek across the deserts of Aranoch. Now finally they could see Lut Gholein gleaming in the setting sun, while behind it lay the blue coolness of the Twin Seas.

"So you have my old friend," Waheed replied as he pulled a small, rolled-up rug from the lead wagon.

Waheed, like Warriv was a native of Lut Gholein. He was an accomplished spearman, having accompanied Warriv many a time during his caravans from Lut Gholein to the Rogue's Pass and back. He wore chain mail over the baggy garb, so distinctive of the desert dwellers and his feet were shod in simple sandals. He could use his spear with blinding speed, something he had learnt while doing mercenary work with a group of Amazons in his youth. Pamela had recognized the specialized jabbing motion he used as that native to the Twin Isles and the Amazons. Another odd thing about the veteran was his ability to project an aura, much like Caesar could. When asked about it he mentioned that he had had some training under Fara, the weapon smith in Lut Gholein. When pressed by Caesar on the topic, he declined to say any more; apart from the fact that he had an idea Fara may have been a Paladin when she was younger.

When Waheed had left to do his evening prayers, Pamela strolled over to where Warriv was preparing a brace of rabbits. Elly and another member of the caravan had managed to bring them down during their short hunting foray into the desert. Next to the boiling pot of stew, the caravan master had laid out his satchel of cooking herbs and spices. Pamela always found these times spent with Warriv both fascinating and enlightening. He was a master at using different herbs to enhance the flavor of their meals, but could also use some of his herb lore to make poultices and salves to counteract the effects of some insect bites or sunburn. As an Amazon, she was familiar with the use of herbs and other plants to make her javelins deliver a deadly cloud of poisonous fumes or spew forth a toxic trail while in flight. They often discussed the uses of different herbs and even managed to learn from one another.

Caesar had quickly risen to the rank of head of the caravan guard and was the one responsible for the sentry routines. No serious incident had yet befallen the caravan and this was largely due to Caesar's ability to lead and strategize. Waheed, as previous head of the guard had quickly learned to respect the younger man and had even agreed, with Warriv's blessing, to leave the caravan once they had gotten to Lut Gholein and join up with the heroes in their quest to find the Dark Wanderer. Caesar was happy about this decision, as it meant they would have a more balanced team, with two of them being able to do the close quarter fighting, while the two archers provided the covering fire.

Cain had been busy researching some of the old Horadrim manuscripts he had had with him in Tristram. At his request, Pamela and Caesar had returned with him to Tristram, when the caravan had stopped in the Stony Field, before attempting the Underground Passage. An hour or two later a chest had appeared through the portal at the Cairn Stones, which some of Warriv's men had loaded on one of the wagons. Inside this were probably the last remains of any Horadrim lore, and Cain was its sole custodian. He had come across many interesting tales concerning the Horadrim and their battles with Baal in the deserts of Aranoch. The more he read about it, the more convinced Cain became that the Dark Wanderer was indeed seeking to somehow free his imprisoned brother. What concerned him in particular was the fact that by the time that Tal Rasha had selflessly volunteered to contain the Prime Evil in his own body, the soul stone within which Baal had been captured had been shattered by the destructive powers of the arch demon. Cain was worried that Tal Rasha would, like the Dark Wanderer, not have been strong enough to contend with the will of the Prime Evil and had probably over the course of the hundreds of years since the Sin Wars been corrupted by Baal. All these thoughts were on his mind as he spoke to Warriv later that evening.

"I am sure Jehryn or Drognan, his advisor, will be able to tell you more," Warriv mentioned.

"Elzix also has a nose for rumor," Waheed conceded, "Not that I would trust him any further than he can see with his good eye."

Warriv snorted, "My caravans had been robbed enough by that scoundrel and his bandits in the past, but I have to agree with you Waheed. Elzix knows most of the desert like the back of his hand."

"I would also listen to the rumor in Atma's Tavern," Waheed suggested, "but beware of Geglash. He's bound to pick a fight and won't hesitate to attack even a Horadrim."

"I will be circumspect," Cain vowed, "but alas, I shall have to wait until we get to Lut Gholein, before knowing what the Dark Wanderer is planning."

"Then perhaps we should all turn in for the night then," Warriv suggested, "Sleep has a way of shortening the hours."

"Your council is wise, friend," Cain admitted, stifling a yawn. He got up, leaning heavily on his gnarled staff and hobbled over to his sleeping pallet.

"No sleep for us yet," Pamela said with a sigh, "Elly and I are up for first watch tonight."

"Oh, Pamela, it's naught to complain about," Elly smiled, "I love these desert nights. They are so beautiful, with all the stars shining and the sky being so clear."

Caesar smiled to himself, observing the Rogue. Ever since the death of Andariel, she had seemed happier as each day went by. Caesar was sure that the journey had been partly to blame, but suspected that the shadow of Andariel's corruption had begun to eat away at all the Rogues, until they could do something about it. Now that the shadow had lifted, Elly, and most of the Rogues were happier and friendlier, though still enigmatic to outsiders. Only being inside that circle of confidence could he notice these things. He got up and walked over to his own pallet, as the two archers walked to the perimeter of the encamped caravan. Tomorrow the chase would begin in earnest.

* * *

Lut Gholein; jewel city of the desert. Despite the aridness of the surrounding desert, Lut Gholein was a thriving trade city, receiving cargoes from destinations all over the Twin Seas. Jehryn, its young ruler, would have been made rich beyond measure by taxes and levies imposed on these goods, had his father and grandfather before him not already done the same. Some said that Jehryn was a spoilt young man, not fit to rule in Lut Gholein. The recent influx of problems, following in the wake of the Dark Wanderer certainly added proof to those accusations. Others knew the truth; Jehryn was an astute leader, with his only flaw being his tendency to be overly circumspect when revealing matters of state to his populace. Ironically, this flaw would prove to become a major cache of rumor during the time Pamela and the others spent in Lut Gholein.

"I welcome you to Lut Gholein," Jehryn greeted them, as Warriv's caravan wound its way through the western gate of the city.

"We are honored," Caesar replied, sensing the severity of the situation. Something had to be amiss for the young leader to greet them personally.

"Ah, thou must be Caesar, the Paladin," Jehryn returned, "It is indeed I who am honored by thine presence here. I have heard of thine many exploits in Khanduras, but most notably the destruction of Andariel, the demoness."

"As have we about the rulership of the 'young and unproven' Jehryn of Lut Gholein," Elly smiled, giving a small curtsy.

"I see Akara's Rogues have lost none of their wit or manners," Jehryn observed, bowing in turn to Elly, "And thou must be Pamela, the sister from Lycander?"

"I am," Pamela confirmed, taking her lead from Elly and bowing her head in acknowledgement.

"Ye art missing a member of your team?" Jehryn asked, his face clouding in worry, "I was told that two Rogues accompanied the heroes on their quest."

"Sadly, Amplisa, my Sister, passed during the battle with Andariel. May the Eye watch over her forever," Elly answered.

"A noble death then," Jehryn stated, "However, as ye hast probably gathered, my presence here is not entirely out of courtesy. Ever since a Dark Wanderer and his companion passed through here a while ago, things have not been going well for my city. There is talk of monsters roaming the desert outside the gates and even the undead stalking our very streets at night. I would invite you to my palace to discuss these matters, but things are rather a mess right now. Atma the tavern keeper's wife may have a quest for ye. Though it may seem a fickle quest of a desperate woman, Drognan and I seem to think it may have a bearing on the happenings of the recent weeks. Ye will find her tavern to the east of here, just ask Warriv for directions. Now, I must return to my palace. Matters of… ah… state require my attention. I bid you farewell until we speak again."

After the young ruler had left, the party proceeded to get their gear, stashed away on various wagons and carts of the caravan. During the long trek from the Rogue's Pass, they had swapped out their heavier armor for the flowing desert garb. Now the time to fight was once again upon them, forcing them to don equipment not well suited to this warm climate. The sun was less of an enemy than those monsters roaming the desert and they thus had to bear this small hardship.

"I would see Lysander," Warriv suggested, "He has some oils and potions that will prevent the chafing of leather armors in our climate."

"Where can we find him?" Pamela asked, grunting as she strapped on her studded leather armor, "All your good food has made me fat Warriv."

"He has a stall in the central bazaar," Waheed stated, "I am sure some good fighting will soon see you in shape again Amazon. Otherwise you may try sparring with Fara, as her weapon shop is just opposite from Lysander."

"Perhaps I should," Pamela grinned, as she managed to tighten the last strap.

"I would suggest we store this travel chest with Fara," Waheed continued, "She is an honorable woman and would look after it for us. I suspect we will be seeing a lot of action soon, meaning we would need constant repairs to our gear. If our excess gear were stored with Fara, it would make the exchanging of our equipment easier."

"Your plan has merit," Caesar commented, as he tightened the straps of his rondache.

* * *

Later after making the acquaintance of the hard-of-hearing Lysander, and the enigmatic, but noble weapon smith, the party was standing outside Atma's Tavern. Cain had decided to join them, as he wanted to enquire about the Dark Wanderer. They entered the gloomy interior of the tavern, blinking as their eyes accustomed themselves after the bright sunlight outside. All the goings-on outside the city gates, and even inside if rumor was to be believed, was surely good for business. The tavern was packed with patrons, many of them enjoying the strong but fragrant ale, Atma was famous for brewing. It seemed like trouble, too, was brewing, as a giant of a man stood up from his seat and barred their path, swaying on his feet.

"You musht be thoshe new heroesh 'nd all," he slurred, "You shouldn't 've bothered to comesh here. Greish hash tish plashe locked up nishe and tight 'nd all. Not that I couldn't have done the shame."

"Stand aside Geglash," Waheed commanded, "We have no quarrel with you."

"Ah, Fara'sh pet hash become brave shinshe we lasht met," Geglash sneered at the spearman, "I will deshide who or what I have a quarrel with shpearman!"

"And I will decide who drinks in my tavern and who not, Geglash!" a woman's voice cut in from behind him, "This is an open tavern last time I looked and I welcome anyone who has not caused me to revoke that courtesy to them."

"I'm shorry Atma," Geglash apologized as he moved out of the way, "I wash jusht trying to protect you 'nd all. Sheeing as no one elshe ish willin' ta go look fer your hushband and shon."

"Thank you Geglash," Atma smiled at the drunken giant, "but you have done more than I could have asked of anyone. Now, welcome honored travelers. You must be the ones we have heard so much about."

"Indeed, Atma, may I present to you, Caesar the Paladin, Pamela the Amazon and Elly the Rogue, slayers of Andariel," Waheed replied.

"Be welcome then," she smiled, "I have a more secluded table near the back, if you wish. As Jehryn no doubt told you, I have a small request I'd like to discuss with you in private."

When they got to the table, Atma had indicated, they found a dark haired woman, sitting there already. She had closely cropped hair and wore a dark breastplate and confident smile with equal ease. A spiked shield was propped against the table, while a claw-like weapon was lying next to her right hand on the table. A mug of ale was in front of her, although, judging by the level of the liquid inside, it had not been drunk from.

"A guest of yours?" Caesar asked Atma, recognizing the woman for what she was.

"I am here at Atma's request, Paladin," the woman replied, "My name is Suki and as you no doubt have recognized my order, I will enlighten the rest of your party. I am Viz-Jaq'taar, or an Assassin as we are more commonly known."

"An Assassin? Here?" Pamela asked, her eyes betraying her surprise.

"I am on the trail of a rogue Vizjerei mage, last seen in Tristram," she replied, "I believe you are familiar with that village and those that come from there. Perhaps this Horadrim knows of whom I speak."

"You are perceptive Suki," Cain said, "I do seem to recall such a mage leaving Tristram shortly before the troubles there began."

"I would caution more respect from you, mage slayer," Caesar warned, "Deckard Cain may be Horadrim, but he is a scholar, not a mage. You may direct you animosity to your prey rather."

"Your point is well taken, Paladin," Suki replied, "but respect has to be earned, not expected. Given time, I am sure I can make up my own mind about this 'scholar', one way or another."

Fortunately, Atma interrupted their disagreement, as she returned with five more mugs of her famous ale.

"I have asked Suki here, as she has been unwilling to perform my request alone," Atma began, "Ever since the Dark Wanderer had traveled through here, evil has been brewing in the Sewers below our city. At first only animals would go missing, but lately, whatever monster lives below has begun to prey on humans. Greiz will have more information on this, but every now and then a patron, staying here too late would go missing on his or her way home at night. At first we thought these people would turn up in some dark alley where they had slept off their stupor, but when the arm and leg was found floating in the harbor, we all realized that they were abducted and killed. Ordinarily, this would not concern me, but I have been made aware of just how close to home this monster could strike. A week ago, my son went missing. My husband went into the Sewers the next day to go look for him and has not returned since. I have to ask you to pardon Geglash's behavior earlier. While Waheed can attest that he has always been somewhat of a bully, I feel responsible for the state he is in now. I asked him, as a renowned fighter, to go into the Sewers and look for my family. That was three days ago and when he returned a day later he came straight here and hasn't stopped drinking since. What horrors he must have faced, I can only imagine, but he did manage to lay my uncertainty at rest. Wrapped in a ragged cloth, the only thing he managed to climb out of the Sewers with when Greiz's men found him was my husband's head."

"If you know that your husband is dead, what do require of us then?" Caesar asked.

"I ask only this of you," Atma replied, "Go down into the Sewers and cleanse the place. Kill the monster responsible for his death. If you see my son alive, bring him to me, if not, at least I can bury him next to his father."

"Why would we do this?" Suki asked.

"You will earn my respect and the trust of this city. Drognan also believes this has more to do with the Dark Wanderer than meets the eye, but only by killing the monster will you be able to know more about that."

"We will do as you ask, but for now we need lodging," Caesar promised.

"Elzix runs a respectable inn," Atma replied, "Though he was once a bandit king, you can trust him with your lodgings while staying in Lut Gholein."

"I will join you," Suki stated, "if you will have me along."

"Why should we trust you, slayer?" Caesar enquired, "Were you not unwilling until just now to comply with this request out of your own?"

"I will prove my worth in battle," Suki replied, "but not my stupidity. If that drunken Geglash is any testimony, we are not simply dealing with some overgrown sewer rats."

"She speaks wisely Caesar," Cain admonished, "Though you may not trust her motives, I am sure you can trust her sense of self-preservation."

"Very well, slayer, we shall meet you here, in front of the tavern, at dawn tomorrow."

"I would appreciate if you called me by name, Paladin," she said as they stood up to leave.

"That will happen once you've earned my trust," Caesar returned, "or do you expect it."

"At dawn then, Paladin," Suki smiled as she too turned to leave.

* * *

The sun was barely rising over the Twin Seas when the party came together in front of Atma's Tavern. Caesar was wearing his new Arctic Furs, having decided to stash his gemmed ring mail inside their travel chest at Fara's. Waheed was leaning on a well-used trident, while Elly and Pamela were making sure their bowstrings were tight. Suki had her curious looking claw-like weapon strapped to her right wrist, while her spiked shield was strapped to her left arm.

"Are we all ready?" Caesar asked, once again naturally assuming the position of command.

"If we can depend on the Assassin," Waheed began when he suddenly collapsed face forward onto the hard cobbles of the street. His trident had collapsed on him, almost as if some invisible hand had yanked it from under him.

"Oops," Suki smirked, "Did my shadow do that?"

The party stood amazed as she stooped to help pick the spearman up. Her shadow, clearly seen in the early morning sun, did not stoop with her, but remained standing upright, arms folded in front of it. As if aware of their scrutiny, it extended an arm and waved at them, before stooping and rising with Suki as she managed to get Waheed into an upright position.

"I would not anger Suki's shadow in future, Waheed," Pamela advised, a smile forming on her lips.

"I will keep that in mind in the future," Waheed replied, "It is clear that this Viz-Jaq'taar is not in clear command of her shadow's discipline."

"Unfortunately you are correct, Waheed," Suki apologized, "Though I can use my shadow to attack those deemed my enemies, it mostly has a will of its own."

"Though it is no doubt an ally during battle," Caesar stated, "I would ask that you un-summon your shadow warrior when we are not on the battlefield."

"You seem to know a lot about my order, Paladin?" Suki mused.

"I have met one or two of your order," Caesar confirmed, "but I suggest we table a discussion on the merits of a shadow warrior as opposed to a shadow master until after we have dealt with Atma's request."

"Then let us be off," Waheed urged, eager to put the small humiliation behind him, making up for it in the honor of battle.

Together they walked north to where Greiz, the hired mercenary captain, had his command post. Close by was a trapdoor leading to the first level of the Sewers. Greiz had been reluctant to allow them into the Sewers, but after hearing that they were working under the blessings of Jehryn, he gave up on his protests, pulling up his shoulders as he shouted out commands to his hapless town guards. Now, under the astonished looks of the two mercenaries posted to guard this entrance, they entered the Sewers. Word of the change that had come over Geglash had spread like wildfire and had stemmed the tide of would-be adventurers testing their worth by braving the Sewers. These new adventurers had to be foolhardy indeed the two thought as they exchanged a glance before closing up and once again securing the seal on the trapdoor.

Inside the Sewers, the air was cool and damp, smelling faintly of mossy rot, but much more strongly of sewage. The walls seemed to glow faintly, probably from some kind of phosphorous fungus growing in the dark, and the constant sound of dripping and the echoes of their own noises could be heard. A strange clicking sound could also be heard, but had to be coming from a twist and turn further in the mazelike layout of the Sewers. The source of the clicking soon became apparent as they rounded a third corner and stood face to face with a pack of about eleven Skeleton warriors. Some were brandishing maces and waving kite shields on their other arms, while others were equipped with different types of bows. A salvo of burning arrows shot their way, and they were barely fast enough to duck back behind the corner.

"I think they heard us coming," Pamela grinned as she notched an arrow, ready to imbue it with the frosty ice of Karcheus.

"The sound seems to carry both ways," Caesar agreed, "The clicking sounds we heard was from their bones clicking together."

"They are Burning Dead," Suki mentioned, as she hastily strapped her shield and claw to her back and unslung a rather wickedly gleaming two-handed axe. "It would be best if you used some form of cold-based attack, like this Axe of Fechmar," she advised.

With that she rounded the corner, dropped to a crouch and ran forward, slicing at the closest Burning Dead with her large axe. As the axe touched the bones of the Skeleton, it froze in position, allowing her to toss three small objects at the pack of Burning Dead Archers. Her shadow, seemingly impossibly at her side this time, also tossed two objects in their direction before closing in on another of the warriors. Not to be outdone, Pamela and Elly let fly their arrows, concentrating on the opposing archers, while Caesar and Waheed charged forward to engage the melee attackers. Caesar was alternating between his concentration and holy freeze auras, while letting fly both with his scepter and his blessed hammers. The small objects had opened up as they hit the ground and were emanating a steady and deadly flow of charged bolts. These bolts seemed to mingle with the bolts emanating from one of the Burning Dead Warriors. Soon none were left but this lightning enchanted champion of the undead. Fortunately Caesar, Suki and Waheed had fairly high resistance to lightning due to their various equipped items, while Pamela and Elly were out of range of the bolts. The shadow seemed to be rather impervious to the bolts too as it gamely attacked the undead alongside of its mistress.

When the fight was over, Caesar stood up in amazement, as he held aloft a small piece of rock, inscribed with a weird symbol or marking.

"What do you suppose this is?" he asked.

"It looks like some kind of rune," Suki remarked after inspecting it, "although I am sure your Horadrim friend will have more knowledge of this."

"Then I should also ask him about this," Pamela mentioned, as she held out a small metal disc, marked with intricate engravings.

"That is a charm," Waheed commented as he showed them a similar one, sewn to one cuff of his flowing robe, "This one helps to protect me from poison, while giving me a very small amount of strength."

"I have seen these before," Elly mentioned, "back in Khanduras, but thought nothing of it. How did you notice it Pamela?"

"It was the markings on the rune that drew my attention to it," Pamela replied, "Come to think of it I also saw them from time to time, but always assumed them to be bits of mail."

"You probably didn't leave behind much," Waheed assured them, "Even grand charms are not all that powerful. I only use mine as it was an heirloom from my father and it has helped me stomach some of the food I have been forced to eat on my travels."

They would find a few more of the strange runes and charms, before they found the stairs leading down to a deeper level of the Sewers. A short while later, following Suki, they found more stairs leading up, to what they hoped would still be inside the city. Sure enough they emerged, to the astonishment of those nearby, on a ramp at the side of the docks.

"I see you are all still in one piece Suki," a voice called over to them from a sailboat moored not far from there.

"Indeed, Meshif," Suki replied, "Soon your watch of the Sewers will not be required any longer."

"That is good news," the sailor smiled, "but for tonight I will still sleep light and instruct the watch on my boat to keep an eye on this entrance."

As Meshif had indicated, the sun was indeed low in the western horizon as they made their way to where Cain and Fara were busy in conversation.

"Ah, I see you have found your first runes and charms," the old sage commented as he identified each in turn, "This here is called an El rune in the runic tongue. Like gems, runes will imbue weapons, armor or shields in different ways. An El rune will add to your light radius, but will also add to your accuracy in a weapon, while aiding your defense in armor or shield. These other two runes here are Eld runes, adding to your accuracy and damage against undead when used in a weapon. In armor or a helm, they will reduce your stamina drain as you run for long periods of time, while in a shield it will aid your ability to block attacks. I have also heard of rune words that can create powerful items, but will have to research this some more. Perhaps Drognan has some information on this, so I will be sure to ask him, next time I speak with him."

"What about these charms?" Caesar asked.

"I'm surprised you have not brought any to me before," Cain mused.

"We have never noticed them before today," Pamela replied sheepishly.

"Well I never," Cain chuckled, "In any case, this here is a grand charm of frost, while these two smaller ones are a rugged small charm of dexterity and a lizard's large charm. The grand charm will add to your cold damage, while the large and small ones will add to your stamina, dexterity and mana."

"What would this charm be?" Waheed asked of the sage, intrigued to know what his heirloom might be.

"Ah, this," Cain mentioned, "seems to be a beryl large charms of strength. Since you have it sewn to your garment, I will assume you are familiar with its effects."

"I am, and I thank you," Waheed bowed.

Pamela decided to keep both the grand and the large charms, as she needed the mana and additional freeze duration they afforded her. After they sold the remaining charm and stashed those items they wished to keep, they decided to head over to Atma's Tavern for some well earned respite, before continuing with their search in the Sewers the next morning.

* * *

"How goes, Meshif?" Suki called to the ship's captain the next morning.

"All is quiet," Meshif replied, "although one of my watch thought he saw someone watching him from that entrance. He mentioned glowing red eyes, but he may have had a little too much of the rationed rum last night. Still, I would be careful going down there."

"How is it that you are so familiar with this Meshif?" Pamela asked, voicing the growing curiosity of the rest of them.

"Oh, I came to Lut Gholein on his ship," Suki explained, "That was before Jehryn imposed the ban on all ships leaving this place. I was in Kurast before that, with a more senior member of our order, but I won't bore you with the details of our quest there."

"In other words, it is none of our business," Caesar mused.

"Something like that," Suki confirmed smiling.

Soon they were back in the Sewers, preparing to go down to the next level. Once again they encountered the Burning Dead, but a new menace was added to their list of enemies. Animated Dried Corpses walked around, the tatters of their entombment wrappings hanging from outstretched arms. Unlike the Zombies, Hungry Dead and Ghouls they had encountered in Khanduras, these undead were embalmed before being laid to rest. This added a slight complication to killing them a second time, as their bodies would often, like those of the Zombies, fall apart, releasing clouds of deadly gas from the embalming fluids in their body cavities. Their touch was also poisonous, resulting from the chemicals used in the embalming process. They again also encountered Sand Raiders, as they had on the first level of the Sewers. These were of a race of brutal warriors who once ruled the wastes of Aranoch. Their bodies were misshapen, having four arms, often wielding four weapons. Their spirits were also imbued with elemental energies, which they could call upon and use against their foes. Once, the power of the Vizjerei had kept them in check, but following in the wake of the Dark Wanderer, they had once again risen up to aid the side of evil. They were weak in combat though, often breaking off an attack for unknown reasons and striding away. Some thought that this was due to the energies with which they were imbued, causing momentary confusion. Others believed that they were now being controlled by demons, but that the hold over them was tenuous at most, causing this lack of battle concentration. It worked to the party's advantage, as they could often trap the more tenacious Hungry Dead behind the frozen or disorganized bodies of the Sand Raiders. Suki's traps, or sentries as she referred to them, and the arrows shot by the two archers could then decimate the enemy ranks from behind this tactical wall, while allowing Caesar and Waheed a respite from any melee attacks.

The war party, now increased by Suki's presence, had again found a natural rhythm. When encountering opposition, Suki, mimicked by her shadow, would cast traps amongst the ranks of their enemies, before closing in to melee range. Caesar would use his different auras, while Waheed also aided them with his aura, enhancing their accuracy. When asked about it, he mentioned that Fara had called it blessed aim when he had been under her tutelage. Caesar had learned to use the same aura, just before their battle with Blood Raven, but had never used it. He was now glad that Waheed could provide it, freeing him up to use many of his other auras to augment and protect those in the party. Pamela did not often have need to use her javelins, but with the large numbers of enemy archers encountered, she used her missile slowing skill to great advantage of all in the party. Her icy arrows would also freeze her enemies, while Elly could slow others down by imbuing her own arrows with cold.

Soon the party found a waypoint, using the opportunity to return to town. This find was cause for much speculation, but an explanation of sorts was found with Drognan, the enigmatic Vizjerei and advisor to Jehryn. Drognan had researched some old records when he first came to Lut Gholein, and these seemed to indicate that the city had been built on the ruins of a Horadric fortress, dating back to the times of the Sin Wars. He was of the opinion that the Sewers were in fact secret passages in the days of the Horadrim, being expanded to sewers when Lut Gholein grew larger. This seemed to explain the presence of a waypoint in the current Sewers. Whatever the reason, the party was glad to have this alternate entrance to the Sewers, one that did not need to be guarded constantly. They had also found a new type of rune, which Cain had identified as Tir. This would return a small amount of mana to the user every time an enemy was killed.

Enquiring about the rune words Cain had mentioned, Drognan could add little to their existing knowledge, but assured them that he would research this for them. Help came from of an unexpected source however, as Lysander was able to provide them with information. The near-deaf alchemist was visiting Drognan where he overheard this part of their conversation with the sorcerer. He then mentioned that he had heard of a rune word to turn any iron axe, sword or mace to steel. According to him, this required a weapon of these types with exactly two gem sockets. The runes, Tir and El, had to put into these sockets, in exactly that order. This would change the weapon to steel, enhancing its damage and allowing its user to strike at his or her foes faster. It would also return the mana per kill, add to the light radius and enhance the accuracy of the user as the effects imbued by the runes themselves, while magically giving the weapon a chance to open old wounds on any enemy struck by it. These wounds would then bleed uncontrollably, bringing about the foe's demise all the quicker.

When told about this, Cain smiled, "Of course, 'steel' in the runic tongue is Tir'El. I should have thought of that before. I suspect that all rune words will be actual words used in the runic language, although I cannot say what effects these rune words will have on the equipment so imbued by them."

"What about Drognan's speculation about the waypoint we found in the Sewers?" Caesar asked.

"I would have to agree with that," Cain replied, "During the Sin Wars, when the Horadrim were pursuing Baal, they would have had need of a staging post. Having a fortress near the sea sounds like the logical thing to do. I will speak to Jehryn, since there may be some old records in the palace, which I may use for research. I will also make a note of this 'steel' rune word in my journals, so that this knowledge may be preserved."

After having their equipment repaired and some of their minor wounds healed by Fara, they had a quick lunch at Atma's before they returned to the waypoint, continuing their foray into the Sewers, searching for the one responsible for all the deaths and disappearances in the city.

* * *

After some time, the party came to a dead end, guarded by more than the usual number of Dried Corpses, Burning Dead and Sand Raiders. The reason for this soon became apparent after they managed to vanquish their opposition. In the one corner of the dead end, stood yet another of the shrines they had become accustomed to. Often they would come across a health or mana shrine, where drinking from the liquid collected in the basin of the shrine would instantly heal the drinker or restore all spent mana. At other times they would come across a poison or exploding shrine, where touching the shrine would trigger a trap set for any monsters. A ring of strangling gas or exploding potions would be thrown out at all nearby monsters, while anything from five to ten of the same potions would fall at the feet of the one touching the shrine, presumably for the use by that person. Refilling shrines would act very much like rejuvenation potions, healing and restoring spent mana and stamina of the person touching it. Armor and combat shrines would supernaturally boost the person's defense or damage and accuracy for a short while. Fire shrines were both a blessing and a curse, as it would halve everyone's life, both those in the party and any monsters in the immediate vicinity. Portal shrines would create a town portal to safety, while mana recharge shrines would aid the person's mana recovery rate for a slightly longer time. Four other shrines would each boost a person's resistance to either fire, cold, lightning or poison for a short while and stamina shrines would cause the person touching the shrine to become tireless for up to three minutes. Another shrine would boost the person's natural skills for roughly the same duration as a mana recovery shrine, while the last type they had come across, the experience shrine, would boost the person's ability to learn from battle for just over two minutes at a time. Some of these shrines would regenerate over time, giving the same benefits to the next person touching it, while others would only give their benefit once. Each shrine had a small plaque to identify it, not in name, but by the riddle or phrase repeated on them. This new shrine was no exception, and as usual, they first went back to Cain to find out what the shrine's likely effect would be.

"By what you describe," Cain said in answer to their query, "I assume the shrine to be a gem shrine. When touching this type of shrine, my Horadrim records seem to have two possible outcomes. If the person touching the shrine has any gemstones or eldritch skulls in their backpack, it seems like one of these will be bettered somehow. It is a pity we don't have the jeweler's expertise of Gheed's at our disposal, as much as most of us disliked his presence. I am sure he would have knowledge of this, but alas. The second type of benefit this shrine is likely to bestow is when the person touching it does not possess any gems or skulls. In this case the shrine will magically produce a gem or skull of the lowest possible quality, chipped if I recall Gheed's instructions properly."

"What shall we do then?" Pamela asked the question on all their minds.

"We have quite enough chipped gems and skulls," Caesar remarked.

"So many in fact that we have to keep them in Pamela's travel chest," Elly agreed.

"What about the normal diamond the Rogue's found in Andariel's ashes?" Pamela asked.

"As long as it is not destroyed, I guess we have nothing to lose," Caesar agreed.

While the rest of the party had their equipment repaired by Fara, Caesar placed the diamond in his backpack; ready to try out the gem shrine once they got back to the Sewers. All too soon they were again standing around the mysterious shrine. Caesar removed the diamond from his backpack and holding it in his gloved hand, touched the shrine. A musical note was heard as the diamond popped out of his hand, shimmering as it arced through the air and landed at his feet. He picked it back up, studying it in the dim light of the glowing walls.

"I cannot see any difference," Caesar finally stated, "but I am not an expert and the light in this place leaves something to be desired."

"Perhaps Elzix can help," Waheed suggested, "I am sure in his time as a bandit king, he must have dealt with quite a few gems."

"I will show this to him tonight then," Caesar decided as he replaced the diamond in his backpack.

Soon the party found another staircase leading once more down into the deeper parts of the Sewers. It was late afternoon when they had visited Cain to enquire about the gem shrine and they therefore decided to return to town via a town portal and continue their search in the morning. Making good on his decision, Caesar duly showed the diamond to Elzix at the inn.

"That is a remarkably good specimen you have here," Elzix commented as he looked at the gem through a small looking glass.

"How would you grade it then?" Caesar enquired, smiling at the image Elzix posed.

"Ah," Elzix smiled, "I must seem a comical sight, what with this monocle clasped to my only remaining eye."

"I trust your judgment more than your appearance," Caesar replied.

"You are very much like Fara then," Elzix said, still smiling, "but to answer your question, I would have to say this gem is probably of flawless quality. Why is it that you ask though?"

"When we left the Rogues it was only of normal quality," Caesar explained, "but this afternoon in the Sewers we came across, what Cain explained to be, a gem shrine. I touched it holding the diamond in my hand, the same one you are holding now."

"Oh, so you found a gem shrine in the Sewers, eh?" Elzix exclaimed, not seemingly surprised at all," It's a pity they only work once though, but I guess that will prevent even more rumor from spreading. All this town needs is for some treasure hungry dimwits to lose their lives down there in search of gems and other treasure."

"You know about gem shrines?" Caesar asked incredulously.

"I have come across a few in my time with the bandits of the deserts," Elzix assured him.

"There was a merchant with a fondness for gems, a man by the name of Gheed, back in the Rogue's camp in Khanduras," Caesar explained, "but he did not know anything about the skulls we pick up every now and then. He confessed to not having a liking for Necromancers or the dealing in skulls. Do you know anything about the effects of skulls?"

"What you really need, like this man Gheed inadvertently told you, is to speak to a Necromancer," Elzix replied, "I have very little knowledge to add to what you already know about gems and skulls, but have heard strange tales of some of the nomadic bandits imbuing their shields with rows of skulls. These were said to magically return some damage to anyone foolish enough to attack them, but whether this was when one's blow struck the shield in question, or any blow struck, I do not know."

"Even that small rumor adds to our knowledge," Caesar sighed, "Akara was of the opinion that skulls used to imbue a weapon, would leech away some of the target's life and mana and so replenish the attacker."

"Much like a weapon of the leech or bat does?" Elzix asked.

"If I understand it correctly, yes," Caesar replied, "Do you have any knowledge of runes or rune words?"

"I have only seen one rune word, but dismissed it as rather rock bottom. I would only use such a helm when in the depths of despair. To make one, the fool that owned it mentioned the use of a helm with exactly two sockets and the use of a Nef and a Tir rune. This would enhance the defense of the helm, even adding additional defense against missile attacks. He also claimed it would add a small amount of mana per kill and a small amount of strength, but at the cost of a reduced light radius. What totally doomed this item for me was the fact that it significantly reduced the wearer's luck at finding gold and had some weird charges of a magic spell on it. This spell would create darkness all around, but do nothing else and furthermore these charges ran out after the ninth time someone used it."

"I have seen Suki use a similar spell," Caesar replied, "and had you been in the midst of an attack, I am sure you would have noticed the effect it actually has. This magical darkness so confounds your enemies that they stand around aimlessly, making it easier to dispatch them. Having no mage to recharge these charges would still have made it pretty worthless I am sure, even if you had the knowledge of the true power of a 'cloak of shadows'."

"A novel idea," Elzix agreed, "but as you stated, without much use to anyone under my command at that time. I have since learned to regard body parts more than gold, but as this happened earlier in my life, I had no use for a helm such as that."

Cain later had a good chuckle about Elzix's description of the rune word, "That old desert jackal doesn't always know how true his own perception is. Nef'Tir in the runic tongue means nadir, or 'the depths of despair' as unknowingly explained by our innkeeper."

* * *

The next morning the party returned to the Sewers; they were surprised to find a rather sober looking Geglash waiting for them there already. The giant man was armed with a broad-bladed sword, slightly curved, but longer and no doubt slightly heavier than an ordinary falchion so favored by most of the warriors in Lut Gholein.

"Before you say anything," Geglash began, "I would like to apologize for my rude behavior the first day we met."

"Apologies can be made and accepted in the safety of town," Caesar remarked.

"That is why I am here," the big man continued, "I knew you would be resistant to having me along, but if you can see a way open to have me, I would like to accompany you. I made a promise to Atma and I aim to keep it."

"Why would we have you along though?" Suki asked, "We have been doing quite fine without the help of any in this forsaken town."

"I have heard of your progress, whispered by the patrons in Atma's Tavern," Geglash agreed, "I am sure you are wondering what use a drunkard can be to your party. In my defense I will simply say that you will find the body of Atma's husband down these stairs. That was where I left it when I alone braved the same horrors you have faced up to now to get there."

"From what we hear," Caesar argued, "that very act was the cause of you fleeing and resorting to washing away the memories in drink. How can we be sure that you will not do the same a second time?"

"If what is down there managed to do to Atma's husband what it did," Geglash replied, "I would not be alive long enough to run, if I decided to do so."

"I say we give him a chance," Waheed, who had known the big warrior the longest, voiced his opinion.

"So do I," Suki seconded, "but both my shadow and I will keep a close eye on you."

"That is all I could ask," the big man sighed, resignedly.

As predicted by Geglash, the party found Atma's husband's corpse, or at least what was left of it, not to far from the bottom of the stairs on the third level. Suki opened a town portal in order for them to retrieve it later, if they somehow managed to best the creature that had killed him. Geglash, contrary to the misgivings they had all had about him, proved to be an able warrior. Now, not having to brave these dangers alone, he was able to hide his revulsion at the Burning Dead Warriors and also Mages they encountered. He, along with Suki, Caesar and Waheed were surprised to be attacked by Huntresses however. Huntresses were sub-species of a race of bipedal, intelligent, feline beings. Matriarchal in society, these cat-beings were once found only in the jungle environments of Kehjistan, trading freely with the cities there. Although always considered somewhat aloof and untrustworthy, they had never before behaved in a threatening manner toward human society. In the wake of the corruption wrought by the Dark Wanderer, marauding bands of these cats now seemed to be in liege with the evil roaming the deserts of Aranoch. Like many other felines, they preferred to torture their prey, and thus employed whips and their claws to torture and kill their enemies. They gave no quarter, and after the initial shock, also received none from the party.

Soon it became apparent that they were finally nearing their quarry, as they encountered a large mass of Burning Dead Warriors and Mages. A new type of Skeleton warrior, identified as Horrors, also attacked them. Suki mentioned that she had encountered a few of them in the Sewers of Kurast, while accompanying the senior member of her order there. These proved slightly more resistant to her charged bolt sentries as they seemed to posses a higher resistance to lightning based attacks than any other Skeletons they had encountered before. Something more sinister was at work however, as many of their Skeleton foes, after being crushed or otherwise destroyed by their attacks, would stand up again to fight. Evil light once again seemed to light their empty eye-sockets as bones knit themselves together, lending strength again to their undead attacks.

"We live again," a sinister voice whispered, then laughed from behind the lines of the their undead enemies. A giant monster, similar, yet different from the Mummies they had encountered thus far, stood like a general commanding his troops. At a gesture, one of the crushed Burning Dead Mages stood up again, continuing its attack. Only by having Pamela freeze them first with her use of ice arrow, then destroying them, did the party find they could keep this new monster from resurrecting its minions. Progress was slow, as the combined onslaught of the Burning Dead and Horror Warriors were helped by the spells cast by their Mage allies. Fire, poison and ice darts filled the air, chilling and slowing down the attacks of Caesar and those in the melee positions, while the poison slowly drained away their health. Pamela would freeze those warriors in the front lines, hoping they would not unfreeze before being destroyed by one of the party. Slowly, but surely this seemed to turn the tide, but with poor Geglash barely standing, his eyes wide with revulsion and fear.

"Here, drink this!" Suki commanded as she handed him a rejuvenation and healing potion from the slots in her belt, before laying down more traps around the Greater Mummy and summoning a new shadow warrior. Geglash did as he was told and most of his wounds healed, causing color to return to his features.

With its minions all but destroyed, the time had come to attack their master. Caesar, Waheed and Suki closed in on it, followed closely by Geglash and Suki's shadow. The Mummy had more tricks up its wrappings however, as it blew out a poisonous cloud of tomb gasses, engulfing them. Caesar switched to his cleansing aura to help combat the effects of this; alternating with the concentration aura he used to help his companion's battle prowess. Though probably as tough a foe as Andariel had been, Radament, as they later learned the creature was called, could not withstand their combined onslaught forever. As its broken body fell to the ground, bolts of magical energy started pounding its corpse, spreading out to hover over those remaining Burning Dead and Horror corpses as well. A single book dropped from Radament's outstretched hand.

"I've just about had it up to here with the undead," Geglash mentioned, forcing a smile from the others, as the bolts seemed to shimmer and disappear. With this the ghostly souls of those slain rose up, being finally redeemed from their servitude to the dark forces.

Investigating the contents of the room, they came upon the grizzly remains of several animals and the bodies of most of those that had disappeared from time to time. Among the bodies was the, strangely, un-mutilated body of Atma's son, while hanging from a support beam was what Radament had been creating; a new body made from some of the parts of all his victims. A chest in one corner yielded a few small stacks of gold and a scroll of parchment. With the book, scroll and the body of Atma's son in their possession, they returned to town, satisfied that the horror of the Sewers was at last at an end.

Obtaining a shroud from Fara, Caesar wrapped the body in it, while Geglash and Waheed went through Suki's earlier portal to retrieve and similarly wrap the body of Atma's husband. Together they all went to the tavern seeking the bereaved widow. Atma burst into fresh tears as she accepted the smaller of the two bundles, "You have my thanks for what you have done. I will speak to the other merchants in town on your behalf, ensuring that you will get better deals in future. Though the taste of vengeance is bitter-sweet, I find it to my liking." With that she turned around, bent by her burden, followed by Geglash as she left to make arrangements for the burial of her loved ones. With pity in their hearts, the party turned around also, looking to Cain to try and make sense of this needless tragedy.

* * *

"The creature you describe," Drognan replied, "sounds like one of the more important Horadrim mages entombed here in Aranoch during the Sin Wars. Radament, the Fallen, was so called because he was killed during their pursuit of Baal, and as was their custom, the Horadrim embalmed his body before placing powerful protective spells over it. That the creature had escaped its tomb does not bode well for us. If Diablo has the power to unravel the old spells of the Horadrim, there may be more of these Greater Mummies walking in the dark and secret places in the desert. If you are pursuing Diablo, you will no doubt come across some of these places, and will have to face more of the likes of Radament."

"I can understand its hatred towards all living things," Caesar enquired, "since it was more than likely corrupted by Diablo's influence, but why would it slaughter so many and collect their body parts?"

"That is strange to me indeed," Drognan replied, "All I can guess is that the creature wished to build for itself a new body. Somehow the corrupting touch of Diablo had made that its single-minded purpose. From what you have told me, its own body was strong and capable enough to sustain it and there was therefore no need for it."

"Chalk more madness up to the Lord of Terror," Suki stated.

"I have no doubt that those are true words," Drognan agreed, "On another matter though, I would wish to have a private word with you Viz-Jaq'taar."

"Oh," Suki responded, her left brow arcing, "Surely you don't think I am here on your account, Drognan? My order has been following your moves for years, and if we deemed you a threat, it would not have required my limited talents to destroy you."

"While I'm sure I should be relieved by what you say," Drognan continued, somewhat shaken, "I do know that I am not your intended target. However, I do have some information about the one you seek."

It was Suki's turn to be surprised, as she blurted, "You know whom I seek?"

"You apparently aren't the only one with spies in this city," Drognan chuckled, "I too have my resources. Now is not the time to discuss this however," he added mysteriously, "You will first need to win Jehryn's trust before my information will be of any use to you. I suggest you speak to Cain about that scroll you're carrying in your backpack, Paladin."

"Scroll?" Caesar began, his mouth falling open.

"It has such a powerful magical aura," Drognan explained, "that even a blind mage would be able to locate it. I think it may very well be one of the 'lost' Horadric scrolls. Speak to Cain, since he is the only living person that can read them."

* * *

"Ah," Cain enthused, "You have found one of the lost Horadric scrolls. It stands to reason that one such a Radament will have had one in his possession. Now, let me see if I can decipher the runes."

"What about this book we found?" Pamela asked.

"From what you have told me, it would seem to be a Book of Skill," Cain replied, his eyes still scanning the contents of the scroll.

"Cain, are you being purposely obtuse?" Suki asked, still somewhat disturbed by their visit to Drognan.

"Oh, forgive me young slayer," Cain smiled, "In short, Radament would have required a Book of Skill in order for his essence to be transferred to his new host body. A Book of Skill has other uses as well. It is said that one who reads from such a book, gains skill, therefore the name, but often at the cost of losing their soul to evil."

"What kind of skill?" she asked again.

"Are you willing to take the risk?" Caesar asked incredulously.

"Oh I'm sure none of you will have any risk reading from it," Cain laughed, "I was merely teasing Suki a little. In fact, I would advise that you do study it; you may gain skills much needed for what you face. That will also give me the time I will need to read this scroll."

"In other words," Pamela smiled, "go and play children, I need some time where I'm not to be disturbed."

"Once again, Pamela, you show wisdom beyond your years," Cain chuckled, "Now go and play children."

Since it was only just after lunchtime, they all decided to return to Atma's Tavern for some lunch and perhaps some ale from the taps. Atma and Geglash were not present and this seemed to suit all the patrons better. It was as if a great sorrow had been lifted from all of them as the din inside the place was almost deafening. The company decided on a table in the back, and each took turns scanning through the book.

"It is as if I can only read certain parts of it," Suki, who had been the first to scan through it, commented.

"That probably stands to reason," Pamela replied as she bit into a chunk of Atma's home-baked rye bread, followed by a swig from her second mug of ale. She was rather oblivious to the fact that her comment made little sense to any of her companions.

"Let me see?" Caesar asked as he cut off a piece of yellow, and well aged cheddar.

After studying the book for a short while, he exclaimed, "It says here that in order for a Paladin to use his zeal more effectively, he needs to swing his weapon at the most vulnerable position on his foe's body. He needs to assess each foe before even closing in on them. This will give him the ability to hit harder and be blocked less often."

"That's interesting," Suki said, "since the parts I read, instructed me on how to apply my burst of speed more effectively. By following the instructions, I would be able to move even faster than before, while at the same time expending less stamina to do so."

"Let me see that," Pamela grinned, "I'm sure you two are exaggerating."

After a short while however, Pamela seemed to sober up from the marginal effects of the ale, "It says here that the neck or armpits of an enemy is often the most vulnerable areas to aim for when shooting with a bow or crossbow. A strike in this area can often be critical."

Unknown to the group, the Book of Skill had magically imbued them with the skill they had read about. Caesar was better able to use his zeal, Suki her bursts of speed, while Pamela's ability to make a critical strike was enhanced. Waheed learned how to jab at his enemies more effectively, while Elly could slow those struck by her cold arrows for longer.

When they later returned to Cain, the scholar was beside himself with excitement. He accepted their offer to become the custodian of the Book of Skill, and then explained to them what he had read in the Horadric scroll.

"As you know by now, Baal was captured and imprisoned somewhere out there in the deserts of Aranoch," he began, "Because the soul stone, created to contain Baal, had been shattered by the Lord of Destruction, Tal Rasha, the head of the army dedicated to pursue Baal, offered to have the shards placed inside his own body. He was then entombed, while powerful Horadric runes and a Horadric device of great cunning sealed off the entrance. Placing Tal Rasha's staff into an orifice of this device was the only way it could be deactivated, but fearing that the staff may fall into the wrong hands, the remaining Horadrim magically transmuted the staff, breaking it up into a number of smaller parts, which they hid in different places across the deserts. This was accomplished by using a Horadric Cube, a device that bridges the gap between the physical and the ethereal realms. Only with the use of a Horadric Cube, can you hope to create Tal Rasha's Horadric Staff, in order to open Baal's tomb."

"Where can we find such a cube?" Caesar enquired.

"Quite a number of fallen Horadrim were entombed with Radament, having all died in the same battle he did. I am becoming convinced now that Radament was being used to obtain the pieces of the Horadric Staff and was preparing for his journey by creating a new body for himself. Diablo will now be forced to find some alternative way to enter his brother's tomb, now that you have destroyed his lackey. Search for a place called the Halls of the Dead, as that is the place where Radament was entombed, but more importantly where you may find a Horadric Cube."

"Any ideas on where we can find the parts of the Staff?" Pamela asked.

"The scroll was rather cryptic about it," Cain admitted, "It mentions a Staff of Kings and a Viper Amulet, but nothing else. What these things may be, or where they may be found is a mystery. I will speak to Drognan and some of the other people here in the city and see what I can come up with. In the meantime, I would speak with Elzix. He probably knows the deserts better than anyone in this city, and may have come across these so-called Halls of the Dead."

* * *

That evening, Caesar again spent some time in Elzix's company. Again the erstwhile bandit king proved to be a great source of information about the deserts.

"I have personally been inside these Halls of the Dead," he said, "A lot of my men were a superstitious lot back then. They said that the place was cursed. I didn't believe them and went in to have a look. I found nothing but dead, dust and darkness in there. That has all probably changed if you say this Radament came from there. Judging by the number of coffins and sarcophagi I found, you're gonna have your work cut out for you if all of them occupants are now walking around in there."

"Do you know how we can get there?" the Paladin asked.

"Oh sure," Elzix replied, "The desert outside the City's northern gates is called the Rocky Waste. There is also a small tomb out there; most call it the Stony Tomb. You may want to investigate it, as it is the burial place for most of the city's more important, or shall I say notorious citizens. I'd watch out for a Mummy by the name of Creeping Feature if I was you."

"Why?"

"Oh, he was our very own Jehryn's great-great-granddaddy," Elzix continued, "Our 'lord' Jehryn may be all prim 'n proper nowadays, but his ancestors were even bigger scoundrels than I was in my heyday. Creeping Feature, or shall I say Jehshah, took this city by force, and then proclaimed himself lord of Lut Gholein. From what I hear, this wasn't no more than a fortress back then, but the city really grew and expanded under Jehryn's granddaddy, Jehmesh. He was a good ruler, but more importantly, he was a clever ruler. He imposed some taxes on the trade going through the place in return for safety and soon this place was thriving. He was said to have been a good sailor in his days. I'm sure our good captain Meshif is named after him, although he probably doesn't realize it."

"So Creeping Feature was buried in the Stony Tomb after his death?" Caesar asked.

"Yep, him and his treasure," Elzix sighed wistfully, "Not that many haven't tried to get to it mind you. Those that did were never seen again. They either met their doom at the hands of Jehshah or made off with their loot. Who's to know?"

"What about the Halls of the Dead?" Caesar reminded him.

"Oh, yes," the innkeeper replied, "When you've traversed the Rocky Waste, you come to the next desert, called the Dry Hills. There is a waypoint there, and I seem to recall one inside the Halls too. Anyway, you'll find the entrance to the Halls in the Dry Hills."

"You know about waypoints?" Caesar asked.

"Ha ha," the man smiled, "You don't become the king of those cut-throats unless you know a thing or two. I can even use them two waypoints if I chose to. Not that I would, mind you, with Diablo stirring things up out there. For a while there it did provide a means to pull this inn through during the bad times."

"So the rumors about how you funded this inn are true then?"

"I'd not say," Elzix winked, "but you can guess once you've been to the Halls yourselves."

* * *

The next morning the party met near the trapdoor to the Sewers. Suki had a new companion, named Zanarhi. He was one of Greiz's men, but had offered to accompany them for a small fee and the promise that he could read from the Book of Skill. Cain was a bit surprised to see the Assassin, even more so when she asked for the book.

"You are aware of the risk?" he had asked, concern spread through the lines on his face.

"If he does anything funny, I'll kill him," Suki had smiled back at the sage as she handed the book over to the town guard to read.

Zanarhi could now also jab with his voulge, much like Waheed was able to, but with much less ability.

Now totaling six, seven if you counted Suki's shadow, they took their first steps into the hot and dangerous desert. The Rocky Waste was aptly named. The desert floor was littered with rocky outcroppings and almost no plants could be seen anywhere. Here and there a lone tree or more likely some form of cactus could be seen. A range of hills surrounded the entire desert, almost as if some god had decided to deliberately enclose each one. They would later learn that this was an effect of the Sin Wars. During their pursuit of Baal and Mephisto, the Horadrim would often try and trap their quarry, by using their vast magical powers to surround an area with hills. Baal and Mephisto weren't without powers either, and would just as soon create a narrow ravine and escape by it, leading to the next desert, where the process was often repeated.

As they proceeded from the gate, deciding to hug the perimeter of the Waste, they were quickly surrounded by their first enemies. Some Huntresses closed in to attack while their ranged counterparts, simply called Slingers by the party, bombarded the party with javelins. An odd creature, called Sand Leapers, also joined the fray. Leapers were versatile, but pesky animals that largely inhabited the desert regions, although other species were known to exist. The desert variety had an extremely slow resting metabolism to minimize water use and storage. The harsh environment of the Aranoch, however, left little room for mistakes, and these creatures never passed up the opportunity to eat or drink. Packs sighting a potential meal would leave their resting spots and work together to bring down their quarry with great tenacity. That they might also have been semi-domesticated by the Huntress clans, was also a possibility, but whatever the case, hunger or alliance, they clearly meant to do the party harm. They weren't easy to dispatch as they could often leap vast distances when attempting to avoid a blow or when struck by a weapon or arrow. They had one weakness however, when pinned against an obstacle, their gangly legs prevented their escape, allowing for an almost easy kill. The party had just learned how many of the desert hunters had managed to kill them in times past, something Elzix would have been familiar with.

They had no sooner killed the last of this first wave of attackers than they were beset upon by Carrion Birds. Believed to be the mutated offspring of the large, native vultures that once inhabited these deserts, Carrion Birds and other vulture demons wished only to kill and consume mortal beings that crossed their paths. The giant vultures of old were, for the most part, scavengers who ate only the dead or dying. Now befouled these scavengers seemed to simply drop from the sky, attacking both living and dead in their frenzy to have something to eat. Their razor sharp beaks and talons caused deep wounds, and a group of these demons could quickly bring down a victim. Although impossible to target while in flight, these vultures had to land to attack, and were therefore vulnerable when on the ground. Soon after they too were killed, Caesar, Pamela along with Suki this time, had one of those moments of epiphany where they suddenly understood how to better employ one of their skills. Caesar could now use his zeal to attack a maximum of five different enemies in close succession, where further practice of that skill would only increase his accuracy. Suki now knew better how to fade partly into the ethereal realm, becoming shadowlike herself. This effectively boosted her resistances to poison and the elements while also reducing the time any enemy curse would be active on her. Pamela could now guide her arrows more effectively, enhancing their damage slightly, while requiring less energy to do so.

By ten o'clock that morning, they decided to retire until the desert had cooled down enough. There was no shade at all in this rocky wasteland, even the trees they had seen from the northern gate turned out to be an illusion. They were not trees or cacti at all, but rather long poles on which the decapitated bodies of any number of unfortunate souls had been impaled. Some were clearly part of Greiz's town guards, while others had to be the bodies of some of the desert bandits. It was obvious that some force was at work, changing the deserts and denying passage to any of the race of men wishing to inhabit or traverse it. Though the western deserts still remained free of Diablo's influence, it was clear that the Lord or Terror did not even allow the desert bandits a place in what was quickly becoming his domain. The northern deserts of Aranoch had become a much more dangerous place indeed.

* * *

"Why don't we just ask that old desert fox to go to the Dry Hills waypoint, open up a town portal for us and let us bypass this wasteland outside the city," Suki suggested, as she worried at a small nick in her mask with the pointed end of one of the claws of her blade talons.

"I am sure you can suggest that to him," Caesar sighed, having grown weary of the Assassins constant bickering.

"He's fond of the glint of gold," she continued, "I'm sure if we pay him enough, he'll forget his fears."

"What has Drognan told you to get you so worked up?" Pamela confronted her.

"I cannot say," Suki replied, remembering her meeting with the mage just after they returned to town, "but I do have a need for more speed than we've been able to muster in our attempts to traverse the deserts."

"We did not ask you to tag along," Caesar reminded her, "Radament is destroyed, your part is done."

"Unless you think we are somehow expendable allies in your private quest?" Pamela asked.

"No, that is not it," Suki said, tossing her mask from her, "I need to catch up to my quarry and kill him or I will be cast from my order. You see I've been branded as something of a troublemaker during my schooling years and some of my seniors decided that this would be my test. The outcome would decide my fate. Why they decided to send Natalya along, I do not know, since she is perhaps as much despised by the members of the order as I would be if I failed."

"Natalya is the one still in Kurast?" Caesar asked.

"Yes," Suki replied, "She is one of the very senior members of my order, but despised by all. They have even coined a term referring to her. 'Natalya's odium', they warn, whenever someone steps out of line."

"Why is it that she is so hated?" Pamela asked.

"She is compassionate. She sees things in shades of gray, where the order would have it as black or white. Black you die, white you live until you become black."

"According to your order," Caesar agreed, "Your order seems very much as paranoid in these days as the Zakarum are."

"I thought you were of the Zakarum?" Suki asked, perplexed.

"No," he explained, "Nowadays the true Paladins are those that do no longer follow the so-called holy path of the church of the Light. The Light knows who its true followers are; you will not see any of the Zakarum exhibiting any of the holy auras endowed upon a true Paladin."

"That still doesn't solve Suki's dilemma," Pamela mentioned.

"It cannot be helped," Caesar said, "If she wishes to remain so secretive about her quarry, we can do nothing to help her gain on him."

"I never said my quarry was a male," Suki parried.

"The Viz-Jaq'taar hunt only the Vizjerei," Caesar explained, "therefore your quarry has to be male."

"That is true," Suki conceded, "but I still cannot tell you more until I am certain of a few things. Rumors as often turn out to be false as they turn out to be true."

"We will be able to speed up our progress if we decide to venture into the deserts at night from now on," Caesar put forward.

"While sleeping during the heat of the day," Pamela agreed.

"Are we to start tonight then?" Suki enquired.

"I am not the leader," Caesar shrugged, "but we are well enough rested to do so."

"True, but you have the most martial training of us all and we therefore respect your wisdom when it comes to combat and combat readiness," Pamela replied.

"I agree," Suki smiled.

"I suggest we meet at the town portal then; an hour before sunset," he suggested, "but for now I wish to borrow your mercenary, Suki."

"I won't ask why, but you may take him for the rest of the afternoon. I have no need for him until later," she replied.

* * *

Just before sunset the town portal again glimmered briefly brighter, depositing its charge to the Rocky Waste, before shimmering and collapsing in on itself. Caesar took point with Zanarhi and Waheed close behind him. Pamela, Suki, Elly and Suki's shadow spread out behind them, fanning out, preparing for danger from any direction. This was a wise precaution in these dangerous climes, even if a town portal's location had been relatively safe when they went to town initially. They were safe for now. Soon enough that status changed as they again confronted the Huntresses, Sand Leapers, Slingers and Carrion Birds. After a while the desert seemed to become eerily quiet, even in the dusk of oncoming night.

"What ho?" Caesar mused, looking around.

As if in answer, chomping growls were heard, sounding like ancient and heavy gears turning on each other. Out of the gloom a small party of five grotesques came forth; ready to attack the heroes. They were Dung Soldiers, a vastly mutated beetle from the region. Scarab Demons were large, mobile insects that would rapidly pursue and surround their enemies. When struck, these demons sometimes unleashed a deadly spread of electrical energy. Like the retribution from lightning enchanted creatures and monsters, this could prove fatal to many attackers. It was perilous to fight these monstrosities without ranged weapons or suitable resistance to lightning.

Fortunately, both Caesar and Suki had moderate amounts of lightning resistance, with only Pamela being at risk. To be sure, she quickly unslung her gemmed round shield and javelins, dropping Pluckeye to the ground. Tossing a plague javelin in their direction, she retreated slightly to remain outside the arcing path of the lightning emitted by the beetles. The insidious nature of the poisons contained in the bladders tied to her javelins, ensured that their foes would still be harmed, without them unleashing as many bolts of the deadly lightning.

Caesar chose to smite them with his rondache, causing them to be knocked away from him each time. This tactic proved useful, as this would knock his enemies away from him, before they emitted their lightning bolts. He could thus judge the path the bolts would travel, before closing in and smiting an enemy again. Waheed and Zanarhi would tackle one of the demons together, seeming impervious to harm as they jabbed in quick succession with their weapons. It was Zanarhi's prayers that were keeping them alive however, as the Light granted healing to the whole party thanks to those fervent prayers. Soon the battle was over, the ruined outer skeletons of the demons littering the desert floor.

"I see my hired help has caught on to religion," Suki smirked, wiping gore from the blades of her talons.

"Fara and the master are good teachers, mistress," Zanarhi replied, humbly casting his eyes on his dusty, sandal-shod feet.

"You need not worry about your unwise choice to let him read the Book of Skill anymore," Caesar said, a hint of warning in his voice.

"That is reassuring," she replied, smiling.

"The next time, I won't be so forgiving," Caesar continued, "It would also be best if you avoided Fara for a day or two. The ancient evil we had to banish due to your uncaring stupidity is not something I'd like to face every day."

Before Suki could reply, Caesar had walked off towards the rocky outline of what could only be the Stony Tomb. Following his lead, the others followed, one by one, leaving her behind with her thoughts.

"Why don't you leave too?" she asked of Zanarhi.

"Despite what the master had said," he replied, still unable to look her in the eyes, "you have done me a great service, mistress. Without your decision to let me read that terrible book, I would still be nobody. Now I have a chance to leave this place, once we have defeated the evil here, and become somebody," he said, looking up and capturing her gaze, "I cannot hate you for that, mistress."

As the words hit her, it was Suki's turn to lower her gaze as she whispered, "I did not know. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, mistress," he replied, "The Light has shown me the way."

"Then stop calling me that," she asked, pleading with her eyes, "My name is Suki."

"I will call you mistress due to my debt to you," Zanarhi answered, "and I will call you Suki due to my forgiveness of you."

"I can live with that," she stated, resignedly, before she turned to follow the others.

* * *

The broken, stone stairs down to the Stony Tomb were dark and foreboding. Not since they had entered the Catacombs of the Rogue's Monastery had they encountered such palpable darkness.

"Elzix was right about this place," Pamela stated to no one in particular.

Soon the stairs opened up into one of the legs of an underground hall. It was in the shape of a squared cross, with large stone doors blocking the three other exits leading of into the rest of the tomb. Not unsurprisingly there were Burning Dead Warriors and Mages to meet them. These were soon dispatched and they walked towards one of the massively thick doors blocking the way.

"By the Light," Caesar exclaimed, "how to open one of these?"

"We could probably dig our way through, within a day or two," Pamela grinned.

"Allow me?" Waheed said, as he gently touched the surface of the stone door.

At his touch the door proceeded to sink slowly into the ground, followed by a small dribble of the desert sand that had accumulated in the plinth.

"Let me guess," Suki smiled, "Another present from the Horadrim?"

"I would not know," Waheed replied, "but we used to use this tomb quite often when someone important was entombed here."

"Someone like this?" Caesar grunted as he blocked the sword meant for Waheed's unprotected back with his scepter, before smiting the Horror Warrior with his shield.

"My thanks," Waheed shouted as he turned to engage another with his spear, "I should have been more alert, considering."

Many times the same scenario played itself out, as the party would open a door, only to find a small ambush waiting for them behind it. The direction they had chosen at the main hall proved to be false though as the smaller halls and passages soon came to a dead end. Retracing their steps they came back to the main hall, this time choosing the open archway of the passage directly across from the hall. The stone door's mechanism must have been broken by the accumulation of centuries worth of sand, since they found other similar open doorways scattered throughout the tomb. This too proved a false trial, however, but the party did find one of the wells where they could drink from the magical waters and be healed as well refreshed by it. Back at the main hall they could do nothing but turn left and proceed through opening the last door. This path proved true, as they soon came to a second stairway, leading further down into the bowels of the Stony Tomb.

Coming down the stairs the party could only progress either left or right. They decided to take the left passage, but once again this proved to be a wrong choice. After encountering numerous parties of Burning Dead Mages and a more decayed form of the walking Dried Corpses, they came to a single room filled with sarcophagi, lids askance, numerous racks to hold armor and weapons and quite a few chests and clay urns. These did not provide any enemies, nor any treasure in the form of magical equipment. They decided to leave behind the few pieces of normal and socketed armor and weaponry they did find in the room. It was not quite peaceful in this resting place of the dead, as one of the chests in the room contained some Flying Scimitars. These were magically imbued weapons created when the trauma of death had been especially great. In these cases, the spirit of the slain would sometimes be bound to an item associated with that death. The last thought on the minds of those who once held these blades were to destroy their opponent and now these enchanted weapons would slash out in an attempt to achieve that final goal. When destroyed, the enchantment would cease, leaving a normal weapon clattering to the ground.

Retracing their steps and setting off in the other direction proved to bring them to their goal. Unfortunately, this also brought them into contact with the re-animated remains of Jehryn's ancestor, Creeping Feature himself. Though his body was much decayed, the evil powers controlling his remains made him extra strong. Furthermore he had also been given the chilling touch of a cold enchantment. An ornamental scepter was clutched in his hand as he and his retinue strove to kill the members of the party. Using his blessed hammers to great effect, while blocking most of the attacks with his trusty rondache, Caesar managed to wear the Decayed down, while Suki's charged bolt sentries fried them with its electrical energies. Pamela would also freeze Jehshah's minions even if not able to do the same to the leader himself. Soon the bodies of these frozen minions lay on the floor of the tomb, slowly forming puddles as they thawed and only the erstwhile leader of Lut Gholein remained. Strong as he was, he could not stand against the combined might of the party for long and with a final, spiteful nova of frost his shattered body fell to the ground.

While Caesar pried the scepter from Jehshah's outstretched hand, Pamela and Suki went to investigate the contents of a glowing chest they had noticed after the battle concluded. It contained quite a few magical items, potions and piles of gold, probably the treasure Jehshah had had entombed with his body.

"We should give these items to Jehryn," Caesar suggested, having finally wrested the scepter from the icy grip of its former master.

"After all we went through here?" Suki asked incredulously.

"Let us leave the matter of reward up to him," Pamela soothed.

"You are fools," Suki accused, nodding her assent, "but I will go along with your decision for now."

Just before sunrise a town portal shimmered into being, then glimmered brighter for a brief moment, depositing its charge to the safety of Lut Gholein. One by one the members of the party appeared, then walked off in the direction of Elzix's inn.

* * *

"You may not pass!" Kaelan, chief of the palace guards warned, barring their way.

"I think lord Jehryn should be the judge of that," Caesar replied calmly, "Tell him we have news of Creeping Feature."

"Let the Paladin pass, Kaelan," the young lord commanded, leaving his hiding place near the palace entrance.

Caesar walked up the marble stairs, handed his scepter to Kaelan at the guard's request and followed Jehryn into the coolness of the interior of the palace.

"I presume thou were referring to my grand-sire," Jehryn asked, turning to confront him.

"I was," Caesar replied, "His entombed corpse was corrupted by Diablo's influence. We had to destroy it and found this."

Jehryn looked at the ornamental scepter the Paladin offered. He was silent for a moment, as if making a decision that he could not comfortably live with.

"Keep it," he stated, "It may prove to be a greater boon to thou than it had been to Jehshah. Its name is Knell Striker. It is aptly named."

"We found other items as well," Caesar replied, "Items we think may be part of his hoard."

"Whatever rumors thou hast heard concerning Jehshah," Jehryn accused, "are only partly true. Yes, he did take the rule of this city by force, but he also helped to build it up to what it is today. It was the corrupting influence of that thing that made him lose his mind in the end," the young ruler spat, pointing at the scepter held in Caesar's outstretched hand as if it offended him.

"What are you telling me, Jehryn?" Caesar asked.

"My great-grandfather, Jehshua, buried Jehshah in the Stony Tomb, along with all his treasure, and that thing, in the hopes that some tomb-robber would rob it and make off with that evil scepter once and for all. It is obvious to me now that that never happened. Now thou hast come along, a ray of hope in the darkness, only to remind me of the darkness of my past. Thou dash all my feeble hope for the future. How dare thou?"

"I don't understand?" Caesar queried, perplexed.

"I won't ask thou to," Jehryn replied, "Leave now. Ye may keep all ye found in Jehshah's tomb, but I ask only one thing in return."

"Name it and it will be done," Caesar vowed.

"Keep my family's secret safe. Ask Fara, or your Horadrim scholar, Cain, about the scepter. See if thou still care to have it after that."

With that Jehryn motioned to Kaelan. Caesar turned and left, obvious to the fact that his interview with the young ruler was at an end.

* * *

"As with the church of Zakarum," Fara mentioned as she set about repairing their damaged equipment, "the holy relics of that order have also become corrupted along with the members of that order. Knell Striker was lost to the order a long time ago. Rumors placed it in the hands of none other than King Leoric during the troubles in Westmarch, but finding it here, in the tomb of Jehshah, and from what little you have been able to tell me, would seem to dispel that notion. Some believed that Leoric had been swayed by Diablo's influence through the workings of this scepter on him."

"What do you suggest?" Caesar asked.

"The wise choice would be to destroy it, but unfortunately, none now have the knowledge to do that anymore. I would offer to keep it, but I fear I don't have the strength of will to withstand its influence and may also succumb to it. I sense that you may be able to turn it back from evil, for the Light shines strong through you. Whatever you do, you must be ready to bear the consequences of your choice."

"What would I gain from it, then?" Caesar enquired.

"Ask Cain about that," she replied, "I have very little knowledge about it apart from those stories, true or rumor, surrounding it."

* * *

"Ah, the lost and fabled Knell Striker," Cain sighed as he studied the scepter in his hands, "So that was how Jehryn's forefather managed to best those occupying this city. It may not look like much, and some would certainly claim that it was an accursed weapon, but it has mighty powers indeed."

"According to Jehryn, it corrupted Jehshah in the end," Caesar warned.

"No doubt it may have," Cain smiled, benevolently, "but I am sure someone like yourself will be able to withstand its influence."

"What powers does it have then?" Caesar enquired.

"Do you see this faint glow, here, around the head of the scepter?" Cain asked, and then continued without waiting for an answer, "It magically enhances all damage done by a substantial amount. It will also grant its user with additional accuracy in battle and give a moderate protection against the ravages of fire and the corruption of poison. It will also grant a small amount of mana, but what really makes this weapon so feared is the ability to bypass all defenses of a foe and deliver a magical crushing blow. Such a blow can reduce a normal foe's remaining life by as much as a quarter, but against a more skilled foe, this will be less."

"Will this 'crushing blow' always happen?" Pamela asked, intrigued, looking at her own bow with more interest.

"On some weapons it will, but on Knell Striker it will only occur with every fourth attack."

"That will be ideal for when you use your zealous attack then," Pamela enthused, before stopping, her brows knotted in thought, "Deckard, I have been using Cold Crow's bow, Pluckeye, for a long time, but have never bothered to have you look it over for me."

"Ah, child, I have always assumed you had had it properly identified for you," he smiled, "Here, let me have a look."

After a short while of studying the little blue bow, Cain looked up, "As you no doubt know, you can leech mana from your foes when you hit them with arrows fired from this bow. This ability won't work against Skeletons though, but I'm sure you have noticed that when fighting against them. It will also magically replenish your own mana after the death of an enemy, using its dissipating life force to replenish your own energy."

"I have noticed all of that," she confirmed, "and also the light radius and the small amount of health it grants."

"Ah, light radius is one thing, but it will also enhance your accuracy apart from your ability to see better from the extra light granted," the sage continued, "What makes this such a powerful bow however is its ability to imbue each arrow fired from it with double the normal damage it would have done."

"What do you mean?" Pamela asked.

"Have a look, assuming it possible, next time you fire an arrow from it," Cain explained, "You will notice the arrow glowing slightly before you release it, much in the same way the head of this Knell Striker and the claws of those blade talons Suki is using, glows."

"I thank you old man," Pamela smiled, "As usual, your knowledge has been educational for all of us."

"Not so old that I cannot shoo you off with my walking stick," Deckard laughed, hitting Pamela a resounding smack on the rump with the end of his staff.

"I can feel that," Pamela grinned, rubbing her tender rear as she planted a kiss of peace on the old man's cheek.

* * *

"Here we are," Elzix smiled, barely hiding his fear, "I'm half the man I used to be and not fit for fighting monsters anymore. I can do no more for you than this."

"You have my thanks," Caesar grinned, patting the innkeeper on the back, "Shall we return?"

"In a moment," Elzix replied, "It has been a long time since I've tasted the dry desert air. It does a body good and brings back fond memories of better times."

"I am glad then," Caesar agreed, "You have added much needed hours to our cause."

"It's the least I could have done," Elzix sighed, "The evil in this land will soon have had all our souls, but you and your companions have given us hope for life again. I'm but a cripple, but I would wish to walk freely where I have walked before."

The pair stood looking out over the desert for a while longer, before both stepped up to the Dry Hills waypoint. Elzix disappeared, while Caesar waited a while longer, keeping guard at the shimmering town portal. Soon enough Elzix walked out of it, allowing it to collapse in on itself, before both men disappeared from view. The desert continued to bake in the sun as if nothing had transpired.

* * *

"You need some rest my love," Pamela greeted as the Paladin entered her room, closing the door behind him and laying Knell Striker and his rondache against it.

"I know," he smiled tiredly, "Tonight will require all our strength."

"Did it go well then?"

"Yes, Elzix showed me the waypoint in the Dry Hills, but would not do so for the Halls," he replied.

"That is understandable," she smiled, "Now come here and lie with me."

Caesar smiled as he stripped out of his battle gear, "I thought you said I needed rest?"

"You will rest better afterwards," Pamela grinned, basking in his appreciation of her naked form, "Besides, I need you," she purred arching her back.

Caesar laughed, huskily as he dropped the last of his gear on the ground and stepped up to the cot his lover was lounging on. With a deft movement he parted her supple legs and knelt down between them, cupping an ample breast in one hand as he bent lower to kiss her full mouth. Pamela's legs locked around his waist, pulling him closer as their passion built like battle rage. Soon their love waxed higher, and as he entered her, she cried out as if wounded. He raged within her as they both fought for the sweet oblivion their climax would bring. Together they reached that sweet plateau, spiraling up, up, up, his arms cradling her like a shield. Sleep came swiftly, restoring hope.

* * *

"So that old rascal listened to gold after all," Suki mused as the party prepared to set out into the Dry Hills.

"No," Caesar corrected, "He listened to his heart."

"Whatever," the Assassin shrugged, summoning her shadow and glancing at Zanarhi to ensure his readiness. He nodded back, worshipful eyes following the movements of his mistress.

"Let's not waste this opportunity then," Pamela stated, notching an arrow, while Elly did likewise.

Soon the company found battle waiting for them. Saber Cats and Cave Leapers soon attacked them, seemingly having formed the same symbiosis that the Sand Leapers and Huntresses had in the Rocky Waste. Some of the Cats acted again like the Slingers, but where the latter had used javelins, these now harassed the party with all manner of incendiary potions. These Spear Cats seemed to have found fulminating, exploding and oil potions more to their liking than the more traditional javelins they must have used at some earlier time. Fortunately all of the members of the party had fair to moderate resistances to fire, as this greatly helped to reduce the threat posed by these fire-loving felines.

Unlike the Rocky Waste, these Dry Hills contained signs of vegetation and here and there ancient ruins or broken and toppled statues further broke the sweeping monotony of the desert floor. Deckard Cain would later confirm that these ruins pre-dated even the arrival of the Three and the subsequent trekking of the Horadrim through the deserts of Aranoch. Though called the Dry Hills, one or two pools of stagnant water could be found, although none would hazard drinking from them. Some of the magical wells also dotted the terrain, curing all those that drank from their self-replenishing waters, while also slaking their thirst.

At times an undead form of the corrupted Carrion Birds would also attack them. These Undead Scavengers, although tougher than their living cousins, succumbed more easily to attacks specifically aimed at the undead. Caesar's blessed hammers would often even knock them out of the air when they were in flight, allowing the rest of the party to quickly dispatch them. Though darkness blanketed the desert like a cloak, it did not seem to affect their foes. While they had to rely on light radiuses provided by their equipment, their enemies seemed to relish the dark, almost as if the coolness of the desert night invigorated them. While it also helped the party, their foes seemed to find more opportunities to ambush them, using the cover of night.

Most of their slain enemies seemed to carry trinkets, as if these items bestowed great power to them. Keys, gems, some charms and runes were often found on the bodies of the slain. Others wore magical armor or used enchanted weapons. Soon a fairly large pile of items was piled outside Fara's weapon store, ready for Cain's identification the next morning. Fara would often melt down the base enchanted metals and combine them into new and improved enchanted alloys with which she forged the stock of her store. Healing and mana potions were also found at regular intervals, allowing the party to forge ahead with impunity. This proved fortuitous. Just after midnight they found the entrance to the Halls of the Dead, eerily illuminated by two small fire pits, one on either side of it. With grim determination, they briefly checked their equipment, before stalking down the sand blown stairs leading to the sunken entrance hall of the tomb.

* * *

As with the Stony Tomb, the entrance hall of the Halls of the Dead resembled a squared cross. Also, as with the entrance hall of the Stony Tomb, this one was not unpopulated. Five small groups of Returned Warriors marched, grim determination emanating from their hollow eye sockets, to close in on the party. Caesar's blessed hammers hummed through the air, while he laid about him with zeal, using Knell Striker to signal the second death to many of them. Waheed and Zanarhi soon found their choice of weapons ill suited to combat the bony remains of their foes. Soon the three men were first flanked, and then surrounded, while another two rows of the bony undead pressed forward on their front. Suki and her shadow quickly laid down some sentries, behind the line of their enemies, while Pamela and Elly concentrated on using their skills to chill or alternately freeze some of the Returned in the front lines. Oftentimes some of the crushed bones of those destroyed by Caesar's scepter or hammers, would knit themselves together, leading them to suspect similar creatures to Radament to be at work. Sure enough, hidden in the shadows were five of these Greater Mummies.

Just as with Radament, the spirits of powerful demonic minions were bound to the corpses of the greatest warriors and mages of Aranoch, even some of the entombed Horadrim. Natural leaders in life, they now continued their positions of dominance within the ranks of the undead, rallying hordes of Mummies, Skeletons, Vampires and Wraiths about them as they sought out the flesh of the living. Their corruption did not stop at the disturbance of their eternal slumber, but also extended to their physical appearance. Malformed, their scythe-like arms delivered devastating blows to any who moved within striking distance. Their breath, filled with the vapors of the grave, was a deadly poison that would claim the lives of many would-be heroes. These undead horrors could further cast bolts of unholy energy at their enemies and also raise the bodies of their undead minions into continued service to evil. After their initial battle in the Halls, the party decided to make them immediate targets whenever they were encountered.

By now the right hand flank, where Zanarhi fought valiantly was steadily collapsing. The frozen remains of those Returned destroyed by the combined effort of the party, could no longer be resurrected by their masters. This gave Suki the opportunity to recast her shadow within reach of the first of the Hollow Ones. Distracted by an enemy in close proximity, it ceased to attempt raising its followers. Suki dashed forward, followed closely by Zanarhi, now no longer encumbered by surrounding foes, striking at the Hollow One with her blade talons. As if by second nature, she also casually tossed a sprinkling of her charged bolt sentries at two of the other Hollow Ones. Caesar and Waheed still held the line against the seriously faltering attack of the Returned, but soon Caesar could also charge forward, smiting his chosen Hollow One with his shield at the last minute. Waheed remained behind, keeping the last stragglers away from the two archers, who systematically decimated the remaining few with their cold carrying arrows, before also concentrating their firepower on the lurking Hollow Ones.

Soon enough, all that remained of this initial ambush was the slowly thawing remains of their shattered bodies. The party had learned a valuable strategic lesson in dealing with these Greater Mummies and their minions. Often, throughout their hunt through the twisted and confusing passages of the first level of the Halls, they would repeat this tactic where the terrain permitted it. The three men would form a defensive line, while Suki and her shadow would race forward to engage the leaders. Once the tide turned against the undead, Caesar and Zanarhi or Waheed would also charge forward, engaging more of the Hollow Ones, while Pamela and Elly took care of the remaining few Returned clustered about the remaining warrior. Often times there would also be Decayed among the mix of their foes, but these could mostly be safely ignored if not specifically attracted. These foes would continue their aimless wandering if not spotting one of the party and would often be the last to be dispatched.

On the second level, a new type of enemy was encountered. Bats were the natural inhabitants of caves and other such dank places. Their exposure to the vile powers that emanated from the demons that seemed to frequent these dark places since Diablo's passing, had also tainted these bats with arcane powers. They had also acquired a taste for human flesh and often fell upon unsuspecting travelers who strayed too far from safe passageways. The Desert Wings occupying the Halls of the Dead was one such sub-specie of corrupted bats. They would remain hidden, hanging from their nesting places near the roof of the smaller halls and passages, dropping down on the heads of the party as they approached. They would then claw at them or use a shocking, lightning based attack, before the party could react. Suki's blade talons, cutting wings from bodies, or the unerring accuracy of the arrows fired by Pamela or Elly seemed the most effective against these bat demons. At other times a lucky stroke from scepter, trident or voulge would strike them from the air, where they could more easily be dispatched, crawling about on the floor in stunned confusion.

In another narrow passageway, their progress was again halted by a small group of Hollow Ones and an uncharacteristically small group of accompanying Returned Warriors. One of the Hollow Ones seemed to be one of the unique overlords they encountered from time to time and its other Hollow One minions seemed to cluster about it as if to protect it. With a smaller force of Returned to deal with, they soon set about decimating first the ranks of the minions, before attacking the leader. Much was their surprise when the leader seemed to vanish into thin air, midway through their attack on it. Suddenly, some of those Returned Warriors that had not been frozen before being destroyed sprang to life again, again accosting the party.

"Waheed, follow me!" Caesar commanded as he charged forward to an area of the passage not yet explored by them.

Waheed followed as fast as possible and sure enough a resounding smack could be heard as Caesar's rondache connected with the undead flesh of the overlord. This drew focus to the area, as Caesar's light radius illuminated their fleeing foe and the rest of the party concentrated their efforts on it. Killing this overlord proved difficult however as it twice more teleported to other areas of the passage, landing lastly a few feet from the Halls of the Dead waypoint. The melee attackers decided to withdraw, forming a protective ring around Elly and Pamela as they continued firing at it. Suki also used her sentries, deciding to un-summon her shadow. This seemed to do the trick as the monster tried feebly to match its bolts of unholy energy with the firepower brought to bear on it by the archers.

Finally its broken and partly frozen body slumped to the ground, the demonic hold over it broken at last. On closer inspection they noted that it was protected by a faintly glowing, but dark green set of chain mail. It would glow noticeably brighter when Suki came near, making the Assassin exclaim, "I think I know what armor this is."

"You do?" Pamela asked.

"I don't have any more identify scrolls," the mage slayer admitted, "but I'm pretty sure it's part of the Cathan's Traps legacy."

"Well, let us confirm that then," Caesar suggested producing a scroll from the tome he carried in his backpack. Reading the wording as it warped into view he confirmed, "It is called Cathan's Mesh."

"How did you know?" Pamela asked again.

"This mask I am wearing is called Cathan's Visage, while this ring is Cathan's Seal," she replied.

"We should have Cain identify its properties then," Waheed suggested, setting about activating the waypoint.

"Hopefully it will further enhance the parts of the legacy you are already using," Caesar said.

"That is very generous of you," Suki mentioned, "but I have only as much right to the spoils of battle as any of you."

"Ah," Caesar smiled, "but having two other items of the legacy entitles you more than us. Besides, did I not receive the greater profit from our encounter with Creeping Feature?"

"Caesar is right," Pamela agreed, "Each one of us gets the portion of the spoils best suited to the combined survival of the party. This Cathan's Mesh is sure to help you in future battles and that in turn will help us all."

"Let us go then," Suki decided, suddenly eager to hear what Cain would reveal. Zanarhi followed her to the waypoint as they both disappeared from view. Soon they were all back in Lut Gholein, blinking at the brightness of the mid-morning sun.

* * *

"Cathan's Mesh," Cain informed them, "will add a small amount of extra defense over and above that which can naturally occur on a set of chain mail. This is probably due to the special metal alloy Cathan used to make it, since the mail is also exceptionally light, requiring very little strength to wear. Since Suki has managed to find two other items of Cathan's legacy, the Seal and the Visage, the three parts, worn together will add a good amount of resistance to lightning. The ring and the mask will also unlock two hidden attributes of the chain mail. These are a fair amount of resistance to fire and a hardening of the chains of the mail, causing a small amount of damage returned whenever melee attacker would strike you."

"Oh, I didn't find the other legacy items," Suki admitted, "They were given to me by Natalya, when I departed from Kurast to come here. I have a feeling they were in the possession of my order before that."

"No one ever knew how Cathan came to his end," Cain replied, "It is conceivable that he was deemed a threat by your order and therefore eliminated."

"Some even think that Cathan was in fact a Sorceress, not a Sorcerer," Suki countered.

"That's seems likely," the Horadrim smiled, "It would explain why the chain mail was made to be so light, yet strong at the same time. Such ancient history matters not however, what's more important to us is your progress here and now. Are you close to finding a Horadric Cube yet?"

"Elzix seems to agree that we would find one in the Halls of the Dead," Caesar replied, "We have not yet found anything resembling a Horadric Cube yet, but Elzix mentioned that there are three levels to explore and we have only now covered one and a half of those."

"I suggest we carry on today still," Elly contributed, "We need not fear the heat of the sun in the darkness of those tombs."

"Elly is correct," Cain encouraged, "It is very important that we lose as little time as possible in our pursuit of Diablo. Who knows what he has planned, but it is certain that it cannot be good."

While the rest of the party went to Fara's to have their equipment repaired, Pamela and Elly quickly went to Atma's Tavern to buy some provisions, which they all wolfed down hungrily. They then returned to the town waypoint, returning to the Halls of the Dead to continue their search.

* * *

After encountering yet a few more of the Desert Wings, Hollow Ones and their Returned minions and yet more of the Decayed, the party soon found the stairs leading down to the deepest and last level of the Halls. On this level the party found isolated packs of Huntresses, which seemed strange. There could not possibly be any prey for these felines to hunt apart from the occasional unfortunate explorer stumbling into these tombs looking for loot. The reason for this soon became apparent however, as they once again opened one of the stone doors.

"You are fools and will meet nothing but your deaths here," a Huntress hissed at them, and then articulated the curse they had become familiar with from their encounters with Griswold and Pitspawn Fouldog.

"The only ones foolish here, are you," Caesar returned then asked, "Did you really expect the Three to reward you for your services, Huntress?"

"I am Blood Witch the Wild," the Huntress growled, as if that title would suffice, "To answer you human, yes, the Three have given us power. It will be the last thing your comrades taste as my siblings rip their puny bodies to shreds. But as for you, due to your insolence, we will keep you alive. You will beg for death many times as we use our whips to slowly flay the skin from your useless body."

"Then you are more foolish than I thought, Blood Witch," Caesar stated, "To have left your homeland for these barren wastes, living in the darkness of this tomb, just to do the bidding of the Three. Once the Three have finished corrupting humanity, do you still think they will care for the likes of you?"

"Enough!" she screamed, "You know nothing. Your deaths will be meaningless apart from the feast we shall make of your flesh. Prepare to die!"

Blood Witch and her apparent siblings stormed forward brandishing their whips. One of them was stopped in her tracks, frozen in place by an arrow from Pamela, while her sister next to her seemed to suddenly be running through water, chilled by another arrow, fired by Elly. Blood Witch howled in rage as her sisters encumbered their progress, but was brought up short by a resounding hit from Caesar's rondache. Her other four sisters were feeling the arcing agony of Suki's sentries, while Waheed and Zanarhi flanked them and started jabbing. Another of the felines froze in place as a second arrow from Pamela hit her squarely in the chest just as the curse lifted from the party thanks to Caesar's cleansing aura. Soon all that remained of her siblings were the thawing, shattered chunks of frozen flesh, lying in puddles of melting water on the floor of the small hall.

"This cannot be," Blood Witch snarled, "Mephisto promised us victory."

"Another broken promise," Caesar shouted, "Do you yield wild one?"

"You have slain my sisters, their blood demands vengeance," she cried.

"Their blood is on Diablo's hands," Suki replied, "Will you yield or die in attempting your revenge?"

"I will yield," Blood Witch purred dejectedly, dropping her whip to the ground, "We have been fooled."

"A wise choice, whip-sister," Caesar confirmed, "Andariel and Radament have fallen to us before today and that was the reason for your dark exile to this prey-less tomb."

"We were to be a mere hindrance to your party?" she meowed, surprised.

"We will carry your vengeance with us, or you may join us in our voyage east to your homeland, once we have destroyed Baal," Pamela offered.

"I will accept your offer, human," she purred, "I will seek out my remaining sisters, those few not yet killed by our foolishness, and will seek mercy from the leader of the Jewel City."

"Have you the ears of the Saber Cats still?" Caesar asked.

"Alas, my cousins no longer listen to our council, while the Night Tigers are rumored to be ruled by a human."

"Then gather your kin," Caesar advised, "Lord Jehryn is a fair ruler and I am sure he will welcome you if you offer to help defend his city until such time as passage can be made across the sea."

"You speak wisdom, human. It has been a long time since the whip-sisters have tasted the air of Kehjistan. Once home, we shall hunt new prey," she growled, "Mephisto will feel our wrath by the deaths of his zealous and misguided followers. The Huntresses will become plenty again, feasting on the flesh of the Zakarum."

"I wish you luck then Blood Witch," Suki said, "Any enemy of the Zakarum, I will call a friend."

"I will keep your scent in my nostrils," Blood Witch purred, "For now I go to lick my wounds. May your prey ever be willing to excite you."

Blood Witch turned then, and ran limping from the room. Their attention was drawn to an ornate chest, glowing between two pillars supporting the roof of the small hall. Reaching to open it, Caesar pulled up the lid. Inside, the chest was empty, but for an electric, indigo glow. Suddenly the air inside the chest shimmered as three ornately engraved cubes coalesced in front of their eyes. Caesar reached in and found that they were solid, but faintly cool and organic to the touch. He could only pick one up at a time; his fingers would pass through any of the remaining cubes as if they were nothing but ether. Only at the touch of Suki and Pamela, would they allow themselves to be removed.

"I guess we have each found a Horadric Cube then," Caesar mused.

"They must reside partly in the ethereal realm," Pamela agreed, "It is almost as if the Horadric forces contained within them, chose to have each of us as a master of only one, but to ensure the chances of our quest succeeding, more than one of us received one."

"I think you are right, and I hope Cain has done his research," Suki grinned, "I haven't the foggiest idea how to make a Horadric Staff with mine."

"Neither have I," Caesar agreed, creating a town portal, "Let us go and see if he can enlighten us with his wisdom."

* * *

"You have quite a treasure there in those Horadric Cubes," Deckard Cain intoned upon seeing the three cubes presented to him for inspection. He seemed quite perturbed by not being able to pick any up and examine them more closely.

"What does your lore say about these things?" Suki asked.

"Strange, I cannot seem to pick any of them up," Deckard mused, "This is most annoying."

"I think they were only meant to be used by each one of us," Pamela informed the sage, "If it's any consolation, we couldn't even touch each others cubes either."

"I will need to research this a little more," Cain replied, making some quick charcoal sketches of the markings on each cube, "From the Horadrim manuscripts I have perused on the matter, a Horadric Cube exists neither wholly in the physical realm, nor wholly in the ethereal realm. This ability, or property rather, gives it some unique abilities. One of them is that you could actually store an amount of items in it, thereby lightening the loads in your backpacks. The Horadrim used their cubes when they required crossing vast distances in pursuit of the Three. Not wishing to be too encumbered by heavy burdens, nor wishing to be bogged down by long supply echelon lines, they would ensure that they could carry everything they required inside a single Horadric Cube."

"How can it be used to create a Horadric Staff though?" Suki interjected.

"I was just getting to that," Cain frowned, "I often get the idea that you think I'm too long winded when I wish to explain things. As I was saying, a Horadric Cube has other uses. One is to transmute one or more items into something else. The Horadrim used this ability when they transmuted Tal Rasha's staff into the two separate entities we now know to be the Staff of Kings and the Viper Amulet. It can also be used to transmute these two items back into Tal Rasha's staff."

"Wonderful," Suki sighed, "So now we still have to search through the whole of Aranoch to find those two things. Never mind that we have no idea what they are or where to find them."

"Patience is obviously not one of your virtues," Cain huffed, "If you will allow me to finish, most of your questions will be answered."

"Did you have a bad day, Deckard?" Caesar asked.

"As a matter of fact, and now that you ask, yes," Cain replied, "I have been constantly ignored by Lord Jehryn."

"I would think that was a good thing," Suki smirked.

"Oh, I am getting to like that young man quite a lot," Cain continued.

"You are?" Suki asked.

"Oh, oh my goodness! A lot less! I meant a lot less," Cain denied.

"We know that, Deckard," Pamela smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"What was I saying?" Deckard demanded, somewhat relieved.

"You were saying how you liked Jehryn," Caesar replied, sensing that humor would once again diffuse the situation, "Or rather, how you liked him less due to him ignoring you."

"Oh yes," Cain sighed, "Anyway, that young man refuses to let me into the palace. It is important for my research that I am allowed into the palace library. Every time I approach that insufferable guard, Kaelan, I get the same reply. 'You may not pass' this, 'You may not pass' that as if he's a not-so-well-trained parrot, like those green ones you find in Kurast."

"I got that impression myself," Caesar agreed, "but to continue old friend."

"It seems that, that busybody Drognan is the only one allowed to go into the palace and do research," Cain exploded.

"A little professional jealousy, Cain?" Suki prompted.

"No, not at all," Cain exclaimed, "I have more knowledge stored in my pinky than that stuffy sorcerer will ever amass in his overly-spacious cranial cavity." Cain seemed to stop then and think a bit before he continued, "Oh, I see. Forgive me, I have been frustrated to no end today."

"We understand," Caesar consoled, "What more can you tell us about these cubes then?"

"In short," Cain said, smiling faintly and winking at Suki, "you can use them to transmute various other items as well. For instance, taking any two quivers of arrows, putting them in the cube and transmuting them, will result in a quiver of bolts. Likewise, two quivers of bolts will produce a quiver of arrows."

"I'm sure that will be really useful for when I've run out," Pamela smiled.

"Likewise," Cain continued, warming to his subject slightly, "a quiver of arrows and any spear will result in a stack of javelins. Three rings transmuted will produce an amulet and vice versa. In fact, there are many more recipes I would be able to tell you about if only I could do more research."

"Have you gained any more knowledge about the Staff of Kings or the Viper Amulet?" Caesar asked.

"I have been speaking to Elzix," Cain said, "You know, for all his scoundrel ways, he has a lot of knowledge about Aranoch and the, shall we say seedier, history of Lut Gholein. He seems to recall a rumor that Jehshah, whom you have already met, had some staff of office after he took control of Lut Gholein. It may be that this staff was kept inside this Horadrim fortress and that it passed to him in that way."

"A joke, Deckard?" Suki laughed, allowing the sage to finish first.

"I am not always quite as scholarly as I look," Deckard admitted, "Anyway, Elzix also recalls another rumor, concerning the death of his son, Jehshua. That would be Jehryn's great-grandfather, if I were not mistaken. It seems that Jehshua had a fondness for hunting Black Raptors, a similar creature to those Blood Hawks and Foul Crows native to Khanduras. Of course we now know that Knell Striker had by then passed out of his family's hands, but if we believe that he was in possession of the Staff of Kings, we can probably also reasonably assume that he was carrying it with him the day he died. I am sure that not even Jehshah's brashness would have prevented him from learning of the importance of the Staff of Kings when it came into his possession and he would have passed that knowledge on to his son before his death. From what Elzix recalls, Jehshua went out hunting one morning, but was never seen again, presumably dying somewhere in the Far Oasis where these Black Raptors were to be found. What happened to the Staff of Kings is anyone's guess. Like Blood Hawks, they have a fondness for collecting all manner of items in their nests, but I guess a thorough investigation of the Far Oasis would be in order."

"More desert," Suki sighed, "What I wouldn't give to be rain drenched and miserable in Kurast rather than sun baked and miserable here."

* * *

The next morning, after a night of rest, the party set out again from the Dry Hills waypoint. The sun was barely peeking over the mountains when they found the canyon leading to the Far Oasis.

"Let us see if we can fare better than Jehshua," Caesar smiled.

"We should beware though," Waheed cautioned, "The Far Oasis is known not only for the Black Raptors, but also the insects they feed on. If the dung beetles in the Rocky Waste were corrupted into those Dung Soldiers we fought, we can expect the death beetles and scarabs that inhabit this area to be mutated as well."

"Not to mention the fact that Sand Maggots and Rock Worms also inhabit the Far Oasis," Zanarhi warned.

"Sand Maggots?" Suki enquired, "How can such little insects harm us?"

"Ah, but you don't understand mistress Suki," Zanarhi explained, "The Sand Maggots of Aranoch are far larger arthropods than what you may find in more temperate climes. They were once a staple diet for those that resided in the desert regions, as well as the caravans."

"This is true," Waheed continued, "The eggs were gathered and prepared as a supplement to the dry foods naturally available in this region. The paste would enhance the flavor of any meal. Our friend, Warriv, is known throughout Aranoch for the savory pies he bakes containing as a main ingredient Sand Maggot eggs."

"That may have been true in the past," Zanarhi said, "I doubt he will ever make those pies again, for the eggs, larvae, and flesh of the adults have acquired poisonous properties. It is said that adults of the species even spit a poisonous substance that is not only toxic, but corrosive to unprotected flesh."

"As if the adults weren't tough enough to kill," Waheed exclaimed, "In maturity, the exoskeleton of a Maggot is tough to penetrate, although once pierced, the creature is normally easily felled."

"Sand Maggots can also burrow into the earth and often lie in wait for potential meals," Zanarhi explained, "This same ability is used to quickly retreat from threats, allowing the beasts time to heal before re-emerging in another location to attack the unwary."

"You paint a grim scenario," Pamela sighed.

"You don't know half of it," Zanarhi continued, "Even the mindless insects have become our enemies. It is true that the extreme temperatures of Aranoch have often driven many creatures into varying degrees of insanity. Now, coupled with demonic influence, large numbers of insects are said to swirl and twist into tight swarms. These swarms of stinging, biting, and sucking insects consume every living thing in their path. Swift to anger, they are not easily chased off. Their stinging attacks often drain stamina, making it all the more difficult to retreat from combat."

"Surely you jest," Caesar asked.

"If only I did," Zanarhi sighed, "About a week ago, Greiz sent a small party of us to help a stranded caravan of townsfolk. They were foolish enough to try and cross the deserts instead of staying within the relative safety of the city walls. When we got there, we found nothing but the skeletal remains of those in the caravan. We were shocked. How could anything consume the living flesh from a human body so quickly? It was then that we found our answer. Five or six swarms of these crazed insects attacked us. I must tell you, swarming bugs are difficult to target and are resistant to most attacks. Three of our men were killed, buying us time enough to escape as the maddened insects set about stripping their corpses to the bone. Greiz has not sent any of us back into the deserts since then."

"Yet, you are here," Caesar commented, "Let us see if we may fare better than Greiz's men."

As he spoke, the first rays of sunlight started warming the desert sand. It would be a long and hot day to follow.

* * *

"I think Jehshua must have been mad," Suki exclaimed, dropping her shield to the ground in exhaustion.

"I agree," Pamela said, "This heat is taxing. All we've seen so far is sand, sand, maggots and more sand."

"With some bugs and Black Raptors thrown in for good measure," Elly agreed, grinning.

"I think we should rest beneath yonder trees," Caesar suggested, smiling at the Rogue's ability to jest despite their fatigue.

"Very well," Suki said, straining to lift her shield as the company moved towards a small oasis of brackish water, surrounded by a few palms large enough to rest under.

"I don't suppose we could use a town portal and go to Atma's for a bit?" Waheed asked, jogging alongside Caesar.

"What time is it?" Caesar asked, panting.

Glancing up at the sun, Zanarhi answered, "It is almost time for the eleventh bell. Atma will soon start serving her ale to the patrons."

"We can create a town portal in the shade then," Caesar stated, jogging to cover the last few yards of sunlight.

There was to be no rest for the weary party however. Their approach startled a small pack of Death Beetles that had been feeding off the corpse of an Undead Scavenger. Seeing a potential fresh meal these demons approached, producing that curiously distinctive sound as their mandibles chomped together. Being fatigued, the party soon found the battle against these five beetles turning ugly. Suki, not having her shield strapped to her shield arm, had the misfortune of losing it in the midst of the battle as one of the beetles closed its mandibles on one of the spikes protruding from it and tore it from her grasp. Waheed and Zanarhi again fought in unison as they had done against the Dung Soldiers, while Elly slowed them with her Cold Arrows. Pamela, Caesar and Suki fought on lethargically, as if they were swimming through molasses.

Unbeknownst to them, they were suffering from lethargic anomaly disorder, a temporal problem where the gateways to the ethereal realm shifted and then re-aligned. This had first been experienced and then studied by the Horadrim during the Sin Wars and would cause some or all combatants in a certain physical area to be sluggish or even unable to move for the duration of the anomaly. Strangely enough it would not affect any of the allies of the Three, leading some to speculate that it was yet another evil device used by them in their struggle with those mortals opposed to them.

Another side effect was the sudden fainting or blackouts experienced by any combatants, rendering them powerless and easy prey to their enemies. This was also the case for the party, as first Suki and then Pamela dropped to the ground, oblivious to anything going on around them. Bravely, the remaining members fought on, seeking to protect their fallen comrades and soon enough Beetleburst, as they later found out the leader of the pack was called, and the other Death Beetles were nothing more than broken corpses littering the shade under the few palm trees surrounding the small oasis. Just as soon as it had started the anomaly passed, leaving Pamela and Suki to sit up groggily.

"What happened?" Suki asked, seemingly unaware of anything that had happened during the short battle.

"Did we faint from the heat while jogging here?" Pamela queried.

"Obviously not," Suki gasped, looking around and noticing the carnage. Slowly she got up and wrenched her spiked shield out from under one of the fallen beetle's corpses.

"We should speak to Cain about this," Caesar mentioned as he opened a town portal. He waited for the others to go through first and was about to step through himself when he noticed the glint from the gore stained sand where some of the smaller denizens of the desert had already started feeding on the corpses of the slain. Stooping, he picked up an intricately crafted ring, and then stepped through the portal, joining his comrades in Lut Gholein.

* * *

Seeing as it was too hot in the sun, they decided to invite Cain along for their tavern lunch at Atma's. The sage wisely accepted the offer, having grown a fondness for the local ale Atma brewed. They were once again seated at one of the tables at the back of the tavern, while Caesar explained what had happened to them. Cain took some time to explain what he knew about lethargic anomaly disorder and why it would cause sudden blackouts or fainting of those caught up in it. He then turned his attention to the ring Caesar had picked up.

"What you have here my friend is one of the Manald rings," he explained, "They were made for the Horadrim during the Sin Wars by a mystic order of healer-monks. Some say that the Order of Manald was a predecessor to that of Zakarum and that you Paladins have your healing roots in that ancient order. Whatever the truth of the matter, each Manald Heal, as the rings are called, have the potential to slowly heal its wearer over time, while also aiding the spiritual recovery of that person. Another feature of the ring is its ability to leech mana from any enemies, much like Pamela's Pluckeye does. In fact, a Manald Heal is the only type of ring found in the whole of Sanctuary to do so. Last, but by no means least, it also boosts its wearer's life by a significant amount."

"Are there many of these to be found then?" asked Pamela.

"Yes," Deckard answered, taking a sip from his mug, "Each and every one has a random amount of mana leech ability and a random amount of healing it bestows as they were custom made to suit each Horadrim they were given to. My own father gave me his when I was initiated into the Horadrim."

Only then did they notice a similar looking ring on the index finger of Cain's right hand.

"No wonder you managed to survive that gibbet in Tristram," Caesar exclaimed.

"The question remains as to who of you will be using this one?" Cain asked.

"Pamela may have it, since the last two good items we found went to Caesar and myself," Suki replied, much to everyone's surprise.

"I thank you," Pamela said, "It will aid my use of ice arrows and other skills."

Ordering another round of ale, the party continued to discuss matters until the severest heat of the day had passed. Fortified by a good lunch and re-hydrated by the ale, they once more returned to the desert, continuing their search for the Staff of Kings.

* * *

"What is this?" Pamela asked, pointing to a large hole in the sand. It was large enough for a grown man to walk upright through it into whatever lay beyond.

"I have heard only rumors about it," Waheed confirmed, "I think we may have come across the Maggot Lair. It is rumored to be the home of the maggot queen, Cold Worm the Burrower. From there she spawns all of the maggots that populate the Far Oasis."

"Waheed?" Caesar asked, having a sudden epiphany, "Black Raptors eat some of the insects we have found here, right?"

"Why yes," he answered, "In the past, even the Itches that now swarm to consume everything were part of the diet of Black Raptors. Now, however, I fear it may be the other way around, where the hunters have become the prey."

"An interesting food chain here in the Far Oasis," Caesar commented, "Do you know whether or not Sand Maggots would eat raptors if they had the chance?"

"I can but speculate on that," he replied, "Sand Maggots are carnivorous insects, so I think if the opportunity arose, they would make a meal of a raptor, or perhaps even a whole nest of raptors. But, with the subtle influence of Diablo on the animals here, they seem to have banded together against humans rather than fight each other in the food chain."

"Very well," Caesar conceded, "but if the Staff of Kings was lost during the time of Jehshua, the normal event of an ecology like this would have been the order of the day, not?"

"I see where you are leading with this," Suki exclaimed, her eyes gleaming, "If Jehshua was killed by the very Black Raptors he was out hunting, they would have noticed the staff and carried it off to one of their nests. They would possibly have dined on his corpse, and those of his retainer, or left it to the vultures, those now converted to Undead Scavengers. Though they bind together against us, we saw for instance that Beetleburst and his companions were feeding on a scavenger corpse themselves. This clearly indicates that when there is lack of human corpses to feed on, the denizens of this Far Oasis will still feed upon the weakest prey among their own."

"We have scoured this place from side to side," Caesar continued, "and apart from the waypoint and this entrance to the Maggot Lair, we have found no sign of the staff. We have torn apart each and every Black Raptor nest we have found, but have found nothing. I suspect that the nest of raptors that were responsible for Jehshua's death were at some time attacked by Sand Maggots, perhaps during a time of scarcity, when food was not readily available to them. I propose that we also scourge the Maggot Lair, much as that may endanger us, as a last attempt to find the staff."

"I'm all for it," Elly smiled, "if it will get us out of the merciless sun."

The others also nodded their agreement. Cautiously the party entered the bowels of the Maggot Lair, seeking to find the lost Staff of Kings there.

* * *

Winding their way through the twisted passages made by the Sand Maggots the party had slowly progressed to a third subterranean level. Fighting in those close and cramped quarters had forced them to rely on their skills and had seen them all once again attaining new levels. Caesar had once again honed his zeal, while Pamela had been forced to use her guided arrows to navigate the twisted tunnels when enemies were encountered. Suki could fade even more into the ethereal realm often letting Zanarhi lure enemies to him where she and her shadow would surprise them in ambush. The party had been forced to split up into three smaller parties to effectively search each level of the lair. This had been in their favor as they managed to cover each level in a quarter of the time it would have taken had they all stayed together.

However, no sign had yet been found of the Staff of Kings and they were getting desperate, if not a little despondent. Cautiously they again split up at the first intersection of tunnels, fighting their way open whenever they found opposition. Unlike the surface of the Far Oasis, the insect swarms below ground were less maddened by the heat and proved to attack the parties with a more single minded cohesion. It was almost as if they were trying to protect something. Swarm upon swarm of the Black Locusts would wait patiently behind one another in some of the less negotiable areas of the tunnels, only to swing into action whenever one of the parties approached. Just as soon as one swarm was killed, another would take its place causing considerable delays to the party thus accosted. At other places Scarabs and Rock Worms, another specie of maggots, would also lie in wait, almost as if they were set there to guard.

Until this third level of the lair, not a single Sand Maggot had been encountered, until Pamela and Elly walked down yet another corridor ending in a small cavern at the end. This one was different however, as it housed hundreds of Sand Maggot young, while close on a dozen adult maggots were busily laying eggs and tending to a monstrous maggot that could only be Cold Worm. As they watched in suspense, Cold Worm let off a short, high-pitched squeal, causing the adults around her to rush to her side. They seemed to push at her bloated abdomen, clicking their mandibles together in unison. As they continued watching in astonishment, a fully-grown maggot was born from the queen and with the other adult attendants it too started laying more of the maggot eggs. Retreating a couple of yards down the passage, the two archers opened a town portal, with Elly going to Lut Gholein to intercept, then proceeded to wait for the others.

Soon enough Suki, who had returned from a short trip ending in a dead end, joined Pamela. Together now, they continued to wait for Caesar and Waheed. After about fifteen minutes of tense vigil, Waheed and Elly stepped through the portal. They asked the others to also come to town, explaining the situation to them. Caesar and Waheed had been forced to go to town, their backpacks full of looted gear and were thus intercepted by the Rogue, informing them of the situation at the other end of Pamela's town portal. Knowing that a potential battle with Cold Worm and her retinue may be the cause of the extermination of any Sand Maggots in the Far Oasis, Caesar went to Drognan for advice, while sending Waheed and Elly to find the others and bring them back to town. To their surprise it was already close to midnight, as they had lost all track of time in the bowels of the Maggot Lair.

Fortunately, Drognan was still busy with his studies and experiments and was thus easily roused to admit his unexpected guest. After a short consultation with the mage, Caesar was convinced that the possible extermination of the Sand Maggots was warranted. Drognan could not see it possible that they would revert back to their former, non-venomous source of food to the desert dwellers. He had done some experimentation of parts of their bodies after death and was convinced that the change that had come over them was permanent and irreversible. Where they had previously been nuisances that could be tolerated for their food potential, they were now a deadly danger to anyone wishing to travel the deserts. With this news, Caesar returned to the party.

* * *

Stepping through the portal last, Pamela noticed that Caesar and the two spearmen were already caught up in battle with some of the maggot young that had wandered out of the small breeding cavern. As their immediate means of escape irrevocable closed behind her, she aimed an arrow, imbuing it with ice at the moment of release. For once the narrow tunnel worked to their advantage, as their frozen peer prevented the other young behind it from attacking. While these adolescent Sand Maggots did not have the poisonous mucous of their parents, they were still incredibly aggressive and dangerous. Driven by an incessant hunger, they would seek out live food to devour, as their rapidly growing bodies demanded more energy. They would often hunt in broods and swarm over their prey, making them especially dangerous when encountered near freshly hatched nesting grounds such as the cavern where Cold Worm was giving birth to more and more of the adults.

As more and more of the young became aware of the presence of a potential meal, Pamela had to freeze more of those in the front line, as the combined effort of the melee attackers in the party drove back the line of the hungry maggots attacking them. Suki summoned her shadow in the center of the cavern, hoping to distract those adults that were feverishly laying eggs to supplement the growing hordes of young maggots pressing against the side of the cavern where the party was blocking the only exit. This seemed to work, allowing her to throw a number of sentries into the cavern to cause further confusion in the ranks of their mindless enemies. Like a dam wall bursting, letting out the river in a torrent, Caesar, Waheed and Zanarhi, burst into the room, having shattered the bodies of those frozen young before them, creating a breach in the seething mass. This proved to be a tactical mistake as they were quickly surrounded, their escape path blocked by masses of young, two or three rows deep. Now only Suki stood between the hordes and where Pamela and Elly were valiantly shooting cold and ice arrows at the young surrounding their comrades.

Suddenly, Suki seemed to have lost her mind, as she retreated a bit before running forward and stepping on top of the nearest maggot young. She continued to dash over the backs of those surrounding Caesar and the others, only stopping when she was behind the line of their enemies.

"What are you doing?" shouted a confused Pamela, firing desperately at the oncoming young, now no longer blocked by Suki.

"The adults!" Suki shouted back, "We have to kill the adults first, or they will continue laying eggs and we will die here, too tired to continue fighting."

"She is right!" Caesar shouted, barely blocking the hungry snap of mandibles as he continued to lay about him with Knell Striker and with zeal, "Aim for the adults or the eggs!"

Aiming at the adults now, Pamela would freeze each one in turn, while Suki and her shadow would go about destroying it. Being distracted by enemies within reach, the adults would lay less and less eggs, slowing the flow of re-enforcements as less and less of the maggot young hatched. Not being aided in the birthing process by her retinue, Cold Worm was giving birth to less and less of the adults to help replenish the ranks. Slowly the tide of the battle was turning, as Elly would aim at the eggs in turn, often destroying them before any young could hatch.

After what seemed like an eternity, only Cold Worm was left, quivering, as she seemed to sense the death of all her children around her. Caesar sensed the fear of the queen, but below it, like coals covered by a layer of ash, he also sensed the hatred, instilled, no doubt, by Diablo himself.

"Have no pity for this wretched creature," he encouraged his tired comrades, "I sense a powerful hatred inside it."

As if awoken from a terrible dream, they attacked the queen in unison. Without the protection from her brood she soon succumbed, green ichor splattering from many cracks in her exoskeleton as a powerful frost nova ripped her corpse apart. Caesar quickly switched to his cleansing aura, helping to combat the effects of the corrosive poison. Combined with the prayers of Zanarhi, none of the party succumbed to it, but some were left weak and unwell. Surveying the scene, Waheed ran forward, poking among the ruined and putrid remains of all manner of body parts from various creatures, some even human limbs. This heap of putrid mess was clearly meant to be the food supply of the queen, being the corroded, regurgitated remains brought to her by her brood. Digging at it with his trident, Waheed finally managed to pull loose an ornate and bejeweled, gnarled short staff.

"It seems your instincts were correct my friend," he congratulated Caesar, doing his best to wipe away the gore stuck to the staff.

"The Staff of Kings?" Suki enquired.

"I do believe it is," Waheed answered as he drew a town portal scroll from his belt and summoned their way to town.

"I am glad for it, as I would not have continued our quest without a long, soaking bath," Pamela mentioned, "I don't think I have ever been this dirty."

"I hear you sister," Elly said, and then burst out laughing.

Looking at each other's ichor stained faces, they were soon all laughing as they stepped into the dark coolness of an early morning in Lut Gholein.

* * *

"You have found the Staff of Kings?" Deckard asked, amazed at the odds.

It was again around lunchtime and the party was seated in Atma's Tavern as usual. They had all managed various degrees of cleanliness, causing Elzix's staff to rue the fact that he had ever let them lodge in his inn. The baths would need a week of scrubbing to remove some of the stains, but at least the adventurers had been able to get most of the ichor from their bodies. Their armor and weapons would have to bear witness to the battle for longer though.

"Yes we did," Caesar smiled, "Now, my friend, have you any more news about the Viper Amulet?"

"Indeed I have," Cain enthused, "I decided to be the better man and ask Drognan for some help. I may have been too quick to judge him, since he has turned out to be most helpful. Though I am still forbidden the palace library, he has brought me all the research material I required, each time I asked for it."

"Well there you go," Pamela smiled, "So what have you found out?"

"Firstly, concerning Horadric Cube recipes, I have found quite a few more," Deckard began, "You may transmute three of any type of rune and get a scarcer type. As for that Nef rune you also found in the Maggot Lair, it will provide additional defense against missile attacks if used in any piece of armor or a shield, while giving a melee weapon or arrows and bolts fired from ranged weapons the ability to knock an enemy back if thus used. This is very similar to what you are able to do with your shield, Caesar, when you smite your foes."

"That is good news," Suki said, "We can reduce our rune collection slightly by transmuting them."

"As long as we leave at least one rune of each type," Caesar urged, "We never know when we might require a lowly El or Eld rune."

"A wise decision," Cain agreed, "Similarly, you can also transmute any three gems of the same type and grade into a gem of the same type, but a higher grade. This can only be done until the gem is of perfect quality, however."

"Some more space saved," Pamela grinned.

"Indeed," Cain smiled, "As you know by now, you may use a rejuvenation potion to gain back part of your health, mana and stamina. You may also use a Horadric Cube to transmute three of these lesser rejuvenating potions into a full rejuvenation potion. One of these, when used, will restore all lost health, mana and stamina instantly. I would advise carrying a couple of those along as you start facing more dangerous foes."

"Sound advice, I'm sure," Waheed commented.

"Another method of creating full rejuvenation potions is similar to creating a lesser one," Cain continued.

"You mean we can create rejuvenation potions?" Elly asked, "Akara has been hoping and searching for a recipe for years."

"Indeed you can," Deckard smiled, "but it requires the use of a Horadric Cube, something I'm sure Akara has not included in her experiments. And to think how simple the recipe really is. One simply has to transmute any three mana potions together with any three healing potions to produce one rejuvenation potion. As I mentioned, to produce a full rejuvenation potion instead, all one needs to do is add a gem of any type and grade before transmuting the ingredients."

"Truly, Horadric magic must have been powerful at its zenith," Suki mused.

"Indeed," Caesar agreed, "to have been able to incorporate such powerful alchemical features into something seemingly so simple."

"This may be a little late for your battle with those sand maggots," Cain mentioned, "but you may make an antidote potion at any time by combining a strangling gas potion with any healing potion. Lastly, similar to creating a stack of javelins one can create a stack of throwing axes by transmuting an axe and a dagger together."

"My, my you have been busy on the research," Pamela commented.

"Alas, I have found very little of value about our real quest," Cain sighed, "From what I can gather, the headpiece of Tal Rasha's staff resembles a claw viper and was entrusted to them some time after Baal was captured and Tal Rasha entombed. The origin of those monstrosities is cloaked in controversy. Some believe that they are the victims of a powerful curse, while others think they are the result of some hell-spawned evolution. From what I can understand, the claw vipers actually helped the Horadrim during the Sin Wars, even as they now serve in the armies of the Three. If you choose to hunt these creatures, be warned that they are extremely fast and their touch has been known to sometimes chill their victims to the bone."

"Will we need to oppose them?" Pamela asked.

"My research indicates that the Viper Amulet is always worn by the high priest of the claw vipers. They have a very rigorous religious society where the high priest is both the religious and secular leader. It is not unlike the Zakarum in that both leaders and their followers now serve the Three. I assume that because the amulet still carries some latent power it is also used in some cardinal role during their religious ceremonies and rituals. If you wish to retrieve it, you will most assuredly need to fight for it."

As if to confirm this prognosis, darkness suddenly descended over the city, causing an eerie silence to permeate the tavern as its patrons stopped and gaped out the windows. After a moment, talk flared up again as rumors and suggestions started a life of their own.

"Ah," Cain smiled, "What a fortunate turn of events. It is not often that I am able to study an eclipse."

"You sure know how to use events to give impact to what you say old friend," Caesar laughed.

"Oh, no," Deckard denied, "I had no idea this would happen. That crafty old Drognan also mentioned nothing about it. I bet he wished to study it all by himself."

"That is perhaps due to the fact that this 'crafty old Drognan' knew nothing about any eclipse due," Drognan said, as he approached the party, his staff glowing to provide light while Atma's tavern maids scurried to light some lanterns.

"What are you saying?" Caesar asked, trying to deflect Drognan's attention from their friend's _faux pas_.

"Simply put, Paladin," Drognan replied, "An eclipse of this magnitude is not due for another fifty years or so. I believe it is the work of claw vipers. I have heard that their current leader, a certain Fangskin, wishes to curry favor with his followers. While they have always used sacrifices during their rituals, lately they have begun using humans for these sacrifices instead of those claw vipers chosen by a lottery in the past. I am of the opinion that the lockdown of Lut Gholein as promoted by Lord Jehryn, and to his credit enforced by Greiz, is preventing the claw vipers from abducting any more victims. I believe that they have caused this eclipse in order to have an easier time abducting potential sacrifices in order to continue their rituals and ceremonies."

"What do you suggest we do?" Suki asked.

"You are searching for the Viper Amulet," Drognan stated, "You need to travel to the Valley of Snakes, for there you will find the Claw Viper Temple. Inside you will find this Fangskin and around his scaly neck the amulet. Kill him and any of his followers that wish to stop you. You will probably also find some kind of altar. Destroy it if you can and return the sun to our skies."

"How will we find this valley?" Caesar asked.

"Though I hesitate to mention this, you will need to pass through the Lost City. I have spoken at length with the Huntress, Blood Witch the Wild, since they have come to the city. They have proven their worth to Lord Jehryn since he has granted them amnesty and I therefore have no reason to distrust her words of warning to you. According to her, the Night Tigers are now in sway of a corrupted Amazon of great power. Apparently this Amazon came east from the Rogue's Pass after it was closed, leading me to believe that she was allowed to do so to aid Diablo in his quest. If the Night Tigers were tricked into opposing your progress as happened with Blood Witch and her followers, you may face some dangerous challenges. Unfortunately the Ancient Tunnels have long been closed due to the rising animosity of the claw vipers, otherwise you may have used them to bypass most of the Lost City and perhaps have missed the wrath of this Amazon and her followers. As it is, you will need to use the more conventional route from the Far Oasis, running the certain risk of ambush in the Lost City."

"At least we won't have to contend with the merciless sun for now," Elly smiled, causing some mirth among her companions.

"That may be true," Drognan conceded, "but remember this; Night Tigers are called so for a reason. Unlike the other species of felines, they have adapted to hunt only at night, therefore this darkness will aid them more than it will aid you."

"I guess we will have to leave soon then," Pamela sighed, pushing away her tankard of ale.

"Yes, Amazon," Drognan urged, "Go immediately, for the longer you tarry, the more likely it is that some innocent townsfolk may be abducted and lose their lives at the hands of those vile vipers."

With small reluctance and without the benefit of much sleep since their previous night's adventures they walked to the waypoint, ready to confront the dangerous dark in the desert.

* * *

"Look at this!" Pamela called, stooping down to look at a small bronze plaque embedded in the trunk of one of the hardy palm trees growing in the Lost City.

It had taken the group little time to find the canyon leading from the Far Oasis to the Lost City. They had not met much resistance, despite Drognan's warning, and had gradually moved along the western-most outer perimeter of the Lost City. The desert here was true to its name, being littered with the ruins of some earlier city. Among the ruins, the earlier denizens, now undead, dwelled as they walked around, guarding against any living wishing to traverse their city. They were similar to the Zombies they had bested in Khanduras, being the resurrected corpses of common folk, but the desert heat had caused their corpses to become hardened like old leather. According to Drognan, they had all died when a virulent plague had swept through the city hundreds of years earlier, even before Lut Gholein had come to prominence in the desert. Now these Plague Bearers would cause the plague that killed them to spread to anyone they managed to rake with their sinewy claws.

"What is it?" Caesar asked, stopping and with the others, drawing closer.

"It looks like a tombstone of sorts," Pamela indicated.

Silently they all read the engraved lettering:

_Bragi, the Paladin, in the Lost City did rove,_  
_With Pratham beside him, together they strove._  
_In search of the temple, where Fangskin did dwell,_  
_The heat of the sun reminiscent of Hell._  
_Blackouts, by heatstroke, had taken their toll,_  
_Undaunted the hero pressed on t'wards his goal._  
_The staff he'd retrieved from the Maggot Queen's lair,_  
_With 'Cleansing' aglowing, no fear had he there._  
_Dark Elder, the undead, could not bar his route,_  
_Some blows from his Striker, still 'undead'? Now moot._  
_Then out of the haze a Tomb Creeper crept,_  
_Foul Snarl was his name, and on Bragi he leapt._  
_More annoying than deadly, this time t'was not so,_  
_Foul Snarl had about him an aura that glowed._  
_Electricity surged and sparked from his skin,_  
_Through Bragi it coursed, left him dead from within._  
_Now up in Valhalla, there's roasting of boar,_  
_Through the smoke and the haze, there opens a door._  
_A tankard is drawn and a place set within,_  
_For Bragi is finally at home with his kin._

"It seems that someone was searching for Fangskin before us," Suki mused, "How is it possible that nobody in Lut Gholein mentioned this?"

"It also seems like this Bragi was in possession of the Staff of Kings at the time of his death," Caesar mentioned.

"This plaque is not very old either," Pamela said, "It has hardly tarnished. I wonder what this means?"

"A mystery I'm sure you'll carry to your graves, 'sister'," a voice boomed from behind them.

Turning around, the party was met by a strange sight. The voice clearly belonged to the Amazon, standing about ten yards from them. She had a stack of cruel Hyperion javelins of quickness jabbed into the desert sand on her right hand side. She also had a sturdy tower shield strapped to her left arm. Held back by a leash, held in her right hand, was a Tomb Lurker with a pulsing aura emanating from it. Spread out on either side of the Amazon there were Night Tigers, some of whom also held leashed Tomb Lurkers in check. Completing this platoon was a secondary line of Night Slingers standing behind the first. They were standing at the ready, greenish potions, no doubt being strangling, choking and rancid gas potions held in their paws and hanging from bandoliers strapped around their chests.

"You must the leader of this rag-tag band of ruffians?" Suki challenged, "Blood Witch warned us about you."

"Blood Witch was weak and I told the master so," the Amazon sneered, "It matters not Assassin, for Loscentillia will not allow you or your motley crew to proceed any further."

"I presume your snarling pet would be Foul Snarl then?" Caesar asked, already using his cleansing aura in anticipation of an attack.

"Yes," Loscentillia answered, "My darling pet did well to prevent the meddling of that would-be god. I retrieved the Staff of Kings from his corpse and returned it to Cold Worm whence it was stolen from. Curiously, he may have been a real god though, since shortly after removing the Staff, his corpse seemed to shimmer then disappeared, along with that of his companion. My scouts reported later that a strange man dressed like a bard and shaking a spear, was seen near that tree where you are standing. Though they attacked, they could not seem to harm him as he magically embedded that bronze plaque in the trunk of the tree. I have given orders for it to be removed, but none of our efforts have proven successful. I guess even if he wasn't a real god, he has thus achieved immortality in a sense."

"Why are you doing this?" Pamela asked, "You are an Amazon, we bow to no one!"

"Why else my naïve 'sister'?" Loscentillia snarled. "Power! The master has given me power far greater than Athulua, Karcheus, Zerae, Hefaetrus and all our other meddling gods could ever give me. Observe!"

As if she hadn't moved, Loscentillia transferred the leash to her shield hand, pulling a single Hyperion javelin from the sand and hurling it, transformed into a bolt of pure lightning, at the unfortunate palm tree behind them. As the bolt struck true, striking the plaque, it seemed to shatter into two-dozen more, cleaving the air around the party, leaving behind the smell of ozone. As she had said, the plaque and indeed the tree remained unharmed.

"Impressive," Caesar applauded, "but even so we have to ask you to stand aside. Our quarrel is not with you or your following of Night Tigers, but with your master, Diablo, and his brother Baal."

"You dare to suggest that we simply stand aside?" the Amazon screeched, "You will pay for your insolence. Attack them!"

At her command the Night Tigers released their Tomb Lurkers and surged forward. Behind them the Night Slingers released volley upon volley of poison potions, engulfing the party in a swirling cloud of green miasma. Strangely, Loscentillia was struggling to release the leather strap, containing Foul Snarl, while at the same time the animal seemed to become more and more agitated. Unable to contain its bloodlust, it turned around, jumping up at its mistress.

"No, get away!" the Amazon shrieked as a surge of electricity coursed through her body.

Meanwhile the party had been busy, decimating the ranks of Night Tigers and Slingers. Already the five or so Tomb Lurkers were lying dead on the sand. Suki's sentries erupted with constant waves of charged bolts. In the middle of this mayhem, a town portal opened, allowing Blood Witch the Wild and four of her strongest followers to step through, snarling commands at the confused and bewildered Night Tigers.

"Somebody help me!" Loscentillia cried, desperately trying to ward off the attacks from her crazed pet.

Caesar, being the closest, slammed Knell Striker into the side of the Tomb Lurker, snapping ribs with a crushing blow and sending the creature sailing through the air. It was brought up short by the leash still attached to the collar around its throat, giving Caesar the chance to hit it again and again in his zeal. Loscentillia had fainted from the repeated electrical shocks she had received and had pitched face forward in the sand, now in dire threat of suffocating. At the commands of Blood Witch, the Night Tigers and Slingers had broken off their attack and were now standing around aimlessly, allowing Pamela the chance to rush to her Amazon sister's aid. Rolling her onto her back, Pamela noticed that the leash had been surreptitiously tied to the straps of Loscentillia's tower shield. Forcing her mouth open, Pamela poured a rejuvenation potion down her throat.

Loscentillia twitched, then coughed, spraying forth sand from her mouth and nostrils, then groaned. She was weak but alive, but Pamela showed no mercy and slapped her through the face. Loscentillia's eyes fluttered open, focusing on the face of her enemy.

"Drink this," Pamela commanded, "and don't try to speak just yet! If you do, I might just decide to let you die anyway!"

Obediently she drank the offered healing potion, her eyes fearfully scanning around for any sign of Foul Snarl. Fortunately her erstwhile pet was now nothing more than a corpse, Caesar having dealt with it without much mercy. Only Loscentillia would know how many had died at the hand of her pet.

One by one, first the Night Tigers, then the Slingers walked past where she was still lying in Pamela's arms and dropped their weapons in front of her. Lastly, Blood Witch walked towards her purring softly.

"Our master has deceived us both," she meowed, "Today's battle has proven it to you, just as surely as another battle a while ago had proven it to me. What differs between you and me is that I was duped into using my own kin to further his cause, while you had no such restraint in your heart. You owe us an apology, but more so, you owe these warriors, once your enemies, your life. They have saved you from yourself."

Loscentillia nodded weakly, then gathered the strength to whisper, "You are right. I have forgotten the face of my mother, as you did while serving the master. Please forgive me."

"We were all fooled, even those of the Night Tigers serving you. They served you willingly enough. We leave you now, awaiting the time when these noble few will brave the Canyon of the Magi, allowing us to also call back the Hell Cats from the brink of despair."

One by one the felines walked through the town portal, returning to Lut Gholein where the Night Tigers too would now seek amnesty from Lord Jehryn in return for service in his city.

"I yield to you sister," Loscentillia whispered weakly, after the last feline had disappeared from view, "My army has deserted me and I have almost been killed by my foolishness and pride."

"I accept and pardon you, but on one condition," Pamela agreed.

"Name it," Loscentillia asked.

"You know this place and must therefore guide us to the Valley of Snakes. When you have completed that task, you must leave this land and return to our Amazon lands so that you may seek to remember the face of your mother."

"I will do as you ask," Loscentillia accepted meekly.

* * *

With Loscentillia to guide them, their rate of progress increased. Though she had lost the ability to imbue her Hyperion javelins with lightning, having turned her back on her former master, Diablo, she was still able to use them to fend against any attackers. This was a blindingly fast attack to multiple enemies within range, all the while using her tower shield to block or her superior Amazon training to dodge, avoid or evade further bodily harm. They were met with very little resistance, the Night Tigers and Slingers having all deserted to join Blood Witch's growing army in Lord Jehryn's employ. The few Tomb Lurkers they encountered were as easily dispatched as their cousins the Cave and Sand Leapers, while the remaining undead, the Plague Bearers, proved little more than a minor hindrance. The only real threat came from a pack of Marauders near the Lost City waypoint. These were kinsman to the Sand Raiders they had encountered in the Lut Gholein Sewers, but what made this particular pack so dangerous was that the leader was lightning enchanted. However, with more than enough resistance to lightning, Suki jumped forward and attacked, allowing the others to provide supporting fire and attacks to the leader's minions. The battle did not last long, as soon the Marauder's broken bodies littered the desert sand.

"I have been wondering," Loscentillia began later, jogging along with Caesar next to her at point, "How was it that Foul Snarl's leash had become so entwined with my shield straps?"

"Oh, I have the answer to that," Waheed grinned, matching their pace.

"I'm sure you do," Caesar grinned, remembering Waheed's first encounter with Suki's shadow.

After explaining to the Amazon about the devious nature of Suki's shadow, she smiled, "I underestimated that Assassin. My pride almost led to my death as I failed to notice the workings of her shadow right under my nose."

Soon the party arrived at the canyon leading to the Valley of Snakes and prepared to say farewell to their guide.

"We thank you for your service, Loscentillia," Pamela said, "I wish you luck and good fortune in your travels home."

"No," she replied, "It is I who wish to thank you. Though I have a long way to go, you have allowed me to take the first steps in redeeming myself. It felt good fighting on the side of good once more, not for any gain such as power or wealth, but simply knowing I was doing the right thing."

"Continue in your path of righteousness then," Caesar said, "May the Light shine on your path and banish the dark areas from your soul."

"I will seek the face of my mother and give account of your travels to your kin, Pamela," she vowed as she turned around and loped off towards the waypoint.

"How will she go home though?" Suki asked, "Jehryn has closed the harbor."

"She mentioned taking the waypoint to the Rogue Monastery," Pamela answered, "since it was there that she had met the Dark Wanderer and had been enthralled by Diablo. Elly has written a letter to Kashya, explaining the situation and requesting her aid. From there she will probably be able to take the portal to Tristram once escorted to the Stony Field and then travel onwards to Duncraig and Kingsport. Once there, I'm sure she'll be able to procure passage on a ship going to the Amazon Islands."

"Do you think she will be all right though?" Elly asked.

"I sensed no reason to fear a recurrence of her corruption," Caesar smiled, "Diablo's hold over her was tenuous at best and though she may be plagued by dark dreams for some time to come, with Andariel destroyed, she has no reason to fear being in Khanduras for any length of time."

"If she is to be safe, let us continue with our own quest then," Zanarhi suggested.

Following the canyon the party came out in a small valley, dominated by the broken ruins of an ancient temple. Flanking each side of the entrance were two massive statues of Claw Vipers, carved out of the living rock. The entrance was also guarded by a fire tower. Originally created by wary caravan traders to act as unmanned sentries, these devices soon found favor amongst anyone who was interested in safeguarding their domicile. It was clear that the Claw Vipers did not wish for anyone to gain unauthorized access to their temple. Although they were designed to emit fireballs whenever a magical field was crossed, these fields did not seem to activate when crossed by demons. Fortunately, this also allowed the party to avoid detection, as they avoided the magical field before they proceeded down the torch lit stairs to the bowels of the temple.

* * *

The first thing they noticed was the sibilant hissing emanating from somewhere around a corner from the smallish alcove into which the stairs had ended. The source soon became apparent as a single Salamander came into view, giving a squawking snarl as it spotted them. It must have been one of a couple of Salamanders and Claw Vipers on sentry duty close to the stairs, since its warning brought others slithering to confront the party. Because the citizens of Lut Gholein and the Claw Vipers had co-existed in reasonable, if suspicious peace for quite some time, the party waited for the Claw Vipers to make the first move and determine the course of action they would take concerning the denizens of the rest of the temple. Sure enough, one of the Salamanders charged forward rapidly, barely blocked by Caesar's hastily raised rondache, while two more Claw Vipers chilled both Waheed and Elly with well aimed strikes from a form of freezing enzyme they produced by spitting at their foes. This seemed to settle things for the party, who like a well-oiled machine, sprang to life, decimating their opponent's ranks. Soon their snaking corpses littered the floor of the entrance alcove.

"I wonder if their skin makes good boots?" Suki was heard to ask dryly as they cautiously walked on, searching for Fangskin the high priest.

As they progressed they also found definite signs of Diablo's corruption. Embalmed, another form of Mummy, and Guardians, another form of the Greater Mummies, with their retinue of Bone Warriors, also hindered them. With the chilling attacks of the Claw Vipers and Salamanders it was often difficult to isolate and dispatch the Guardians quickly and efficiently, early on in each battle and they would often become bogged down by the masses of Bone Warriors and Embalmed being resurrected and re-resurrected by their masters. Notwithstanding this new difficulty, the party prevailed and soon enough they were standing before more stairs leading down to a deeper and perhaps more sinister level of the Claw Viper Temple.

They had reason to believe they needed to also inspect this lower level, since as with the stairs leading from the Valley of Snakes, these were well illuminated by torches, indicating that someone or something was probably in attendance below. Checking their gear and backpacks for noise, they descended silently and cautiously down the stairs. They came out in a short hallway, leading to a gloomy and smoke filled room at the end of it. Though no enemy could be seen, they heard a sibilant, hissing form of chanting followed by a terrified, hackle-raising scream, cut off halfway and followed by an almost contented hiss of unison by the occupants of the room. It was becoming clear that some form of sacrifice was being performed and that it was highly likely that Fangskin would be in attendance himself. With this thought in mind and the possibility to avenge the poor unfortunate soul that had uttered the death scream, they pressed forward.

At least some form of tradition was being followed by the Claw Vipers as no Guardians or Embalmed were allowed to be present at these ceremonies. The party was instead met by at least two-dozen Claw Vipers and about a dozen more Salamanders packed into the confines of the room. In the middle of the room was a smallish, earth-banked rotunda; with in its center what seemed like an unholy type of altar, streaked with the dried blood from many victims. In the far right corner were small latticed cages, containing for the most part the starved corpses of would be sacrificial victims, while nearby, hanging limply from tied hands were the naked corpses of a male and a female. The corpse of the man was obviously that of a prior victim, since the rivulets of blood streaking his body from a large, gaping hole under his left breast were already congealed. The woman must have been the unfortunate victim they had heard screaming, as fresh blood was still flowing from a similar hole, puncturing her chest below the left breast. If anything more needed to convince the party of this, the fact that a glowing Claw Viper was standing in front of the woman's corpse with a gleaming sacrificial dagger held in one claw and what appeared to be the woman's eviscerated heart held in the other, was enough to do so.

"Fangskin, I presume?" Caesar asked.

"How preciousssss," Fangskin hissed, "The massssster hasssss been exsssspecting you."

"So you admit to being the lackey of Diablo?" Suki asked, preparing her sentries, ready to throw them into the fray.

"The massssster hasssss given usssss muchssss power," Fangskin rasped, waving the dripping dagger at the surroundings, "We have killed the sssssun and have been able to make muchssss sssssacrificsssse to the sssssnake godsssss."

"We can see that," Pamela scoffed, notching an arrow, "In fact you have so much power that some of your victims starve before you are able to sacrifice them."

"It mattersssss not," the high priest hissed, "Sssssoon you will be offered to the godsssss and they will be well pleasssssed by the sssssacricsssse of sssssuchssss powerful enemiesssss of the sssssnake people. Kill them my people! We will cut out their heartsssss and offer them to the godsssss."

In unison came the replying hiss from the three-dozen followers as they slithered forward to attack. Falling back slightly, into the confines of the hallway, the party met the charge head on forcing the Salamanders and Claw Vipers to bunch up and only attack individually or in twos. With Caesar and the two spearmen holding the line, Suki and her shadow could cause mayhem in the backs of the enemy ranks with their charged bolt sentries, while Elly and Pamela helped to decimate the front ranks with their usual barrage of arrows. Soon the bleeding and shattered corpses of all Fangskin's attendants littered the floor. Only a small retinue of hardened warriors still surrounded the glowering high priest, as small sparks seemed to arc from his mottled skin.

"You will pay for thisssss sssssacrilege!" he rasped as he surged forward, his bodyguard following swiftly.

"Stand back!" Suki commanded, recognizing Fangskin to be lightning enchanted.

Swiping at her with his sacrificial dagger, she blocked his blow with her shield, but winced slightly as the electricity still managed to flow through her body. Her blade talons sliced through Fangskin's other claw, severing several of the fingers. No longer being able to grip with his now useless claw, he dropped the heart on the floor and seemed to squawk a curse.

"The heart!" he hissed, "You have made me dropsssss it!"

Dropping forward, his tail snaked forward, the vicious stinger piercing through Suki's bicep. She cried out in pain, but felt the warmth of Zanarhi's prayers envelop her, already healing the wound. With similar quickness her hand snaked out in reply, severing Fangskin's other arm just below the elbow. The severed forearm fell to the floor, still clutching the sacrificial dagger.

"My precssssiousssss! I have lost my precssssiousssss!" Fangskin squawked and hissed.

"Here's something even more precious, snake!" Suki hissed as her blade talons once more snaked out, cutting through Fangskin's soft throat, almost beheading him, but for the vertebra of his neck. Hate seemed to be replaced by fear in his coldly glittering eyes, before he collapsed forward.

Meanwhile the rest of the party had been hard pressed to contain Fangskin's bodyguard, as they seemed to share their master's lightning quick speed. Upon his death however, they all seemed to stop and become sluggish, their semi-telepathic link to their master severed. The party pressed this advantage and soon their corpses littered the floor beside that of their master. Bending down, Suki picked up the Viper Amulet, the hide thong it had been hanging from around Fangskin's neck having been also severed by her killing blow to the high priest.

"Serpents," she scoffed, "I expected worse."

"Help me Waheed," Caesar called, and then with the help of both Waheed and Zanarhi, toppled the evil altar, smashing it on the stone floor.

"Let there be light," Pamela smiled as a bright shaft of light pierced down into the gloom from above.

"Truly," Caesar agreed, casting a town portal, "The light can never be extinguished by evil."

* * *

"Ah, you have found the Viper Amulet," Cain enthused, examining the miniature Claw Viper, "I hope the battle with the high priest was not too taxing."

"On the contrary," Caesar remarked, "Suki took quite good care of Fangskin. His followers will think twice before abducting any of the citizens of Lut Gholein again."

"That is good," Cain mused.

"Is something bothering you, old friend?" Suki asked.

"I, ah, oh," Cain began, flabbergasted like the rest at Suki's question.

"Don't look so surprised old man," Suki grinned, "You must have known that you would win my trust sooner or later."

"Ah, yes," Cain smiled, "Anyway, I've been speaking to Lord Jehryn and I sense that he is becoming more and more agitated by something."

"You have managed to speak to him?" Pamela asked, surprised.

"Yes," Cain confirmed, "but alas, he is as enigmatic as ever. Perhaps you should try to speak to him or perhaps Drognan, since that old mage seems to be in his confidence."

"That can wait a little while longer," Caesar agreed, "First you need to show us how to transmute the Horadric Staff of Tal Rasha."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course," Cain said, "You have both pieces with you?"

"Yes," Caesar confirmed, "Here is the Staff of Kings."

"Good," Cain began, "Now you need to open the cube by wishing it open."

Caesar did as he was instructed and after a little while, like the use of a waypoint, he was able to mentally command the cube. With the cube open, Cain placed both the Staff of Kings and the Viper Amulet inside.

"Now my friend, you need to close the cube again."

Caesar did as he was told, mentally commanding the cube to close.

"Now come the tricky bit," Cain frowned, "You have to command the cube to transmute, as you would for any other cube transmutation."

Caesar concentrated hard, willing the cube to transmute the contents. At first nothing seemed to happen and sweat was starting to form on his brow. Then he felt a small ethereal shift occur inside the cube and willed it to open. To his amazement he withdrew from it a beautifully crafted staff. It was incredibly slender with an ornate headpiece and there was no sign of the Staff of Kings or the Viper Amulet.

"You have done well," Cain said, "You have also now learned how to use a cube to transmute other items. You need only insert the correct ingredients and command the cube to transmute. It will be responsible for the rest and given the right ingredients, the cube will produce the correct result."

"We have quite a few chipped gems we could practice on," Pamela suggested.

With that, the party walked over to Fara's shop, opening Pamela's worn travel chest. Caesar dug among the contents, extracting a small cloth bundle. Opening the cloth, he handed three chipped amethysts to Pamela and another three chipped rubies to Suki. For himself, he took three chipped emeralds. Together the three of them practiced opening and closing their cubes and commanding them to transmute their contents. This quickly reduced their stock of chipped gems, and skulls, resulting instead in quite a few flawed gems and skulls in turn.

"There is now three flawed topazes and amethysts here," Pamela remarked, "Should we transmute them again?"

"I don't see why not," Caesar replied, handing the topazes to Suki and the amethysts to Pamela.

Sure enough, when their cubes were opened again, a normal topaz and amethyst were the result. When Caesar re-packed the contents into the cloth, they had a single chipped diamond, amethyst and skull, two chipped emeralds and sapphires, a single flawed sapphire and two flawed diamonds, emeralds, rubies and skulls. The cloth also now contained a normal topaz and amethyst and the flawless diamond resulting from the gem shrine they had found in the Sewers. It already represented a small fortune, being able to fetch up to 22,750 in gold from the right buyer. Not that the party required the money; they had each saved almost a hundred and fifty thousand gold pieces from the various items they had picked up and sold back to the merchants. When they had finished transmuting the gems, they decided to create some full rejuvenation potions, by transmuting some of their stock of lesser rejuvenation potions. Last, but not least they also transmuted three El runes into a single Eld rune, before walking to Drognan's house.

* * *

"I must congratulate you," the mage said, as they were all seated on couches in an entrance hall in his house. One of Drognan's servants had allowed them inside, and then went to call his master.

"Thank you," Caesar replied.

"Although you did well in destroying the Claw Vipers," Drognan continued, "there is another matter I wish to discuss. I've been researching the old records, trying to determine the location of Tal Rasha's tomb. Though I have not yet been able to find it, I did come across another interesting tidbit. The great Vizjerei summoner, Horazon, built his Arcane Sanctuary around here somewhere. He was a powerful spell caster and kept demons as slaves inside the sanctuary. However, of more importance to us, he also kept a close eye on important events, such as the imprisonment of Baal within Tal Rasha's tomb. If you could manage to find Horazon's sanctuary, I am sure it would contain some clue as to the location of Tal Rasha's tomb."

"That sounds like sound advice," Suki replied, "but how do we find this 'sanctuary'?"

"When I spoke of this to Lord Jehryn, he asked that I send you to him," Drognan replied, "Perhaps he knows of a secret entrance or the like."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Caesar asked.

"I am certain that once you find Horazon's journal, you will find the information you seek."

"Let us go and see Lord Jehryn then," Pamela suggested as they got up to leave.

"I suggest that you find it quickly though," Drognan warned, "Diablo may be getting closer to freeing his brother as we speak."

* * *

"Lord Jehryn commands that you may enter the palace," Kaelan informed them as they approached the palace steps. Together the entered the coolness of the interior.

"Ye may be wondering," Jehryn started, as they all assembled before him, "why I have been so secretive. I have heard of your many deeds of skill and bravery and I therefore feel I can trust you all with something I have been hesitant to speak of. When the troubles began here, I allowed the terrified harem guilds to join me here, in the safety of the palace. All was fine, until one night. Screams echoed up the stairwells from the harem. My guards arrived to find the poor girls being slaughtered by a merciless band of hell-spawned demons. My brave guardsmen tried to push the demons back, into the mysterious rift from which they came. Ever since, my men have fought a losing battle; demons have continued to pour from the rift, into the palace. Ultimately, I had no choice but to hire Greiz and his mercenaries to protect the rest of my fair city."

"What has that to do with us though?" Caesar asked, perplexed.

"Drognan believes that the Arcane Sanctuary lies buried beneath the palace, since Lut Gholein occupies the site of an ancient Vizjerei fortress. Some events in the recent past would seem to confirm this for me. Events that may have a direct bearing to thy quest here, Assassin."

"My quest?" Suki asked, "Drognan did mention a few things to me, but warned me that it would depend on you and your trust in order for me to continue."

"Indeed," Jehryn confirmed, "There was an eastern mage, a Vizjerei I believe, who visited me almost a year ago. He was very interested in the history of this site and seemed particularly fascinated by the architecture of the palace. Out of courtesy, I gave him a tour. When he found the ancient seals over a passageway in the cellar, he became very agitated and asked that he be left alone to study them. Shortly after, he left with no further word and I never saw him again. Odd, don't thou think?"

"Did he happen to mention where he had come from?" Suki asked, her eyes glittering.

"I do not know, but he did spend a great deal of time with Drognan. Perhaps thou can ask him."

"What is this all about?" Caesar asked.

"As I mentioned to Cain earlier, you have earned my trust, Caesar," Suki replied, "I may as well tell you my mission."

"We're listening," Pamela said.

"I was given command by my order to track down a Vizjerei mage that had been to Tristram. Many Vizjerei had come to that place in order to do battle with Diablo and his minions. Not many left there alive, while most that did were not themselves. My order feared that these ones were somehow corrupted and many of us were given targets to track and if needs be, destroy."

"And thou think it is this same mage that visited me?" Jehryn asked.

"Natalya, my elder, spent some time in Tristram herself. This was before the corruption that took place there and quite possibly before the time when the Dark Wanderer had defeated Diablo. The trail led here, to Lut Gholein, but before she could follow, she was recalled by our order. When I was ordered to continue the pursuit, Natalya accompanied me as far as Kurast, and I took ship with captain Meshif to come here. Drognan's spies must have followed me closely, no doubt on instruction from him. I do not blame him; the presence of an Assassin in the city where he lived must have perturbed him. He must have found out that I was not seeking him, but rather this mage and put two and two together long before I did. When I visited him the first time, together with these heroes, he used the opportunity to impart some of his suspicions, but warned me that I would have to win you favor before I would be able to continue my search."

"It seems that time has come," Jehryn commented, "Quite possibly the actions of that mage is somehow linked to the troubles inside my palace. My palace is now open to you. Good luck!"

* * *

The first thing they noticed as they descended the central stairwell was the sheer opulence of Jehryn's palace. Intricately woven silk carpets covered the checkered marble floor. Rich royal purple draperies covered some of the ornamental pillars forming short colonnades, as well as being draped over cushions scattered on some of the rugs. Here and there an ornamental, hand-painted dressing screen created a private area where no doubt some of the harem girls got dressed, or more likely got undressed for their normal visitors. Niches in the striated walls were occupied by various figurines of female dancers, captured in different stages of their dance. Though it would be blisteringly hot outside, the thick walls of the palace kept the interior cool, and braziers provided both heat and light to the otherwise dim rooms.

"I could probably learn to live here," Suki commented, a small smile on her lips.

"No doubt," Caesar agreed, "What worries me is the silence. There is no sign of any battles being fought on this level."

"Perhaps the demon spawn have not managed to fight their way up here yet," Pamela mused.

"There is another stairwell," Elly pointed out.

Cautiously, the party moved down one of a pair of stairwells. The first thing to assail them was the smell. It was the coppery smell of blood, overlaying the more sinister smell of corruption and death. They soon found the first victim, a dead palace guard with a spear protruding from his chest, but embedded deep within the marble floor so that it also propped him up in an unnatural kneeling position.

"What strength could have done this?" Caesar asked, after having applied all his strength in unsuccessfully pulling the spear from the floor.

"This place is a slaughterhouse," Suki exclaimed, having discovered two harem girls, hanging limply from their arms, which were tied to a pillar. Both their throats were slit; there was dried and drying blood everywhere. It seemed impossible that so much blood could have come from the three bodies, as it was splashed all over the room, covering the dancing figurines, carpets, pillars and walls in crimson splashes like flashes of hatred.

"Leave the dead for now," Waheed advised, "Once we have cleansed this place of evil, we and others may bury them."

Caesar grimly lifted his shield as he strode forward to open the sole metal gate leading from the room. Almost immediately, blazing white arrows thudded into his shield as a small ambushing group of Horror Archers let fly. Caesar charged forward as the other heroes battled to negotiate the bottleneck of the doorway. Soon, Pamela and Elly could start providing covering fire, while Suki and her shadow scouted out the two other exits from the room.

A roar erupted from the next room, then Suki staggered back as a mighty blow hit her on the shoulder. Too stunned to do anything else, another blow hit her, knocking her back even further. A third blow from what looked like a human body wrapped in chains rained down on her before Zanarhi could jump forward to protect his mistress.

"I think we've stumbled across the answer to the impaled guard," Pamela mentioned grimly as she notched another arrow to her bow.

Sure enough, a lumbering Blunderbore ducked through the archway, knocking poor Zanarhi to one side. These were corrupted, or sometimes even willing warriors, embracing the powers of evil to such an extent that they allowed for diabolical experimentation to have been performed on them. Alchemical enhancements from these experiments had increased their physical muscle mass far beyond normal proportions. Their heads, and minds for that matter, suffered in the transformation, making them quite single-minded in their need to fight. As a sign of dominance and intimidation over smaller opponents, they commonly used the bodies of those they had defeated as weapons. Such a warrior was now seriously endangering two of their comrades.

As the Blunderbore came into full view, Pamela let loose and arrow, imbuing it with the power of frost at the last second. The arrow hit the Blunderbore squarely in the chest, between the two pierced nipples, freezing the monster in place, while Caesar charged forward to smite the giant warrior with his shield. This allowed Suki and Zanarhi a chance to recover and retreat slightly with each quickly quaffing a healing potion. Another roar behind the frozen Blunderbore seemed to indicate the presence of one or more in the room beyond, but fortunately this one now blocked the archway.

Things were already not looking well for the party when Suki's shadow came running from the other exit from the room, hastily laying down traps in the doorway. A pair of strange beasts, lumbering on all fours, closely followed her. They were Dune Beasts, a type of baboon demon, strangely out of place from the jungles of Kurast. Twisted by the vile powers of Mephisto, these once docile tree dwellers had become rampaging monstrosities, preying on the weak and unwary. Their basic instincts had also been heightened; increasing their carnivorous tendencies as well as making them attack anything or anyone that posed a potential threat to their dominance of the jungle.

Without hesitation, Elly fired an arrow at the foremost, the chilling effect slowing it down, causing the other Dune Beast to collide with it. This caused both to stop as the shadow's traps started erupting around them. The two beasts were taking a lot of damage, grunting in pain as they decided to retreat from battle. This helped to even the odds as a second Blunderbore shouldered its way into the room while its comrade collapsed heavily to the floor. Lashing out with a chain wrapped around its other arm, ending in a large hook, it managed, with some precision, to rip Pluckeye from Pamela's grasp. Clearly, even with its diminished brain, it could target the biggest threat and try to neutralize it. Elly fired another chilling arrow, this time at the Blunderbore, as both Caesar and Waheed closed in on it from where they had been lurking on either side of the archway. Suki, having recovered from her earlier predicament, dashed forward to retrieve the bow, tossing it back at Pamela as she launched herself furiously at the hulking Blunderbore. Locking her legs around the Blunderbore's waist, she clawed at its face and neck with such ferocity that she cleanly decapitated it, jumping back from the falling body, neatly landing at its feet.

"Why don't you always fight like that?" Caesar asked, his eyes twinkling as he wiped the blood from a shallow gash on his forehead.

"They caught me by surprise," Suki replied grimly, "That makes me mad."

"You should get mad more often then, mistress," Zanarhi commented, once again awed by his employer.

The rest of that level was much a repeat of that first encounter. Pamela or Elly would freeze or slow the Blunderbores and Dune Beasts, before the others hazarded to close within melee range. The Horror Archers were met with less trepidation, being more of a nuisance than a real threat. Soon they had cleared every room apart from a large central room where most of the harem must have been housed. There were two entrances to this room and the party decided to split up and attack from both sides. Pamela, Suki, her shadow and Zanarhi would wait for Caesar to call out, once the Paladin, Waheed and Elly were in position at the opposite entrance.

"For the Light!" Caesar shouted after a short while, as he crashed open the metal gate.

Inside the room was a small colonnade in one corner, while a screen of metal bars crossed the other end of the room. Crucified on the bars were two guards and one of the harem girls. One of the guards was decapitated, the head nowhere in sight, while the other two were clearly eviscerated. The bodies of other guards and girls were strewn across the area of the room, some lying in pools of blood on the marble floor, while others were lying on large red stains where the blood had been soaked up by a rug or carpet. Two canopied beds also dotted the room, their cushions and tops soaked in blood.

A score of Horror Archers guarded the room along with about four Blunderbores and a half a dozen Dune Beasts. Ignoring the blazing arrows from the Horror Archers at first, they concentrated on the threat of the Blunderbores. Following Suki's earlier tactic, they had found that it was far better to fight these giants at very close range than to allow them the room to swing their chain-wrapped flesh-clubs. The Dune Beasts were easily countered, as they would often flee to lick their wounds if they were hurt enough. Soon the seemingly overpowering odds swung in their favor as one by one the Blunderbores toppled to the floor, followed by the clattering of the disenchanted bones of the Horror Archers.

As silence descended on the large room, Elly suddenly gasped, "There is still someone alive here."

Using her own inner sight, Pamela quickly stepped towards one of the beds, lifting the draped covers from the floor to peer beneath it.

"Zanarhi, come quickly!" she called, "There are two harem girls here. They are barely alive."

Gently, almost reverently, Zanarhi helped Pamela to pull the two girls from beneath the bed, then kneeled between them, placing a hand, palm facing down on each girl's chest and began to pray. Soon the aura of his fervent prayers suffused the girls, bringing color to their pallid faces. After a while they began to moan as if re-living the horrors they must have faced in nightmares. Zanarhi intensified his prayers, and the two girls fell silent, and then slowly opened their eyes.

"The Light is powerful in you," the one smiled, looking up at Zanarhi with awe, "I could feel you removing my horrible memories as you prayed for us."

"I too was afraid of living, if my life would remind me of the horrors here," the second said, "You have restored us to life without that fear."

"How is it that you yet live?" Caesar asked.

"When those monsters attacked, this was the last place we could flee to," the first replied, "The last of the guards chose this room to barricade themselves and us inside against the last onslaught. Clearly, even that was not enough."

"When the monsters breached the first gate, Inara and I hid beneath that bed," the second girl continued.

"It was Zaida's idea and it proved to save our lives," Inara mentioned.

"We must have fainted from shock and remained unconscious due to lack of food and water," Zaida confirmed.

"You were very lucky," Suki agreed, "These monsters must have thought you already dead, and since they live for the pain and anguish of others, did not bother to torture or maim you. Only those alive could satiate their thirst for blood as is clear from the remains of your comrades that were less fortunate."

"We will take you now to the safety of town," Caesar said, "I am sure that Elzix will have a place for you to stay in at the inn."

"First we should stop at Atma's for some food and drink for them," Pamela cautioned, "There is also those five remaining Dune Beasts to hunt down too."

"I will be more than pleased to hunt them down," Suki grinned grimly.

Suki, her shadow and Zanarhi left quickly by one door, following the spoor of the last seen Dune Beast. Pamela almost felt sorry for the monsters as she opened a town portal, helping Elly to assist the sole two remaining harem girls to the safety and welcome sunlight of Lut Gholein. Caesar and Waheed decided to stay behind, guarding the town portal, until Pamela could ask Greiz to send reinforcements to help clear out the dead and clean up this level of the palace.

"I am glad that some good has come of this tragedy," Waheed mentioned.

"As long as people like us are prepared to take the fight to the Three and their minions, there will always be good coming from such evil," Caesar agreed.

* * *

Shortly, Pamela and Elly returned, followed by a grimly satisfied Suki. A deputation of about ten of Greiz's town guards soon also arrived and started to secure the area and carry away the dead. Seeing no need to continue waiting, the party went down one of the stairwells, deeper into the bowels of the palace.

They were met by the sight of austere stonewalls and floor. Like the previous level, rooms were often signified by an area enclosed by metal bars, much like jail cells, but slightly more ornate. Slender colonnades enclosed other areas, though much less ornate than the columns in the harem levels. Crates, chests and barrels were often stacked to the roof, giving the whole area of what was clearly part of the palace cellar a claustrophobic feel. Fortunately, there were fewer corpses of the harem girls here, but this meant that there were more of the unfortunate palace guards in various poses of tortured death.

Soon they once again met resistance, this time from more of the Dune Beasts, Blunderbores, but also some Horror Mages, firing their fire bolts at the party. Following the same fighting tactics as they did for the harem level, they found the battles in the cellar much easier due to the relative openness of the rooms. Pamela and Elly could often fire at enemies in the next rooms, then duck behind crates when the Mages returned fire. Pamela also used her skill at magically slowing down missiles to thwart the effort of the scores of Mages wanting to harm the rest of the party. Caesar and the others were able to easily avoid the fire bolts as they traveled at much reduced speed through the air.

After some intense fighting with a unique Blunderbore overlord and its minions they found a waypoint. This enforced the view they now held that the city had been built on the ruins of a Horadric fortress. Taking the opportunity to notify more of Greiz's guards, the party returned to the surface of Lut Gholein, secure in the knowledge that another level of the palace had been cleared of the foul presence of demons and undead. Consulting with Jehryn, he indicated that there were two more levels of the palace cellar to traverse, before they would find the ancient seals they were looking for. He was very much relieved to hear of their progress and again vowed that he would aid them in any way he could.

Having a quick dinner at Atma's the party returned via the waypoint, to see some of Greiz's men and a handful of palace guards hard at work removing the mutilated corpses of their erstwhile brothers in arms. Not slowing down their progress, they descended down yet another stairwell. Here there were no Dune Beasts, but they were still faced with the threat of Blunderbores and Horror Mages. The Mages on this level seemed to favor casting bolts of poison at the party, much like Bone Ash had been able to do in the monastery Cathedral of the Rogues. A new threat was also introduced in the form of Invaders. These were yet another of the desert clans, similar to Marauders and Sand Raiders. Once again, Greiz was notified when they had cleared the level and once his men were seen filing down the stairs from the first level of the cellar, the party went down the stairwell to the last level.

Although much the same as the previous levels, fatigue was starting to show as the party carried on battle after battle. Horror Mages cast lightning bolts at them, Blunderbores continued to bludgeon them with the corpses of the slain, while Invaders would characteristically attack and retreat without rhyme or reason. They persevered, not for their own sakes, but because so many, including Lord Jehryn depended on them to rid Lut Gholein of the evil that had infested it at all levels. Soon all that was left was a single, large room in the middle of the cellar, with a lone door leading to it.

"I sense a strong presence of evil in that room," Elly volunteered, after using her inner sight to scan the room.

"No doubt it is where the entrance to the Arcane Sanctuary is located," Suki agreed, "If my quarry had managed to somehow break the protective spell Horazon had placed on his sanctuary, or even had found a way to enter lawfully, using the seals, Jehryn described, it may very well be the so-called rift from which the demons gained entry into the palace in the first place."

"Well, let us find out," Caesar suggested, cautiously opening the last door.

"You are late in coming," a voice greeted them, "That could only mean that those curs outside have failed to stop you."

"It was probably Grim Spite, master," another voice added, sibilant like barely cowed insolence.

"Grim Spite has not the mind to stop a mewling child," the first voice snapped, followed by the metallic clang of steel on steel, "Do not provoke me with the name of that worthless Blunderbore."

"Are we interrupting something?" Suki asked with her usual reckless candor.

"Only your deaths," the Invader answered as it started to glow fiery crimson.

"Many others have promised the same, yet we have prevailed," Caesar replied, judging the might of their adversaries.

"They were not Fire Eye," the Invader insisted, "but your words have merit. Though I expected you earlier, once the alarm was raised, the fact that you are late proves that at least those cowardly dogs slowed down your progress some. That pup, Diablo, will be pleased, as it gives him more time to his plans."

"I suspect you're here to try and stop us?" Pamela asked, notching an arrow to her bow.

"Stop or slow, it matter little to us. We are the ancient ones of this land. We were here before the great Mephisto fell to the Horadrim, before Baal succumbed. The young ones, you humans, like to think of us a corrupted by the Three, when we are in fact older than their coming to this land. That we now have to serve them, in hopes of reclaiming our destiny, is an affront we can barely stand, but we do. We will not rest until we have again what was ours and was lost so long ago."

"You kind have always raided us, invading our lands," Waheed countered.

"Brave one, how misguided you are," Fire Eye retorted, "It is you humans who have done the invading, raiding our homeland, marauders that breed like rats. We are a long-lived race, but our offspring are few. Once the Horadrim took over here, humans multiplied, like a plague, filling every oasis, every place of shelter with their stone and their walls and their steel. You call us Invaders, Marauders, Raiders, when it was you who did that, ages ago."

"If what you say is true," Caesar suggested, "why would you resort to helping the Three?"

"Why?" Fire Eye asked, "A good question Paladin. You could argue that without the Three's coming to the lands, the Horadrim would not have pursued. Yet, the three have promised us our domain, where the Horadrim had never done so. Now, enough of words and ancient histories, for it is time to prove your valor in battle."

Fire Eye sprang forward with such speed that Caesar barely had time to lift his rondache, before three swords clashed against it. The fourth he barely managed to block with Knell Striker as sparks of fire erupted between the Invader's blade and his scepter. Waheed closed in on a minion, as Elly's arrow chilled it, slowing it down to the speed a normal Invader would exhibit. Pamela managed to freeze another, just as it was about to decapitate Zanarhi, while Suki and her shadow flashed into melee with two more of Fire Eye's followers. The opposing parties were evenly matched, seven against seven, but their superior skills and magic allowed the heroes to slowly gain the upper hand. Fire Eye was like a dervish, his four arms flashing steel and death in all directions, while he continued to glow. It was not enough, as one by one his minions fell. Soon, he alone stood defiant, flashing his blades at any of the party daring to close in on him. He was bleeding from several wounds, though none of the party had yet managed to land a blow.

"Ah, it is an ironic death," Fire Eye coughed, spitting up blood, "My own 'malice' has ensured my defeat."

Fire Eye's swords seemed to glow brighter, then imploded as he pitched forward, dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

"A strange death indeed," Cain agreed, a faint smile on his lips as he fingered the two small runes, "but not one unable to be explained."

"How so?" Caesar enquired.

"If you say that these two runes fell from his swords when they disintegrated, and that he used the word 'malice' to describe his death, I'd guess that all four of Fire Eye's weapons were in fact imbued with similar runes. You see my friends, the runic word 'malice' is Ith'El'Eth and the runes you have here are Ith and Eth. One of the unfortunate side effects of the rune word is that it drains the user's life. While the other properties more than make up for this small disadvantage, to wield four such weapons would swiftly kill the wielder if he did not seek to heal himself in some manner."

"What does 'malice' do to a weapon then?" Suki asked.

"While it also enhances the damage of any weapon, the truly dangerous aspect of a weapon thus imbued is the magical ability the weapon has to circumvent an enemy's defenses. Once the weapons hits, it causes any wounds to bleed uncontrollably and prevents any natural healing from occurring. Only a healing or rejuvenation potion, or the skills of a healer can help combat the constant drain one suffers from such bleeding wounds. As I mentioned, such malice from a weapon doesn't come without a price, as it also constantly drains life from its wielder."

"Can any weapon be thusly imbued?" Caesar asked, suddenly relieved that none of Fire Eye's blows had managed to penetrate past his shield.

"Yes, in fact I believe 'malice' is a very popular choice of rune word to make with any weapon containing three gem sockets. I've also heard tales of Necromancers using powerful 'malice' weapons to create their Iron Golems from, although I have never observed it personally."

"What about the seals we found in that room?" Pamela asked.

"I have spoken to Jehryn and Drognan about it and they both think some answer is forthcoming from the scrolls and manuscripts in the library of the palace. In fact, Drognan is there right now, seeking an answer. As soon as I can, I shall join him there. I promise you my friends; we will summon you as soon as we have found a way to enter the Arcane Sanctuary. Go now and rest, for you have rid this city from a far greater evil than it was aware of."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Suki enthused, "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Hopefully it shall not take us quite that long, but enjoy your rest nevertheless," Cain smiled as the party turned in the direction of Elzix's inn.

* * *

"Do you think Fire Eye spoke the truth?" Pamela asked.

It was mid-afternoon and they had not yet been summoned. Caesar looked up from where he was stretching his muscles on the mat in front of Pamela's cot. The two lovers had finally given up on any pretense and allowed Elzix to assign Caesar's previous room to some other patron of the inn, while he moved in with Pamela. Elzix did not seem to mind, since they were hardly ever in their rooms, forever seeming to be busy fighting the demons of the land.

"Even if he were," Caesar replied, "they should not have allied themselves to the Three."

"Yes," she sighed, "I guess you're right about that. Still, it makes me sad to think about all the wrong in the world."

"Try not to dwell on it, my love," he suggested, "You're much more beautiful when you're not frowning like that."

"Perhaps we should speak to Jehryn about it," she mused, "I mean, if those raiders are sincere about wanting some space to live in the desert, surely we can convince some of them to speak to him about it. You know, negotiate some settlement."

"I doubt very much that any raider would agree, given the things Fire Eye had said, but it is worth a try."

"We did manage to convince Blood Witch," Pamela continued, "Right now they are helping Jehryn's forces to keep the city safe."

Before Caesar could respond, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Since both had woken up more than an hour earlier and had made love before falling asleep, they were dressed and ready. Caesar opened the door and nodded at Suki.

"It is time," she said.

* * *

"Ah, here you are," Cain beckoned, "Drognan and I were just about to start the ritual."

"With Cain's help," Drognan agreed, "we found the necessary records, detailing how one could create a portal to Horazon's sanctuary. It will take us but a few minutes."

The party stood quietly watching as Cain and Drognan inscribed some arcane symbols on the floor around the seals. They then both started chanting in a strange tongue, seeming to sing different phrases of an ancient song. Slowly the large cog at the top of the metal archway, forming the seal, started to rotate, gaining momentum as the Horadrim and the Vizjerei continued their chant. Then both Cain and Drognan stopped chanting, but the cog continued to rotate faster and faster, under its own magical momentum somehow. A blue haze, very much like that of a town portal, started to form between the arms of the arch, slowly spreading down from the top. After about a minute it had reached the floor and as it did so, the cog stopped turning.

"We have opened the portal in one direction only," Cain explained, "We fear that in his meddling, the mage we suspect is the cause of all this destruction, must have opened the portal in both directions, allowing the demons and undead to cross over from where they were no doubt gathered in Horazon's Arcane Sanctuary after his death."

"Since you killed Fire Eye here," Drognan continued, "one or two demons have still come through the rift, but fortunately Greiz's men could deal with them. You must close the rift from within the sanctuary, since it currently acts as a secondary portal. That meddler must have not activated the portal properly and that resulted in this anomaly. That is why we have opened the portal with the correct precautions and chants, since we did not think it wise for you to simply step through the rift he created."

"Good luck my friends," Cain said, "Drognan and I will stay here, aiding the guards as we may, until you have closed the rift. Fortunately, I suspect we will not see that much action, as the demons will more than likely focus their attention on you."

"A pity," Drognan smiled, "I would gladly have pitted my magic and the solid wood of my staff against a hell spawn for once."

* * *

"I am sure we're not the first to enter this arcane fortress," Pamela mused as she stopped in awe, having stepped through the portal.

"The Sanctuary, Horazon's obsession," Suki agreed.

"This is surely the product of a twisted mind," Caesar mused, gaping at the twisted architecture around them.

"Look, a waypoint!" Waheed pointed.

"At least we will be able to escape this place, without allowing more demons entry to Lut Gholein," Elly mentioned.

Walking down stairs, from a platform that seemed to float in space, they came to a larger platform with seven arcane symbols inscribed around what looked like an ornate version of a waypoint. Four walkways sprang from this platform, going into four opposite directions. The floor of the platforms as well as the steps of the stairs was made from some grayish stone, laid down as large tiles. The large platform was about eight yards across, while the walkways and the smaller arrival platform were only about two yards wide. All around them, stars seemed to twinkle, just out of reach. There was nothing above or below them, giving an impression of gaping vertigo whenever they approached the edge of a platform or walkway.

"Somehow, I don't think we're in Lut Gholein anymore," Suki grinned, tossing a coin over the edge of the platform, "Care to make a wish?" Her grin soon turned to dismay as she lost sight of the coin as it continued its fall.

"I'd wish not to fall off whatever we're standing on," Pamela said.

"This will make combat a little tricky," Caesar agreed.

"Where to now?" Elly asked.

"Let's go that way," Caesar suggested, "One direction seems as good as another."

Cautiously, the party proceeded forward, along one of the walkways flanking the stairs from their arrival platform. Soon the narrow walkway opened up into another platform, though only about six yards across. At the end of the platform, opposite from the walkway, there was another metal archway, not unlike the one in the palace cellar. The only difference was that a hideous demonic face instead of a cog capped the top of the arch and that the shimmering glow was already active, although red in color like the portal to Tristram from the Cairn Stones.

Across a gulf of about four yards there was another platform, with a similar arch. Obviously these pairs of arches were some kind of portal to cross the void. Unfortunately, there were also some demons waiting for them on this platform. Some were Hell Clan, the most honored, ferocious and capable of the goat men. Others were similar to the Banished they had fought in the monastery Catacombs. These Ghoul Lords, as they later learned these Vampires were called, could also leech life like their unholy brethren, but unlike the Banished, they could not only bombard their enemies with fireballs, but also summon up walls of fire at the very feet of their foes. To add another surprising element to their opposition, ghostlike Specters were already floating across the void to attack them.

Behind these demons and undead stood one of the sanctuary's passive defenses. A towering lightning spire was already arcing at the top, ready to discharge lightning at the party. Left behind by paranoid sorcerers, like Horazon, to safeguard their sanctuaries from thieves, these enchanted spires often emitted bolts of lightning at those who approached too closely. An interesting quirk of these guardians was that they were not activated by the proximity of the many monsters that roamed the areas where they were found. This would have been to Horazon's advantage, since he no doubt designed them so as not to harm the demons he enslaved to protect his sanctuary.

The party had little time to reflect on this, as the Specters had closed the distance and were already attacking Caesar and Zanarhi. While Elly provided covering fire for them, Pamela sniped at the Ghoul Lords to prevent them from calling forth their walls of fire. To aid her in this, Suki commanded her shadow in the midst of the Hell Clan, to further distract the Ghoul Lords and to soften them up for a counter attack with her traps. Though the ethereal Specters were difficult to harm, they soon succumbed to the combined onslaught of the melee fighters. Both Suki and Zanarhi then sprang through the red portal in order to aid the floundering shadow. Caesar and Waheed followed them, while the two archers provided covering fire from the safety of the first platform. Only once all the Hell Clan, Ghoul Lords and the lightning spire had been destroyed did they also join the others on the opposite platform. Caesar then led them further along yet another narrow walkway, as they continued their search for Horazon's journal, and the mysterious rift leading back to the palace.

* * *

As the party progressed they saw that there was at least a pattern to the layout of the Arcane Sanctuary, even if not apparent on the surface. In two of the directions from the waypoint they had already covered, the walkways and teleportation platforms of the first, as well as the walkways and maddening stairs of the second, had formed a perfect rectangle leading away from the waypoint. Each rectangle was bisected at the halfway point into equal squares. The shorter sides of the rectangles were connected to the waypoint platform by a single walkway, while at the opposite end of each rectangle the party had found a similar platform, including the same seven arcane symbols, connected to the rectangle in a similar fashion. Though these dummy waypoints were disheartening to the party at first, they soon realized the true reason for them. They seemed to be the treasure rooms, or rather platforms, where Horazon had kept many of his enchanted items and other treasure. Large chests occupied each of these, also containing numerous weapons and types of armor. Though they found nothing of immediate use to themselves, the gold Fara paid in order to keep equipping other adventurers, more than made up for the initial disappointment.

Because the party was often away from Lut Gholein for days on end, they were surprised each time they entered Atma's tavern. With the caravan routes once again open, many of the caravan masters required mercenary adventurers to help protect their precious cargoes from what was still a very dangerous route. With Lut Gholein being such a lucrative destination in itself, and with the possibility for cheaper shipping fares due to the shorter sea route to Kurast than from Kingsport, much of the trade from Westmarch, Khanduras and Entsteig ended up in the city. Unfortunately, due to Lord Jehryn's embargo on shipping, and with the possibility of word of it reaching the cities and towns where all this trade originated from being weeks or even months away, the city was quickly filling up with all manner of merchants, adventurers, mercenaries and even criminal elements. The press of humanity was making Lut Gholein a boiling pot, with arguments and altercations becoming more common.

Many of those now out of commission, took to the deserts, fighting the nearly endless masses of undead in the tombs and the Lost City. As Caesar and Pamela had learned with their very first challenge back in the Den of Evil, those of the undead they destroyed, if not put to fire and burned to ash soon after, would often be resurrected a few days later by the evil that prevailed the land. Some adventurers were never heard of again, joining the ranks of the undead they had foolishly thought themselves capable of. Others triumphed gaining fame and fortune to rival that of Caesar, Pamela and Suki, and were also employed by Jehryn to fulfill various quests.

Despite his initial and subsequent routings, Radament would take up abode in the Sewers again and again, as if his master was becoming desperate to counter the advance of so many. Greiz and his men constantly on patrol now, had to police the city from those inside it rather than those outside. Fortunately, many of the unemployed decided to work for him, earning a steady salary, or worked as vigilantes, earning rewards from Jehryn for bringing those criminals that now also infested Lut Gholein to justice. Jehryn was forced to also put aside his initial misgivings, and now accorded Blood Witch and her feline kith and kin with as much responsibility as he did Greiz.

Deckard Cain, Fara, Lysander and Drognan found themselves the center of attention as more and more adventurers came to them for advise, knowledge and wares. Cain would in later years chuckle as he recalled how lucrative it had been for him during this boom time in Lut Gholein by simply using his lore to identify those items found by the myriad adventurers. Under the auspices of Jehryn, Cain and Drognan, no word reached anyone about the true purpose Caesar and company had in Lut Gholein. Atma, though at times still much bereaved, especially in those times that Radament was back in the Sewers, would dish out much of the rumors and disinformation these three wished to circulate the city. Despite the loss of her family, Atma found that her tavern was rewarding her beyond measure, as if the Light itself had decided to somehow make it up to her.

All of this helped to keep a certain amount of notoriety from being associated with the six people who had initially done the most to safeguard Lut Gholein and pierce the evil mysteries surrounding it. As such, they could continue unopposed and certainly unhindered with their quest to find Horazon's journal. Only two more of the strange rectangles still awaited them. Word from inside the palace did leak out, but since none thought to actually enter the rift, the appearance of demons weren't accorded any more thought by any of the more crafty and successful adventurers than providing them with yet another potential profit in the employ of Lord Jehryn. Though the city was in turmoil, in more ways than one, the leadership had a firm hold on the lid of the pot and wasn't going to let go in a hurry.

* * *

"When do you think we will find it?" Suki asked, yet again voicing her impatience at not finding her quarry.

"If by 'it' you mean Horazon's journal, I suspect there will be a similar room or platform to the three we have already found, containing the journal," Caesar guessed, "It may be that we will find this rogue Vizjerei there too, the one you are seeking, as he will most likely be studying the journal to forward his own ends and means."

"We should rest soon though," Pamela cautioned, "Cain said that we have been fighting here for the last six days, although it is hard to believe. We have only rested thrice thus far and I need to replenish my arrows."

"I am also in need," Elly seconded, "My last bowstring is close to worn out and I fear it may snap at any moment."

"Oh, go you two," Suki snapped, "I'm sure the rest of us can find Horazon's hiding place without your help."

"As I am equally sure that we can manage to find your corpse when we return," Caesar replied, further rebuke hot on his lips.

"We should go and prepare ourselves and repair our equipment, mistress," Zanarhi urged, "If your blades are sharpened, they will cut through the throat of your enemy all the faster."

"Not you too?" she frowned, but was forced to soften the lines on her forehead, reminding herself of his vow to her.

Having completed almost half of this last rectangle, they decided to put up a town portal in the leftmost, furthest corner away from the waypoint and spend their reprieve in Atma's tavern and their rooms at the inn.

* * *

"I wonder why that Paladin keeps looking at us like that?" Suki asked as they were consuming a meager meal. As had become the norm, the tavern was packed with patrons, but now the newer faces far outweighed those of the regulars and the townsfolk that used to frequent it. Violence in the tavern now often lurked just under the surface, and Suki's remark was not one of idle speculation.

"It is not the first time I have seen him," Elly remarked.

"Indeed it is not," Caesar confirmed.

"What do the two of you mean?" Pamela asked, keeping her focus on the food so as not to betray the party's notice of the onlooker.

"The last time, was just before Elzix showed me the Dry Hills waypoint," Caesar continued, "but he was accompanied by two women, Amazons like you, Pamela."

"I think I recognized one of them," Elly volunteered, "Before all this trouble began, the Sisterhood would often send representatives to the Kingsport fair. One of them, Sister Lienen, was champion for quite a few years. Even though we don't value personal possessions or gain, her victories brought much pride for us all. One year, she had only narrowly defeated her adversary, and as a courtesy had invited this Amazon woman to our Monastery. Ironically, the very next year, this Amazon had taken the Black Arrow in return. If I recall correctly, Lienen and this woman became firm friends. Lienen even asked Akara if she might visit this Amazon in her homeland of Skovos. She returned not long after and although she never said anything about it, she never went to the fair again."

"No wonder I did not notice her," Pamela replied, "Those living on Skovos are still very traditional and would not generally stand out in a crowded place like this. It would take the sharp eyes of an erstwhile Sister to spot an Amazon from there."

"As I said, I only noticed her because she seemed familiar," Elly shrugged, "although I do recall someone enquiring about Lienen shortly after her death. Because of her talent Lienen was one of Kashya's most trusted scouts. After Andariel took over, Lienen was dispatched to the Monastery to find out if any Sisters had survived, but we never heard from her again. It may be that this Amazon was the one enquiring about her and for a time there were even rumors that she had slain Andariel herself. Perhaps she did, but as we clearly saw, the gates to the east were still closed when we finally vanquished that hell's witch."

"Do you remember her name?" Pamela asked, her interest piqued by the possibility of meeting someone from her homeland, even if it were from another of the islands.

"It sounded a lot like the name of that one god you pray to, the one when you slow down arrows and other missiles," Elly replied, trying hard to recall.

"Athulua?" Pamela asked.

"Yes, that's the one," Elly answered, then continued after another moment of thought, "It was Athlunea. Her name was Athlunea."

"While all of that is fascinating, that still doesn't tell us anything about that Paladin," Suki urged.

"I suspect he disapproves of us," Caesar replied, but didn't elaborate.

"Well he can disapprove of us as much as he wants, we're the ones doing the real job in this city," Suki said, dismissing the whole issue and attacking a slice of bread with gusto.

"Alas, that is true," Caesar sighed, "How blindly we had followed the teachings of Zakarum, only to realize the Light abided elsewhere."

Pamela reached out and squeezed the Paladin's hand, fighting back a faint uneasiness at the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Finally, I have you in my sight!" Suki screamed as she ran forward to bound up the stairs.

"Suki, no!" Caesar shouted, but his words had no impact. He was crouching over the body of Waheed, praying fervently, even though he knew that their companion was dead.

After returning through their town portal, the party had met with very little resistance, and when a single walkway flanked off to where they expected yet another treasure platform, perhaps this time containing Horazon's journal, they had followed it. From there, things had gone horribly wrong. As usual, Caesar and Waheed had been in the lead, but were stopped by Hell Clan blocking the stairs leading down and then after another short walkway, up to an observation platform of sorts. Across the gulf they could see a man, dressed in strange garb, reading from a great tome lying open on an ornate bookstand. When the bleating of the Hell Clan roused him, he turned around and laughed, raising his hand. As if their strength was suddenly sapped, Caesar and Waheed both suddenly felt weakened. Again the strange man laughed, raised his hand and a wall of fire sprang up under Caesar's feet. Unlike with the walls of fire from the Ghoul Lords, Caesar's heavy boots immediately began to smolder, despite the magical fire resistance they contained. Soon also his rondache and Knell Striker was glowing hot and it was becoming alarmingly clear that he would not survive.

Long years of a mercenary life, galvanized Waheed, as he roughly shoved his employer, leader and friend out of the fire and took his place against the two remaining Hell Clan. His bravery had, as he probably knew it would from the start, cost him his life. He died, slumping to the ground, his burnt spear protruding from the chest of the last Hell Clan. Seeing an opening, Suki rushed past, projecting her shadow right on top of the observation platform, distracting the Vizjerei enough for him to release his control over his magical fire. Caesar jumped forward too, praying for his friend, even though he knew it was too late.

After shouting at Suki, time seemed to slow down. With a dispassionate interest he saw Pamela and Elly draw their bows in unison, each letting loose a shaft. The shafts sped forward, narrowly missing Suki, as she seemed to leap the void in her fervor to gain her quarry. The two arrows hit the Vizjerei moments apart, driving him back, but he came up short against the bookstand as if he had hit a stonewall. A moment later, as he desperately strove to shield himself with his staff, the Assassin was upon him, her claws raking long swathes of ripped clothing from his robes. Unfortunately for the doomed and maddened summoner, her claws were not just raking his robe, but also the corrupted flesh beneath it. Blood began to flow from various wounds until his whole robe was bleeding crimson. Battle rage and whatever other emotions fueled her, seemed to consume Suki as her claws slashed and slashed and slashed. With a final, almost convulsive thrust, she punched the front of his chest, driving her claws in deep, piercing lungs, snapping ribs and ripping his corrupted heart to shreds.

As if the arcane energies, which had driven him to madness, were suddenly ripped from him, the Vizjerie's body shimmered briefly, then collapsed in on itself, almost as if he was trying to perform some final conjuring trick. The summoner simply blinked out of mortal existence, his tattered and bloody robe dropping to the floor, followed by the wooden thump as his staff also hit the stone floor.

Coming back to herself, Suki seemed to shudder, and then shouted, "Stay here, I will be back with help for him."

Still midway to the platform, Zanarhi looked up in surprise, then turned back and kneeled next to Caesar, their combined prayers healing the terrible wounds of their comrade, even as his body remained still. Burned skin became smooth once again, blood stopped flowing, as they waited and prayed.

* * *

"There is only one such as whom you seek," Fara mentioned, "I lack the skill for what you ask."

"Where can I find him?" Suki asked, dropping her gaze to the bloody claws now held in the hands of the weaponer.

"His name is Balor, but he is a drunk and a Necromancer," Fara replied, the disgust evident on her face, "I suspect you shall find him in Atma's tavern, drinking a dark ale and leering at the wenches."

"I will find him," Suki vowed.

"What about these?" asked Fara, indicating to the claws and shield Suki had given her.

"I care not," Suki replied, running off in the direction of the tavern.

* * *

"You have a bonnie lass askin' 'bout you," the grim Barbarian bellowed as he banged the four tankards of ale down on the table.

"Have you ever noticed how Wallace carries ale?" the lean Paladin asked, a smile playing over his serene features.

"Ah, _mon ami_ºº, you mean ze way he carries his axes, _non_º¹?" another of his companions replied, scratching at a flea or sand lice biting at his furry ear. From the looks of him, one was not sure whether he was a man or a beast, leading to the conclusion that he had to be a Druid.

"Or the way he always bellows when he speaks," the Paladin continued, "Must be getting deaf from hollering all those war cries of his."

"Well, lad, you can fetch your bloody ale yerself next time," Wallace replied gruffly, sitting down and pushing one of the tankards in front of an emaciated creature, skin as pale as a corpse, with hair the bleached color of graveyard vapor, "Here's yer ale, dark as yer soul, Balor."

"What lass?" Balor, the Necromancer, perhaps the greatest and certainly most feared to ever walk the face of Sanctuary, asked, then clouded the air with a curse or two for good measure.

"She be askin' 'bout yer services. Perhaps ye be getting a lucky bone after all ye skeleton," Wallace roared, elbowing Balor with good cheer.

"I can speak for myself, Barbarian," Suki, who had been following Wallace as he led her to the table, warned, "and if you make one more remark like that, I'll have your bull-like bollocks to feed to that furry friend of yours."

"While I doubt Wallace has the cranium capacity to house a walnut," Balor drawled, sipping from his tankard, "I'd still like to meet the lass who can do what you just claimed and get away with it. Pleased to meet you, I'm Balor. What can I do to you?"

"They say you can revive the dead," Suki stated, "I need you to revive a friend."

"No doubt you do," Balor sighed, his interest in Suki suddenly eclipsed, like a bad moon, "I'm busy here, now bugger off!" He followed that with some other choice curses, mostly about the subject of female anatomy and what he thought Suki could go and do with hers.

With great restraint, Suki managed to keep quiet throughout the entire tirade, breathe once, then sighed, "It seems I have been misinformed. You are indeed just a nasty drunk with no real power."

"Power?" Balor coughed, his eyes bulging from their sockets, "What does a sprig of a mage-hunting bitch like you know about true power? I have conquered death, even my own, as you see me here. Do you doubt me, wench-ling?"

"Don't forget that Myrina helped on that one," the Paladin reminded him.

"Hold your tongue, Charlemagne, I was addressing her," Balor warned.

"You need some _joie de vivre_,º² _mon ami_," the Druid soothed, "How can you deny such a beautiful woman?"

"You have to admit, my friend," Charlemagne added, "Agamemnon does have a point. You have to admit, you have well and truly lost this little battle of words."

"You bastards, turning on me like this," Balor accused, an evil smile starting to crack his pallid face, "Very well wench-ling, to prove you wrong and to shut these ingrates up, I shall accompany you. Where is your friend?"

* * *

ºº My friend  
º¹ Not so / or not  
º² Zest / joy for life

* * *

After examining Waheed's corpse, Balor straightened up, cursing and creaking, "It is good for your dead friend that you continued your prayers. His body is in good stead and his spirit hovers near. Now shut up and let me get to work."

"Where did you find it?" Pamela grinned, amused at the Necromancer despite the grimness of the situation.

"Fara recommended him," Suki answered, also smiling.

"I didn't know that stuck-up bitch cared," Balor coughed, and then started chanting. His hands started glowing with a sickly green miasma, which gradually flowed down to the floor of the walkway, surrounding the lifeless body of Waheed. Balor clenched his fists, cursed once or twice, and then closed his eyes as he brought his hands up above his head. As if the wisps of green were the strings of a marionette, Waheed's body rose from the ground, standing upright, then opened his eyes.

"Now pray your bleeding hearts out," Balor shouted, "unless you want your friend to die again."

At his command, Caesar and Zanarhi started praying as Balor slowly quenched his green fire. With a grim satisfaction, he cursed once or twice then said, "He will be weak for a while, so give him plenty of rest and food. You can pay my retainer out of the hides of Diablo and Baal if you meet them before I do. Otherwise, see this as a favor. Now what the hell happened here and where the bloody hell are we?"

While Pamela and Suki took turns telling of their encounter with the Vizjerei, Balor walked up the stairs to the observation platform. Looking at the tattered robes, littering the floor he whistled and exclaimed, "It is a good thing that fur ball talked me into accompanying you. I'd be sure to also warn Wallace about his bollocks."

Balor then stooped to glance through the pages of the book on the bookstand, then cursed, "Horazon sure was a self-important ass. If you need our help, we'll be at Atma's. Farewell for now, I have some dark ale growing hot without my attendance."

Smiling like a ghoul, he walked to, and then disappeared through the town portal.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Caesar asked, smiling down on his faithful companion.

"Like death warmed over," Waheed grinned, "but it's alright. What you all did, I mean."

"How so?" Caesar enquired, a frown furrowing his brow.

"The Light," Waheed continued, smiling, "said it was alright. It wasn't my time yet. That Necromancer, Balor, thinks he's got some kind of power. The only power he has, has been given to him by the Light. It wasn't his time to go yet either, and while he was with the Light, like I was, the Light gave him the power to resurrect himself, and now also others. No other Necromancer can do what he does. They all play around with revives, the re-animated dead, but just like the demons using Radament, it is their will that re-animates and controls those revives. Only Balor can truly resurrect the dead, and then only those that fight on the side of the Light."

"How do you know all this?" Caesar asked, his interest fully piqued by this religious talk.

"While you and Zanarhi were praying for me, the Light was with me, as I floated above my own corpse. I wanted to go with it, the Light I mean, but it told me to turn back. When Balor started his ritual, I was sucked back into my body, but I still wasn't alive. Then the Light touched my forehead and said, 'Remember this day. Remember what I have done. Remember it when the darkness descends.' Then I was back, looking up at the three of you."

"Ironic," Caesar mused.

"That Balor is more of a convert to the Light than anyone else on Sanctuary?" Waheed asked, grinning.

"That too," Caesar conceded, "but also that the Light chose a vessel such as him to perform its will."

"What about his knowledge?" Waheed started.

"About the Arcane Sanctuary?" Caesar asked, "It doesn't matter. Now that the palace, and with it the city, is safe, Jehryn has made public our true purpose in Lut Gholein. With the influx of others, Cain, Drognan and Jehryn thought it best to commit to the truth and have an organized search for the true tomb of Tal Rasha. They have asked for volunteers, groups of eight or so to scour and clean the seven tombs."

"What about us?" Waheed enquired, slightly worried.

"My friend," Caesar smiled, "only we know the true location. In fact, I took Balor up on his offer, since he also does, and his party has agreed to accompany us when we set out to meet with Diablo and his brother Baal."

"How many are they?"

"Five."

"Eleven then?"

"No."

"No?" Waheed asked, unsure whether the rules of mathematics had changed during his absence.

"Suki has left us," Caesar replied.

"Why that no good…"

"No, my friend," Caesar stopped him, "I support her decision. She has come dangerously close to becoming corrupted. She had the forbearance to realize this, and when Jehryn proposed, she accepted his offer."

"Jehryn proposed marriage to Suki?" he asked, unable to suppress a grin.

"Not exactly, but one can assume it won't be long. For now, she is to head his palace guard and is in charge of rebuilding both the reputation and safety of this city."

"And Zanarhi?"

"The Light changed him also when Fara and I had to help him," Caesar replied, "He is beyond mere heartache at the loss of his mistress. He has joined Blood Witch in her efforts to contact her kin in the Canyon of the Magi. In fact, after Suki's acceptance of Jehryn's offer, he went through the red portal alone with Blood Witch. Although we haven't heard from them yet, a steady stream of Hell Cats and Slingers, as they call themselves, have been seen appearing at the waypoint here in the city. At first, Greiz and his men were a little alarmed, more so when one of the braver, or perhaps more foolhardy parties of adventurers decided to accost the first group to emerge and got themselves summarily killed. Since then, the word has gone out and they are now left in peace, until they join up with their kin protecting the city. Due to their strange sense of honor, Jehryn still has to pardon each one individually, but I for one am glad we don't have to face these fighters when we go looking for Baal."

"How long?"

"Three days."

"So when do we start?" Waheed asked.

"As soon as you think you can use this," Caesar said, placing a strangely ornamental trident on Waheed's lap.

"What is this?"

"According to Cain, it is called Razortine. It is the only one of its kind, much like Knell Striker or Pluckeye. Balor found it next to the robe of that summoner Vizjerei. Though the others claim they clearly saw and heard his staff hit the floor, there was no sign of one, when Balor inspected it. Only this…"

"I'm sure it will make a great replacement for my old one. Was there even anything left of it after the Waheed barbeque?"

"Only the metal bits," Caesar smiled, "I took them to Fara, but she only laughed."

"Let us go then, my friend," Waheed said, looking around for his armor.

"Here," Caesar mentioned, pointing to a burnished beast plate with a ruddy glow, "Given your apparent love for fire, we all decided to pool some of our money and buy you this. It's a ruby breast plate, and should go a long way towards protecting you against heat and fire based attacks."

"I hope I can get a chance to test it out against Diablo or Baal," Waheed said as he dressed in a new robe and sandals, then allowed Caesar to help him strap his new breast plate to his chest.

"We'll see soon enough," Caesar smiled grimly.

* * *

"Och, 'tis a sad sight indeed," Wallace sighed as the party stepped from the Canyon of the Magi waypoint, surveying the desert from the raised, stone platform where the Horadrim had constructed it.

"Is that a tear in your eye?" the quiet, beauty, standing next to Balor, asked.

"Aye, Myrina, I'm man enough to admit it," he replied, then glowered at the rest, "If any of ye think about sayin' 'nother word 'bout it, I'll break ye skulls."

"I share your pain, _mon ami_," Agamemnon soothed, "To see no enemies is like _arête_º³ stuck in ze throat."

"If she wasn't so capable, I'd curse that Blood Witch," Charlemagne agreed, grinning grimly.

"From what I hear, that witch is already cursed," Balor drawled, then spat, "Not that it helped those other idiots any."

"Justice, she is served, _non_?" the Druid asked.

"In their case, I think fate finally took back what it gave to them begrudgingly in the first place," Balor smirked.

"I care nary for fate or justice, lad," the Barbarian urged, hefting his axes, "When can we fight something?"

"I think that depends on our young leader here," Myrina replied, again forced to break her habitual silence.

"From Blood Witch's reports," Caesar answered, "it seems we will only meet resistance once we are inside the tomb. According to her, they have killed any of the corrupted Devourers and Crushers, while attempting to contact the rest of their kin."

"Aha, ze reason for this _triste paysage_ºª to meet our eyes," Agamemnon sighed as he pointed at the giant corpses rotting in the sun. Some were the chitinous remains of Devourers and their young, similar to the Sand Maggots, while others were the furry remains of the Crushers of the desert, accustomed to the heat, unlike their brethren, the Yeti and Brutes.

"If it makes our work any easier," Balor smiled, "I'm all for others doing it. By the way, Caesar, whatever happened to that feisty wench; the one who came looking for trouble in Atma's and then found me?"

"She has left our party and now helps Lord Jehryn," Pamela answered.

"No doubt she was in a hurry after seeing Balor's countenance," Charlemagne interjected.

At this latest jest, green flame erupted from Balor's hands as he cursed and summoned forth a Clay Golem from the sandy earth.

"Let's get going you lazy oafs," he snarled, "before this valley is overrun by those other incompetents in town."

"Did he just call us incompetent?" Charlemagne asked in mock incredulity.

"Nay, 'twas just his way of telling us he cares," Wallace grinned, then shouted out his battle cries and started trotting off in the direction of the real tomb.

* * *

º³ Fishbone  
ºª Sad / dreary landscape / scene

* * *

Like so many of the other tombs they had traversed, Caesar and Pamela's side of the party were familiar with the architecture inside. The impressive colonnades, massive stone doors as well as the ancient murals and hieroglyphs adorning the walls duly impressed the rest of the party. Fragile clay pots littered the floor, often containing small amounts of gold or other small treasures like potions, arrows, bolts or at other times more of the animated scimitars they were already familiar with.

"I could like it here," Balor smiled in appreciation during a lull in the fighting, "Lots of darkness, dry and musty, not too unlike a well kept crypt. Makes a welcome change to the rain, mud, rain, mud and more rain and mud in Kurast."

"Not to mention the ale," Wallace agreed, wiping the gore from his axes in the sand. While this tomb was by far the most majestic Caesar and company had seen, it also seemed to be the oldest, the desert sand having reclaimed large parts of the stone floor in the ages since it had been constructed.

"Come to think of it," Charlemagne continued, "when this is all over, I vote we stay here for a while to help with, ah, shall we say, reparations."

"I'm sure Lord Jehryn, he wouldn't mind our help, _non_?" Agamemnon growled, having once again assumed the form of a shaggy, great, bear.

Myrina just sighed once then continued.

"And that heavy sigh?" Pamela asked. She was slightly overwhelmed by being part of such a large party of warriors and was intrigued by the dynamics of the five that had joined them for this mission.

"It is like looking after four adolescent boys at times," she smiled in reply.

"Do you have children of your own?" Pamela asked.

"You don't know much about our traditions do you?" Myrina asked in reply, but not unkindly, "Where are you from anyway? Your accent and name sounds unfamiliar to me."

"I'm from Lycander," Pamela replied, "and you are right; I don't know much about our traditions. I hardly even knew about the gods until they started bestowing these skills on me. Well, not all of them anyway. I've always likes Athulua, all the tales about her helping the Amazons of old, but always thought they were just that."

"Tales?" Myrina finished for her.

"Yes."

"Did your mother or matriarch never instruct you?"

"I was… I mean, I _am_, an orphan," Pamela answered slowly, "She died when I was very young. I never knew my father, but from the stories my mother used to tell, I don't think he was an Amazon."

"That sounds likely," Myrina confirmed, "The Lycandics have always been less true to tradition than the Skovics or even the Philics. No wonder I couldn't place your name either. Were you an only child?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"In a moment," Myrina cautioned, "First, can you remember your mother's name?"

"She never told me her name, but once I saw her respond when others called the name of Runai during the great dockyard fire of Lycander. That was the last time I saw her alive and we all always assumed she'd died while helping to fight that fire. Now, please tell me what it all means."

"It means that you would have become the matriarch in your family," Myrina explained, "Of course it also means that your name should have been something like Pamelai or even Pamenai to be true to tradition. It seems, instead, your mother chose to name you Pamela, the unassuming name of a third daughter, perhaps to hide your true identity."

"My what?" Pamela asked, perplexed.

"Your mother surely succeeded well to shelter your life," Myrina remarked, "You see, I know of a certain Runai, as I think, most of Skovos knows about her. She is the only matriarch in recent Skovic history to give up her matriarchy. I think in part, you may have been the reason why, although from what I know; Runai would have given it up anyway. She has always been a free spirit, not suited to the rigorous strictures of Skovic or even general Amazon tradition."

"Much like you?" Caesar asked, intuitively jumping to the right conclusion.

"You certainly are a perceptive one, Caesar," Balor squinted, "I never put that particular two-and-two together myself."

"Sometimes, my dear Balor, you miss the barn for sight of the barn door," Charlemagne chuckled.

"Or missing _vache sacrée_¹º for looking ze _tétine_¹¹?" Agamemnon said, before the punch to his jaw sprawled him to the hard stone floor, "_Sagouine_¹²! Why do that?"

"Sometimes, Druid, your common tongue is _très vache_¹³, as are your manners," Myrina replied, rubbing her reddening knuckles.

"_S'excuser, s'il vous plait_¹ª?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Very well," she smiled, extending a hand to help him back up, "just don't do it again."

"Well I'll be damned," Balor grinned in admiration.

"Not only can the lass understand Druidic, she can punch like a Barbarian," Wallace laughed.

"I have traveled around Sanctuary a time or two," she said, then smiled, realizing that some further explanation was now in order, "I am only a third daughter of a second daughter. Even had my mother been the matriarch of our family, I would still not have amounted to much in the greater Skovic scheme of things. I therefore chose to travel, in essence becoming the sixth of the sixth as the saying goes."

"Excuse me, I hate to break up this staff meeting," Balor growled, sensing Myrina's distress about revealing her personal life, "but I think we'd better go find some monsters before she decks someone else."

"I think so too," Charlemagne agreed, not missing the slight nod and smile she gave them both.

"Thank you Balor," she whispered as he once more fell in next to her at the rear of the party.

"You can buy me an ale at Atma's, _en vache_²º even," he grinned, then spat and cursed.

* * *

¹º Sacred / holy cow  
¹¹ Udder / teat  
¹² Cow / bitch  
¹³ Very bad / rotten / crappy  
¹ª Won't you please forgive me  
²º In secret / on the sly

* * *

The first day had proven rather successful for the seven parties assigned to the seven tombs. Only two deaths were reported, a young Paladin acolyte and an even younger and less experienced Sorceress. None of the other parties had finished exploring their assigned tombs either; therefore none were yet the wiser that their tomb was not the true tomb of Tal Rasha. All of course expected kingly riches to have been buried with those interned inside the tombs, but until then, pickings had been slim.

The monsters on the other hand were not as few. There was often a combination of up to four or five different types of monsters, much more densely populated than any other area Caesar's party, or any other, had experienced in Aranoch. Being tombs, they were mostly populated by the undead; Apparitions, like the ghostlike Specters floated wraithlike into battle, while Ghoul Lords added their fireballs and firewalls to the attack; Preserved Dead added their noxious mummified touch while Unravelers, an even more powerful form of perverted Horadrim Mummies, resurrected all of these and their own retinues of Burning Dead warriors. Whenever Unravelers were encountered the ensuing battles were often long and drawn out until someone could break past the press of undead to destroy their general.

It seemed like Diablo was intent on stopping any pursuit, also employing huge, lumbering and hard-hitting Gorebellies, similar, but more dangerous than the Blunderbores, Caesar and them had come across inside the palace. Adding additional danger in the form of their voracious appetites for death and the waves of lightning bolts they released when struck, were Steel Scarabs; while having taken refuge against the initial attack by Blood Witch the Wild, Zanarhi and the commandeered felines, Rock Dwellers, a mutated version of the baboons occurring in that part of the desert also helped to withstand any attack. Unlike the Dune Beasts, having been magically transported to the insides of the palace, these were in their natural habitat and therefore all the more crafty and dangerous. That was one of the reasons they had fled to the tombs when faced by the overwhelming odds of fighting against their erstwhile companions in arms, the Hell Cats. They had thus assured themselves a lesser fate than those already experienced by the Devourers and Crushers.

After a brief rest of about an hour, spent mostly in Atma's tavern, the seven groups were once again scouring their respective tombs. The fallen Sorceress and Paladin were replaced by means of a lottery system, ensuring thus that no team was dangerously undermanned. Even though their tomb was larger than the rest, Caesar's party still managed to make the same amount of progress as the other teams. Their tomb was occupied mostly by a mix of Gorebellies, Steel Scarabs, Ghoul Lords and Unravelers and therefore they didn't often experience the bottlenecks created where more undead were being resurrected by the Unravelers than they could destroy.

Passing a long colonnade, the party was once again halted by a small army of Burning Dead warriors. Judging by the number of these undead opposing them in the narrow corridor, there had to be at least five of their Unraveler masters. What they didn't expect was that they had entered within the area guarded by a Horadrim Mummy almost as notorious as Radament. Ancient Kaa, the Soulless as he was known to some, had been freed from his protective spells and set up to hinder or stop any pursuit of Diablo that may have come this far. With his four lieutenants and the almost fifty warriors under their command they proved a formidable adversary. Once again, only by using their well-honed tactics did the party slowly begin to get the upper hand. Together, Agamemnon, Charlemagne, Caesar and Waheed held the Burning Dead at bay, while Balor caused general mayhem among their ranks and those of Kaa's lieutenants by use of his curses. Some of them found themselves suddenly the target of their peers; others were terrorized into retreating from combat, while even others were cursed to take amplified damage. As if this wasn't enough, Balor relished causing the remains of any falling in combat to explode violently, often killing or severely injuring several of its comrades. Wallace had leapt over most of the vanguard and was busy carving his way through the ranks of the rearguard, while Balor's summoned Golem helped to divert the attention of the Unravelers. Further helping to decimate the ranks of the opposition was the chilling arrows fired by the three archers, but with the able causing of corpse explosions by Balor, they were not as dearly required as under normal circumstances.

Soon the Burning Dead ranks were severely decimated, allowing the four melee warriors to join Wallace in direct combat with Kaa and his lieutenants. This still proved dangerous work, as Kaa was resistant to magic and also lightning enchanted. Furthermore, he and all his minions were imbued with hellish strength making their normally inoffensive melee attacks extremely dangerous. Thankfully, Balor's curses caused them to receive double the normal damage and soon only Kaa himself was left standing. Singed fur and the large amount of metal in his armor caused both Agamemnon and Charlemagne to step back from combat, while Caesar also cautioned Waheed to retreat slightly.

"Gone to lick your wounds pups?" Kaa laughed, "It seems that my lords shall not be stopped by the likes of you then."

"On the contrary, lad," Wallace grinned, spinning his axes in his hands and getting a better grip, "We're just waiting for the black mage to do his thing."

As if waiting for this as his signal, Balor's curses rang in the air as Wallace and Caesar stepped forward to attack the late Horadrim champion.

"Your weapons don't cut as before," Kaa taunted as he emitted waves and waves of his dangerous lightning bolts.

"Perhaps zat is because my friends don't wish to be _électriser éclairage à l'életrcité_²¹." Agamemnon growled.

With the help of the life-tapping curse Balor had used on Kaa, Wallace and Caesar could leech back enough life to compensate for the damage they were taking from sustained exposure to the lightning bolts. Soon the Horadrim Mummy collapsed, with evil's hold over it finally broken.

"My thanks Balor," Wallace grimaced, "Had I any hair on me noggin' it'd be standing on end for weeks."

"Had you any brains in your noggin' you'd not have been in that fight for so long," Balor replied, "I had a lot of corpses ready if the two of you had merely lead old Kaa along after you."

"Perhaps so, Balor," Caesar smiled, "but it saved you from cleaning the gore from all our armors once we'd finished this little quest. Your corpse explosions are quite messy most of the time."

"Ah, a good point," Balor smiled as he watched Agamemnon sniffing around Kaa and the other corpses. Suddenly Kaa's corpse bloated and exploded, spraying the Werebear with gore.

"_Sacrebleu_²²!" Agamemnon exclaimed, "Why do zat, _salaud noir_²³?"

"I'm merely preventing him from being resurrected my furry friend," Balor grinned then started whistling a merry tune.

"I think we should see what our friends were hiding," Elly suggested as she moved forward, scouting.

As Elly had guessed, Kaa and his followers were in fact guarding the room where the Horadrim had erected the device guarding the entrance to Tal Rasha's burial chamber. A large orifice was placed in the center of the seven arcane symbols they were already familiar with. As Caesar placed the Horadric Staff in the orifice, bright light suddenly shone forth from its head, while beams illuminated each of the symbols in turn. Once all the symbols were illuminated, a large tremor shook the room, as one of the walls was blasted apart, revealing a large, gaping maw of darkness. The time had come to face Diablo and his brother Baal.

* * *

²¹ Electrified by bolts of electric lightning  
²² Strewth / golly  
²³ Macabre bastard

* * *

"Looking for Baal?" a sarcastic voice thundered out of the darkness.

The party had progressed through the dark opening in the orifice room in a somewhat organized fashion, only to be dumped unceremoniously about eight feet further down on the other side of the blasted wall. The reason for this was that the chamber's floor had either collapsed or been corroded by the slime and acid in evidence in small to large puddles on the current depressed chamber floor. The reason for this probably had something to do with the sinister voice that greeted them as first Wallace and then Agamemnon, Caesar and Charlemagne tumbled to the chamber floor. Waheed managed to keep his balance and called a warning back to Pamela and Elly, before he neatly jumped to the floor, right into the path of a large, charging demon, the apparent owner of the voice.

The demon's charge carried Waheed into Agamemnon, who, fortunately, due to his size when transformed into a Werebear, managed to stop the charge before they all careened into the rest of the warriors already down below. A fiery arrow whizzed overhead, briefly illuminating the scene. Pamela had at least found some footing along a ledge where the floor had not yet collapsed. The party was faced by a large, slug-like, or perhaps even caterpillar-like, demon with an upright torso. Its upper limbs ended in spike-like claws, which it now used to jab at the five warriors as it towered over them.

At her turn, Elly also jumped down to the floor, allowing Balor to squeeze in next to Pamela. This allowed no more space on the small ledge however, forcing Myrina to also jump down and seek relative high ground next to Elly. No sooner had she found her position than a chilling lethargy seemed to grip her as it had for all those on the floor of the chamber.

"Willing or unwilling lackey?" Balor posed, being the first to recognize one of the Lesser Evils, Duriel.

"Initially unwilling, death peddler, but I am warming to this sport," Duriel sneered, again jabbing a forelimb at one of the melee fighters.

Already at this stage, both Waheed and Charlemagne were effectively out of the battle, as Duriel had casually tossed them aside, bleeding from various wounds. Charlemagne's plate and Waheed's breastplate were punctured in several places and would cause a severe headache to Fara or any other weapon smith to repair.

"This unholy freeze of his is the main problem," Caesar called, barely blocking yet another jab from the demon.

"Let's see if we can even the field then," Balor grinned, cursing Duriel's actions to be enfeebled like that of decrepit old age.

This helped to counteract the strength of Duriel's jabs, but even though they did no longer penetrate armor, they still caused grievous bodily harm to unprotected limbs.

"I'll feast on your black heart yet, peddler!" Duriel roared in frustration, but even his unholy freezing aura was now not enough to stem the tide.

Wallace was carving large swaths of torn demon flesh with his two axes, while Agamemnon's claws also carved up the large slug. Caesar's scepter did not do much damage against Duriel's tough hide, but the magical crushing blow it leant to the attack meant that the Lesser Evil's life was fast waning. By the end, his body pin cushioned by innumerable arrows, Duriel grunted, jabbed once more feebly before collapsing to the floor. The danger was not over yet as large parts of the chamber's roof came tumbling down. Caesar grabbed the prone Waheed, dragging him to the relative shelter of the only doorway leading out of the chamber, while between Wallace and Agamemnon they carry-dragged Charlemagne to the area directly below the ledge on which Pamela and Balor stood. Elly and Myrina sprinted also for the safety of the archway, until the tremors and falling rocks subsided.

With the help of healing and rejuvenation potions, both Waheed and Charlemagne were soon again fit to fight even if their armor wouldn't allow for more than a painful hobble.

"It feels like I have been on the receiving end of that decrepify curse Balor used," Charlemagne wheezed due to the tightness of his breastplate.

"Perhaps loosening your armor straps would do the trick, _mon ami_?" Agamemnon offered, having reverted to human form shortly after the battle with Duriel.

"A good idea," Caesar agreed, "as I doubt we'll meet either Diablo or Baal in this tomb today."

"Your perception is correct brother," Charlemagne confirmed, wincing as Agamemnon struggled with the leather straps, loosening his armor in various places.

"_Nous ne se frotter à le grand mal aujourd'hui_,²ª" Agamemnon sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"What are ye saying lad?" Wallace asked, perplexed, "Have we not just slain Duriel, a mere gate guard for the Prime Evils?"

"It seems, my cranially challenged friend," Balor explained, "that Diablo and his little brother Baal has left the building."

"We have failed?" the Barbarian asked, still uncomprehending, "Diablo has freed his accursed brother and the world remains at their mercy?"

"Yes my friend," Charlemagne confirmed, "but I sense there is still another presence in this accursed place."

"I think you may be correct," Elly said, once again using her inner sight, "It would explain why these doors were closed when we entered this chamber, but are now open, after Duriel's death."

"It wasn't to keep us out, but to keep someone in?" Pamela asked.

"Someone or something," Caesar guessed, "and perhaps a bit of both."

"Let us see then," Elly suggested, already scouting ahead.

* * *

²ª We won't be crossing swords with great evil today

* * *

They followed a short and ill-lit passage leading from the opened doors, turning right as it joined with a similar one. After a short length, they came to two doorways, leading to a vast chamber, illuminated by a ruddy glow emanating from the center. As they proceeded, warily, to the center of the chamber, they saw the source of the glow; a large island of stone was floating over a huge, circular pit, aglow with fire and lava. A short, rope-and-wood constructed suspension bridge was the only way leading to the floating island, but it looked rather rickety with certain of the wooden crossbeams missing. It also looked positively ancient, but someone would be required to cross it. Tied to the very stone obelisk that must have been Tal Rasha's prison for all these ages was a bright and shimmering figure that could be nothing more than one of the Angels.

"Who shall cross _ça fougueux gouffre_³º?" Agamemnon asked, slightly worried.

"Perhaps this dainty lass should," Wallace suggested, smiling at Elly.

"Though I doubt she is still a lass, as you assume my friend," Charlemagne agreed, "Elly does seem the smallest of us all."

"As you wish," Elly smiled, handing her bow and quiver to Pamela, before speedily scampering over the rickety bridge. Once again Pamela, and some of the others were astounded by the dexterity of the Rogues. Approaching cautiously, the Angel still not having uttered a single sound, Elly finally touched his ethereal form, apparently releasing him from his imprisonment.

"I thank you, mortals, for my freedom," the Angel began, his voice a rich and resonant timbre, "though I had hoped to see you earlier. I am the Archangel Tyrael. I came here hoping to prevent Diablo from freeing his brother, Baal, but I have failed! Now, Terror and Destruction roam free throughout your world."

Tyrael's voice carried easily over the chasm as the party stood listening, not once even thinking to interrupt.

"Even now, they head towards the Eastern capital of Kurast - to the very heart of the Zakarum Temple. There they hope to find their eldest brother, Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred who was imprisoned there ages ago. If the three Prime Evils unite, they will be invincible. Though it is unclear as to what their aims are, it is certain that they must be stopped at all costs."

"What prevents you from doing exactly that?" asked Balor, slightly perplexed at the Archangel's audacity, especially seen in light of his own apparent failure.

"I am broken and the energies that tie me to this world are diminishing rapidly," Tyrael replied, "It will be some time before I can again take shape in the mortal realm and you must therefore take up this quest and prevent the Three Brothers from reuniting. You must cross the sea and search for Diablo and Baal in Kurast."

Before they could react, Tyrael's form seemed to shimmer, then simply winked out of existence, leaving in its place a shimmering town portal. Out of nowhere seemed to float his last warning, "Now hurry, mortals… Time is running out for all of us!"

"_Mon Dieu_³¹! _Dieu sait si on a essayé_³²," Agamemnon lamented, "_Ça 'Archange'_³³, he makes _déficient argument de vente_³ª to follow ze Three, _non_?"

"Sarcasm and having a point my furry friend?" Balor smirked, "I am much impressed."

"Tyrael is right however," Caesar interjected, "Be it his fault or not, someone has to stop the Two before they become the Three. This group certainly has the know how to do it."

"_Savoir faire_ªº or not, _mon ami_, I hesitate to, how you say, tread where angels fear," Agamemnon replied.

"Perhaps we may yet join you in Kurast," Myrina soothed, breaking her customary silence, "but for now we will remain here, in Lut Gholein, as we determined a while ago."

"Besides, lad," Wallace also put in, "you knew of our decision from the day you approached us for help."

"Yes, I know," Caesar smiled, "I had hoped to change your minds. Can you blame me?"

"Brother," Charlemagne concluded, "I don't doubt any of us here appreciate your compliment, but our decision is made. To return the compliment, I am sure, when the time comes, you would not require our help anyway. Now, let us see what Lord Jehryn has to say about matters once he hears our news."

With that the party slowly filed through the waiting portal to town and safety.

"I shall honor Tal Rasha's sacrifice by destroying all the Prime Evils," Caesar vowed, before he too turned, ready to face the rest of his journey.

* * *

³º This fiery chasm  
³¹ Good heavens  
³² God knows we've tried  
³³ This 'Archangel'  
³ª Weak selling point  
ªº To know how to do 


	3. An Emerald Hell

**Tales from Sanctuary**

_An Emerald Hell_

"I am looking forward to seeing my homeland again," Meshif enthused from aft, both of the helm tillers in his capable hands.

Meshif ran a square-rigged cutter with his crew of two. Along with the fore course, the sailboat also carried an outer and inner jib rigged from the collapsible spar. As Suki would have been able to attest, passengers on Meshif's boat were required to help tend to the fifty-six foot vessel. This frugal use of sail and crew ensured that his sailboat could not only outrun any of the bigger sailboats and ships, but also most other cutters and even some sloops.

Caesar, tending to some of the rigging just forward, asked, "How goes our journey?"

"At last measurement, about twelve knots," Meshif stated proudly, "I would think that if this wind holds, we shall see the light from Kurast's splendid lighthouse just before dawn tomorrow. We should probably be able to dock sometime during tomorrow morning."

"Are you still concerned about the lead our quarry has my friend?" Deckard Cain asked, looking up from where he was splicing some rope.

"The wait at Lut Gholein was insufferable," Caesar replied, "We lost a full two days to Jehryn's bureaucratic bungling. One would think that after all we had done for his city, and due to the seriousness of our quest, we would have been one of the first ships to leave the harbor."

"Jehryn is above all else a businessman," Waheed commented, from where he was preparing lunch on the small galley amidships, "That is something you need to remember. By allowing the merchantmen to leave first, he not only assured a profit for his city, but also got rid of quite a few mercenaries in the process."

"I know," Caesar conceded, "It just galls me to give Diablo and Baal any more opportunity to escape our hunt for them."

"Do not forget," Meshif reminded him, "my boat is one of the swiftest runners of the Kurast run. Already we have passed half of the merchantmen in the single day we've been at sea. Also, how do you think the Two managed to get to Kurast? Did they simply wish their way across the Twin Seas?"

"You mean to tell us you suspect they are actually aboard one of the ships ahead of us?" Waheed asked incredulously.

"I don't think so," Cain replied, "but they would have had to cross by some form of ship. Even at the height of their power, back when the Horadrim first captured them, the Three could never teleport over vast distances. After your conversation with the Archangel Tyrael, I spoke at length with Blood Witch about their initial crossing from Kehjistan and I think I know what route our quarry likely took. As Meshif knows, there is a narrow strait between the southeastern most part of Aranoch and the Kehjistan coast. If they had gone straight from Tal Rasha's tomb to this strait, they would most likely have found a sea-worthy craft to use for their own crossing back to the Kehjistan coast. They would then be able to use their powers to either teleport or travel at great demonic speed in order to reach Kurast."

"A likely theory," Meshif concluded, "Given the time that has passed since the Dark Wanderer first came to Lut Gholein more than two months ago, I do not think they are simple stowaways on one of the merchantmen ahead of us."

"That is true," Caesar said, "and that is exactly what dismays me. Even the two hundred or more leagues of jungle from 'The Pinch' to Travincal, had they taken such a route, would not have delayed them by much more than a fortnight. At best we are a month behind, at worst six weeks. A cold trail indeed."

"Don't let that dismay you my friend," Cain soothed, "When you and young Pamela started off from the Rogue's Camp you could never have expected a smooth pursuit of Diablo. His use of Andariel, then Duriel, and all the other monsters made sure that you would be delayed as much a possible. Rather think of all the good you have achieved and reflect on the sure knowledge that Diablo knows he is being hunted."

"Small solace," Caesar sighed, "when I think that the trail was but a fortnight old when I met Pamela and now it could be more than six weeks until we catch up to Diablo and Baal."

"Speaking of Pamela, how is our young Amazon?" Cain asked.

"It seems she still has a touch of seasickness," Caesar replied.

"Ah, that would explain her leaning once again over the foredeck railing," Cain smiled.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" a concerned Elly asked, helping her friend up from where she was unceremoniously draped over the railing.

"Like a squeezed Skovic sponge," Pamela grimaced, then bent to the task of feeding the fish the last of her breakfast.

"It is fortunate then," Elly smiled, "that Waheed's cooking is happening amidships, and that the foredeck is mostly screened from the smell."

"I think I'd rather fight Duriel again," Pamela grinned, coming up for air once more.

"Does he know yet?"

"Know?"

"You forget our inner sight, sister," Elly admonished.

"Ah, I see," Pamela frowned, "So you suspect it too?"

"When last was your monthly cycle?"

"Three weeks ago," the young Amazon answered.

"Then I can suspect as much as I want, we'll only know for sure in another week's time," Elly said, "Are you strong enough to face Waheed's cooking now? I can see him dishing up lunch."

"If you can call it that," Pamela grinned, "Let's go, before the others get worried."

With that the two women climbed down the steps leading to the galley and inevitably Waheed's lunch.

* * *

"Well, I gave you my word and brought you here as promised," Meshif said, his shoulders slumped like someone defeated, "but by all that's still holy, I wish I'd never returned to this accursed place. This fetid jungle can't be the fair Kurast I left behind."

Meshif has first suspected trouble when no sign could be made of the light from Kurast's lighthouse. Most of his crew was of the opinion that it was simply to close to dawn for them to see it, or that the fires burning in front of the massive reflecting mirrors had simply been extinguished a little earlier than usual. However, when they later sailed past the crumbling ruins of where the lighthouse used to stand on the banks of the river Argentek, Meshif's suspicions had turned to dread, which now voiced itself as they drifted to mooring place at the dockside. Most of the dockside was overgrown or submerged and overall crumbling into oblivion. Wooden shanties had hastily been constructed on every available area still above the waterline, while a myriad of different walkways connected them. Stench and fear rose from this dock town in equal amounts and seemed to engulf the boat as its crew hastened to secure its moorings.

"Have faith my friend," Cain consoled, "I am sure that Caesar and these other three warriors here will find the reason for this. I've not set foot in glorious Kurast for many years, but even I could not imagine that it would be so… corrupted? Certainly, this must be Mephisto's work."

"Welcome to Kurast, travelers," a man, dressed in a dark brown robe, hailed them from the pier, "Few come willingly to this 'city' anymore."

"You must be the local doomsayer," Elly quipped as she stepped from the boat, followed by Caesar, Pamela, Waheed and lastly Cain.

"I see you brought at least your wits with you," he replied, "Sadly, sanity is in short supply here. My name is Hratli."

"I'm not so sure we're pleased to meet you yet," Caesar greeted.

"On the contrary," Hratli smiled, "I am a Sorcerer, skilled in metalwork. Judging by your equipment, I will at least have the pleasure of helping you. I don't have many customers these days."

"I wonder," Pamela mused, "if that is due to your workmanship friend?"

"As you can see," the Sorcerer continued, un-phased by the verbal barbs aimed at him, "the populace has been brutally decimated by the forces of Mephisto. The canals run red with blood and demons roam the land. The wretched jungle hell has already reclaimed much of former Kurast and the only safety you will find is here at the dockside where a magical ward holds the jungle evils at bay."

"If you could call it that," Waheed grimaced.

"I don't know how long it will last," Hratli acknowledged, "To make matters worse, the Children of Zakarum are in league with the forces of Mephisto. It is true, their zeal is still unmatched, but I say the so-called Warriors of Light are nothing more than the twisted puppets of a hidden hand."

"Ordinarily I would consider that blasphemy," Caesar nodded, "but I know what you talk about. It would be my pleasure to at least help root out the corruption in the church."

"Such righteousness in a Paladin could only mean that you and your party are those responsible for the banishment of Andariel and her brother Duriel back to the burning hells that spawned them," Hratli guessed, "If this scholarly gentleman is indeed the fabled Deckard Cain, I have a message for you."

"I am him," Cain replied, "My companions were among those who fought against Duriel and helped to lift the trade embargo from Lut Gholein."

"There is a rather unsavory character," Hratli informed them, "a Necromancer if Alkor's enthusiastic gushiness is to be believed, looking for you. He can mostly be found in the Long Hut, no doubt drinking himself into oblivion along with Asheara and her Iron Wolves. He arrived here on the first ship from Lut Gholein, late yesterday afternoon. Perhaps he may be of use to you, perhaps vice versa, or in the case of Kurast, his vice is worse."

"I see you still have your wits about you too," Elly smiled.

"A Rogue by any other name would smell as sweet," Hratli grinned, "Perhaps I could buy you a drink, Sister?"

"I'll take you up on that offer," Elly acceded, "if Kurast is still proud to produce its world famous wine, I'll let you buy me a bottle. We can then also see about this Necromancer while we're there."

* * *

"Hello there," a muscular woman, dressed in little more than a leather loincloth and brassiere, greeted them. Draped around her neck, like some kind of scarf was a live snake, most likely a type of constrictor native to the jungles of Kehjistan, "You must be great adventurers to risk coming here."

"Actually," Elly replied, "we're just here to see about a Necromancer. From what he tells me, Hratli here, is not an adventurer, but a great weapon smith, so I guess we're risking even more than most, aren't we?"

"You have a quick wit, Rogue," the woman laughed, "I'll give you that. My name is Asheara and I lead the mercenary band of mages, known as the Iron Wolves. We've been hunting down demons in the jungle out there for months, but it seems that no matter how many we kill they just keep coming, hey Jarulf?"

"I dunno," the mage addressed as Jarulf smiled, raising a tankard, "I think most of us just stay here to keep you out of trouble, Asheara."

"I think," Asheara smiled, her eyes hardening, "you should inform the Necromancer that there are people here to see him."

"Way to go, Jarulf!" laughed another mage seated next to the unfortunate one.

"Oh, and take Flux with you," Asheara commanded, watching the laughter disappear from Flux's face, "Perhaps the two of you together can manage to get past that gruesome Golem he keeps as a bodyguard."

"I only keep my Blood Golem around because your rabble can't keep their spells under control when they're drunk." a reedy voice rasped from behind her, "Besides, its odor is preferred to that of the rot in this town and it keeps the flies away from my drink."

"The fact that it also repulses most of my customers makes no never mind to you?" Asheara accused.

"If your 'customers' were half as battle hardy sober, as they claimed in their drunken stupidity, a mere Golem would not put them off much," he replied, "Take this bunch here for instance. Just looking at them, I'd wager they must be Caesar's party."

"What gave it away?" Pamela grinned, "The fact that we're here with Hratli, or the fact that Deckard Cain's Horadrim aura is hard to miss by anyone used to dealing with the arcane."

"Ah, you must be Pamela, the young and illegitimate Amazon," he smiled, "It seems that history will soon repeat itself."

"What do you mean?" Pamela asked, shocked.

"Later," the Necromancer replied, "Or would you care to discuss your… ah… situation in a tavern full of gossip whores?"

"You seem to know a lot about us," Caesar mentioned, his hand moving towards Knell Striker.

"Forgive me my manners," the man replied, "It's just that the rabble here in Asheara's Long Hut brings out the worst in me. Hratli, old boy, bring us a bottle of Kurast Green, no, make that two, and join the rest of us at my table."

"I'm not your…" Hratli began, but Elly stopped him.

"Kurast Green sounds good as long as you're paying."

"Of course," the Necromancer smiled, "I did invite you here after all."

* * *

The Necromancer expertly uncorked the first of the bottles, placed in front of him by a fuming Hratli, then muttered something arcane, causing small flashes of fire to erupt inside the clayware mugs serving as wine glasses in Asheara's establishment.

"A variation of the exploding corpse spell?" Elly asked, her sharp eyes once again noticing things missed by others.

"Indeed," the Necromancer smiled, "By causing the mould or bacteria growing on almost anything in this fetid place to explode, I manage to clean any cutlery or crockery I might want to use for a while."

"No wonder Balor was so disenchanted with this place," Waheed smiled.

"You have met him?" the Necromancer asked.

"We have," Caesar answered, "but have yet to be acquainted with you."

"Ah, forgive my manners," the Necromancer sighed, "or lack thereof, rather. My name is Derek Graves, 'Digger' to my friends."

"Now that we know who you are," Pamela pressed on, "Why have you invited us here?"

"Some wine first," Graves motioned, "then some news and then I shall discuss my intent."

"What do you wish to know?" Cain asked.

"Oh, I know most of the news you already know regarding the Three," Graves smiled, "and may even have some additional tidbits for you, but first a toast."

Having had their mugs filled with the rich, ruby, Kurastian wine, they all raised them, involuntarily.

"To the demise of the Three!" Graves saluted, draining his mug in one gulp.

The others sipped from their mugs, perfunctory at first, then finding the liquid to their liking, drank more deeply.

"A good wine," Waheed commented.

"Congratulations, you have all passed my test," Graves commented, "I shall now speak freely with you."

"Test?" Caesar asked, still slightly suspicious of the Necromancer.

"A silly little idiosyncrasy of mine," Graves answered, "Let us move on. I am called a Seeker by my order. When the first rumblings of Diablo's reawakening surfaced in the nether realm, many of Rathma's followers volunteered or were asked to volunteer to seek out the cause of the disturbance. My brother and I were some of those. Balor, the Great, was another, but at the time was a lot less skilled in our arts. His rise to prominence has been cause for much wonder in our ranks if all the rumors about him are to be believed. Anyway, as this part of the tale does not concern him directly, let me move on. My brother has disappeared and I wish to find him."

"How does that affect us?" Pamela asked.

"I have reason to believe that another has been accompanying Diablo up to now," Graves answered.

"Another?" Caesar asked.

"Oh, not one of the Lesser Evils," Graves corrected, "I suspect it is a human, known only as Marius, if my research is to be correct. I suspect it is this Marius who freed Baal, causing the defeat of Tyrael in Aranoch. Did he not mention it to you when you spoke with him?"

"Tyrael said nothing about the encounter," Caesar replied, "but Balor was at the time not happy with any of the explanations given by the Archangel."

"Balor has indeed grown wise since his death," Graves smiled.

"How do you know about this human companion?" Cain asked.

"Perhaps I should explain a little about our art," Graves mentioned, "There are some of us that can not only raise the dead to serve our purposes, but can also interrogate these 'undead' once they are under our command. I am one of those, therefore my commission as a Seeker. You see, a Skeleton, dusty and cobwebbed, lying in a dry, desert tomb may very well be or become one of my spies, lying in wait, collecting information until I wish for it to return and impart that knowledge to me. Thus it was that I managed to 'speak' to the butchered patrons of a small tavern in Khanduras, close in fact to Tristram, and find out about this companion of the Dark Wanderer."

"Does he not realize whom he travels with?" Caesar asked.

"At first, I believe not," Graves replied, "although he surely witnessed the death and destruction caused by the Wanderer in that tavern. I believe he was somehow compelled to follow Diablo, to fulfill his task."

"The task to free Baal?" Hratli guessed.

"Hratli, old boy, should you not be concerned with rumors about you and that other Amazon?" Graves suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" the Sorcerer asked.

"Oh, something about… 'A Rogue by any other name would smell as sweet'."

"How?" Hratli began, gasping for command of his tongue.

"Have you not been listening to a word I've said, old boy?" Graves smiled, "I'm not so sure Runai would forgive this little dalliance."

"Runai?" Pamela asked, more than a little shocked.

"Dalliance?" Elly asked, looking sharply at the Sorcerer.

"Yes," Graves replied, "I do believe that is her name. She is traveling with a small party that landed here yesterday. And yes, 'dalliance'; apparently, she is well known to our friend here. One might even say 'intimately acquainted'."

"Do you know where she is?" Pamela asked, glancing first at the Necromancer, then at the Sorcerer as if expecting an answer from one or both.

"She is at present probably somewhere in the southern part of the Flayer Jungle, perhaps even approaching Lower Kurast," Hratli replied.

"That quick?" Caesar asked.

"If I may explain," Hratli motioned, looking at the Necromancer before continuing, "Most of the warriors and mercenaries to have accompanied the merchant fleet from Lut Gholein have learned from their experiences in that city. While most now know just whom they are pursuing, they have also learned that teamwork often pays off, as was the case with the search for the real tomb of Tal Rasha. Different parties have been combing the jungle, fighting back against Mephisto's armies and combining knowledge each time they arrive back here at the dockside."

"As it now stands, those parties closest to the outskirts of what was formerly the thriving suburbs of Kurast are probably approaching Lower Kurast as we speak," Graves continued the tale.

"Making use of the waypoints in this area, located mostly by Asheara's Iron Wolves, simultaneous sweeps of the Spider Forest, Great Marsh and Flayer Jungle could be made in the last day and a half since the first merchantmen from Lut Gholein docked. Granted, the death toll has been high," Hratli added, "but already the Gidbin has been recovered, allowing Ormus to strengthen the ward placed on this area."

"But what about Runai?" Pamela insisted.

"We have told you already," Hratli replied, "What concern is she of you?"

Recalling their conversation with the beautiful, but enigmatic Amazon, Myrina, Caesar replied slowly, "We have reason to believe that an Amazon, named Runai, may be Pamela's mother."

* * *

Hratli stumbled drunkenly into the ramshackle area of the smithy he liked to call home, turned around and after the third try, managed to bar the rickety door. Unseen by prying eyes, or at least those belonging to the still living, he straightened, spoke a word of command and turned around to face his guest.

"And?" a female voice enquired.

"The Necromancer may be a problem," Hratli conceded.

"How so?"

"He uses the dead to spy for him," Hratli fulminated, "and the stupid fool blurted out your name in front of everyone."

"So she suspects?"

"She will soon know if you passed any corpses on your way here. That meddler will see to it."

"Even so, it will be too late. When I heard of their victory over Duriel in Lut Gholein, I knew my time was getting short. It helped that I also knew Jehryn and could depend on him to create a delay of some sort. I will take leave of my companions tomorrow and sail west."

"Will I ever see you again?" Hratli asked, his eyes reaching out in supplication.

"Perhaps when this war is over."

"If we both still live," Hratli added sardonically.

"Yes."

"What of your progress then?" Hratli asked, wishing that by attending to business, he could stave off the inevitable parting.

"We reached, and activated the Upper Kurast waypoint, but lost the two Paladin acolytes in the process."

"That is good," Hratli confirmed, "and will help your escape."

"How so?"

"Deckard Cain seems to have the answer to our Zakarum problem. He is of the opinion that a Compelling Orb is the reason for their unstoppable devotion to their corrupted leadership. He has asked our heroes, and fortunately also that confounded Necromancer to search for Khalim's relics. He believes that by creating the fabled Will of Khalim can this Compelling Orb be destroyed and its hold over the Children of Zakarum broken."

"That will not stop them for long, especially now that the waypoints are all operational."

"It will be long enough for your purposes."

"What of that Assassin, Natalya? She knows me and will more than likely recognize me when I leave."

"I have taken care of that," Hratli replied, "Fortunately, a fellow member of her order, sent to Lut Gholein under orders, was a not so insignificant part of our heroes' party for most of their time there. They have some news to give to our Assassin and I have arranged a meeting with her for around noon."

"Are you out of your mind? Have you had too much of the Necromancer's Kurast Green?" came the incredulous enquiry.

"Not at all," Hratli smiled, "I have sent a message, asking Natalya to join me here at ten. That should give you ample time to make your escape."

His visitor cracked a smile, "Hratli, old friend, I shall miss you dearly. None the least for saving my hide once again."

"So you say," he grinned, "I still don't see what you ever saw in that silly merchant."

"Like you, he was extremely charming and witty."

"Flattery is lost on me," he smiled, and then frowned, "You best be off. With the trouble stirred up by the Three, magic wards don't last as long as I'd like."

"One last thing old friend?"

"Name it."

"Make sure she spends time with Athlunea. I no longer care that she finds out about me, but she must be made to understand my reasons for doing what I did."

"I'll make sure of that," Hratli said, then turned and unbolting the door, held it open for his departing guest.

"Thank you, Hratli."

"Athulua guide your path," he replied, before turning away, sighing deeply.

* * *

"Why must you leave so suddenly Aunt Runai?" Athlunea asked, "Why now?"

They had been consolidating their position in Upper Kurast from sunrise that morning and were in fact ready to cross over the infamous Kurast Causeway on their way to Travincal, the place they had been seeking for the three days since their landing at Kurast.

"Athlunea, my dearest niece, one has to know when to leave," was her simple reply, "It is now my time."

"We are so close," the younger Amazon pleaded, "Won't you reconsider?"

"Close to what?" Runai asked, "Death? Like poor Portos yesterday? Or that other boy before him, the one whose name we didn't even know?"

"This is unlike you Runai," the Paladin mentioned, "but you are right. We cannot face the whole might of Travincal alone. Perhaps some of the others at the docks have found a way to deal with these Zealots."

"Yes," Runai affirmed, "I have heard of a party landing late yesterday, rumored to be the ones that slew Duriel himself back in Aranoch. Perhaps you should ask their aid in this matter."

"But you could still stay with us," Athlunea asked, "If they are who you say they are, so much more reason to stay."

"Athlunea, listen to me," Runai replied, "I have legitimate and urgent reasons to leave. You know me well enough to realize I'm not some flippant girl running away from battle when the going gets too hot. If this party is indeed who they say they are, you'll understand soon enough."

"I suggest we all return to the docks then," the Paladin suggested.

"A good idea," Runai agreed, "You should go and see Hratli. Whatever you do, just don't tell him I've left."

"That disreputable Sorcerer?" the Paladin asked.

"Pally," Runai challenged, "I don't care if you approve of my relationship with him, even if you're blinded to the truth in the matter, but Hratli is one of the most helpful people I know. If a solution to this hell can be found, he will be a part of it. If the slayers of Duriel have indeed come to these shores he will know about it."

Runai turned around, and without waiting for her two companions walked purposefully towards the waypoint back to the dockside.

* * *

"Where are they, Hratli?" Natalya the Assassin asked while watching Hratli work his craft at the forge.

"I expect they've been delayed out there," he replied, indicating with a wave of the hand the jungle at the shore of the river Argentek, about twenty yards behind him.

"You know, my order could use a man of your talent," she mentioned.

"Is that a compliment, mage slayer?" he asked.

"No," Natalya said, "It's a warning that you're a bad liar. Unfortunately my order doesn't appreciate liars or others of initiative."

"Is that why you are still here?" he asked, looking up from his work.

"Let's not go into that," she replied, "It seems you have some guests."

With a word of command, Hratli's forge cooled, as he stepped forward to meet his visitors. He recognized them as Athlunea and Runai's Paladin companion.

"Good morning," he said, "Have you come to relieve me of some of my wares?"

"Don't be coy, Sorcerer," the Paladin warned, "I know you recognize us."

"Ah, yes," Hratli smiled, "You are Runai's companions. Where is my old friend this morning?"

"She is visiting Asheara for some arrows," Athlunea lied quickly.

"She wanted us to ask you about some newcomers," the Paladin continued, quickly.

Hratli smiled inwardly, thinking how difficult it must be for the great and noble Paladin to go along with his companion's lie.

"And what may you be wanting to know?" he asked instead.

"I suspect they may be referring to our late guests," Natalya quipped.

"Ah," Hratli smiled, "You are seeking the great Deckard Cain, last of the Horadrim and his companions."

"That would be them," the Paladin replied, recognizing the name that was bandied about by most of the assorted warriors and mercenaries in Lut Gholein.

"They are late," Natalya informed them, glancing at Hratli with meaning.

"As my other guest, Natalya, just mentioned," Hratli explained, stressing the guest aspect, "we are expecting them, but they seem to have been somewhat delayed. Why don't you make yourselves at home? If Natalya will be as gracious as she is lovely, I am sure she can offer you some green wine, while I just finish this work I am busy with."

"Hratli, you old dog," Natalya laughed, "if you weren't such a shameless liar, I'd have blushed at your heady compliments." Turning to the two newcomers, she asked, "Shall I pour for you, while we all wait?"

"Thank you," Athlunea said, while the Paladin also nodded his consent.

* * *

"Graves!" Hratli called, as the expected party approached over the rickety wooden walkway connecting his smithy to the rest of the small bazaar. It was all located on the largest part of the docks not yet submerged under the swirling waters of the Argentek.

"Hratli, old boy!" Graves greeted in reply.

"The Golem stays there," Hratli warned, "We would like to have a conversation here without having to lose our lunch."

"You've provided lunch, old boy?" Graves asked, as at his command the Golem dissolved, dripping into the waters below.

"Some fruit, and enough green wine," Natalya called, stepping forward to have a look at the party.

"Where is Cain?" the Paladin asked, as they neared.

"Oh, he's observing Ormus performing a Skatsim ritual with that Gidbin dagger," Elly replied, "Have we met?"

"I don't think so," the Paladin replied, recognizing Caesar, "but with my student here, I'm well acquainted."

"Master Nobicum," Caesar nodded in greeting and respect.

"You seem to have fallen from grace," the Paladin continued, "much as I warned you, you would."

"You have ever been judgmental, Master," Caesar replied, "Perhaps that is why it took you so long to realize the corruption in our very ranks."

"A corruption you are here to combat?" the Paladin enquired.

"Our comrade, Deckard Cain, seems to think so," Graves answered, then turning to their host continued, "Hratli, my man, you have not introduced us to these lovely ladies yet. Were you wishing to keep their company to yourself?"

"Ah, yes," Hratli replied, "I did not wish to interrupt Zakarum zeal. This is Natalya, spirited and disowned Viz-Jaq'taar."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Natalya smiled, "I've heard of your exploits and ah… I'm quite impressed. Very few mortals are capable of dealing with the Three and their minions as you have. I am a hunter of evil, sworn to hunt down corrupted Sorcerers. Fortunately for Hratli, his level of corruption only borders on charging too much for his smithing work."

"For a large part of our quest in Lut Gholein we had the help of one of your order," Caesar smiled, "Suki sends her regards, and this."

Caesar stepped forward and placed a bundle in Natalya's hands.

"She has failed through death?" the Assassin asked.

"On the contrary, she sends word that her mark is met," Pamela replied, "She came close to corruption herself, however, and wished her gear returned to your order."

"Am I to take it that this chain mail is the fabled Cathan's Mesh?"

"You know your artifacts," Caesar smiled, "but our tale can wait until further introductions are made."

"Thank you," Hratli intoned, "This here is Kethrenai tsa Kethras na Hvarto, from Skovos, niece to the noble Runai tsa Tsokoro, former matriarch of that powerful clan. Athlunea, as she is more commonly known, is matriarch of the noble Kethras clan."

Hratli savored the look of surprise on Pamela's face, but didn't miss a similar look on the face of the Rogue.

"Athlunea, companion and rival of Sister Lienen?" Elly gasped.

"Do you know Runai?" Pamela exploded.

"You forget you manners," Athlunea scolded, her inner sight telling her both much and very little about the younger Amazon, "Is it not customary among the Amazons to first greet one of higher stature?"

"My apologies," Caesar soothed, "We are honored to be in the company of one of such noble stature among the Amazons."

"Do you always speak for this clan-less one, Paladin?" Athlunea asked.

"Only when I make a fool of myself, aunt," Pamela replied, remembering her conversations with, and instruction from Myrina.

"In that case," Athlunea smiled, "you are both forgiven. It seems our host, while knowledgeable about Amazon customs has forgotten to introduce you in turn."

Hratli, cut from his reverie, spluttered, then quickly, and often floridly, introduced the newcomers. During some lunch, which to everyone's delight also included the smoked meat of one of the endemic giant frogs, and lavish plying of green wine, Hratli's assorted guests got to know each other a little, as well as deciding to join forces for the search for Khalim's relics and the assault on Travincal. Much as expected, talk flitted mostly from topic to topic concerning the war, not allowing for much discussion regarding his fleeing friend, allowing Hratli to congratulate himself on yet another perfectly executed machination. He smiled at the irony of his own plans coming to fruition amidst the greater plan of the Three unfolding in all the lands about them.

* * *

With Nobicum and Athlunea having already secured the Horadric waypoints earlier, travel time through the jungle, searching for Khalim's relics was shortened somewhat. The waypoint in a clearing in the Spider Forest was unfortunately not very far south from Kurast Docks, but did allow for a quick, but thorough search of the subterranean cavern it contained. Poison Spinners and Flame Spiders, jungle versions of the species they had first encountered in the Rogue Monastery Catacombs and again in the Halls of the Dead in Aranoch infested the Arachnid Lair, as it was known. Also found in this lair were Giant Lampreys, the Kehjistan version of the giant Sand Maggots of the desert, but alas, no sign of any of Khalim's relics were found.

The party had to then progress west along a narrow jungle trail, then turned south, moving along the small tributary feeding into the river Argentek, but away from the docks. Here they were met by resistance from Jungle Hunters, another type of baboon demon, and also Cloud Stalkers, a similar creature to the Black Raptors they had found in the Far Oasis. New enemies they encountered were the corrupted Thorned Hulks, treacherous Swamp Dwellers and the ever-hungry Suckers. Composed mostly of wood, Thorned Hulks were the ancestral protectors of the jungle lands. Despite their strength and immense bramble and thorn-covered arms, even they had been twisted by the Prime Evils. The wet, humid atmosphere of the Kehjistan rainforest was also an environment perfect for fly and mosquito larvae. Pools of stagnant water provided excellent spots for the adults of these species to lay their eggs. Some of these mosquitoes were enormous, with wingspans as large as four feet. These giant mosquitoes were known disease carriers, but by themselves, Suckers were not usually deadly. However, if other threats lurked nearby, Suckers would drain a victim's stamina while other creatures moved in for the kill.

The darkening of the lands of Kehjistan during the Mage Clan Wars left much of the realm bristling with untamed magical energies. While much of this dissipated over time, some had effects upon the landscape and creatures of the jungle. Trees and vines would grow to unusual size, rivers and swamps would appear overnight, and once innocuous creatures would gain dangerous abilities with an appetite to match. Such was the case with the giant frogs, what locals referred to as frog demons. These swamp dwelling monstrosities would spit a poisonous mucous or fiery ball at their prey to kill it without having to engage in a physical confrontation. Once their victim had fallen to this attack, these amphibious beasts would strip the carcass of all flesh, leaving a pile of highly polished bones as the only evidence of the deed.

Turning east again, when they encountered a minor pathway veering off from their route along the tributary, they also encountered a small mob of Fetishes. Attacking with enormous, vicious knives or at range with deadly blow darts, the Fetishes and their kin were native inhabitants to the jungles around Kurast. Known cannibals, they were small, intelligent beings in league with the forces of Hell. Individually, Fetishes were weak and easy to kill, however, they were much more formidable when attacking en masse. When accompanied by a shaman, they were doubly dangerous, as their shamans all possessed the ability to revive their fallen kin. Fortunately for the newly formed party, these were without a shaman and were therefore dispatched with the minimum of danger to them.

The narrow trail led back north, then east again before once again turning south and opening up into another small jungle clearing. The party had arrived at the entrance to the other lair, giving the whole of this part of the jungle its name. The Spider Cavern, as it was known as, would undoubtedly also teem with Poison Spinners and Flame Spiders. Like the clearing where the waypoint was located, this one was eerily covered by giant spider webs, while web-wrapped bundles dangled from branches. These were no doubt the remains of the unlucky prey, sometimes even human, of these giant arachnids. Having secured the area, the party called a short break to discuss their progress.

"What makes you so sure we will find any sign of Khalim's relics here?" Nobicum asked.

"According to what Cain said," Caesar replied, "Khalim was the only incorruptible priest of our erstwhile order of Zakarum. In a sense, he was the first Paladin, or as our peers still clinging to the tenets of Zakarum would deem the first heretic. As you well know, Master, our erstwhile order was charged with the guardianship of Mephisto's imprisonment. Unfortunately, the Lord of Hatred soon worked his corruption on his captors, turning them from the Light they served. You and I were never told or taught the truth concerning Khalim, only that Sankekur succeeded him as Que-Hegan after he was found guilty of heresy and was banished from the order."

"Ironically," Graves piped up, "quite the contrary was the truth."

"What do you mean?" Nobicum responded, "Do not try to sprout your dark lies here, Necromancer!"

"I wouldn't dream of doing that," Graves continued, "My order has been studying the decline of the Zakarum from the very beginning. We were dismayed by the released energies of Khalim's untimely death, just as we rejoiced when those like you and Caesar rebelled against your order and once again followed the true path of the Light."

"You say Khalim was murdered?" Nobicum charged, "What heresy is this?"

"Not heresy Master," Caesar soothed, "but truth. Truth long withheld from us by our teachers. Some time after the corruption began, our very own High Council were swayed to serve Mephisto. He ordered them to slay and dismember Khalim and then scatter his remains across the kingdom. Sankekur succeeded Khalim as Que-Hegan, eventually becoming the embodiment of Mephisto here on the mortal plane. We just never knew, and were purposely misled by those in authority over us."

"A likely relation of events," Nobicum snorted, "but even if true, what makes you think we'll find any of Khalim's relics, and if so, find them here of all places?"

"I believe," Caesar replied, "that our former masters would not simply have scattered Khalim's relics over the kingdom, but would have ensured that even were they found, it would be difficult or even impossible to get a hold of them. I believe each relic was probably locked inside a chest or trunk and then dispatched to whatever part of the kingdom the High Counsel had in mind for it. This was certainly borne out by the chest we found inside the Arachnid Lair, apart from the fact that it didn't contain anything resembling a relic."

"You have to admit, Paladin," Athlunea said, "It makes no other sense for that chest to have been there. Perhaps your High Counsel were even devious enough to plant false chests in areas, to throw seekers off the scent so to speak."

"Your points have merit," Nobicum concluded, "but I will only believe the truth of Khalim's death once we find the first relic. Until then, by my vows, I will help to protect this party however."

"As you wish, Master," Caesar replied, before turning to descend into the darkness of the Spider Cavern.

* * *

"Just as I thought," the Paladin argued, "We have scoured almost all of this dank cavern and all we have found are giant spiders and these Fiends."

"You seem to know your monsters," Graves commented, referring to the bat demons.

"As a young acolyte of the Zakarum," the Paladin answered proudly, "I studied the zoology of Kehjistan. Many of the corrupted denizens of the jungle can still be recognized for what they were once."

"I would not be so quick to dismiss this place," Athlunea warned, "We have not yet met the giant spider the fearful natives call Sszark the Burning."

"Anything with a name like that," Pamela agreed, "must surely be an enemy put in place by the Three to prevent our progress."

"I share your sentiment, Pamelai," Athlunea agreed, "We should proceed with caution."

"That is not my name, aunt," Pamela corrected, perplexed.

"Oh, but it should be," the older Amazon insisted, "You are rather unfamiliar with our customs, are you not?"

"It is strange you should mention that," Pamela replied, "You are not the first Amazon to comment on that."

"I am not?"

"Myrina also said she thought I ought to be called Pamelai or Pamenai according to our traditions," Pamela answered.

"Why?"

"I am an only child, and should therefore have had the first-born name."

"What else did she say?" Athlunea asked, perceiving something on the edge of her inner sight, but not managing to take a hold of it mentally.

"She thought I was the heir to some clan," Pamela mentioned, and then went on to relate her conversation with Myrina.

Athlunea was perplexed and a little perturbed. While Pamela had related her tale, her own sight had helped a lot to fill in the gaps. She was not happy with the result she arrived at, but in order to forestall any comment the Paladin might make, she had to act quickly.

"How sure are you about the name of your mother?"

"I only heard it once," Pamela admitted, "and I was still very young at the time."

"Can you remember the name of this servant, the one who later helped to get you fostered?"

"Yes, I can. I'll never forget dear old Elrethina."

"It all makes sense now," Athlunea frowned, "No wonder she was in such a hurry."

"Running from her past?" Nobicum ventured, showing signs that he too had cottoned on.

"Who?" Pamela asked, "Why is everyone so cagey around me when I mention my mother?"

"Tell her," Nobicum said, showing a rare moment of empathy, "She deserves the truth."

"Sometimes, Paladin, the truth is best kept hidden," Athlunea replied, "If she went to such great lengths to conceal this, she had reason to do so. I can but guess at those reasons, and know what consequence a revelation of this scale may have."

"Will someone tell me what is going on? Now!" Pamela shouted, notching an arrow to her bow.

"Stay your arrows, aunt," Athlunea soothed, and then bowed slightly, "Forgive my former arrogance, Pamelai tsa Tsokoro."

Being addressed thusly and hearing the formal tone in Athlunea's voice, Pamela suddenly understood at least part of it all.

"I am the Tsokoro matriarch?"

"No," Athlunea answered, "Your aunt Runea is, and after her, the matriarchy will pass to Lyranai, her daughter."

"Why? It is my title to have," Pamela cried.

"Don't be petulant child!" Athlunea chided, "I can appreciate that you have had nothing in life, but believe me, you know nothing. Your mother, my aunt by blood, had much reason to do what she did, and set things up the way they are now. You may not understand now, cousin, truth be told, I'll have to think about some of the implications myself, but you do not _want_ to assume the matriarchy."

"Then tell me why!" Pamela exclaimed.

"Runai, your mother, and our former travel companion," Athlunea began, looking at the Paladin for confirmation, "is the former matriarch of the clan Tsokoro."

"Former travel companion?"

"I'll come to that, cousin, hold your tongue. You may be my aunt in stature, but are definitely not so in manners."

"I'm sorry, please continue," Pamela soothed.

"The clan Tsokoro was founded by twin sisters on Philios, but as is wont to happen in such cases split into a junior and senior branch soon thereafter. You must understand, anything concerning noble families on the islands is tied to economic and political alliances, even more so with marriages. Alliances provide power, and power provides status, and upon those two broken stones are build all that is Amazonian."

"Glad to see it's not just the Zakarum that have some bad seeds," Graves piped up, grinning mercilessly.

"Oh do shut up, death peddler," Athlunea snapped, "As for Runai, all I can guess is that she must have gotten with child with a merchant or some other non-Amazon man, and while having a child out of wedlock is not necessarily uncommon among Amazons, it is very much frowned upon in noble families where the kissing cousins, power and status, have such an important role to play. I guess, under normal circumstances, Runai could just have declared you matriarch after her, considering our matrilineal society, but for a small, but important complication."

"The reason for her deceit?"

"The senior branch of the Tsokoro, instead of remaining on Philios, decided to move the clan hall to Skovos. This caused the split in our clan to become a bitter one, as the junior branch rebelled due to this and decided to occupy the old clan hall and claim primacy. Still, this would not have meant more than the sixth of the sixth, if it wasn't that Runai, and indeed both of us are descendants of the senior branch. Your mother was slated to assume the matriarchy of a branch of a clan that was riven with dissent, and had a rival branch that was simply slavering for any excuse to assume control. For Runai to remain unwedded and thus, more importantly, unaligned with any other noble families, would severely weaken the senior branch's hold. Worse still, having an illegitimate child would not only play right into the hands of the Philic Tsokoro, but also put strain on the ascendancy of your mother's sister, Runea, to whom she would have to abdicate at some stage anyway, and would also provide a rival to that of her daughter, Lyranai."

"And therefore she decided to hide me behind the name of a third daughter, born on unassuming Lycander?"

"She was trapped. She did not wish to return to Skovos to assume her matriarchy. She dreading the formality and the memorization of all the names and terms, the duties and the politics involved, yet she had to and she did, for a time. She knew she would never be able to take you along, and would have to rule for at least four years in order for the transfer to Runea to be orderly. She had to choose between love and duty, and like a typical Amazon, she chose duty."

"But why did she never return afterwards?"

"She had also trapped herself," Athlunea said, "By staging her getaway in such a manner as to 'die' in the great warehouse fire on Lycander, she would never again be able to visit the island, lest someone recognize her. She has been wandering ever since, and I only now understand why. To think, I always thought she was just such a free spirit."

"You said she was your companion? Did she die?"

"She was, and as ironic as that would have been, she did not die in Kurast. She left yesterday, shortly before we met at Hratli's. Looking at it now, I'm sure that Sorcerer was in cahoots with her, regarding her 'escape'."

"I missed her by a single day?" Pamela railed.

"More than likely as little as a few hours."

"Where did she go? I need to follow her."

"Even if I knew, I would not permit it at this stage. You have a duty to us and to the Tsokoro clan to stay with us and continue with this quest at least."

"Duty be damned!" she exclaimed, "When has duty ever helped me in my life?"

"It has helped you find him," Nobicum replied, pointing at Caesar, "or does the love of a Paladin not mean anything to you?"

"She knows about our order's views, master," Caesar insisted, "I will not stand in her way, however."

"Then she should think about the burden she is carrying," Elly added cryptically.

Pamela seemed to struggle with herself, internally, for a moment or two, and then smiled her radiant smile.

"I am glad we have met, Athlunea. I am sure my mother also arranged _it_, and if she knew about my burden, as Elly pointed out, she would have insisted on it even. I think I should ask you to become my mentor, for as long as we both still draw breath in this accursed jungle. I will decide on my future only after that, armed with knowledge of my heritage as both Tsokoro and an Amazon."

"A wise choice, aunt," Athlunea replied, again bowing slightly, "Now, let us see if we live to tell about our battle with Sszark!"

* * *

Sszark and her merciless group of Flame Spiders rushed out at the party as they rounded yet another corner of the labyrinth-like underground cavern. Before any could react, they had all been cursed, but fortunately, Graves' Golem and the handful of resurrected Skeletons he had under his command carried the brunt of the initial attack. This allowed the party to regroup, and soon some of Sszark's minions started falling under the onslaught of scepter, sword, spear and arrows. Sszark herself was not to be denied however, being imbued not only with the ability to curse her enemies, but also having tremendous strength granted to her by the corrupting influence of hell. Together this combination would have proven deadly, as she seemed to destroy the Skeletons and even the Golem with casual disdain, but then met with the staunch belief of Zakarum shields. Caesar and Nobicum simply raised their defenses, bolstered by their faith, while the others rained first insult, then injury and lastly death on the perverted arachnid.

"Well, that was fun," Graves winced, as he pricked his finger with the point of his dagger. A drop of blood slowly fell to the ground, expanding and morphing, while he chanted the words of power to create another Blood Golem.

"It's a good thing we're not disgusted by your rituals," Elly teased, pointing at the new Golem and the pained expression on Grave's face.

"It's not always easy being a Seeker," Graves replied a smirking riposte.

"You have to have the stomach for it, eh?" Nobicum replied in a rare moment of wit.

"Or the eye!" Caesar exclaimed, having searched the area, "Master, some help with this chest please?"

Together, Nobicum and Caesar managed to cut away most of the thick spider webs forming a cocoon around a gilded, but much tarnished trunk. With a mighty smite of his scepter, Caesar managed to break the lock on the chest, allowing Nobicum to pry open the lid. Inside were a few odds and ends, mostly decayed, some gold pieces and what seemed to be the embalmed eyes of Khalim inside an alabaster canopic jar.

"Or the eye indeed," Athlunea marveled, then smiled at their good fortune, "Where to next?"

"The Great Marsh I suspect," Nobicum guessed, as he produced a town portal, "Athlunea and I will lead the way once again through the waypoint, and then open up another town portal once it is safe. You can then all join us and familiarize yourselves with the location of the waypoint in case we need to use it in future."

"While we are in town, I will give this to Cain for safekeeping," Caesar suggested.

"Let us go then," Pamela urged, eager to complete their mission so that she may spend some more time with Athlunea learning about the Tsokoro clan.

* * *

The Great Marsh waypoint was about a mile or so to the southeast of where the Spider Cavern was situated. The Great Marsh itself was aptly named however, being expansive and home to the most numerous of corrupted denizens in all of Kehjistan. Bog Creatures, another form of frog demon, inhabited the miry waters, which in turn gave up the Drowned Carcasses, a stronger and altogether more loathsome version of the common Zombie. These stagnant pools and myriad waterways were also the breeding places for Blood Hooks, another type of giant mosquito, as well as numerous other insects, driven mad by the corruption of the lands in general, to form giant swarms of Plague Bugs.

Also driven into a blood lusting frenzy were the Bramble Hulks. Like their cousins the Thorned Hulks, these were covered with brambles and thorns, making them dangerous adversaries, difficult to defeat. Lastly, but no less dangerous than any of the other creatures in the Marsh, were the Gloams, a type of will-o'-the-wisp; created from the vapors that rise from the dense jungle swamps, these mindless forms would seek out the energy contained in all living things. While not evil in nature, their feeding habits did make them a serious threat to adventurers, as they preferred to attack their enemies from afar with a stream of lightning. As the unlucky soul sought to attack them, they would dance away merrily, often leading the unsuspecting into quicksand, where they would quickly congregate to suck first the magical energy, then also the life from the hapless, former combatant.

The party struggled roughly southwestward from where the waypoint was, to a place Athlunea recalled having passed by in their rush to get to the suburbs of Kurast. Once again greeted by a small band of Fetishes, this time accompanied by a shaman, they continued south up a small jungle path, leaving the side of the main tributary they had been following since the Spider Forest. While most of the other denizens of the Marsh where to a large extent resistant to any physical harm, the Fetishes were at least easily overcome. Graves had his work cut out for him with some of the other creatures though, often having to resort to three or four different curses applied to different groups as the party broke up each wave of aggressors into smaller battle groups. The position of point was often not so much a position as merely a direction in which the party was striving to go. Only their supreme fitness, the instantaneous reinforcement by the archers and the aid of those skeletons under Graves' command prevented Nobicum, Caesar and Waheed from being overwhelmed as they were put to defending multiple points of attack. With the narrowing of the trail they were eager to investigate, semi-normal battle tactics could again prevail, where that was often almost impossible while traversing the wider expanse of the tributary.

Turning west, the party was met by a much larger contingent of Fetishes, along with some champion Gloams, a dozen or so Bog Creatures and here and there a Carcass and Hulk. These monsters tried desperately to keep the party from crossing the small stream, separating them from a type of island, filled to choking with yelling and gibbering Fetishes, lorded over by half a dozen shamans under command of a particularly nasty one, sure to have been given unique powers by the Three. Slowly but surely the party ploughed over them until reaching a rotten tree trunk forming the rickety and only bridge to the island. Here they could for a while neither progress, nor give ground to their enemies. Two of the Gloams were still alive, but none of the other monsters could attack at range and Graves would thus simply curse these with dim vision, effectively putting them out of action. With the bridge held for the moment, it was time for the archers to really shine. Imbuing their arrows with ice and fire in turn, they soon decimated the ranks of Fetishes opposing them, while Graves' skillful manipulation of the fallen corpses, causing them to rapidly bloat and explode in noxious clouds of poison made sure that not very many were successfully resurrected by their shamans to swell their ranks again.

Soon only the chief shaman was left, surrounded by a small rank of his most faithful followers. At once the shaman stopped gibbering, its face contorting in fear and revulsion, while an unearthly voice spoke from its mouth, "Ye will find only death here humans. Do not seek out the Lord of Hatred, lest he feed your quivering flesh to his lieutenants as he hath done before. Seek the Amazon, the one who saw Travincal and lived, for she will avail thee of much needed sanity."

Then as soon as it had started, the voice was cut off, but before the shaman could recover its wits, an arrow from Athlunea's bow toppled it from the shoulders of the Fetish carrying it.

"The Lord of Hatred deemed to warn us directly?" Nobicum mused.

"I daresay, the old chap is starting to run a little scared," Graves grinned.

"For once, I think I agree with you," Nobicum smiled, and then led the charge over the bridge, swiping at the last of the Fetishes with his sword.

A short while later they had searched the gilded chest, being the sole object guarded by so many in this forgotten corner of the Great Marsh. It contained a few trinkets, some gold, but not any of Khalim's relics they were so desperately seeking.

"What now?" asked Waheed, leaning, as he was wont to do against his trident after the battle.

"Now we return to the Flayer Jungle," Athlunea replied, the steely glint in her eyes not quite hiding the fear and revulsion she had for that place.

* * *

The sound of the drums, always the sound of those infernal drums; yet, the jungle was otherwise eerily quiet, the silence rather punctuated by the occasional howl of some simian in the trees or the croaking of the more common bullfrogs, uncorrupted, unlike their cousins. Drums and rain and death, horrible death, decaying in the clinging mud, the evidence of Mephisto's work everywhere to see. Yet, and strangely so, for the most part the Flayer Jungle had been bereft of any enemies. There was much evidence of many skirmishes having taken place throughout the area; Flayer and Soul Killer corpses littered some areas, the giant blades or blowpipes they used still clutched in their little hands.

Athlunea delicately placed her left foot on a rotting stump to fasten an undone strap on her plated boots, intermittingly glancing up nervously to scan what little area they could see in the pouring rain. "Where do you think they are hiding?" she asked.

"More than likely, with the Gidbin now in Ormus' possession, they have lost a lot of their resolve. It seems like the increasing number of hunting parties, brought on by the swell of would-be adventurers from Lut Gholein, have finally started decimating their ranks," Nobicum replied, "If I'm not dearly mistaken, not all these corpses are those of the pesky cannibals, nor are they those of some unfortunate natives to Kurast. I daresay some are those of adventurers less fortunate than ourselves."

"Less fortunate would be an apt description," Caesar agreed, "Their misfortune has brought us fortune in return. I pray the Light will hold that in their favor when they are judged."

"That still doesn't explain where they are all hiding?" Pamela reiterated Athlunea's query.

"Have you forgotten the Swampy Pit?" Waheed asked, revulsion and pain etched on his face in equal amounts.

"I have not," Athlunea said, her face mirroring that of the desert native, "but that would mean they have literally gone underground."

"They have always managed to breed like rats," Nobicum bigoted his opinion, "In fact, some are even called Ratmen, after the manner of their breeding and their love for wearing rat paraphernalia."

"We met some of them in the Monastery Catacombs," Caesar recalled, silently reflecting on the other thoughts he had had about them at that time.

"I suppose, they have holed up in other infernal places, breeding up new armies to use in their master's employ," Nobicum continued.

"So, we are to brave another Swampy Pit," Athlunea sighed, recalling those earlier events.

They had stepped off the waypoint platform, greeted by the same eerie silence they would become accustomed to in the rest of the Flayer Jungle, and then had opened a town portal for the others of the party. While the heroes from Lut Gholein had been accustoming themselves with the waypoint, Athlunea and Nobicum had searched the immediate area and had found a poisoned spike trap secreted in a large statue, slowly sinking into the fetid undergrowth, leaning, impossibly, at an angle, but not yet having reached a point of falling over entirely. Warning the others, they had crossed over the rickety wooden bridge waiting for the others. When all had been ready, they had gone down into the stagnant depths of the Swampy Pit, hoping to find another piece of Khalim's lost relics.

* * *

Below it had been dark, musty, the air oppressive with damp and the walls shiny with mould, moss and moisture. That there were walls was surprising, clearly this place had served some purpose in years gone by. A pair of spluttering torches, in alcoves to either side of the stairs, vainly tried to dispel the smoky darkness, while a fire also burned in a single stone brazier, though no obvious fuel source could be seen. Later the party would learn that human fat was reduced to oil, to fuel the lights in that hellish place. Behind the brazier an arched wall loomed out of the darkness, the arches filled by a rusted and broken metal grating, almost as if they had been bars of a cell once. Moving through, they saw a similar cell, mirroring the room they had come from, except that it was occupied by only a single torch, a rotting sleeping pallet, woven from some indigenous reeds, some bones and a smallish, stagnant pool in the corner. They turned around; for they had but one option, follow the narrow corridor on their left, punctuated by another of the stone braziers, as it led further into the Pit.

As soon as Nobicum entered the corridor, the assault began. About half-and-one dozen Stygian Dolls suddenly came charging out of the darkness, gibbering like crazed monkeys, as their knives and spears crashed against the quickly raised defenses of the two Paladins. Because of their small stature, both Caesar and Nobicum had to crouch, allowing Waheed to impale the leader with Razortine, while the three furies let fly a hail of shaft and fletch. For a minute, Graves just stood there, his head tilted to one side, wand raised, as if he were conducting the percussion, string and wind sections of an orchestra, then he straightened, allowing the bass drum to add its crescendo. A dozen beats later, there was nothing but silence, then creaking, rattling and chattering, six skeletons raised themselves from the muddy floor.

"Like music to ones ears," he grinned to no one in particular.

Pushing on, the next wave of Stygian Dolls crashed against sinew and bone, rather than tempered steel, the symphony of death lasting a mere half a dozen beats longer, before another smaller wave came gibbering at the party. Hellish fire blazed from the eyes of the diminutive leader, while his minions screamed to taste fresh blood. Again, shields had to be raised, as the fire enchantment the whole pack had been imbued with, quickly decimated the small rank of skeletons under Graves' command. One by one the minions fell, rose up as skeletons, then fell again under the onslaught of their erstwhile companions. Only the little leader remained, then too fell, blood and fire splattering shields and armor.

"Come closer and serve me little one," Graves intoned, beckoning with a crooked finger.

A skeleton rose up, hands ablaze with fire.

"What is thy name?" Graves enquired.

Fixing him with its eyeless stare, the skeleton spoke, not with the gibbering voice, reminiscent of its former stature, but rather with its spirit-voice, deep and somewhat melancholy, "I am called Seethe Tongue the Flayer, master."

"An apt name," Elly smiled, wiping a small droplet of gore from her forehead, "They almost flayed us."

"We seek the relics of Khalim, do you know where they might be?" Caesar asked, somewhat disquieted by the undead before them.

"I was but a lowly servant in the Lord of Hatred's army," Seethe Tongue answered, "but perhaps Mind Flayer the Quick may know."

"Where may we find this one?" Graves asked of his captive.

"Her dominion is below us, thrice removed from the world outside."

Graves seemed to ponder that, and then commanded, "As I am sure thou art not called Seethe Tongue by chance, thou may lead the way."

"Thou art most cautious, master, to thy honor," the skeleton replied, seemingly grinning in malice, before turning around and preceding the party into the smallish room, then turning left and ducking into yet another corridor.

A short while later, the party emerged into yet another small room, almost totally flooded by a stagnant pool, before turning right to follow Seethe Tongue into another corridor.

"Thou will pay for this, my pet," Graves called, his breath pluming, as the air grew cold.

Ethereal shapes seemed to rise up like foul bubbles from the water. Like the Gloams they had faced before, these wisps were able to dance across any surface, thus preventing the Paladins from forming a natural defense in the direction they were traveling. Making matters worse, it seemed to be another pack, lead by a hellish leader, its unholy freezing aura chilling them all. Elly was the closest to them, and within seconds she had slumped to the ground, while they continued to feast on her life essence. As if rejoicing in their feast in some arcane manner, the wisps emitted streams of lightning, directed at the rest of their foes. The situation was becoming dire, when Caesar suddenly ran and crouched over the defenseless Rogue.

"They are undead, are they not, Graves?" he shouted at the Necromancer.

"Yes, though I cannot manipulate their spirits," he replied.

"That is well enough," Caesar replied, his face a mixture of grim determination and rapturous awe.

A small cross of light formed on his helm, where his forehead would be, then with a peal like a church bell, a wave of holy energy exploded outwards, hardly lifting the blonde hair of Athlunea's ponytail, but yet slamming the wisps away from their feast as if they were mere ashes scattered by the winds of vengeance.

"Master, to me, she is dying," Caesar called, "She needs your prayer."

Nobicum seemed to grimace at the request, and then cried out in shame, "I cannot! The Light has taken away that blessing a long time ago as punishment for my arrogance."

"Then fight as a very angel of vengeance, for else she is doomed," Caesar roared, the small cross winking out as his fervent prayers started enveloping the still form of the Rogue.

With his aura of sanctuary gone, the wisps slowly started closing in on the rest of the party, the taste of Elly's life merely having woken their appetite for more feasting.

* * *

"Do as I do!" Athlunea shouted, pulling a strand of golden hair from her ponytail, then whispered some words over it. The strand glowed briefly then disappeared as at the same time a shape started to coalesce between the Swamp Ghosts and Caesar with the prone Rogue. In no time it had fully formed, an exact replica or even doppelganger of the Amazon, forming a decoy for the life draining attention of the ever-hungry wisps.

"Like this?" Pamela smiled grimly, as her own decoy took shape beside that of her cousin's.

"You are a quick student," Athlunea acknowledged, "Now let fly your arrows as never before, or your loved ones are doomed!"

Graves whipped out his dagger, winced in pain as he slashed across his middle and index fingers, and then flicked a drop of blood at the decoys. While still in the air the blood was expanding and morphing, creating another Blood Golem, as at the same time, the one next to the Necromancer dissolved. At the end of its arc, the globular mass of blood not so much landed, as grew to meet the ground, allowing the Golem to launch an immediate offensive without having to overcome its own inertia first.

"That trick must have taken a lot of blood and sweat to perfect," Waheed grinned, then grunted as his own leap, using Razortine as a vaulting pole landed him neatly behind the encroaching wisps, forcing them to divide their attention.

Fortunately for Elly, all this helped to separate the Swamp Ghosts from their hellish leader, allowing the party to concentrate on it. Once dispatched and its unholy freeze no longer affecting them, they managed to also rid themselves of the minions. Being bolstered by Caesar's selfless and continuous prayer for her during the entire battle, Elly managed to swallow a rejuvenation potion the Paladin offered her and she was soon up on her feet again, even if still looking a bit pale.

"At last you have a complexion I could fall in love with," Graves joked, quaffing back a minor healing potion to heal the self-inflicted cut to his hand.

"Only if you promise to take me out for a night of wine, dinner and dancing, Derek," Elly replied, smiling weakly, "Perhaps a bottle of Kurast Green?"

"You drive a hard bargain," the Necromancer laughed, "Have I not bled enough for you already?"

"Aye, you have," Nobicum uttered, seemingly exhausted, though more spiritually than physically, "Forgive me for so haughtily judging your faith to be evil work. You were able to help a stricken comrade where I was not."

"Master, your skill at combat was help enough," Caesar soothed, "We have all been deceived by our Zakarum masters."

"Yet some of us still cling to their instilled bigotry my student," Nobicum sighed, "It seems that the time has come when the student surpasses his master. Master Salad, I vow to you that together we shall make the Zakarum and their puppet-master, the Lord of Hatred, pay for what they have done to this land and its denizens. For too long I have been holding on to my old beliefs, even when the Light tried to show me otherwise. I will be blinded no longer."

"Then, if our lovely Rogue feels strong enough," Graves concluded, looking to Elly for affirmation, "let us find my little companion Seethe Tongue and allow him the privilege of being in the front line during the upcoming battle against his former master Mind Flayer the Quick. This little slight should cost him dearly after all…"

* * *

Where Swamp Ghosts, Stygian Dolls and their shamans, had occupied the first level of the Swampy Pit, the second level proved more eerie by far; it was home to Undead Fetishes and Flayers. Although any of the little cannibal shamans had the power to bring back their fallen brethren from the grave, they were not always returned as their former selves. Corpses that were too old to be fully restored often rose again as undead shades of the cannibals they once were. While still useful to the Lord of Hatred, the form of any bone fetish, as they were collectively known, was also quite unstable, causing it to explode violently when destroyed. This is exactly what the party found out after killing the first Undead Fetish to happen across their path. The party quickly found that it was more advantageous for Caesar and Marius to block and smite the bone fetishes with their shields, then at the last moment step back and allow the three archers to deliver the _coup de grace_. Waheed didn't have any problem however, since the range of his trident was just a little greater than the blast radius of exploding chips of bone and scraps of flesh; as long as he was able to keep the little monsters at bay he was safe.

With nobody needing protection from his aura of prayer, Caesar could also use his aura of sanctuary to great effect against the bone fetishes and the few Swamp Ghosts they did encounter. This often had the effect of pinning the hapless undead against the dungeon walls or against the broken pillars and rusty metal grates. This was less affective against the Swamp Ghosts, as their ethereal shapes simply melted right through the grates, but the bone fetishes were often trapped like this, allowing the two Amazons and the Rogue free, and more importantly safe, shots at them. In no time the party had made their way down to the third level of the Pit, all the while being led by the undead Seethe Tongue, chafing at the arcane leash Graves had bound him with.

Unlike the first two levels, where the small rooms and narrow corridors actually led, though haphazardly, to the stairs leading to the lower level, the third level of the Pit was a veritable maze, seemingly leading nowhere. Often the party would find itself doubling back along a corridor, having reached a dead end room. Making matters worse was the fact that they were constantly under fire from the darts of Stygian Dolls wielding their blowguns. Fortunately there were no shamans to resurrect them, but another threat, one thought to have been left behind under the cold stone weight of the Claw Viper Temple, quickly became apparent. Pit Vipers, distant cousins to the Claw Vipers and Salamanders of Aranoch, occupied the lowest region of the Swampy Pit. Having been given dominion to practice their dark religion and even darker magic by the Lord of Hatred himself, they were an even more formidable foe than their brethren of the deserts. Tougher and with claws, fangs and stingers injecting dangerous venom into an enemy, they were not to be underestimated, even by a well oiled war party such as Caesar and his companions. Strangely, however, the party only seemed to run into single Pit Vipers or pairs, almost as if they were but mere sentries, guarding something perhaps a lot more dangerous and sinister.

As the party was to discover, they were exactly that, sentries, guarding against infiltration as their head priestess, Mind Flayer the Quick, was preparing a ritual of great importance to her master, Mephisto himself. Since the Gidbin had been recovered, the Lord of Hatred had been seeking a way of doing away with the strengthened ward on the dockside. Mind Flayer, being the matriarchal leader by lineage and spiritual leader by virtue of being high priestess, knew of some rituals to break wards, even powerful ones as those used by the old Skatsim. Unfortunately, two previous rituals had not worked and now Mephisto's grace towards his underling had grown thin. The last thing Mind Flayer needed was for some party of humans to interrupt, which was of course exactly what she got.

"Ssssso," she hissed, "you are the pathetic whelpsssss wissssshing to do battle with the massssster?"

"I present to ye my own master, Mind Flayer the Quick," Seethe Tongue the skeleton gibbered, before exploding into thousands of razor sharp fragments, embedding themselves into those Pit Vipers it had wished to align itself with.

"Finally a good use for that 'trustworthy' servant," Graves smiled, "Now that its lies are at an end, perhaps we may have some truth out of you, Mind Flayer?"

"Truth?" the serpent almost choked, "You will recsssseive only death here. Attack them my ssssservantsssss, let their dripping heartsssss help break the ward we are tasssssked to overcome."

In unison, all those Pit Vipers clustered around the crude and arcane drawings on the floor where the ritual was taking place, turned around and attacked. Drawing power from their mistress, their lightning fast movements were barely checked by the shields of the Paladins, while the freezing and chilling effects of the archers' arrows merely reduced their speed to those of normal serpent folk. Only by adding his curses to decrepify them further, did Graves help the party to stem the tide of the attack against them. Slowly the ranks of their enemies were thinned out, allowing Graves the opportunity to add their exploding corpses to the attack. At last, only Mind Flayer was left, but before they could close in combat with the high priestess, the serpent seemed to convulse and then with blazing eyes addressed the party.

"It seems my trust in her was not deserved," a familiar unearthly voice spoke from her mouth, "She has failed me thrice now and since I do not trust her to keep her tongue were you humans to interrogate her, I bid you say farewell to your hostess."

"We are coming for you nonetheless Sankekur!" Nobicum shouted trying in vain to reach Mind Flayer before she had cut her own throat with the ceremonial dagger, her body dropping to the floor, lifeless.

"Again the Lord of Hatred intervened directly?" Caesar mused.

"I'd say he is definitely starting to run a little scared," Graves replied, "Not to mention becoming desperate. It seems Mephisto has forgotten about the powers of Rathma's Seekers."

With a beckoning finger, Mind Flayer rose again, not as a skeleton this time, but a revived corpse, although not quite fully functional, its head lolling loosely from the cut to the throat.

"Now for some truth if thou please," Graves asked formally.

"It shall be as thou wish master," the spirit-voice spoke, sounding almost relieved to be freed from the hold Mephisto had had over its former self.

"Where may we find the relics of Khalim?" Graves enquired.

"Ye hast found the eyes and they have the power to see past Mephisto's lies," Mind Flayer's spirit-voice replied, "To find the courage of Khalim's heart, ye must have courage to face the heart of the Flayers, while a sewer is a safe place to hide a mind left to rot. Seek ye the survivor, for she will know where the Council keeps the flail of office of a Que-Hegan."

"Be at peace then," Graves commanded, breaking his hold over the spirit of the erstwhile high priestess, allowing the body to collapse again, "To the Flayer Dungeon we must go," he smiled, summoning a town portal.

* * *

"If you are finished adjusting your boots, I suggest we carry on," Nobicum urged, casting a worried look at the darkening jungle around him.

Shaken from her reverie, Athlunea straightened up, grasped her bow and nodded, "Let us go then."

"According to Asheara," Caesar mentioned, "the Flayer Village should be nearby now. Once there we'll be sure to find the Flayer Dungeon."

As if it had been a prophecy come true, after only about half-an-hour's search, they found the jungle pathway leading to the Village and were preparing to descend into the unknown darkness of the Dungeon. Outside, night had already fallen and quite ominously, the drums they had been hearing all day had been silenced as well.

"Perhaps they," Graves said, referring to their quarry, "are like crickets."

"How so?" Elly enquired.

"They make a lot of noise when nobody's around, but fall silent once you approach their hidey-hole," he replied, uncurling a finger long enough to indicate the broken and cracked stone stairs leading into the dark depths of the Dungeon.

"Let us see if they fight like crickets too," Nobicum said as he hefted his shield and raised his sword.

Not unlike inside the confines of the Swampy Pit, the party was often forced to a halt by dozens of gibbering Flayers and Soul Killers brandishing their giant blades or short spears, often led by a shaman or two. Fortunately, however fast these shamans could resurrect their fallen minions, Graves was always a little faster with his corpse explosions, except when his mana was near exhausted. A little more of a nuisance were those cannibal midgets preferring to hide in the darker corners of the Dungeon, employing their blowpipes to great effect, harassing the whole party. Also occupying the murky confines of the Flayer Dungeon were the ghostlike Dark Shapes, probably the remains of those unfortunate enough to have paid for the appetite of the little cannibals with their lives, and now to add insult to injury, their immortal souls in bondage to Mephisto.

Like the Swampy Pit, the first two levels were also made up of small rooms, narrow corridors and dark and irregular pools of stagnant, foul water, finally leading to stairs leading to a lower level. Though their enemies were many, the terrain of the skirmishes was often to the party's advantage, even if they were seemingly overwhelmed in the larger rooms, they had but to retreat back into a corridor to stem the tide of diminutive cannibals pressed against the shields of Caesar and Nobicum. Once the main assault was decimated and the shamans eliminated, each party member could hunt down and kill those still using their blowpipes, hidden from view. The Dark Shapes were treated exactly the same as the press of gibbering Flayers and Soul Killers, since they often simply floated through the rest of the throng for a taste of the life essence of the two Paladins.

Soon the party was, as was the case in the third level of the Swampy Pit, faced by the unfathomable maze leading nowhere, yet leading ultimately to Khalim's heart.

* * *

Caesar's scepter sang its familiar thudding staccato, while the magical properties of the Striker crushed the evil Witch Doctor Endugu into oblivion. The three archer's arrows rained iron tipped death on his frenzied, gibbering minions, while Graves cackled maniacally, cursing them with blindness, preventing any and all from escaping the onslaught. Waheed had managed to impale one of Endugu's Soul Killer minions and was now desperately trying to pull his trident free, while Nobicum lay nearby, unconscious yet alive, but still, for the moment, in grave danger.

The party had managed, however tedious, to traverse the maze of the third level of the Flayer Dungeon, at last finding an ornate, glowing chest. Further confirming their suspicions that it may contain another of Khalim's relics had been the fact that it had been so heavily guarded by two Soul Killer shamans and their retinue and also the fire enchanted Witch Doctor and his very own minions. Nobicum had been first into the small room, but had been pushed back against the corner of the archway leading into the room. The masonry must have become unstable over the years, causing a large part of the wall, archway and roof in that area to collapse on top of the Paladin and those Soul Killers pressed up against him. Fortunately all of the small cannibals had either died or been similarly knocked unconscious by the collapse, but it did impede the rest of the party's entry into the room to help their stricken comrade.

Again, Graves' arcane knowledge came to the rescue, as from the very bones of those that had so recently died, he had created a wall around the rubble to keep the Paladin safe for a short while. This allowed Caesar and Waheed to unceremoniously clamber into the room to form a further human shield. Graves had cursed most of the other cannibals with dim vision, allowing the rest of the party to enter the room and start dealing with their opposition.

Now, calamity struck once more as the dead Endugu toppled from his perch on the shoulders of the Soul Killer carrying him, only to fall on top of Caesar, where it exploded in a shower of bones, flesh and fire. Caesar grunted, obviously stunned and hurt by the explosion, while Endugu's erstwhile mount attacked.

"Fools!" it gibbered, "Endugu not dead yet. Us be Endugu! Us kills you all!"

Elly leapt forward, in one fluid motion shouldering her bow, while for the first time in battle drawing her dagger. She neatly pierced the Endugu twin's throat as her momentum carried them both away from the stricken Paladin. There was a muffled thump as the cannibal exploded, Elly having landed on top of it. Her body jerked, shielding Caesar from the deadly shower, but in so saving his life, paying for it with her own.

"Oh, Elly!" Pamela cried, rushing forward to be with her friend.

"Don't worry… about me…" Elly coughed, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, "With you… Caesar… seen so many things… Kashya… be proud!"

"Stand aside," Graves commanded, his hands already glowing, "I will not see her die."

"Not… this time… Derek," Elly smiled, her eyes sparkling at the Necromancer, "Leave me be… done my duty…" Another coughing fit wracked Elly's body before she could weakly continue, "Seek… mother… Pam…"

Elly's straining features softened, as if she were merely falling asleep.

"Now step aside, Pamela," Graves urged, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Did you not hear her," Pamela screamed, rounding on him.

"I will not raise her spirit," he soothed, "merely her body. This dungeon is not a fit place for burial, and we need to get her through a portal somehow."

"You are correct, Derek," Athlunea soothed, putting an arm around Pamela's waist to comfort and help her up. "You and Pamela should take the body back to the Docks, while Waheed and I tend these two," she suggested, indicating the two unconscious Paladins.

"A grim day," Waheed said, letting go of Razortine to read from a scroll.

Both crying freely, Graves and Pamela stepped up to the town portal, Graves holding Elly's small body in his arms while Pamela held the hand of her friend.


End file.
